Do You Believe In Magic
by Sierra Sitruc
Summary: L/J beginning slow Lily gets into plenty of trouble in this story since she's under a curse,and the other half of the curse is held up by James Potter himself!Can they figure out the curse in time?Chapter 32* FINISHED: also there's a sequel!
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER!!! I don't own anything except the stuff you don't recognize. J.K. Rowling wrote the characters up and stuff I own the plot!!!!  
  
(A/N)Okay, this is my first l/j fanfic and you can all laugh at me about how bad it is…please r/r this chapter… My beginnings always suck so bear with me here!! I know how to spell their names! And I have actually read the Harry Potter series and am involved in several fan sites…okay I talk too much!  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Lily Evans paced her room, deep in thought with one thing on her mind. (a/n not James!) It was Hogwarts; she had just finished her packing for her first year there. She was still in shock. She smiled at the memory of the day she got her letter…  
  
She had just been fighting with Petunia when she stormed up to her room and found an owl sitting on her window sill. So being the kind of girl who liked animals of any kind, she went up to it and surprisingly it stuck out its leg for her to untie a letter on it.  
  
The owl immediately flew back out the window, and Lily read the letter, and new what it said was true. She quickly went to ask her parents if she could go, and without any persuasion they said yes. They had been ecstatic about her being a witch….  
  
Now lily who had been confident about the situation started getting nervous. She new she could do the magic stuff, she'd tried it with some spells in her book she'd gotten last week in Diagon Alley. 'So, no worries there.' She thought.  
  
What she was worried about was that she wouldn't make any friends. She didn't know what kind of people would be there at Hogwarts. Would they like her?  
  
She had met a particularly mean person by the name of Severus Snape at Diagon Alley, he'd told her she didn't belong there, and should stay in the 'muggle world', after she had told him she didn't know any magic yet.  
  
Lily didn't think everyone at Hogwarts could be like that…but she wasn't for sure. All that night she had kept down the terror that now racked through her unwillingly.  
  
  
  
Now she couldn't back down, she was going and nothing could stop her. So she dragged her trunk down the stairs, and took it to the car. She would be leaving in a half hour, to catch the Hogwarts Express.  
  
When she came back in her sister Petunia glared at her, they hadn't been getting along since Lily got the letter. Petunia hated magic, although Lily new it wasn't true, she figured Petunia was just jealous, although since they were always fighting Lily expected they'd be talking soon enough.  
  
To escape her sister Lily went to her room and turned on the radio, and ironically enough the song that came on was "Do You Believe in Magic" kind of an old song, but Lily liked it. It suited the day perfectly.  
  
While the music played she went to give herself a once over in the mirror. Her red hair was wavy and past her shoulders and was just hanging there. She couldn't do much else with her hair, except a pony tail, and that made her ears look big. She straightened her blue shirt that hung loosely on her slender figure.  
  
Petunia then came in the room in a huff, "Mum and Dad said that you'd better hurry up and get downstairs because they're leaving." Lily took one more look and ran down as quickly as she could to the car.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lily's parents sadly couldn't stay with her to find the train, so Lily found herself standing at the barrier between 9 and 10 platforms with her trunk…She had no idea where to go.  
  
She was about to give up and go to a pay phone to call home when she saw a boy with messy black hair, with an owl, Lily noticed immediately. She decided to ask if he went to Hogwarts.  
  
"Ahem, um, do you go to Hogwarts?" She said noticing two adults who were most likely his parents, standing behind him.  
  
"Oh-yeah." He said, "Can't find the barrier?" He smiled at her. "I'm James Potter, and you must be a muggleborn, since you don't know how to get in."  
  
Lily blushed, this boy was cute and she didn't want to look stupid in front of him, so she answered as best she could. "Yes, actually. I was getting worried and was about to leave. My name's Lily Evans, by the way." She silently cursed wishing she'd said something different incase he was like that Snape boy.  
  
He showed her how to get through the barrier, and laughed when she came through herself with a look of horror on her face.  
  
"That wasn't so bad was it?" He questioned, calming down a bit.  
  
"No, but I was a bit worried I'd find my self crushed against the wall between my trunk." She said defensively. "So what do I do now?"  
  
"Get on the train of course! I'm meeting my friend Sirius Black here. You're welcome to sit with us if you want."  
  
Lily not knowing what else to do ended up sitting with James and Sirius. Then a boy with light brown hair came in their compartment, then to Lily's relief a girl named Sierra Sitruc came a invited her into her compartment. Lily hadn't been looking forward to a train ride with boys, just as she was leaving another short boy walked in the compartment she had just been in.  
  
Sierra had dark brown curly hair, and bright blue eyes. Sierra ended up being very nice, after they'd exchanged names Sierra started talking to her nervously.  
  
"I was afraid to sit by myself so when I saw you with all those boys I thought you wouldn't mind sitting with me. Unless they were your friends or something" Sierra blushed.  
  
"No, I just met them at the train, I didn't really know where else to go so I ended up sitting with them."  
  
"Oh are you a muggle born?" Sierra asked Lily.  
  
"Yup, does it show?"  
  
Sierra laughed. "Maybe a little, but that's just cause everything is new to you. Next year you could fool anyone into thinking you're a pureblood!"  
  
Lily told Sierra about how Snape had worried her about people at Hogwarts all being 'muggle haters'.  
  
Then to Lily's surprise Sierra told her about how much she hated those kinds of people. "He's probably going to be in the Slytherin house. They all hate muggles. Do you know about the houses?"  
  
"Only that there are four, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, and Slytherin." So Sierra explained to her about which ones were the right choice and such and such. They both wanted to be in Gryffindor.  
  
"Ugh, if I got into Slytherin…I'd, I'd just-just die!!" Sierra stuttered angrily. "They are all Dark Lord Followers, in my opinion."  
  
"Dark Lord?" Lily asked…she didn't like the sound of him.  
  
"He's only the worst, most evilest, UGLIEST wizard in the wizarding world!" Sierra said shockingly. "He killed my cousin and his parents. So I know for sure!" Sierra got quiet for a while after this, so they sat there for a while in silence.  
  
Then the silence was interrupted when there was a knock on the door. "Excuse me, but have you seen-Sierra!!" A girl with black straight hair jumped in the compartment and hugged Sierra. They were both grinning.  
  
"I didn't know you were here!" The girl who Lily found out name was Jimena Jenkins, screamed. Jimena had striking grey eyes that suited her.  
  
"Yes, I am! I thought you were going to Durmstrang!" Sierra exclaimed!  
  
"Oh never! That place is for a bunch of boring people!" Jimena sat down in their compartment and chattered on about school, she too wanted to be in Gryffindor. Jimena and Sierra knew each other from primary wizarding school  
  
Jimena turned out to be a very blunt, but kind person, unlike the shy quieter personality of Sierra. They all got a long great, and talked for the entire time, on the train. Before they new it, it was time to get off.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
They found themselves in a huddle of first years, all scared or nervous, and waiting to be sorted. The three girls were crossing their fingers for Gryffindor house.  
  
Lily noticed James talking to his friends and he caught her eye and smiled. Jimena noticed this and said, "Do you know James?"  
  
"Yeah he helped me get through the barrier…" Lily started, but was interrupted by a woman who introduced herself as Professor McGonagall.  
  
She explained the sorting, and everyone was ushered into the Great Hall. Lily and everyone else were staring around in awe. The ceiling was clouded over and a few stars shone through. Lily knew she was going to have trouble getting used to this magic business, she thought.  
  
McGonagall started calling off names in alphabetical order. Sirius was the first one to become a Gryffindor. He grinned crazily and almost walked off with the hat. Lily noticed her name would be up soon…  
  
"Evans, Lily!" Was called and Sierra and Jimena gave her a shove towards that hat when Lily didn't move. She put the hat on her head and she found it went over her eyes.  
  
"Hmm...Nice head we have here."Said a voice in her ear. Lily was in shock. "Nice brain, there's ambition there, but you're loyal…hmm, but there's lots of bravery…hmm…I think you'll have a great time in GRYFFINDOR!!" the hat said the last part out aloud. Sierra and Jimena clapped loudly for her as she walked to the table where there was a lot of cheering.  
  
She sat across from Sirius, who was still grinning like an idiot. She was soon joined by Jimena, and then Remus, Peter and James sat across from her next to Sirius, and finally Sierra came running up to them.  
  
They congratulated themselves on being put in the best house possible. "Sierra complained that Snape had started talking to her while she was up there." They all had noticed that he was easily put into Slytherin.  
  
The feast started soon after and Lily's eyes almost popped out of her head when all the food appeared in front of her. Lily started eating as soon as she recovered from the shock.  
  
"Mmm this is so good!" she exclaimed happily. While sitting there Lily was introduced to Peter Pettigrew and Remus Lupin. Remus was adorable and polite, but Peter was quiet and shy so she didn't get much of an impression from him.  
  
Throughout dinner Sirius kept doing stupid things like trying to turn his chicken leg into turkey...Lily figured he was just trying to impress Jimena, because he kept staring at her.  
  
Compared to the rest James and Lily were quiet. They would look at each other every once and a while and then smile and continue eating. Before they new it they were on their way up to their dorms.  
  
Lily was trying her hardest to remember every turn, but soon gave up after the 27th left and the 45th right. For a while she thought they were going in circles.  
  
Finally they were in their dorms and all fell asleep, excited about the days before them.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
(A/N) okay what do you all think…R/R!! Please! I want to know what you thought! Now remember my beginnings are awful…its going to get better!! I promise…I'm trying to fit a good plot into this story! So later!! 


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER!! I own nothing but the plot and anything else you don't recognize!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
CHAPTER 2  
  
Lily woke up in her dorm and looked around trying to remember where she was, and then it came to her. She was at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She pulled the bed curtains apart and looked around while sitting on the bed.  
  
It was early in the morning 6:00 in the morning to be exact. She sat there for a moment contemplating whether or not to get up or not. She finally got up to take a shower. It took her forever to get fully ready for her first day of school  
  
She played around with her hair trying to get it to look just right, but in the end she just let it hang there. Jimena and Sierra were awake along with the two other girls in their dorm: Catty and Vanessa. (A/N I got a lot of these names from another series of books I'm reading so if you recognize them just smile and laugh!)  
  
She grinned at them all. The anticipation began to grow as they finished getting ready. Then they went down to the common room and looked around. It was cozy in Lily's opinion, just perfect for studying and talking.  
  
Lily looked out the window from the common room and noticed for the first time that it was raining a bit, nothing to be worried about she thought.  
  
They finally decided they'd better get down to breakfast, in a hurry. They tried to find their way down, but wound up getting lost. They finally made it to breakfast. A little late, but they still had enough time to eat and get to class.  
  
They were looking at their schedules when James, Sirius, Remus and Peter came down looking half asleep. They plopped down across from the girls and quickly ate.  
  
The group decided to go to class together, since it turned out that the boys had gotten lost too. Maybe they would have better luck in a large group. The boys looked around trying to memorize the school; Lily kept looking for a room labeled Transfiguration.  
  
They finally found it and came in just in time for class. They all sat down in the seats that were left. Lily ended up next to Jimena, who she ended up partnered with when they had to turn matches into pins. McGonagall gave them stern looks when Jimena's match split in half.  
  
And McGonagall let out a cry when she saw what had happened to James and Sirius' match. It had instead of turning into a pin turned into a miniature broomstick and started flying around McGonagall like a fly. Lily had a feeling the boys had done it on purpose…  
  
Soon class was over and Lily, Jimena, and Sierra were walking towards Defense against the Dark Arts they were just stepping onto a staircase when it started to move. Lily yelped and held on for dear life, Sierra and Jimena started laughing their heads off when Lily screamed and ran off the staircase as soon as it stopped moving.  
  
She was in such a hurry that she crashed right into someone: Professor Dumbledore.  
  
"Excuse me p-Professor I was just o-on my way t-to class." She stuttered, she didn't particularly want to get in trouble on the first day there.  
  
"Just be careful, we don't need any injuries on the first day." He said smiling at her. "Get on to class then."  
  
Lily said good-bye to him and just then Jimena and Sierra caught up to her.  
  
"Did the Professor get you in trouble?" Sierra asked as soon as they'd sat down for class.  
  
"No, he just told me to be careful…" Class started and in walked Professor Darwin. He seemed like a smart person; to Lily he looked like a distinguished professional. Then he started with the lesson. It was about how to tell the difference between boggarts and pesky weskies. Snape seemed very good at this class; Lily had figured he would have been completely stupid.  
  
The class busily took notes for the first half of the class, then after that they found out that they would be starting a research project, that would be in partners. Everyone immediately began looking around for their partner. No one really knew anybody else so they looked for kids in their dorm.  
  
Lily found herself nicely arguing over who was going to be partners with Sierra, with Jimena.  
  
"Please, Lily, let me be her partner! I don't want to be alone…or with a Slytherin." They both looked over at Snape who was looking around for a partner too.  
  
"Jimena, I don't want to be with Snape! He hates me, he calls me mudblood!" Whatever that means Lily thought. " I don't want to put up with that the whole time!"  
  
"Me either!" Jimena shouted back. "Please Lily just this once?" She pleaded with puppy dog eyes.  
  
At that moment Sierra went up to the teacher and politely asked him if they could be in a group of three…He said no. With that Sierra started walking over to Snape since he was the only one left. Lily ran over to her.  
  
"Sierra you don't have to be HIS partner, I will. I don't want to be his partner, but I'd feel so guilty knowing that it was my fault you got stuck with him." Snape just smirked as Lily sat next to him.  
  
Sierra and Jimena mouthed thank you-s at Lily from across the room. Lily just sulked in her seat. This is going to be awful, she thought miserably.  
  
The rest of class was to be spent looking up information on the animal each group was assigned. Lily and Snape's was the boggart. The beginning of the research was okay, Lily and Snape weren't speaking. Lily would have liked the rest of the time to go on just like that, but sadly dreams don't come true.  
  
Lily was looking in her book on boggarts' eating habits when Snape whispered something and turned Lily's quill into a garden snake. Lily's scream filled the room as she threw the small harmless snake at Snape, who was laughing at her.  
  
The next this Lily new she had turned Snape's ugly greasy hair pink, and she didn't know how to reverse the spell. The Gryffindors were laughing at Snape, while Professor Darwin came up to Lily and asked her what was going on.  
  
"He turned my quill into a garden snake!" Lily spat out.  
  
"She turned my hair pink!" Snape snapped back. (A/N ha ha Snape snapped… I like that; I didn't even mean to do that!)  
  
"That is obvious Mr. Snape, now would you please tell me why you turned her quill into a snake?" The Professor asked angrily. Lily smiled at Snape waiting for his answer. Lily might be in trouble, but Snape was in far worse trouble then her.  
  
"Um…Err…I..." Snape searched for an answer that didn't make him sound bad.  
  
"Please give us an answer, Mr. Snape." Darwin said patiently, Lily got a feeling the Professor was enjoying this just a tiny bit.  
  
"Well, Professor, I don't particularly like Lily." Snape said, The Professor did not like that answer at all.  
  
"Class continue what you were doing, Lily join another group," Lily started walking towards Sierra and Jimena. "Preferably one where you will not enjoy yourself, that is your punishment." Darwin looked around for a group. "Join that group." He said pointing to Remus and Peter's group. Lily was happy to be there, but she acted like it was unfair as she walked over to them and sat down.  
  
The Professor left with Snape, probably to punish him, meanwhile Lily started talking to Remus and Peter, and they congratulated her on getting out of trouble, and laughed at Snape's hair. Lily really started to like Remus, and Peter was adorable. (A/N yuck yuck yuck!! I can't believe adorable and peter were in the same sentence!! Ewww!!!) He wasn't the cutest guy around, but Peter turned out to be very considerate of others.  
  
Then they started researching their animal, the flobberworm. It sounded like the most boring animal ever to exist, but it was an easy subject to research. Class was over 15 minutes later, and Lily ran to tell Sierra and Jimena what had really happened with Snape as they walked to lunch.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Oh, so now you're working with Remus and Peter?" Sierra asked after a while, of eating quietly.  
  
"Yeah, I really like Remus, he's a sweetie!" Lily said. Sierra and Jimena exchanged looks.  
  
"So do you like him, like him? Or what?" Jimena asked grinning.  
  
"I dunno," Lily thought about it. "Maybe I do, but I don't really know him very well right now, so be quiet here he comes!" Lily tried not to blush as Remus sat down across from them with his friends.(A/N Remus is my favorite! But don't worry this isn't going to be one of those fics where Harry's father isn't who they say he is...)  
  
"Hey Lily, I just wanted to congratulate you on your defeat of Snape!" Sirius said casually to her. "I can't believe you got to him before me and James did!"  
  
Lily blushed a bit, and smiled as she accepted the compliment. "I just hate him, and I don't normally hate people, but he got on my nerves at Diagon Alley." Lily told them what he said to her in Diagon Alley.  
  
"That jerk!" Remus said immediately afterwards.  
  
"I'd like to get my hands on his ugly neck." Sirius added.  
  
"Snape is always doing that to muggleborns…" James added.  
  
Lily looked around at the boys; they were acting like big brothers. In fact they were all taller then her, since she was only an inch shy of five feet.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
After that Lily, Jimena and Sierra began hanging out with the guys. At 11 years old, the guys could still manage to get several girlfriends. And lucky for those girlfriends, Lily, Jimena and Sierra had no feelings towards the guys…Although Lily sort of liked Remus, she never said anything about it to anyone.  
  
James and Lily got along okay, they never said much to each other, since Lily was always flirting (accidentally) with Remus and James with Sierra. Lily and Sirius had a ton of fun together; Lily was always helping him think of new pranks to play on Slytherins, Jimena helped with this too. Peter was always somewhere in the middle, he was the odd man out.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was around Christmas time when Lily, Jimena and Sierra were thinking whether or not if they wanted to go home for the break. Lily's thoughts drifted to Petunia and the torture she would get from her, so Lily finally decided to owl her parents to tell them she would be at Hogwarts for Christmas.  
  
Lily looked at the list of people staying at Hogwarts, out of all of her friends Sierra was the only one staying. When Lily to Sierra she was staying at Hogwarts too Sierra had been so relieved. Sierra hated to be alone in the dorms…She was scared of the dark.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
After everyone had left on the Hogwarts express Sierra and Lily sat around the common room, they were the only two Gryffindors staying over the holiday. Lily didn't regret staying with Sierra, not yet anyway. Lily and Sierra had just come down from the Owlery from sending their friends their presents, when they came across something they hadn't expected.  
  
Remus was just going inside the Hospital wing! Lily and Sierra gave each other looks that said what they were thinking. "What's Remus doing here? I thought he was going home."  
  
The two girls finally decided to go in there and ask him.  
  
"Remus! Remus?" Lily called into the room.  
  
"Shh! What are you guys doing here?" Remus said coming up to them. Sierra looked at Lily and rolled her eyes.  
  
"We can ask the same to you!" Sierra said, she sounded hurt.  
  
"I-Err, had to- guys you have to get here before that new nurse Madam Pomfrey gets here! I'll talk to you later!" He said, and with that he shoved them out the door and closed it. The girls didn't know what else to do, but leave since apparently Remus didn't want them to know whatever he was doing at Hogwarts.  
  
Lily and Sierra both were really mad at Remus, but not knowing what else to do since it was getting dark outside they went back to their dorms. They sat on their beds, both trying to figure out what was going on with Remus.  
  
"Well," Sierra said finally. "He does disappear a lot to visit relatives, or something." Sierra put in.  
  
"Yeah, maybe there's something wrong with him…Do you think he's sick?"  
  
"Definitely… I just hope he's not sick of us!" Sierra worried.  
  
"I just didn't think Remus would do something like that…I thought I knew him so well and now…" Lily was annoyed with Remus, keeping secrets from her, he had the right to keep secrets, but she couldn't help feeling betrayed.  
  
Lily and Sierra pondered what could be going on, quietly to themselves. They had been deep in thought for a long time when Lily jumped up from her bed and checked the time. It was only 8 pm. She still had time to get to the library.  
  
"Come on Sierra we're going to the library!"  
  
"On Christmas Eve?!" Sierra was shocked. "But-why?"  
  
"I think Remus is sick with something, some wizard sickness, and since I know nothing about this kind of thing I'm going to the library to get a book on wizarding ailments or something like that."  
  
"Oh." Was all Sierra could say. "Let's get going then, even if it is Christmas Eve.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"This is so crazy! They're going to get suspicious!" Sierra whined .  
  
"Who?" Lily questioned as they walked towards the library.  
  
"The teachers! And anybody else who happens to see two girls studying on Christmas Eve" Sierra answered impatiently. She wasn't so sure she wanted to know what was wrong with Remus.  
  
"Well, then we aren't going to study in the library! We'll…study in the common room! Now's the perfect time, since everyone is away on holidays…" Lily was determined to find out what was going on…it could be something serious!  
  
"Lily," Sierra said softly. "Are you sure you want to know what's wrong with Remus? You might not like him anymore once you find out."  
  
"Why? Why would that be? He's still the same person no matter what's wrong with him!" Lily fired back angrily, she was surprised Sierra was acting this way…Did she know something Lily didn't?  
  
"Lily there are some things about the Wizarding world that I know about and frankly, you don't! Things that are so sickening, and these people just-." Lily cut her off.  
  
"If you don't want to help that's fine with me! But if there's something wrong with Remus, and if it's serious, which I have a feeling it is, I want to help him! He might need us! Maybe all he really needs are some friends to help him!" Sierra finally gave in and the got to the library found the books they were looking for and went back to the library.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
They ended up staying up until the early morning hours of the day (Christmas) looking up anything that could be related to whatever was wrong with Remus, but since they had so little to start from, it was extremely difficult. They were practically reading every word in the books from everything to chronic itchy feet to pseudo vampire teeth that appear in red lighting.  
  
That's when something caught Lily's eye in the third book that evening. Monthly transitions…Had Remus sickness occurred monthly? She was almost positive. Then she saw it. Werewolves, it fit perfectly with every symptom Remus had…She just need some more proof…She decided not to say anything to Sierra about it. And just started to take notes on werewolves.  
  
"Lily, I'm going to bed now you coming?"  
  
"Yeah sure!" Lily answered too happily.  
  
"Did you find something important?" Sierra asked.  
  
"Um, maybe I have to read up on it some more, and maybe ask Remus some questions, but I don't want to get your hopes up about it so I'll tell you if its true." Sierra shrugged and they quickly went to sleep. The last thing Lily heard Sierra say was "I can't believe I spent Christmas Eve reading about chronic itchy feet…"  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
(A/N okay that's the end of that chapter! I kinda liked it… not my best but oh well…I don't really like going through the whole Remus thing when everyone already knows what's wrong…so I'm gonna bring in something to make it all worth while…James will have more of a part soon. NO cliffhangers from me….yet! R/R please!! I'm not exactly getting too many….Thanks to you all who reviewed! Merci beaucoup!) 


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: All right! AS you have probably figured out…I don't own anything, but the stuff you don't recognize! WARNING! If you don't read the Harry Potter books, its not a good idea cause I assume that you know what I'm talking about and don't go into details…  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Lily woke up Christmas morning to Sierra screaming something about "PRESENTS!!!"  
  
"Sierra, what TIME is it?!" Lily mumbled groggily.  
  
"10 am! We have to get ready for the Christmas Feast! We already missed breakfast…" Sierra explained.  
  
"Really? 10 o'clock! Wow how did I sleep in so-."  
  
"Remember all that researching we did?" Sierra reminded her.  
  
"Oh, yeah of course!" Lily remembered the werewolf thing. What if Remus really was one! She thought to herself. What was he doing at their school! And why wouldn't he tell them he was one? Did he not trust them? Well, she had only know him for four months…Nothing to brag about, but she thought they had a good friendship maybe she was wrong…  
  
"Lily! Lily? Are you in there?" Sierra called to her.  
  
"Um, yeah I was just thinking is all? Let's open presents!" She said quickly changing the subject.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Yes! I got the book I wanted!" Lily exclaimed opening her second to last present. It was Hogwarts, a History. The book had just been published that month.  
  
"A Book? You asked for a book, for Christmas!?" Sierra said shocked.  
  
"Yes actually. There's nothing wrong with that!" Lily said defending herself.  
  
"Whatever, it's your Christmas!" Sierra muttered. "Oh wow look at this!" Sierra held up a piece of parchment. She sat there quiet for a moment.  
  
"Well? What is it! I can only wait so long!" Lily said after a while.  
  
"It-It's a love letter!!" She finally sputtered.  
  
"NO way!! That's crazy! We're eleven! Who sends love letters?!" Lily wondered out loud as she stumbled over to Sierra's bed.  
  
"Yes way! Here it is!" She held it out to Lily. Lily read through it quickly. It sounded like rubbish, but if an eleven year old boy wrote it, you couldn't expect much…  
  
"Amazing! I can't believe it! Err, not that anyone wouldn't like you, but just that they sent it to you, on Christmas!" Lily added quickly. "I wonder who it is…" (A/N sorry I'm not writing a love letter, but since I lack creativity… you know I'm not going to even try!)  
  
"Okay, lets brain storm here…Who could possibly like me, enough to send…this?" Sierra asked Lily giggling a bit.  
  
"Hmm…" Lily looked thoughtful, and then smiled. "Peter!" She burst out laughing, Sierra looked horrified, but couldn't keep a straight face, they were both in too good of moods to get mad.  
  
"No way! That's disgusting! Don't get me wrong, he's nice but…"  
  
"He's no cutey!" Lily put in.  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Hmm, James seems to like you, he's always flirting with you." Lily said seriously.  
  
"Yeah, but I don't know I always kind of liked…" Sierra started, but stopped. Lily was looking at her with complete interest. Did Sierra like Remus too? She wondered to herself.  
  
"Who? Come on tell me! Or I will, assume you like Peter and Owl him as soon as possible!" Lily threatened.  
  
"Okay okay! Don't get harsh…I like…" Sierra sighed. "Ikinawikesiwius." She mumbled quietly.  
  
"What? I couldn't hear you speak up!" Lily was too excited. They had gotten hyper while opening presents.  
  
"I like Sirius, Okay?!" She shouted at Lily. Lily fell off the bed backwards.  
  
"Really!? Wow I wouldn't have guessed!" Lily grinned at Sierra from her place on the floor. "Do you think HE wrote the letter?"  
  
"Nah, he wouldn't do that. When he likes a girl he goes right out and says it." Sierra said sadly.  
  
"Well, maybe he doesn't say it because he thinks you like James, because James won't stop flirting with you!" Lily said, trying to figure this new puzzle out.  
  
"Maybe, he probably wouldn't want to get in the way of his friend, liking a girl. But I don't like James, I've told him so!" Sierra was frustrated.  
  
"Well, we could always try to get James to stop liking you…"Lily started thinking of what they could do.  
  
"I could start flirting with Sirius, and you can start flirting with James whenever he starts flirting with me!" Lily didn't like where this was going.  
  
"No! I don't like James, and I certainly don't want to pretend to." Lily said quickly, James Potter was nice, but…No, he wasn't her type.  
  
"Please!?" Sierra begged.  
  
"No, ask Jimena to do it. Think of it Jimena and James, Sierra and Sirius!" The names go perfect…" Lily persuaded.  
  
"Hmm…" Sierra was grinning, did she know something! "You like Remus! I thought you were just doing harmless flirting, but your practically throwing yourself at him! You want Remus!" Sierra said figuring it out.  
  
"Err!" It was too hard keeping a secret from Sierra. "Well, maybe a little, but don't tell anyone! Or your dead meat!"  
  
"Hmm, how does Remus and Lily Lupin sound?" Sierra teased.  
  
Lily grinned, it sounded good. "How about Mrs. Sierra Black!?" Lily fired back.  
  
"Mrs. Lily Potter!" Sierra got back at her.  
  
"Hey!" For some reason to Lily thought that had sounded…Perfect. "How about Mrs. Sierra Snape! Isn't that wonderful?!" Sierra got really mad at that one, and threw her pillow at Lily's face. "Ouch!"  
  
That began a very violent pillow fight between the two girls which ended up in the common room when Lily had her pillow confiscated by Sierra and Lily ran for dear life.  
  
The two girls screaming and laughing carried on for a while longer, then realizing the time they raced upstairs following the trail of feathers back to their dorm.  
  
They got down to the Great Hall barely on time. They were still laughing about the "fight".  
  
Lily had one of the best Christmases of her life. They at until they were stuffed, and Dumbledore laughed along with them when their wishbone exploded into spaghetti, on Professor McGonagall's head while they were trying to make a wish. (A/N You know the pulling the wish bone of a turkey thing? My little sister and I do that all the time!)  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Then while they were walking back to their dorms later that night Sierra brought up the subject of flirting with James for her.  
  
"I've said it once I've said it a million times, I will not FLIRT WITH JAMES POTTER!!" Lily screamed.  
  
"I was just asking." Sierra said apologetically. "I guess I'll ask Jimena…"  
  
When they got to their dorms Lily remembered she had forgotten to open her last present. It turned out to be a Christmas card from Petunia, Lily was in shock. Her sister my actually miss her…She felt bad since Lily hadn't gotten anything for her sister…  
  
Then she remembered, something, werewolves. For a moment she smiled thinking that her sister had reminded her of werewolves, but pushed that thought from her mind. She glanced at the clock, she still had time to go see if Remus was in the hospital wing…But how would she get rid of Sierra?  
  
"Uh, Sierra I'm going to go research some more, in the library, and if its okay I'm going alone." She told Sierra.  
  
"Oh okay, I'm glad you wanted to go alone because I'm going to bed early anyway. Good luck, I guess." With that Lily grabbed the book from last night, and went to the Hospital Wing.  
  
This was the last night of the full moon, her only chance. She rushed quickly; she didn't want to miss anything. If she got caught she would just say she had a headache and fake her way out of the situation.  
  
Poor Remus, Lily thought. From what she read about werewolves, it sounded painful, but wasn't it dangerous keeping him in the Hospital Wing during his changes? Or did they take him somewhere else? All these thought were zooming through her mind and before she knew she was standing right out side the hospital wing door.  
  
She listened for Remus. "How's everything?" She heard a woman ask, probably Madame Pomfrey  
  
"Its okay, but it still hurts a whole lot." A voice she could only assume was Remus. "So are we leaving now?"  
  
"No not yet, I have to go take care of some things in my office." She heard Madame Pomfrey leave and she knew this was her only chance to catch Remus alone.  
  
"Remus!" She whispered. Remus looked at her and paled.  
  
"Lily what are you doing here, again?"  
  
"And again, I can ask you the same thing. Actually I know why you're here!" Lily said still whispering.  
  
"WH-what?" Remus said, the rest of the color from his face drained.  
  
"I KNOW what you are." Lily informed him; she decided to be firm, but supportive.  
  
"What are you talking about; I'm just me, that's all." Remus tried to lie.  
  
"Remus, come on. I know that you're a-err, werewolf." She said in a dead whisper. Remus started pacing around the room.  
  
"How? HOW! I was so careful! What are they going to do, does Sierra know? Does James or Sirius? Oh my, this is awful!" Remus started to get frantic.  
  
"Calm down Remus," He didn't listen. "Remus CALM DOWN!" She said keeping her voice down, she shoved him onto the bed. And sat down next to him.  
  
"Remus I'm here to help, no one knows but me, as far as I know."  
  
"Well, that's a relief." Remus muttered. "Are you going to report me?"  
  
"Of course not! Remus you're my friend, I'd never do anything like that to you!"  
  
"Of course, I should have known that." Remus said. "Can we talk about this later? I don't want you to get into trouble with Madame Pomfrey Don't tell anyone."  
  
"All right, bye Remus, Good night, and good luck!" She said with a quick hug. She thought it could have gone better, but it could have gone worse. She went back to her dorm and fell asleep, only to dream about Remus screaming about werewolves.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sierra and Lily spent the rest of break, doing homework, and playing around in the snow. When the Hogwarts students came back they would be greeted, by rainbow colored snowmen (and women since one of them had a pink bow.) Lily had even created a little snow puppy that wagged its tail, she was very proud of her wand work.  
  
They had even charmed some snowballs to attack the Slytherins, but the girls had to wait one more week to see it in action.  
  
Remus showed up and started helping a few days before break ended, he made a snow cat to match Lily's puppy. His cat meowed at everyone who passed, which scared some Hufflepuff first years.  
  
That night they were drinking hot chocolate in the Gryffindor Common room. When Sierra went up to bed, Lily started talking to Remus about his 'situation'.  
  
"So, Remus are we just going to keep going on like we have been?" Lily asked.  
  
"I suppose so, I mean, I wasn't really suppose to tell anyone about it, for the students' safety as Dumbledore said. I don't want to leave school, if any of the Slytherins found out, I'm expelled for sure!"  
  
Lily pondered this. "Remus I promise I won't tell anyone, ever! I swear!" She said crossing her heart.  
  
Remus grinned. "So, now that you know my secret…I get to know one of yours!" he said hopping around a bit.  
  
"No, no, I don't think so." Lily said getting up. She didn't want Remus to know any of her secrets. Then she thought of one, one she didn't mind telling him, it had a similar effect as his. "Okay Remus, you want a secret, you have to swear on your grave not to tell anyone!"  
  
"Okay." He said, he got serious. "If I ever tell you secret you can tell mine and vice versa, that way we can keep each other in line. We'll use magic to make sure."  
  
"Magic?"  
  
"Yeah there's a spell on keeping deals…" So Remus explained it, if the other person broke the deal the other person would immediately find out.  
  
"Okay I'm ready." She said finally. She looked at Remus, she couldn't believe she was telling him this, but she really wanted him to trust her. Here goes nothing she thought.  
  
"Remus, I'm under a curse." She looked at his face looking for his reaction, he just kept listening quietly. "I was born with it. I don't know how. I only know that it has something to do with magic, and me being protected by someone else. Not exactly a guardian angel or anything. When I'm around that person, I have more strength, in courage, physical, and magical ability, but I have no idea who they are. I'm suppose to have already have met them according Dumbledore, he knows all about it. God, it could be anyone…I'm always looking around at people, I'm not even sure if they know who they are…You know what I mean?" Remus looked at her, they talked about it some more, guessing who it could be and then went to bed. Lily felt better with that off her chest.  
  
*~*~*~*~~*  
  
Remus was going crazy he needed to tell him, he knew who the protector was, but he couldn't tell, or Lily could tell his secret, they were binded by magic! Damn, he shouldn't have even asked…  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
(A/N SO WHAT did you all think? I got this one done pretty quick so sorry if there's grammar mistakes…Read AND REVIEW!! Please?? I'm gonna try and get the next chapter up soon…) 


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: again…yes I know, this is just plain annoying! But I don't anything except the stuff you don't recognize! Of course like I'm going to own something as complycated as this! Its confoosing at times! (I can't even spell right!)  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Lily went to bed that same night, very worried. Even if Remus did tell her secret, she would still feel bad telling someone his. Maybe if he did tell she could tell Sierra or maybe some of his friends…Those were Lily's last 'real' thoughts, the rest involved something about fly monkeys  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lily woke up the next morning and was shocked to see Jimena in the room. Then she remembered that everyone was coming home that day, but how did Jimena get there so fast?  
  
"Hey, Jimena, how'd you get here so fast?" Lily asked as she got out of bed.  
  
"Floo." She said simply.  
  
"Who's Floo?" Lily asked innocently, she didn't know who Floo was, but she wanted to ask about that weird name.  
  
"Oh!" Jimena realized her mistake. "Floo is a way wizards travel, through fire places, maybe sometime I can show you." Lily couldn't help but notice that Jimena was holding in laughter. Then she threw a package at Lily.  
  
"What's this?" Lily said looking at it.  
  
"Err, a late Christmas present. I was on vacation over break in Germany, and did get a chance to send anyone any presents."  
  
"Oh thanks! Did you get mine to you?" Lily asked opening it.  
  
"Yeah, thanks by the way." Jimena walked over and sat by Lily who was back on the bed.  
  
"Oh, I love it!" It was a miniature stuffed bunny. "It's very muggle! I'll name it…" She thought for a moment. "Floo!"  
  
"Perfect." Jimena said laughing a bit. "Put Floo down and get ready for lunch!"  
  
"Lunch? Wow I slept in late!" Lily said glancing at her clock, 11:45. Her stomach grumbled. "Okay, I'm going to get my clothes on real quick. I'm starving!" Lily got ready and then she and Jimena raced down the stairs. They were laughing so hard halfway down they had to stop just to regain oxygen.  
  
"You, know-"Lily said catching her breath. "You don't win a race by standing around!" Then she took off with Jimena chasing her.  
  
"Cheater!!" She screamed at Lily. They got to the Great Hall, and tripped over each other and collapsed laughing. Lily then noticing the some people were staring at them, jumped up and so did Jimena.  
  
"Um, let's get to the table!" Jimena said, and they walked with as much dignity as they could to the Gryffindor table.  
  
"We are so lucky most everyone is still gone."  
  
"Yeah, the train won't be here for awhile with everyone else." Lily agreed.  
  
Sierra and Remus were sitting eating already, so Jimena and Lily joined them. Remus gave her a look, was it pity? Or worry? Lily thought, was he thinking of telling Sierra? No he wouldn't, he still doesn't want anyone to know HIS secret.  
  
The four of them decided to go and watch the rest of the Hogwarts students get there by train, Lily wondered why some of them didn't just use the floo thing. It made sense with the muggle borns like her, but other wise, why were the rest coming by train?  
  
"Let's go see how they like our, ahem, greeters." Remus suggested, and they hurried outside, since they had a while to wait they played in the snow for the afternoon. They decided that the snowmen (and women) needed some houses, so…they created some houses held up by magic. They were tall enough for someone who was six foot tall to stand inside.  
  
They were hanging out in the "Snow House" when they saw the students, then they saw the snowballs. They were attacking Snape, and the rest of the Slytherins. They tried not to laugh, they didn't want to get in trouble, but it was too funny.  
  
Snape was dancing around screaming, trying to fight them off, them being the snowballs. Unfortunately, McGonagall undid the charm and they fell dead to the ground.  
  
They went to meet up with James and Sirius and the rest of the Gryffindors. Then Lily remembered what Sierra had asked, they needed to talk, the three of them (Jimena, Sierra and Lily.) They went up to the dorms, after they had talked to James and Sirius for a while.  
  
"So, Sierra I was thinking about the other night…" Lily said when they were sitting around in the dorms.  
  
"Oh, that thing…" Sierra said recalling the conversation.  
  
"Are you gonna ask Jimena?"  
  
"Ask me what?" Jimena said jumping into the conversation.  
  
"Err, let me see how do I put this." Sierra started, but Lily got there first.  
  
"Sierra wants you to flirt with James, so she can flirt with Sirius so he will get the point that she likes him." Lily said with out skipping a beat.  
  
"Uh, that's basically it." Sierra said flatly.  
  
"Um, I guess so. I don't have a problem with it." Jimena said after a minute of thinking.  
  
"Great! Let's put this plan into action, ASAP!" Sierra said happily.  
  
"Sooo, Lily are you going to be flirting with Remus?"  
  
"You know the way we put it, it seems like we're going to the supermarket! Not trying to get guys to like us-oops" Jimena grinned evilly.  
  
"Um, Lily, do you like Remus?"  
  
"Yeah." Lily sighed, no use keeping it from her. Sierra giggled.  
  
"I knew it! For our age I think you are a professional flirter!" Jimena joked.  
  
"Jim!" Lily screeched, and through a pillow half heartedly at Jimena. (A/N what do you think of that nickname? Jim? Oh and don't worry this 'flirting thing will get better, you're gonna laugh at their 'flirting. 11 year olds shouldn't flirt, but then again, I am a big sister…)  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
That night, the boys were prepared for the nightly "ritual" as some people called it. (A/N so retarded) Since the three boys were so popular whenever they went down to the common room, they always collected a group of people around their age, okay only girls.  
  
For the first time ever up in the girls dorms, the five (a/n yes five) were actually talking about the boys and how cute they were. Catty was all for Sirius with Sierra, and Vanessa was stuck between James and Remus. It was some serious girl talk. (well maybe not serious.)  
  
"So, Jimena, do you like James or Remus better?" Vanessa asked casually.  
  
"Maybe, James." She decided. Sierra and Lily stared at her.  
  
"O-Oh you like JAMES!" Lily screamed.  
  
"Shut up! He'll hear!" Jimena hissed. The other girls laughed hysterically.  
  
"Jimena, I thought you were all for, and I quote: 'Boys are only my friends and nothing more, me and James just aren't that way?'" Sierra asked expectantly.  
  
"Well, I don't know he's just; I don't know how to explain it." Jimena started to say.  
  
"Cute? Funny? Smart?" Vanessa started naming off things that stood out in his personality.  
  
"Well, yeah, whatever floats your boat!"  
  
"Whatever pickles your frog legs." Lily added.  
  
"Whatever cuts your hair?" Sierra tried.  
  
"Whatever walks your plank!" Jimena giggled.  
  
"Whatever lights your bulb!" Catty put in.  
  
"Where ever is this going?!" Vanessa said putting a stop the to conversation.  
  
"Gee we suck at this." Lily said suppressing her laughter. "Now let's go see what the guys are doing."  
  
"Does my hair look okay?" Sierra asked in a whisper.  
  
"Looks great!" They headed downstairs, where they met up with the guys. And who said none of us were attracted to these guys, Lily thought to herself.  
  
While Jimena and Sierra did what they planned to do, Lily went to talk to Remus privately, they now had a different understanding that was different from everyone else.  
  
"So," Lily started after a few minutes of saying nothing. "How's everything going?"  
  
"Great, Sirius might ask Sierra out tonight."  
  
"Really? I hope so! Sierra likes him a lot!" Lily said, and then they both got quiet and just observed their friends from across the common room.  
  
"Lily, about last night."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I was thinking, I know who it is, you know what I'm saying?" Lily's jaw dropped.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me last night?"  
  
"I couldn't and I still can't. For the same reason I can't now. We are bonded too, me and that other person. I bet right now they are getting the feeling that I'm on the verge of telling." Remus looked away from her again, and watched his friends. "I wish I could tell you, but I can't, but I was wondering if maybe I could tell them who you were, or something…"  
  
"No, absolutely not! I'll tell the whole school if you do, about what you err, are. God, if I knew yesterday that you knew who they were I wouldn't have even told you! Please Remus, don't say anything! Please?" She voice had grown soft.  
  
"Why, don't you want to know who they are?" Remus asked.  
  
"Yes, but then again…no, I don't want to know. I think I'd rather find out on my own, or never at all. If I found out who they were I might think differently, and I want to make my opinion of them on my own, without that stupid 'curse' in my way. Remus, I didn't exactly tell you what the curse part was." She lowered her voice.  
  
"What I told you was just background information, the rest is still unknown to me and to Dumbledore and I assume the other person…" Lily looked at Remus. "Do THEY know?" Remus shook his head sadly. Lily sighed. "Remus," She lightened her voice. "You have got to stop these magical bonding things; they sure do put you in a spot." With that Lily went back to her dorm.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Remus was thinking the same thing; he had a lot of bonding spells going on between him and other people, never before had he thought of actually breaking it, but he hadn't wanted to get in this mess between these two people. He hadn't even meant to find out about the other person besides Lily. He'd just gotten caught at the beginning of the year at the hospital wing again, but he had kind of been relieved about it, having someone else to share the secret with, and they in turn had told him a secret. Well, at least his secret was safe too.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was still early that evening, but Lily went to sleep anyway, she had been dreading the day Dumbledore found out what the 'curse" part was. Curses, she hadn't even believed in them until she came to Hogwarts. She'd found out about the curse when she was seven years old, but she hadn't believed it. Dumbledore had explained the whole background information around Halloween; he'd been doing research on it.  
  
Apparently it was an ancient curse called "Protectus Humanicus" It sounded like something someone would make up, but Professor Dumbledore explained that, that had only been the translation he had come up with. The spell was only cast ever so often, when the planets were farthest away from each other as they could get. Dumbledore was still looking for how the people were chosen, but he hadn't figured it out yet, there weren't very few records left about this curse.  
  
Lily wondered more then ever about who could be the protector, and why they had to protect her. She wondered if she would figure out who they were before she left Hogwarts, because she expected it was someone in the magical world, but then again it could always be some sort of animal…After a while Lily finally fell asleep.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
The rest of January flew by and Lily and Remus had stopped talking about the curse, Remus became a werewolf again on that full moon. This time though, more people knew about it then they had before. He decided not to say anything to any of them about it, he hoped they just kept quiet; he didn't want anymore people finding out. All together he suspected only four people knew about him being a werewolf, but it seemed like a few too many.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lily, Sierra, and Jimena were sitting in the common room, talking about boys, once again. It was just such a fun topic they couldn't shutup.  
  
"So, Lily do you hate James?" Sierra said out of no where.  
  
"Why would you say that?" Lily asked.  
  
"Well, out of all of us, you like…never talk to him. He was telling me the other day, that he thought you hated him."  
  
"I don't hate him. Why should I? I kind of thought he hated me. I just don't know him very well; we've never really talked much." Lily had never thought much about her and James. She would go as far to say they were friends, but only because they hung out together with their friends, but never had she had a complete conversation with each other. She'd like him at first, but she figured he liked Sierra or Jimena…  
  
"You should get to know him! You two are so much a like!" Jimena told her.  
  
"We are? I never would have guessed!" Lily was surprised; she thought maybe they didn't get along because they were so different, maybe she was wrong.  
  
"Maybe, we should start getting you two talking." Sierra said, thinking aloud more then anything. "But don't flirt, Jimena wouldn't like it."  
  
"Hey!" Jimena said in fake irritation.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Although Lily had planned on getting to know James, she didn't, at least not in her first year. It was as if some invisible force kept them away…  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
(A/N All right, that's the 4th chapter!! This is the farthest I've ever gotten stuff posted, normally, if I don't get enough reviews I just stop writing…but I decided I don't care. I want to finish it! No matter what!! Read AND REVIEW!!! You can never get too many of those…) 


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: Do I really have to say this?? I own everything you don't recognize, okay? Oh and thank you reviewers all 4 of you…whelp at least you all liked it, Um to answer one of your questions its really fun writing about James not being a dad, I just write about him as a normal person and try to block out the fact that he turns into Harry's father, but it still plays a part in the story.WELP enjoy the story!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Before anyone knew it First year was over, and they were on their way home for summer break. Lily was really going to miss the school; she had really grown to love it. She was going to miss her friends, but they decided to owl each other over the summer.  
  
The best thing about the end of the year was the fact that Lily was at the top of her year along with James Potter. She'd worked really hard to keep her grades up. Apparently James did too. (A/N another similarity)  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
On the train home Lily was sitting next to Jimena and the window was on her other side. Then James sat next to Jimena, and on the other side Sierra was across from Lily and Sierra sat by Sirius and then Remus sat next to him and poor peter was squished on there too. (Sirius and Sierra had been going out for a few weeks, and wanted to sit by each other.)  
  
"I'm going to miss you all so much!" Jimena finally said, since everyone was quiet.  
  
"At least you guys don't have to go home, just to be separated from everything that deals with magic; I'm going home to a muggle family where, if I needed help with my transfiguration homework, they'd be totally clueless!" Lily said, finally telling them what had been on her mind.  
  
"Aw, poor Lily Willy." Sirius joked. Lily glared, he'd been calling her that all year, every since William Pike had asked her out, she'd said yes, but them being an 'item' only lasted 24 hours, before Lily went crazy over that stupid nick name.  
  
"It's not funny; I'm going to be trapped! I can't even owl you guys because I don't have an owl!" (A/N I never gave her an owl did I?) Lily sulked in her seat.  
  
"Cheer up Lily, we won't forget about you!" Sierra said from across the compartment.  
  
"Yeah, I know. I just wish, my parents could understand me better, they try but…it's hard to deal with them. Last summer was hard enough, and now that I actually know something! They are going to freak! Out of all of us, I'm the only muggleborn!"  
  
"Well, Lily, stop moping around and start having fun!" Remus said, and pulled out a game of Exploding Snap.  
  
They had fun, for the rest of the train ride home, and Lily forgot her worries. Then it was time to go. They got off the train the three girls hugged goodbye, and even waved to Catty and Vanessa.  
  
Lily went looking for them, in the process she bumped into James. "Oops, sorry!" She said at the same time as him.  
  
"Looking for your parents?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah. Look for some muggles who don't know what they're doing, and that's probably mine." She said sarcastically. She finally found them standing off to the side.  
  
She went up and hugged them, and soon they were home. The whole way home Petunia sat as far away as she could from Lily. The car ride, needless to say, could have been more talkative.  
  
As soon as Lily got settled she found a letter and an owl, waiting to carry her reply. It was from Sierra…  
  
Hey Lils  
  
I told you I wouldn't forget you! Your going to regret asking me to owl you, I will owl you EVERY day! No joke! I'm very good at keeping my promises. So look out! My younger brother is getting on my nerves! As soon as I got home, he was nagging me to tell him about Hogwarts, (he's starting next year) So look out for Steven Sitruc! You'll regret getting to know him…I sure did! Bye Owl back soon!  
  
Sierra  
  
Lily laughed, she'd heard plenty of stories from Sierra about her younger brother. They weren't going to have much fun next year, but then again, he could always make it more fun.  
  
Lily sent her reply, telling her about the uncomfortable car ride. Then as Lily turned around she got another letter, this time from Jimena.  
  
Lily  
  
Just saying hi! Bye!  
  
-Jimena  
  
  
  
Lily knew that this summer would be way fun, especially if she got owls none stop. It's a good thing they all lived close together. They were planning on going to Diagon Alley together so she had a long wait to see them.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Over the summer Lily and her friends continued to write letters everyday, which turned out to be a lot of work. The summer was almost over and Lily was going to stay at Jimena's house for the last week of vacation, and Sierra would be coming to. Lily was packing when her sister came in.  
  
"Lily, mum sent me up to tell you that someone is waiting for you at the, err fire place?" Petunia half told half asked.  
  
"Oh thanks." Lily raced out of the room to see who it was. When she got downstairs she was met by Jimena and Sierra. Who had apparently just flown from the fire, since they were covered with soot.  
  
"Lily!!" They both screamed and hugged her.  
  
"Its great to see you guys!" Lily said happily. "So do you want me to bring my stuff?"  
  
"This is going to be the tricky part." Jimena stated. "How're we going to get your stuff through the fire?"  
  
"There's a lot of it you know, all my Hogwarts things." Lily reminded.  
  
"We are going to have to go through at the same time carrying it, I suppose." Sierra shrugged.  
  
It turned out to be quite a task, and after about 20 minutes of figuring out how to work the situation, they finally arrived at Jimena's home.  
  
"Wow, your house is so cool!" Lily complimented.  
  
"Thanks." Jimena blushed. (A/N to make a long story short, its very similar to Ron's house in the books.) "It's just me and my parents, so there's enough room for you guys to have your own room…" Jimena proceeded to show them around the house, even though Sierra had already been there. Lily, Jimena and Sierra were blessed of not having to carry Lily's trunk up the stairs when Jimena's parents came in and helped.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
The first few days went by quickly. They were all sitting around talking excitedly about school, when an owl flew in Jimena's room. Jimena picked it up.  
  
"Who's it from?" Lily asked.  
  
Jimena smiled. "James and Sirius, they want to meet us in Diagon Alley tomorrow. So do you guys want to?"  
  
"Um, I suppose so." Lily said "Will Remus be there?"  
  
"I can only assume, probably Peter too." Jimena grinned. "Still have a thing for Remus?"  
  
"Uh, I wouldn't call it a thing-"Lily objected.  
  
"Let's not start this again." Sierra intervened. "Do you guys want to play around with quidditch? You never know, one of us might be good enough to get on the team!"  
  
"Quidditch?" Lily asked faintly. Lily loved flying, but she'd never really learned how to play the game of Quidditch.  
  
"Don't worry Lils, we'll teach ya!" Jimena said.  
  
"Oh, I feel so…safe?" Lily said sarcastically, she was afraid of what would happen to her.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
They spent the rest of the day practicing, surprising enough; Lily was excellent at the game, though she wouldn't admit it.  
  
"Lily, I seriously think your good enough to get on the team, there are quite a lot of positions open this year." Jimena said to Lily while they were taking a break.  
  
"You think so?"  
  
"Yes, you're great! You could be a really good chaser, maybe even a keeper."  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
The day had been going great, and then they went inside the house. Lily had just walked into her room, when she heard a yelp from downstairs.  
  
She hurried down the stairs as quick as she could. She found Mrs. Jenkins, crying and Jimena comforting her. Lily mouthed to her 'What happened?' And Jimena just shook her head sadly. Sierra came up behind Lily, and finally Jimena handed them a copy of The Daily Prophet. It was a special edition.  
  
The letters on the front read in bold: "Another Attack From Voldemort!" Lily read on.  
  
**  
  
Late this afternoon there was another attack, on a family of wizards. The family was identified as the Pikes, a prominent and distinguished pureblooded family. Their neighbor Ms. Sanford went to see them and found them all dead, including their son, William, who was attending his second year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry…  
  
**  
  
Lily didn't want to read anymore. She'd known William from school. He was in Remus' dorm. He was the guy who had asked her out. It was awful to think that someone she knew had died. Then she wondered how Jimena's mum knew them. Jimena's mum was probably friends with them or something, Lily assumed.  
  
Later, that evening Mrs. Jenkins had calmed down, and explained to her…as she said it "scene" she explained that she knew the woman (Patricia) from school, and they had been good friends. Lily wondered why they had been murdered in the first place, but thought it'd be better not to ask.  
  
They went up to Jimena's room after that to talk about it, alone.  
  
"That's awful, poor Will." Lily said, holding back tears, even if she hadn't known him, he was still a person.  
  
"Yeah, what could they have done to get murdered like that? Not that I'm saying Voldemort needs a reason to kill someone, but purebloods are normally left alone, unless they are meddling with things…" Sierra's voice faded off. Lily and Jimena both knew that she was thinking back to her cousin. Sierra didn't talk about him much. Had his family meddled with things, like Sierra had said?  
  
"He certainly is evil…I mean, what does he want world domination?" Jimena said after a moment's silence.  
  
"Probably." Sierra said.  
  
"You know guys; I feel kind of left out on this, and not living in the muggle world and I don't know much about anything. I know this probably sounds pretty stupid, but what all exactly has Voldemort done?" Lily said, she'd had enough of just playing off what people said about him, nothing much had happened that year for her to learn anything about him…  
  
So Jimena and Sierra explained everything he'd done in the past few years. He'd killed a lot of muggles and good wizarding families. Anyone who threatened him was normally murdered. The only reason Sierra and Jimena ever felt safe was the fact that Voldemort, was in some way afraid of Dumbledore, the headmaster. The girls talked into the night, but remembered they were meeting the boys, and decided to get some sleep.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
The girls woke up to Mrs. Jenkins voice at 8am.  
  
"Five more minutes Mrs. Jenkins." Lily mumbled into her pillow.  
  
"Sorry, you have to wake up, Jimena is already downstairs. Plus, you don't want to miss seeing the boys today-." Lily shot up from bed.  
  
"Okay, I'm up! I'm up!" Lily said, she really wanted to see Remus, and maybe even Peter, she wanted to see more people from school, she had been thinking about something, what if that last day on the train, had been the last time she'd ever see them, because they were murdered by Voldemort? She thought.  
  
She hurried and got dressed, not knowing that when she got to Diagon Alley things would be different, from then on…  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
(A/N okay what did you guys think?? Is this one longer then the last one?? I don't remember…oh well. I told you I'd post soon. This is just waaay more fun then my homework. Ha ha! Okay Read AND REVIEW!!! PLEASE!!!!) 


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything you don't recognize…Never thought I'd get this far! Last time I checked I had 4 reviews!!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
CHAPTER 6  
  
Lily, Jimena and Sierra arrived at Diagon Alley at 10am which is when they decided to meet with the guys. They had been waiting for a while at the ice cream shop when they heard something, a whizzing sound. They looked for where it was coming from and noticed that it was Sirius and James, setting off 5 dung bombs below their table. The girls got up as quickly as they could, and made a run for it.  
  
Then they heard the explosion. Boom! Sirius and James came up to them grinning, but looking disappointed that they'd missed the girls.  
  
"Next time you want to get us with bombs, try the quiet kind." Sierra said, giving Sirius a hug. (A/N they are still going out!)  
  
"Hey is Remus around?" Lily asked looking around.  
  
"No, why?" James asked back, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"No reason." She said quickly.  
  
"Hey why did you guys, um, how do I put this. Pull a prank on us?!" Jimena asked loudly.  
  
"Err, we felt like it?" James answered unsure.  
  
"What's that suppose to mean?" Sierra questioned.  
  
"Well, everything has been so boring so we decided to lighten up the mood a bit." Sirius said while they were escorted out of the shop, since they had, erm, disrupted the peace. They decided to stop by the robe shop. As they walked Sirius and James explained their new theory.  
  
"Okay, we were thinking, this year we were going to try and cause more trouble then anyone ever has before!" James stated simply.  
  
"Yeah, we have to make a name for ourselves at Hogwarts, first year we were just planning it…" Sirius said only half serious about it. Lily got a feeling they were leaving something out of it, but kept listening to the conversation.  
  
"You boys sure do think up some weird things." Jimena said shaking her head.  
  
"Why thank you!" They said at the same time and bowed.  
  
"This year sure is going to be a fun one!" Sierra whispered to Lily.  
  
  
  
"Oh that reminds me!" Lily said, honestly it hadn't really reminded her, just thinking of fun made her think of quidditch. "Are either of you trying out for the quidditch team?"  
  
James and Sirius' faces lit up. "Yeah, of course! I live for quidditch!" James proclaimed.  
  
"Me too, I'm trying out for the last beater position." Sirius told them.  
  
"I'm trying out for Chaser." James informed them.  
  
"Me too." Lily said she kind of felt bad competing against James; he would probably beat her in the positions. Lucky for her there were two Chaser positions free.  
  
"Wow, we could all end up on the Gryffindor team! How well do you play Lils?" Sirius said getting excited.  
  
"She plays great! She's a natural!" Sierra piped up. "Even Jimena thinks so!"  
  
"Yeah, she's great, for a muggle born!" Jimena teased. Lily mocked hurt.  
  
"I just hope you guys are telling the truth, I don't know what GOOD is!"  
  
"Lil, I've seen you fly, your very good at it, you'll do fine!" James said supportively.  
  
"You think so?"  
  
"I sure do!"  
  
"I can hardly wait for try outs!" Lily said feeling encouraged.  
  
They all got new robes, and then finally they stopped by the pet shop where Lily finally bought herself an owl, which she named, Petunia, because it had a very long neck.  
  
"I feel sorry for the poor owl." Sirius said shaking his head.  
  
"Why?!" Lily demanded.  
  
"Because, HE has been insulted, by being called a girls name!" Lily realized her mistake.  
  
"So, what do YOU think I should call him?"  
  
"Err, let me think…"  
  
"Oh, I know you can name him, Socrates! It sounds really…cool!" Sierra offered.  
  
"Yeah, I like that, Hello Socrates, sorry about that whole, Petunia thing." Lily apologized to the fluffy snow owl.  
  
"Apologizing to owl?" Sirius said giving her a look.  
  
"Yes, owls have feelings too you know." Lily said casually.  
  
"Hey, I just thought of something, did you ladies hear about, um, William Pike." Sirius said quietly. The mood among the friends changed. They all went deep into thought for a moment.  
  
"Uh, yeah we heard." Lily said breaking the silence.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
The rest of the day went quickly, soon they were back at Jimena's house and they had packed all their supplies for the year, in their trunks, they were going back to Hogwarts in only four days.  
  
They spent the rest pf the week getting Lily, in top shape for quidditch, she had become obsessed with it. She played all the time, constant practice, she had some actually strategies to use. Sierra and Jimena were positive she would make it. She sure hoped so.  
  
Before they knew it, it was September first, and the girls found themselves hurrying through the barrier, at 9 and ¾. Lily went through first and smacked right into James on the other side.  
  
"James!" Lily exclaimed, giving him an awkward hug.  
  
"Lils! It good to see you, after four long days." He said with a grin. The 7 friends, (A/N don't forget Peter!) met up and got themselves a compartment. They found themselves talking about Quidditch Tryouts, and how excited they were to go back to school.  
  
"I personally missed school." Lily said, "Only because I didn't get to see you guys though!" They talked for a while longer, then Sirius, James, Remus, and Peter, got up and left, with out saying a word.  
  
"Um, what do you think they're doing?" Sierra wondered.  
  
"I don't know, but whatever it is, I don't think we'll like it." Jimena muttered.  
  
"I hope th-." Lily was interrupted by screaming coming from the compartment next to theirs. "Well, I wonder who could have caused that!" Lily had a pretty good idea who it was, but she didn't say anything.  
  
The next minute the four boys returned, laughing their heads off. Sirius and James collapsed to the floor, when they had finally recovered; they stood up and took their seats again.  
  
"A good job well done, Marauders!" Sirius said, shaking and they all shook each others' hands.  
  
"Err, Marauders?" Lily asked.  
  
"That's we decided to call our mischief making selves." Sirius offered.  
  
"Oh, yeah, I forgot about that…"Jimena mumbled, she was really starting to worry about them.  
  
"So, anyway, what did you guys do over there?" Lily asked getting curious. They started explaining what they did.  
  
"Okay, we got like 20 dung bombs right?" Sirius said excitedly.  
  
"And then we through them at Snape and all those other gits." James finished.  
  
"That's all?!" The three girls shouted at once.  
  
"Yeah, why?" Remus questioned.  
  
"I just thought you boys could have done better" Jimena said, and instantly regretted it, when the Marauders gave her a death glare. "I was just telling the truth."  
  
"I too think you could have done better." Sierra put in.  
  
"Me too." Lily agreed. The Marauders were not happy; they had a look of revenge on their faces. "Um, but don't take it personally okay?"  
  
"Whatever." Peter grumbled.  
  
The rest of the train ride went by very slowly, since they weren't talking much. The train ride was mostly like this.  
  
"So, see the new first years?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Oh, err, just wondering." Silence.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
The sorting was just as enjoyable as when they had been first years, and once the feast started, the seven of them started warming up to each other again, as they talked to some first years, Sierra's brother included. (A/N remember from the letter…) Steven (A/N I can't remember if it was Steve or Steven, but its all the same…)  
  
"So, Steve, do you like it here in Gryffindor?" Lily asked trying to be friendly.  
  
"Yes, I think I will enjoy my stay here very much." (A/N think Percy Weasley character here. Hee hee)  
  
"So, which classes are you looking the most forward to?"  
  
"Transfiguration for sure, and Defense Against the Darks Arts, and definitely Charms." He answered.  
  
"Charms is my favorite! You'll love professor Flitwick, he's so adorable!" Lily informed him eagerly.  
  
"Is potions as bad as Sierra said it would be?"  
  
"Oh yes, it awful! The Professor absolutely hates us! (A/N I know last year didn't have too many classes, but I don't enjoy writing about first year much.)  
  
"Professor Camedia? I heard he was a death eater!" Sierra said jumping into the conversation.  
  
"Really? I don't- well never mind I do believe it." Lily said. "He is so awful!"  
  
"Why don't they send him to Azkaban then?" Steven asked.  
  
"Because they can't prove it. Even if they did, he could always be under the Imperius curse." (A/N hope I spelled that right.) Sierra answered angrily.  
  
"That's awful, how many people can get away with THAT excuse?" Lily wondered aloud. "Imagine how many people could be death eaters, here in this very room!"  
  
They all turned their heads toward the Slytherin table. "A lot." Sierra muttered.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lily, Jimena, and Sierra went up to their dorms, with the Marauders coming up behind them, whispering about something.  
  
"Do you guys think that they're still mad at us for what we said?" Sierra wondered.  
  
"Probably, you don't think they're going to do something to us, do you?" Lily also wondered.  
  
"We should probably keep away from them tomorrow, or we might regret it." Jimena told them.  
  
"Right, I'm with you on that one!" Lily agreed.  
  
The girls went to bed, and were asleep very quickly.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Do you have everything ready?" James whispered to the other Marauders.  
  
"Yeah, right here. Do you have the invisibility cloak?" Sirius whispered back.  
  
"Uh huh, everybody get under it. Hold on-Engorgio!" The cloak was big enough for them all to fit under.  
  
The four of them headed to the girls dorms as quietly as they could, no one insulted their pranks, especially when they had a reputation to get.  
  
"This is Sierra's right?" Sirius said looking at the door.  
  
"I think so, now Sirius you take care of the flobberworms on the floor." Sirius nodded at James. "Remus, you take care of the timed dung bombs." Remus nodded too. "Peter, you get the feathers, and I'll goo the girls!"  
  
"You always get the fun stuff!!" Sirius pouted.  
  
"It WAS my idea." James said smugly.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, don't rub it in." Remus said shoving the rest of them in through the door.  
  
"Remus, leave me alo-." Peter started.  
  
"Shh!" the rest of them said to Peter.  
  
"Sorry." He whispered.  
  
James walked over and started pouring honey all over Sierra, then Jimena from the jars. (A/N hee hee, total scene from parent trap!) Then Catty, and Vanessa, but he went easy on them since they didn't do anything, meaning he didn't put it in their hair.  
  
Then he walked over to Lily, he got right above her and looked down at her, she was so peaceful looking. Then she whimpered in her sleep and James jumped back. Then she went quiet again. He finally finished pouring everything on her, and added something a little extra.  
  
When they left the girls' dorms they were very proud. Everything was set so when they woke up covered in honey, James had even set up more jars to pour on them when they moved, then the feathers would fall on them, and then they would get up and find the floor covered with flobberworms, compliments of Hagrid's garden.  
  
They were so excited when they went to bed they could hardly get to sleep, but finally they did.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lily woke up and had a feeling she had just been having a good dream she couldn't remember. She kept her eyes closed for a moment, and then she felt something.  
  
Something sticky…  
  
"EWWW!!!" Lily screamed at the top of her lungs, so loud that she a woke the boys' in their dorm. They smiled to themselves, and tried to go back to sleep, they were too tired to wake up.  
  
Lily started to move, she sat up and looked at her blanket, on it, it had a name signed in honey: James.  
  
"JAMES POTTER!! YOU ARE DEAD!!" Lily screamed even louder, if that was possible. She started to get up and then more jars of honey fell on her. Then the feathers. Her room mates who were already awake were screaming and moaning when the same thing happened to them. Lily's temper fired up and she swung her legs onto the floor, and then she felt the flobberworms. "Guys, whatever you do don't-."  
  
"Eww…" It was Sierra who looking like a chicken, had also stepped out of bed.  
  
"What the-?" Jimena too had stepped out of bed, and felt the gooeyness.  
  
"I'm squishing flobberworms, where did they come from?" Lily said recognizing the worms. "I feel bad killing them, but I have to go kill someone else too!" Lily said hotly, and with out even cleaning up, ran to the boy's dorms, leaving her chickens, I mean friends alone in the coop-I mean dorm.  
  
Lily found James' dorm and barged in, still covered with feathers. She pounced I James's bed and woke him up once more that morning. She didn't stop jumping, not until she'd gotten all the anger off, and the bed was completely covered with feathers and foot prints of honey.  
  
"Okay, bye James." And then as an after thought. "Beware." Lily then skipped off to get cleaned up, already thinking up a revenge.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
James laughed and got out of bed, rubbing his legs where Lily had landed on him.  
  
"HOW did she know it was us?" Peter wondered.  
  
"Oops, forgot to tell you guys, err, I signed my name in honey on Lily's bed." James said as casually as he could.  
  
"Why? Now, you know she's going to get us back!" Remus said worriedly,  
  
"What's she gonna do Remus? Prank us with homework? Lily is too worried about getting in trouble, and keeping her grades up to worry about revenge on us." Sirius said reassuringly, but Remus didn't buy it.  
  
"Well, maybe just in case we should try to make amends…" Remus started to say.  
  
"Absolutely not, they got what they deserved." James said indignantly.  
  
"You never know, what they are capable of, you forgot Jimena, Sierra, Catty, and Vanessa were also, um, pranked." Remus reminded him.  
  
"Yeah, well then as a precaution we'll keep an eye out, but otherwise, no apologizing." Sirius said looking at Remus and Peter.  
  
"So let's send your stuff to get cleaned up then Jamsie boy, the house elves are going to have a lot of cleaning to do today." Remus told him.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I CAN'T believe they did that!" Lily was still ranting as they walked around their room on towels, not knowing any cleaning spells yet. "Eww, I just killed another flobberworm!"  
  
"Lily, can I ask you, where did you go after you woke up?" Sierra asked as nicely as possible, all five girls were in a bad mood, since they woke up covered in honey, who wouldn't?  
  
"I went and jumped on Potter's bed." Lily said grinning evilly.  
  
"Oh, since when were you on a last name bases?" Jimena asked. (A/N remember Jimena is the one who likes James right now, not Lily)  
  
"Since I woke up and turned into a chicken!" Lily screeched. "And I have every intention of calling him Potter, until the day that I die!"  
  
"Not mad at Remus are you Lils?" Catty said finally, with a knowing smile.  
  
"Erm, no he was probably just helping because he felt like he would look bad if he didn't." Lily said, lying to them as well as herself. Truly she thought he probably came up with the idea of the flobberworms, Remus was an expert at that kind of thing.  
  
"Whatever you say Lils." Catty said shaking her head. Vanessa and Catty then left to clean up.  
  
"So, do you have any ideas on getting them back?" Jimena asked after a while of scooping flobberworms into buckets.  
  
"Yeah, I'll tell you guys later, I have to work out the kinks and stuff first." Lily said with a big grin on her face.  
  
"Good, I know you'll come up with something perfect!" Sierra said jumping up and down, and falling onto the flobberworms. "Yuck!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
They went to breakfast a bit late, and instead of sitting by the Marauders, they took a seat as far away from them as they could get. There Lily started to tell them the beginnings of her plan for revenge, and they helped her figure out details.  
  
All through breakfast they glared at the Marauders and occasionally smiled when they came up something good for the prank.  
  
"Oh, damn, we have Potions with Slytherins, right after breakfast!" Jimena moaned, finally looking at her schedule.  
  
"Really?" Lily glanced at her schedule. "Oh no, its true!"  
  
"We are not having a good day!" Sierra stated in a 'the sky IS blue 'sort of way. (A/N I got that saying from another fan fic by the way!)  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Potions with Professor Camedia were awful. He kept giving Lily glares, and partnered her with Snape of all people to work with on the first potion.  
  
"Severus!" Lily hissed his name with bitterness. "You're doing the potion wrong! First you put in the frog spawn, THEN the snail scum! I thought YOU of all people would know that scum is always last."  
  
Snape glared at her, they hadn't become any better friends this year then last year, if anything, they only hated each other more. Snape didn't heed her warning and put the snail scum in first, and then there was a definite explosion.  
  
Lily covered her head, but she still got potion on her arms, and it stung terribly. Boils erupted on her arms, and Snape had them on his face.  
  
Camedia was so mad he could barely talk. "Hospital- Wing…Now! Potter…go with- them…and make….sure they…don't kill…each other…off!!"  
  
James jumped up and followed them. Lily moaned the whole way up. Her two least favorite people were on her either side. Well actually, Lily thought, she still liked James, but he was getting on her nerves with that whole Chicken Incident, as she called it now.  
  
"So…" James started. "What happened in there Lils?"  
  
"Snape didn't listen to me, and he put the snail scum in before the frog spawn. Then it exploded, even though it was a fairly weak potion, salt was in it, and they don't mix well…." Lily explained, still glaring at Snape.  
  
They got to the Hospital Wing, and were quickly fixed, so the three of them went back down to the dungeons, not talking the whole way.  
  
Lily was still trying to shake the feeling off, the feeling that boils were still all over her arms. She shivered and took her seat, this time next to Remus.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
The first week went by quickly, and then the notice was put up: "Quidditch Tryout this Saturday on the Quidditch Pitch at 2:00." Lily read aloud to her friends. Sierra and Jimena were as excited as Lily, if not more.  
  
"I can't wait until tomorrow!" Sierra screeched jumping up and down."  
  
"Lily I hope, hope, HOPE, you make the team!!" Jimena said and soon all three of them were jumping around the common room. Just then James came in grinning; apparently he was as excited about the tryouts as they were.  
  
"James here I going to be on the team, by this time next week!" Sirius announced.  
  
"How can you be so sure?" Sierra said, glaring. They had been arguing about the Chicken Incident. The boys decided it was best not to say anything to the girls, and went up to their dorms.  
  
"Do you think they are planning on getting revenge, TOMORROW?" James said getting really nervous. "I don't think they would, but I can't help but wonder…They should have pulled something by now! Anything, but yet they haven't retaliated yet, not even a 'kick me' sign on our backs!"  
  
"Calm down James, everything is going to be okay, you'll get on the team just fine, they wouldn't try anything tomorrow, Lily's trying out to, and will probably be to preoccupied."  
  
"I hope your right Sirius"  
  
With that the boys talked about quidditch until dinner…  
  
(A/N I think that was the longest chapter yet! I'm tired because its real late…so good night! Thank you reviewers! And PLEASE REVIEW!!!" 


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: I. Don't. Own. Anything. So. Get. Over. it. already. Okay? Only a few characters are mine.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
CHAPTER 7  
  
Lily woke up that morning earlier than usual, because she wanted to be ready for quidditch, or she hadn't gotten any sleep that night from fear, it doesn't really matter, the fact is she got up early.  
  
Lily wasn't the only one with sleeping problems apparently, because when she went to the common room with her broom she'd gotten that summer, she found James and Sirius talking about Quidditch of course. They noticed her and called her over, Lily was a little reluctant, and they hadn't been speaking recently since the 'Chicken Incident.'  
  
Lily hadn't meant to not speak to them, it just sort of happened. She sat down next to them and smiled as friendly as she could, still remembering the creepy feeling of flobberworms between her toes.  
  
"So, Lily have anything SPECIAL planned today?" James demanded, more then asked.  
  
"Just that whole quidditch tryouts thing." Lily said nodding her head.  
  
"Oh yeah, us too." James said, obviously disappointed.  
  
"If you think I am still out for revenge, don't worry about it today, I have more important things to worry about that getting you back." She informed him.  
  
"Oh, okay." James said a little too relieved.  
  
"So, Lily do you understand how quidditch trials work?" Sirius asked, trying to keep the conversation going in a friendly way.  
  
"No, not really, I was planning on winging it."  
  
"Oh, here me and James will explain it to you, won't we James?" Sirius said while glaring at James.  
  
"We will, I mean, of course, yeah." James said seeing the glare.  
  
So the boys explained to Lily how the tryouts would work, much to James' disappointment. He was still thinking Lily was going to get revenge on him at the tryouts, and Lily could tell.  
  
"James! I'm not going to do anything to you, so stop worrying about it!" Lily said after James kept glaring at her. "God, you obviously don't know me as well as I thought you did!" And with that she took off to the Great Hall for breakfast.  
  
"James, I think you should think before your speak." Sirius said solemnly. James rolled his eyes, and they both decided to leave.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lily was very, um, "upset", to put it lightly. She started screaming at first years that would walk in front of her. She couldn't believe James was so stupid! For knowing her a year he should know her better! She stomped into the Great Hall and ate breakfast quickly. When she noticed Sirius and James enter she stood up and left in a hurry.  
  
She decided to go back to the common room to look for Sierra and Jimena. They were on their way to breakfast, and since Lily didn't want to go back THERE, she decided to read some quidditch books at the Library until it was time for tryouts, she really wanted to make it…She now was sort of, but not too much, hoping James didn't make it.  
  
Apparently she wasn't the only one who wanted to read up on Quidditch before tryouts because there were several Ravenclaws sitting in the library, but mostly Gryffindors, since it was THEIR tryout day, all of them studying the only Quidditch books in the library!  
  
Lily changed her mind and feeling even more irritated, and went to the Great Hall, hoping that James and Sirius were gone. Lucky for her, they were gone, and even more lucky for her, Remus was there talking to Jimena and Sierra.  
  
"Hey guys." Lily said sitting down next to Remus.  
  
"Hi." They all responded at the same time.  
  
"Excited about tryouts?" Sierra said starting a conversation.  
  
"Yeah, I could hardly sleep at all last night." 'if any.' "Not trying out Remus?""  
  
"Nah, no time." He said giving her a look of sadness, she returned it with a look of understanding, Remus was worried he couldn't make it to the games because they might fall on the days of the full moon.  
  
"Oh, I see." They all kept talking for a while and decided to go back to the common room, when they got there Lily saw James and left instantly, he was not getting away with it so easily this time, she was going to wait for him to apologize, no more "Quiet Sorrys" Lily decided.  
  
The next couple of hours were spent with Lily being utterly bored, since she was alone in her dorm for all the hours. She decided to send a letter to her parents with Socrates. Then the boredom got so bad she did her homework for the weekend. Finally the time had come.  
  
She picked up her 'Tinderblaster' broom and hurried off to tryouts. (A/N didn't make up the name of the broom; I give credit to HOL or hpgalleries etc…) She kept praying that she wouldn't make a fool of herself all the way there.  
  
Once at the tryouts, to her dismay, she was put in a group with James, since they were both trying out for Chaser. (A/N sorry but don't worry this isn't going to turn into a hate fic more like a rivalish one…)  
  
They were after a few warm up things; they were put onto teams and began to play against each other. Lily was happy, and a little scared that James AND Sirius were on the other team, Lily didn't know how the tryouts were working, but she prayed that it wasn't based on which team one.  
  
James and Sirius were both talented, and luckily for Lily she was too. They ended up tying the game, and no one could score anymore. They were all waiting for the seekers to catch the snitch.  
  
Suddenly her team and James' seekers went hurling towards the ground, both wanting to catch it desperately. The entire game stopped to watch, but unfortunately bludgers don't stop to watch the Snitch being caught.  
  
She saw it coming towards her and let out a scream, but lucky for her (but yet strangely weird) Sirius banged it out of the way, even though he was on the other team.  
  
"Thank you Sirius! That was…close." They watched as Sirius' seeker caught the snitch and the disappointed look on her team's seeker's face. She knew she wouldn't make it, Lily recognized the girl as a third year. The boy who won was another third year, she thought his name was Robert Saratoga. (A/N I know one other person in fanfics that reads this other same series as me, and I'm sure there are more, and for you all I had to put Michael's last name in here!!)  
  
"Tomorrow morning in the Great Hall, you will find a list to see if you made it or not. This was the best tryout year yet!" The captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch Team announced, his name was Jack Brown a sixth year. (A/N what a boring name, Lavender's daddy though!)  
  
Lily was never going to be able to wait that long, while she pondered what she was going to do while she waited, someone tapped her on the shoulder, James.  
  
"What do you want?" She snapped.  
  
"Just wanted to wish you luck." James said, a little bit hurt, she over looked it, he had done this to her so many times, not apologizing thinking he didn't need to even say it, but this time she wanted him to.  
  
"Well, luck to you too." And she walked off to talk to that third year seeker on her 'team' who was crying. James went to talk to Sirius who was congratulating their "team's' seeker. Who couldn't stop grinning.  
  
Lily talked to the girl, Mindy Ewing, she was feeling very defeated about letting a boy beat her, and Lily to her boys were scum, who couldn't get a clue, and that made her feel better, and Lily too.  
  
"Your so lucky Lily, you've got natural talent and your sure to make it!" Mindy said cheering up. "James Potter will be competition for you though."  
  
"Yeah, I know." She said coldly.  
  
"Don't like him? I thought you two were friends or something?" Mindy questioned.  
  
"Well, I think we still are, but he's just being…well, a boy!" Lily said laughing.  
  
"Well, (A/N do I say 'well' too much?) That makes perfect sense!" Mindy and Lily walked together to Gryffindor tower; the boys were following them up. Lily was starting to really enjoy talking to Mindy when they got to the common room and they went to sit with their different friends.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
The whole Gryffindor house was very tense, waiting for the tryouts to be posted was torture, and Lily didn't hide it and Mindy just laughed at her when Lily started whining for the umpteenth time.  
  
"I want to TIME TRAVEL!!"  
  
"WE know! Now shut up and calm down!" Sierra and Mindy were both standing next to Lily and shoved her on the couch.  
  
"We need to take her mind of Quidditch." Mindy told her.  
  
"I think we should talk about boys!" Jimena said coming over and sitting and making the small couch get very squishy.  
  
"Oh no!" Lily and Mindy both moaned.  
  
"Why not? I know one of them that you happen to have liked for a very long-."  
  
"Shh!" Lily said covering Jimena's mouth. "Or I'll tell them who you like, and that's 10 times worse then the guy I like!"  
  
"Really? How so?" Jimena demanded.  
  
"It's just that fact that he, stuck up, stupid, not caring towards others' feelings, selfish, and totally full of him-." Lily was about to finish when.  
  
"Talking about me again?" James said pushing Lily off the couch, James immediately knew it had been the wrong thing to do. "Sorry Lils." Lily just stood up and sat on the chair across from them, not saying a word.  
  
Lily couldn't believe it! Her two best friends and even Mindy, a third year, were flirting with James! Could they not see what she had so kindly pointed out to them?  
  
Furious, Lily stomped up the stairs to the girls' dorms, ready to put her plan into action, she was going to wait until next weekend, when Jimena and Sierra would help, but she didn't care, she'd planned this all week, and she could do it easily by herself.  
  
She sat on the bed wondering what his reaction would be. She laughed, but it wasn't a happy one, more like a pity laugh.  
  
She knew James would probably just get her back for it but she didn't care, this was worth it.  
  
Lily then decided that all the work learning the charm was going to pay off, and soon…  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
The wait and been a long time, but Lily didn't mind, she stayed up late, until 2:00am to be exact and then she headed down to the common room, empty.  
  
She snuck up as quietly as she could to his dorm, opened the dorms in the same quiet manor. She looked for James' bed, the curtains were drawn around it, so she tip toed over to his bed and pulled open the curtains, and was very shocked to see that no one was there!  
  
"Shit!" She whispered. She quickly went and checked the other beds. No one, where the hell were they! (A/N Lily's letting her language slip…hee hee)  
  
She didn't know what to do, where would they go this late at night? She wondered to herself. She didn't think she should hang around the dorm, but she still wanted to get James back.  
  
Suddenly to her dismay, she heard the boys returning. "Shit!" She said muttered and ran for cover under James' bed. She peered up from her hiding spot at the door waiting for them expectantly.  
  
The door opened, but no one was there, but she could still hear the foot steps, and whispers, then before her eyes the four boys appeared. James held a cloak in his hand and quickly put it in his trunk.  
  
"I think tonight went well guys, we actually found something out." James said optimistically.  
  
"Yeah we did." Remus said sadly. "But I still don't think you guys will ever be able to do it."  
  
'Do what!?' Lily wondered.  
  
"Don't worry Remus, we'll help you out." Sirius said reassuringly.  
  
Then it occurred to Lily, did they know he was a werewolf? She hadn't thought anyone else knew, but then again they were his best-friends, what was she thinking of course they knew!  
  
"Hey, Moony-." James started to say.  
  
"Not with the nick name again!" Remus complained.  
  
"Yes, the nick name, now seriously, I was wondering, does anybody else no about you besides us?" Lily was hoping that the answer was no, she didn't know what kind of lies Remus would have to make up to cover for her if they questioned about how she knew, and what circumstances they were under…  
  
"Err…" Remus started to say.  
  
"Who Remus, anyone at school? I mean I thought you were all secretive about this!" Peter spoke up finally.  
  
"Um," Apparently Remus was worried about telling the boys too. "Just Lily, she found out during Christmas break last year! She and Sierra walked in on me at the Hospital Wing!"  
  
"Wait a minute! Does Sierra know?" Sirius asked interrupting.  
  
"No, Lily found out on her own, and-." Remus stopped knowing he should stop right there. Lily was starting to worry.  
  
"Remus you are crazy! Lily could tell anyone! You should have lied!" James whisper/yelled they were yelling at each other in whispers.  
  
"She won't she promised me!" Remus said in a serious voice.  
  
"OH." Was all James could say. "Well you should be careful, that's five people all together who know!" With that the boys quieted down and Lily closed her eyes as they got into their pajamas. How long would it take for them to fall asleep? She thought worriedly…  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
(A/N I was thinking of leaving you right there, but I got nice lucky you! Not that that was a cliffhanger!)  
  
Lily sat there for an hour and James apparently couldn't sleep, and since the fact was he was on top of her, (She did not like thinking of that but I was quite true.) she couldn't sleep either. He kept tossing and turning in his sleep.  
  
The other boys were apparently sleeping, since they were quiet and their breathing was even, in that sleepy sort of way.  
  
She finally thought he was never going to go to sleep when she saw a SPIDER crawl across the floor. She wanted to scream, but thought better of it, go away, go away, go AWAY! She used her thoughts to yell at it.  
  
James who had been quiet for the last few minutes sat bolt up right. Lily didn't notice, she was too terrified, it kept getting closer, and it was a HUGE spider! (A/N think tarantula! Spiders are my worst fear that and sharks!!)  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
James didn't know what happened, but something deep inside him made him wake right up. He knew something was wrong, but he wasn't sure what it was. He got up from bed thinking that he should take a look around the common room when he placed his feet on the floor he saw this ugly spider, he went and gracefully killed it with his shoe. (A/N my hero!!! Ha, ha!)  
  
Then he felt as if the danger was gone. He cleaned it up with a quick spell and went to bed, and finally went to sleep.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lily had never been so relieved in her life, James didn't notice that the spider he had just killed had spilled poisonous blood, that thing with one bite, could have….killed her!  
  
Now, Lily couldn't go through with her prank, she now currently owed James Potter her life! Now that was an awful thought the second one that night.  
  
Lily was finally able to fall asleep an hour later, she decided she didn't want to risk leaving the room until they were gone she just hoped she didn't get caught or was late to class, oh wait she thought, tomorrow was Sunday they were finding out about who made the Gryffindor Quidditch Team!  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lily woke up groaning, it had not been a comfortable sleep, she looked around the room but couldn't tell if anyone was still in there or not. She started to crawl out of bed, but at the same time James decided to get out of bed, and started stepping down on her.  
  
"Ow! James! What are you doing?!" She shrieked more scared then anything.  
  
"I should be asking you that! What are you doing under MY bed?!" He said getting up, with out stepping on her.  
  
"Oh, erm, there is a very good explanation for this." Lily tried to make up a good lie, but none came to mind.  
  
"Lily! I've been sleeping on top of you all night!" James said, and he blushed, and so did Lily, that didn't sound right in her head, or when someone said it.  
  
"James that sounds…wrong!" Lily accused.  
  
"Yeah, so? Worried some one will hear?"  
  
"James we're twelve, no one would think anything of it!" Lily hissed angrily.  
  
"Maybe, maybe not, hey stop changing the subject!" James yelled  
  
"I wasn't, you were!" she yelled at him.  
  
"So what were, you, um, doing?"  
  
"I was…"Lily explained it all to him, and he wasn't happy about it, not at all. "James just don't get-upset about it okay? Act reasonable, I did when you attacked my room!"  
  
"You did not! You came and jumped on my bed and covered it in junk!" Well, he got her there…  
  
Lily decided that best thing to do was change the subject, "Well, anyway, thanks for saving me from that spider, you didn't notice, but it was coming right at me, and was, well." There's only one thing to do. "It was a Hymperionis, James." James' jaw dropped.  
  
"Wow…You could have died." James paled. He didn't like the idea of Lily dieing, it made him feel funny. "Well, you're welcome for saving your life, or whatever." James said awkwardly.  
  
"Yeah, I'm gonna go get to breakfast, or what time is it?"  
  
"10:00am!" James said shocked.  
  
"Quidditch is posted James lets go!" she screamed excitedly. "Meet me in the common room okay?" Lily started to head to the door she about to turn the door knob, when she stopped and turned around.  
  
"What?" James said looking at her.  
  
"James, it will look not so good if I come down from your dorm, in my pajamas this late in the morning!" She said and turned very red.  
  
"Oh, you're right. Here's I'll take you there in the invisibility cloak-." He stopped.  
  
"I already know about it James, I was here last night when you guys came in." She informed him. Now James turned red.  
  
"Did you err, see us chang-."  
  
"I closed my eyes, don't worry." She said feeling more confident.  
  
"Good." He said relieved. He escorted her to her dorms and they both met back down in the common room 10 minutes later.  
  
"Ready to go?" Lily asked, she was trying to be polite, because of the fact that he HAD saved her life, but she was still mad and wasn't going to let him forget it.  
  
"Yeah, so Lily, if we both make the team, we're going to have a lot of practice you know?"  
  
That hadn't occurred to Lily, all that practice no time to get her homework done…  
  
"Yeah, so we'll get to see each other A LOT more." He said laughing at her face she was still thinking about homework.  
  
"Oh god, I'm going to die! You and Sirius! I don't think I WANT to make the team anymore."  
  
"Don't worry Lil, you'll make it."  
  
"Thanks." She said sarcastically.  
  
They finally arrived to the Great Hall, everyone was gone already. "Err, James where is it?"  
  
"Over there." He pointed at a piece of paper posted on the wall. "Lets go see."  
  
(A/N OMG even I'm getting nervous, I'm still trying to figure out whether or not to let her get on!! This is so hard! I'll ask my mom…)  
  
"James I can't look!!" Lily screeched and covered her eyes. James looked.  
  
"Lily, Lily I'm on the team!!" James yelled! And grabbed her hands and they jumped up and down with Lily's eyes still closed. "Sirius is too!!" James was excited.  
  
"I can't look I don't want to be disappointed when I look and see someone else's name instead of mine." Lily said fright coursing through her.  
  
"Go on Lils, look." James encouraged.  
  
Lily opened her eyes and glanced at the paper….  
  
(A/N I am so cruel! But I just can't figure out whether or not to let her make it…Well how do you like? I have to get a new review from someone for each chapter or no deal! Okay old reviewers are welcome, it won't boost my ego any…Read and REVIEW!!!!)  
  
*~Sierra~* 


	8. Chapter 8

DISCLAIMER: I don't own what you recognize the rest is mostly mine!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
CHAPTER 8  
  
(A/N this is far!!!)  
  
Lily glanced at the paper. She started reading.  
  
NEW CHASERS:  
  
POTTER, JAMES  
  
EVANS, LILY  
  
There was her name! Right there! Lily was in shock.  
  
"YEAH!!!!" She screamed and hugged James until he choked. "You jerk you saw my name and didn't even say anything!!" But really she was too happy to care. James was laughing at her reaction, and they left to go find their friends, both really happy about how things had ended up.  
  
"Sierra! Jimena!" Lily screamed into the girls' dorms. They came screaming right back.  
  
"You/ I made it!" They all screamed together. There was a lot of hugging and screaming and laughing they were all extremely happy.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
The boys reacted a bit differently.  
  
"Yo, Sirius!" James called and sat by his friends. (Remus and Peter were there too.)  
  
"Hey, heard you made the team."  
  
"Yeah, saw that you did too." They were acting all calm and then-.  
  
"YAY!!" They screamed and jumped around, also laughing and screaming, but no hugging….that was weird.  
  
They calmed a bit and sat on the couch in the common room. "When's practice start, this Wednesday. Right?"  
  
"Yeah, I think so." James told Sirius.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
The girls were all still smiling, Catty and Vanessa came in a while later, both just as happy as the others.  
  
"Lily you are so lucky! And not just because you are on the Quidditch team, but because who's ON the quidditch team." Catty informed Lily, but Lily had no idea what she was talking about.  
  
"What? Who?"  
  
"Do I have to explain everything?" Jimena joked, and then got her pushed of the bed the five of them had been sitting on.  
  
"Lil, you are on the team, with all the hottest guys in Gryffindor!" Sierra informed her also.  
  
"Really? Who? Not Sirius…Or worse JAMES!!" Lily screeched, and laughed at Jimena's offended look.  
  
"Yes them, and there's that Robert Saratoga guy, and the Captain Jack Brown." Vanessa started naming.  
  
"Oh and don't forget, Billius Weasley, seventh year, his red hair is so…attractive!" Catty laughed. Lily cringed…She was a red head, and for some reason she thought boys with read hair…was…to put it lightly: Not very charming.  
  
"There's also that boy the other beater, Ralph Patil another sixth year. He's dreamy!" Jimena giggled. Lily moaned.  
  
"What?" Sierra asked, Lily looked really nervous.  
  
"I'm the only bloody girl on the TEAM!" Lily screeched.  
  
"You are so lucky." Vanessa pouted.  
  
"Oh Lils don't worry, its not uncommon to have a girl on the team, it's just this year the girls weren't as good as normal, I guess." Sierra explained.  
  
"Mindy was really good, but she didn't make it because that whole seeker thing." Lily told them, she wanted to go tell Mindy, but she didn't want to gloat.  
  
"Lily, your bad luck, is my dream!" Catty shouted. They started laughing.  
  
"Hey, Lily I just remembered, where WERE you last night?" Jimena asked, they all stared at her expectantly.  
  
"Err, you are going to be soo jealous when I tell you this…" Lily told them, she started it off perfectly. "I spent the night sleeping with James on top of me." Their jaws dropped to the floor, and Lily burst into giggles, they actually believed her!  
  
"You're not serious are you?" Jimena asked, in fact she was jealous.  
  
"Yes, but not in the way you are all thinking!" She tried to stop laughing. "I was really mad at James so I decided to play that prank early…" Lily told them what happened, conveniently leaving out that morning's conversation. She told them about the spider, she also conveniently left out the beginning of her getting stuck with the boys' conversation and the fact that they changed into their pajamas' while she was in the room. (A/N that was a confusing sentence to write! I don't think it went right.)  
  
"Lily! That is-." Jimena cut Sierra off.  
  
"The funniest thing I ever heard!" And they were all laughing again. They got up to leave wiping tears from their eyes; it was a VERY good day.  
  
They got into the common room and some one called to Lily. "Hey Lily, have fun last night?" Sirius called, apparently James had told him.  
  
"Oh yeah, a ton of fun." She said with sarcasm.  
  
"So was he on top of you the-." Sirius started to ask.  
  
"That's NOT how it went!" She yelled and turned red, James went pink.  
  
"So excited about Quidditch practice?" Sierra asked, conveniently changing the subject. They talked about Quidditch for a long time. Lily and James were making sure never to get in a fight with Sirius, so he wouldn't let a bludgers hit them during practice on 'accident'. Don't know exactly how that came up in the conversation.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Practice on Wednesday came quickly, and Lily felt very alone, being the only girl. So she begged Sierra and Jimena to come and at least watch, since it was her first practice.  
  
It was actually quite fun, Lily, James and Jack made a really great team of Chasers. Billius thankfully was keeping away most of their shots, but when the back up keeper went up and tried they pelted the quaffles at him non stop. They were very good at the sport. Sirius and Ralph unfortunately, were both real clowns, they kept waiting until last minute to get the bludgers away.  
  
As you could probably guess, there were a few Quaffles thrown at the two boys.  
  
Although the first practice was real fun, it wasn't true the next practices and so on until the game. Jack Brown really wanted them to win, desperately. He would have them practice in all kinds of weather. (A/N think Oliver Wood! But less cute hee hee!)  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was a week until Halloween and they had just come back to the common room soaking wet. It was pouring down rain. Lily wasn't being as nice to James as normal; every time they got into a fight he would never apologize it made her very, very mad. Unfortunately they had started fighting all the time. They weren't awful fights, it was just the fact that normally someone apologizes to make everything better, and James never would. When it was truly Lily's fault she would apologize and he would accept, but never did James say sorry to her, not once.  
  
"James, when a bludgers is heading towards your team mate, and you are free at hand, and mouth, do tell them to LOOK OUT!" Lily was screaming at James. She'd gotten hit in the head with a bludger, and James had laughed at her, so she was very pissed at the moment.  
  
"I didn't know you hadn't seen it or I would have said something!" James defended himself.  
  
Lily threw up her hands in defeat and ran up to her dorms to get dry again. Not to mention she had a splitting headache, and that was the cause for the end of practice early. The boys treated Lily like a princess on the Team, or more likely a queen, she had a strong throw and it got dangerous out there when she was mad, just ask Robert Saratoga, he's made fun of beating out Mindy and the next second: "Hey Lily you knocked him out!"  
  
Lily couldn't help it, she had been feeling edgy that day, Petunia had sent her letters accusing her of making their dog disappear all the way from Hogwarts. Lily had been quite stumped. Lily worried for her sanity (Petunia's).  
  
Sierra and Sirius broke up and the end of September, Jimena had started dating James, and Lily was going out with, a 3rd year, a friend of Mindy's from Ravenclaw. He was so sweet, they'd been going out for two weeks.  
  
Lily entered her dorm and found Jimena and Sierra doing their homework, usually they had done it in the common room at this time, to be with the boys, but they'd stopped ever since Sierra and Sirius broke up, they were still friends, but it wasn't as fun. Jimena was only their because she was supporting her friend.  
  
"James, no offense Jimena, but he is so-." Lily was ready to burst with anger.  
  
"Adorable?" Jimena said grinning slightly.  
  
"No! He might think he's my friend, but he sure isn't very good at it! DOES he ever apologize to you after you have an argument that was his fault in the first place?" Lily turned to her friends waiting for their answers.  
  
"Yeah, I don't know why he's that way with you. Maybe he does it to annoy you." Jimena said.  
  
"He apologizes to me too, but if you think about it Lily, you get into fights with him as much as Snape does!" Jimena said.  
  
"I give up! He's just out to get me or something, to make my life miserable!" Lily moaned and then fell to her bed, very confused.  
  
Lily was surprised that James apologized to anyone, he certainly didn't get close the words when Lily was around. Her thoughts were about to get complicated when an unwanted visitor came to the door.  
  
"STEVEN GET OUT!" The three girls screamed at the same time to Sierra's little brother.  
  
"Excusez Moi, for wanting to see my darling sister." Steven said and took a seat on Lily's bed where she immediately pushed him off.  
  
"What do you want Stevey." Sierra said using is most-hated nick name. He glared at her.  
  
"I just wanted to tell you that your presence is wanted by four charming second years, and Lily you are wanted at the Great Hall by a stupid third year by the name of Marvin Scalora!" Steven laughed.  
  
"There's nothing wrong with the name Marvin!" Lily yelled and threw a pillow at him on her way down to the great hall. (A/N I truly like that name! don't make fun!)  
  
"Later messenger boy!" She heard Jimena say, and then out came Steven with a flower coming out of his head, giggles could be heard from her dorm.  
  
"Nice look." She smirked at Steven, he was a nice kid, but a little bit nosy.  
  
Lily's thoughts led to her boyfriend, Marvin, she really liked him, but no one else in Gryffindor, at least on the quidditch team did. He was a beater on the Ravenclaw team, and that match was coming up in two weeks, Lily was worried, she didn't want to fight against her boyfriend, it wouldn't do well on her relationship.  
  
"Hey Sirius, Remus, Peter." She said as she got to the common room. Remus grinned at her, with that knowing look, she stopped liking Remus the moment she met Marvin. They were a lot a like, but Marvin, didn't drag have James with him almost everywhere with him.  
  
"Hey! Where's my hey?" James demanded, Lily glared and stocked off out the portrait hole, to see Marvin.  
  
She got to the Great Hall and met Marvin, who smiled and they went for a pleasant walk and went to talk. They talked about Quidditch, then the topic came up…  
  
"Lily, what are we going to do about the match with Ravenclaw versus Gryffindor?" Marvin asked, he looked truly worried.  
  
"I've been worrying about that myself, just play our best, and don't worry I'll be supportive when you lose." Lily smile at him.  
  
"And I'll be your shoulder to cry on when Ravenclaw beats your butts!" He said laughing.  
  
"Hey I don't cry over a game!" She said with mock anger. "I think, all we can do is when we're up on our brooms is just pretend we aren't boyfriend and girlfriend." Lily suggested.  
  
"Yeah, I guess, but is it okay if I'm worried if Sirius hits you with a bludger?" He grinned again.  
  
"Or if YOU get hit with a bludger!" She teased.  
  
"Yeah right." He said.  
  
"Hey, everyone can get hit!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
The day of the game came up and Lily had told Marvin good luck and he did the same to her, then they went to their different locker rooms.  
  
"Team today, we are going to kick some Ravenclaw Ass!" Jack shouted at the team.  
  
"Some cute ass, Jack." Lily said laughing at their shocked faces. Only James and Sirius knew she was dating Marvin.  
  
"Lillian here has the hots for Marvin Scalora!" Sirius shouted out to the rest of the team.  
  
"Not just the hots Sirius, I have HIM!" She grinned wickedly, the team was mildly upset that she was dating Marvin, James however…err, very against it.  
  
They were getting ready to head out to the Quidditch Pitch when James walked over to her.  
  
"I can't believe you're dating Marvin! Did you know last year, he made us lose the game because he teamed up with the other bludger guy to hit our seeker!" James hissed.  
  
"Just shows that he has strategy James, calm down, we'll beat them!" Lily smiled she didn't feel like arguing.  
  
"How can you be so sure?" James muttered low enough so Lily couldn't here him.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
The Ravenclaw team was already out on the field and they were calling out the Gryffindor team.  
  
"HERE COMES THE GRYFFINDOR TEAM: BLACK, PATIL, SARATOGA, WEASLEY, BROWN, EVANS THE ONLY GIRL ON THE TEAM I MIGHT ADD AND POTTER!!" Mindy's friend Allan was doing the commentating.  
  
Lily walked out onto the field and the nervousness finally took over. Jack shook hands with the Ravenclaw captain, Chris Perkins. She and Marvin waved slightly trying not to get caught. They weren't sneaky enough.  
  
The two teams glared at their team mate who dared go out with the 'enemy'. Sirius grinned slightly, but she knew he was a bit upset, now that they were on the field.  
  
Soon they were up in the air, she James and Jack were passing like crazy and making several points, but so were the Ravenclaws. The score was 90-80 in favor of Gryffindor. Robert was looking furiously for the snitch, but it seemed to have disappeared.  
  
The game was going normal, until they were on the Ravenclaw end of the pitch, and James started acting all weird. Like something was going wrong. She flew a bit closer to him, while still trying to catch the quaffle.  
  
"James! Pay attention to the game!" He only looked at her, his eyes full of…worry?  
  
Lily stole the Quaffle from one of the Ravenclaw Chasers and flew up quickly running from the three chasers on her tail. She was at least 60ft in the air, but that wasn't the problem, the problem was a bludger, which had just been hit by her boyfriend, was heading straight at her. Sirius and Ralph were busy with the other one that kept attacking James and Jack. Robert was on the other end of the field searching for the snitch.  
  
She took off with the Quaffle and raced for her life away from the bludger, but it wouldn't leave her alone! She went all the way to the other end of the field, scored and the bludger was still after her, and James and Jack were still getting attacked by the other one. Lily was frantic, it was so close. She tried to lose it she raced up high in the air 80ft, but it hit the end of her broom where the bristles were and flipped her over.  
  
Lily hung there dangling by her legs, not knowing what else to do. She tried to get back on, but then the bludger hit her on the back of her head she got really dizzy. She could feel herself losing her grip…  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
James looked at Lily; she was in trouble he'd known from the start. When he saw the bludger hit her broom, he tried to get to her, he just had to. Something inside of him pulled him towards her.  
  
Then James did something very brave and very stupid, he got as close as he could to Lily and by then the game had stopped since something was obviously going wrong. Lily got hit again by the bludger for the third time, this time smack on the knees, she lost her grip.  
  
That's when James did the very brave, very stupid thing that he couldn't control, he was at least 3 feet away from Lily at the same level of height. Lily started to fall, but James grabbed hold with his knees to his broom and caught her by her foot.  
  
The two twelve year olds were hanging like trapeze stars, but it was much more dangerous. Lily thank God, was quite small, and James could hold her but, that bludger wouldn't leave HER alone! It got her once more right near his hand; he almost dropped her, but held on tightly.  
  
"Lily!" He screamed as she started to slip, where were his team mates? He looked for them, but then he noticed exactly how high they were. It was a serious death drop he noticed under all the pressure his broom kept going higher. Then James' grip started to slip.  
  
His teammates were apparently blocked by a force field, James tried not to notice. He focused on Lily, no matter how hard he tried every time he almost had her in a better hold so he could get her on his broom she was hit by a bludger.  
  
Then he got an idea. He knew it was his only chance, but he didn't know if he could do it.  
  
He let Lily go.  
  
(A/N should I stop? Nah! I couldn't do that to myself. This goes with the flow you know! I'm scared!!!)  
  
He definitely heard a scream, Lily? No it was the crowd. James swung up on his broom, and dove for Lily, who was falling speedily, with that damn bludger still belting her. She had turned quite black and blue.  
  
James reached out with his hand to grab her, he was too far away, she was going to hit the ground, he still had time they were still 50 ft in the air! A gold flash of light came from James' hand and struck Lily on her hand and she seemed to slow, and then he managed to grab hold her hand, slow him self down and pull her up to safety. It was as if something had puller her towards him, magic? (A/N few!)  
  
The crowd and his team mates were cheering. James held Lily as best he could with out dropping or hurting her any worse, but the bludger was still after her. Her landed on the ground and covered lily up with himself and took at least seven blows before someone could restrain the VERY cursed bludger. James by then had already passed out on top of Lily. (A/N I know, that's sososo sweet!)  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lily woke up in the hospital wing and next to her was James Potter, sleeping on the bed to her right. How did I get here? She thought. She couldn't remember…The Quidditch Match, the bludger, and she remembered James jumping on her? No that wasn't right. James fell? No she fell…She was trying to piece it all together when she heard James moan in his sleep.  
  
Their sores had been healed, so Lily had no clue what had really happened to her. For all she knew she and James had both fainted on the field, but that didn't sound right at all.  
  
"James." She whispered. He blinked his eyes a few times.  
  
"Hey Lils…Do you remember why your in here?" He asked sitting up.  
  
"No, I hope you do."  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Well, Lily from what I remember." Which was absolutely everything before he himself was knocked out. "This bludger went insane and attacked you like nothing I've ever seen!" He didn't want to tell her he'd saved her…again. It was a bit embarrassing he didn't know why, he never would have saved anyone else, but with Lily, he couldn't hold back.  
  
"So what happened to you?" Lily asked innocently, for once.  
  
"It got me too." He said vaguely. He knew she'd find out what really happened anyway, but he didn't feel like telling her.  
  
"Oh, well did we win?" She said noticing his lack of wanting to talk about it.  
  
"Nah, they rescheduled it."  
  
"Why they've never done it before-." Just then Madam Pomfrey walked in and checked up on them, mumbling something about dangerous sports, and poor little girls, and a stupid heroic boy. Lily raised an eye brow at James, but he looked away.  
  
Lily knew something was going on, but James obviously didn't want to talk about it, since when had that stopped her?  
  
"James, will you tell me exactly what happened? I trust you to give me the whole truth." James gulped, he wasn't being truthful with anyone, only the other Marauders, and he didn't feel like telling Lily about that.  
  
James sighed. "All right, but don't make fun of me, it was just a spur of the moment thing you know?" He explained how he saved her, feeling himself going redder and redder he felt weird telling her about it for some odd reason. "I couldn't help it; it was as if something-something controlled me for a minute, and the force field and the gold light thing. I am just as clueless as you about it!" He said trying to laugh it off. Then something clicked in James' head.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Weird Lily thought he couldn't be- no of course he wasn't. This was James! The guy she was constantly fighting with not some protector guy, plus she could take care of herself.  
  
"Don't worry about it too much James, probably some panic magic reaction thingy. And for god's sake stop saving my life!" She said laughing a bit.  
  
"Two times in such a short while, Lily you really need a body guard." There was an awkward silence between them. Thankfully, Sierra and Jimena came into save her, and so did the Marauders, they were all really concerned for Lily.  
  
"Lily! Are you okay? We were so worried!" The Sierra said while her and Jimena sat by her bed.  
  
"James! Are you crazy? That was so awesome!" Sirius said, not too fazed that his best-friend was almost murdered by a bludger.  
  
"Hey, James, what was that gold beam thing? And that whole force field? No one could get up to you guys!" Remus asked him.  
  
"I don't know, I've been wondering about it myself." They looked at Lily hoping she had an answer, she didn't.  
  
For the rest of the time they spent, with James retelling the story to their friends. Remus looked almost happy about it…  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
The two of them both got to go back to school for Monday classes, since they had only been in the Hospital Wing for a few hours. It was later Sunday night and James and Remus decided to go down to the common room and talk.  
  
"Moony, what am I going to do? Do you really think Lily could be the…erm…person?" James asked, when they were sitting on the couch.  
  
"Um," Remus shrugged, but Lily woke bolt up right in bed.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lily woke up she had just had an image of Remus talking to James, and she knew they were talking about her, and her curse. She jumped out of bed and practically ran down the stairs.  
  
"Remus!" Lily hissed. "What are you guys doing out of bed?"  
  
"Just talking Lils, don't worry we aren't planning anything to do to you or your friends, Sirius isn't here to help!" James said, covering up for Remus.  
  
"Yeah, Lily we're just talking." Remus tried to hide the look of guilt in his eyes.  
  
"Well, as long as your not talking about me, that's okay." She said more as a warning then anything, with that, she went up to bed.  
  
"Hey, Moony what was that all about?" James asked, knowing something was going on.  
  
"Uh, nothing, I don't know." Remus said and changed the subject to quidditch.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Marvin and come to visit Lily at the Hospital Wing, he kept blaming himself for what had happened. The poor guy he was so guilty. Lily thought to herself. Marvin had become quite attached to her, unfortunately for Lily. He was sending her letters during class, and whenever they were apart. And when they were together, he insisted on holding her hand…and sometimes kissing her! But Lily like him enough, THAT wasn't the problem.  
  
Four words (or names) were the problem: Sirius, Remus, James, and Peter! They wouldn't leave her alone about the situation. In those precious moments in the hall way when Marvin wasn't around, they would tease and tease! She was getting very annoyed.  
  
"Oh Lily, can I hold your hand?" Sirius mocked on bended knee.  
  
"Sirius, shut up!" Lily shouted, it was the 15th time that morning!  
  
"Hey Lily, how well does he snog?" James mocked too.  
  
Sirius, Remus and Peter, got a kick out of that one. They were rolling on the floor with laughter, but Lily had been expecting this.  
  
When they recovered, she got them good. "He's actually quite good!" Now it was her turn to laugh. James was in complete shock.  
  
"Wh-What?!" James bellowed. Lily was just as shocked as he was.  
  
"Well, it's true!" She said grinning, they deserved it, and then she turned and left with them in complete silence.  
  
Then of course with perfect timing appeared Marvin to take her arm, and walk her to lunch.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
James looked at Lily, and for some unknown reason, he got really, really pissed at what she had said.  
  
"Do you think she's serious?" Remus asked finally, breaking the silence.  
  
"No, Sirius is Sirius." James offered, trying to throw off the anger.  
  
"Not again guys!" Peter laughed. And they too headed off to lunch in the Great Hall.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
The year went on, nothing much happened, unless you count the fact that James and Lily had only gotten meaner to each other. Nothing could shut them up! Lily continued to go out with Marvin, and James and Jimena did too. Sirius and Sierra got back together a few times, at the end of the year on the train home, they had broken up, again.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
They boarded the train, and found a compartment for themselves. The seating arrangement had some problems, considering James and Jimena wanted to sit together, and Sierra and Sirius wanted nothing to do with the other at the moment. And Lily wouldn't sit by James.  
  
"Guys, we're just sitting! Try and sit with out killing each other!" Peter finally yelled. They ignored him.  
  
"Sierra you sit by James and Jimena on that side, and Lily, Remus, and Peter sit on that side!" Sirius said finally.  
  
"I don't have to do whatever you tell me!" Sierra yelled, apparently something about Sirius being to bossy had caused them to break up before. "YOU sit by James and Jimena!"  
  
"SHUT UP EVERYONE!" Lily screamed. This had been going on long enough. With that Lily left, to sit with none other than Marvin. "Jimena, Sierra I'll owl you with Socrates!" She called down the corridor.  
  
"Hey Marvin, Mindy." Lily greeted and they let her sit with them. Mindy had friends from all the other houses, except Slytherin, but who could blame her?  
  
"My compartment was getting a bit cramped, so I came in here, to be with my favorite third years." She said smiling, happy to be away from her fighting friends.  
  
"James?" Mindy said understanding her completely. Lily nodded.  
  
"Why don't you just tell him to leave you alone?" Marvin offered.  
  
"I try, but it's so hard, I don't know, I wish we could go back to how things were in first year, when we first met. But, he just won't EVER apologize! Plus lately he has to be better then me at EVERYTHING!" Lily told the rest of the compartment. "And I don't think being friends, with the other Marauders would hold up well with us not speaking, and we wouldn't be friends anymore. It just gets complicated, having friends with stupid friends."  
  
"Well, changing the subject, who do you think will be keeper next year on the Quidditch team?" Mindy asked.  
  
"Hum, probably that first year Eleanor Rockfield. Or maybe Samuel Wobblesby, he's so adorable!" Winnie Williams perked up.  
  
"I really can't say since I'm taken!" Lily told them stifling a laugh.  
  
"Aw, Lils don't embarrass me in front of my friends!" He said in mock horror.  
  
"Hey they're my friends too!"  
  
They had been talking for a while when like little puppy dogs came Sierra and Jimena, begging her to come into their compartment, to save them from the guys.  
  
"Well…"Lily started to say.  
  
"Puh lease?" Jimena begged with puppy dog eyes.  
  
"Allll right." She finally gave in. "But I'm not sitting by James."  
  
"Lil-." Sierra started to say.  
  
"I won't until he apologizes!"  
  
"Well that's never then, he thinks your too full of yourself to be apologized to." Jimena told her.  
  
"Figures, he always puts it on me!" She was quiet when they got to the compartment, and didn't say much, so different from the year before. In fact no one said anything they were all very quiet. All thinking the same thing.  
  
What was happening to their friendship? Everyone was good with their same sex friends, but the opposite was the trouble…  
  
"What's with Lily? She's been so bitchy lately."  
  
"What's with James, why won't he just say SORRY?"  
  
"Sirius, he should learn to be less bossy!"  
  
"Sierra, that girl is Insane!"  
  
"Lily should hurry up and tell him about the curse, maybe he's leave her alone!"  
  
"James is so cute, but why can't he and Lily get along!"  
  
"Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way!" (Well most everyone!)  
  
They got off the train and stood there awkwardly, not knowing what to say.  
  
"Err, maybe we should all meet at someone's house!" Jimena perked up.  
  
"Yeah, me and Sierra could go to your house again." Lily put in.  
  
"Remus, James, and Pete could come to my house!" Sirius suggested.  
  
"Maybe we could meet up some-." They all shook their heads as Jimena tried to bring the friends together.  
  
"Oh, there's the muggles!" Lily said and ran off to meet her parents. "BYE!" She shouted, and that was the last word from Lily. The rest of them left too, all feeling the feeling that their friendship was doomed.  
  
(A/N that's a happy note huh? Well get used to it! Hee hee! Well that was REALLY long! But I hope you liked it! I was going to put it up earlier, but yeah right! Review please!!!!!) 


	9. Chapter 9

DISCLAIMER: Why do I do these!! You know the routine…  
  
A/N thank you reviewers!!! Man I'm excited!! Quite sad though…only 10, but that makes me happy! ANONY-MOUSE your guess is as good as mine. I'm kind of confused with the curse and how it will work towards L/J, but the details of the curse are still forming in my head! (But there is a plot...I think!) Oh also, since your probably already guessed, James is the other part of the curse! (Duh.) And he knows about it in this chapter, although he's not sure. And since his dad is in this one, his dad doesn't know who James is protecting.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
CHAPTER 9  
  
(A/N that is so gonna get finished!! PLEASE review! I'm dieing here!!)  
  
Lily woke up on August 17th to Petunia's yelling. It had been the worst summer of Lily's entire life. She hadn't gotten a single letter from Jimena or Sierra or…anyone! All she had talked to was…Petunia, and her parents! No magic at all, since school! 'Only thirteen more days' she thought. She hadn't even been able to get her supplies, because the one weekend she was able to go she'd gotten an odd case of the flu.  
  
"I'm AWAKE PETUNIA!!" She screeched, she'd been in a bad mood all summer, that's what happens when you haven't seen as much as a spec of magic. The only thing she had was her homework and Socrates to keep her from going crazy.  
  
Lily got out of bed, got dressed and got some breakfast. She decided to Owl her friends…again. Why weren't they answering her, maybe she should try Remus, maybe he would answer her…  
  
She finally decided that's what she was going to do. She ran upstairs grabbed a muggle pen and started writing.  
  
*Hey Remus-  
  
I'm going CRAZY! I haven't been able to get a hold of Jimena or Sierra all summer! I've owled them non stop and nothing, I finally gave up last week. Please save me! I couldn't even go to Diagon Alley because the one weekend I was able to go I was sick so my Mum sent for the stuff. Owl me back as soon as possible. Tell me if you've heard from either of them or if James has or something. I'm starting to get worried!!  
  
Later,  
  
Lily, Lils, Lil,  
  
Lily got up and tied the letter to Socrates and off it went.  
  
It was getting dark, and no sign of Socrates, Lily was starting to think her friends definitely hated her; Lily just sat in her room all day long, lying on the bed, or doodling on notebook paper. She began wishing to play quidditch or at least see someone from school, even James or SNAPE! Lily kicked herself mentally, this was getting serious, ha, ha she thought, Sirius! She wanted to see her friends; well she THOUGHT they were her friends…  
  
Lily, began to get bored and got out her broom, she didn't care if she got into trouble she was going to see Jimena, partly because she was desperate, and partly because she lived the closest.  
  
She had just gotten it out when Petunia came outside her door with out opening it.  
  
"Lily I'm going to Vernon's house, don't you DARE touch my stuff."  
  
"Don't worry Petunia I would never touch you slime covered crap!" Lily shouted back. She heard Petunia stomp off, Lily put on her jacket around her waist just in case it got cold while she was flying, then and lily opened her window, and climbed on the broom.  
  
(A/N get ready for the expected sadness!!!)  
  
Lily was about to get on it when she heard an unfamiliar voice screaming her name. "LILY EVANS! LILY EVANS!" Lily was full of terror, the voice sounded pure evil. She started to freak out, her parents they were in there!  
  
Lily flew around from her room to the front door, very thankful, but yet scared silly of the darkness. She looked up and noticed the sign: The Dark Mark.  
  
Lily screamed and jumped off her broom and threw it down, she flew into the house, not even thinking. Lily shrieked when someone's hand pulled her back out the door.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
James was sitting at his house a few hours before Lily's house was attacked, when he felt an urge to get to Lily, he knew how they were connected, and had a bad feeling Lily was in trouble. He started getting suspicious when Jimena and Sierra had Owled him, Remus, Sirius, and Peter even, about the fact that they hadn't heard from Lily, and she wasn't replying to their letters.  
  
James ran for his broom, and snuck out of the house, praying that the magic worked, and led him straight to Lily.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Lily, be quiet, and run!" James whispered, and ran across the street, to where his broom was at. "Get on behind me!" Lily was in shock still and had been very silent.  
  
"What, what about my broom? Can't I use it it's just by my house-."  
  
"Lily! Now! Do you want to get us killed?!"  
  
"James! My parents!" Lily choked out.  
  
"Lily, just get on! I don't want you to die!" She reluctantly got on behind him, and they took off, Lily regretting it more and more as they flew. Lily panicked when she saw her house disappearing.  
  
"James, please stop! Go back!"  
  
"Calm down Lily, you are definitely not thinking straight! So just listen to me and hold on!" He said as calmly as he could.  
  
"Uh, no!" She said, and jumped off the broom.  
  
"Lily!" James yelled, and dove after her, just barely catching her, but it turned out it unbalanced him and they fell the next few feet to the ground. Lily landed on James, but immediately got up and took off running towards her house. James wasted no time and took off running behind her and caught up quickly and tackled her. "Lily! Voldemort's after you! So I suggest not running straight towards him."  
  
"James, let me up! He's gonna kill them! My parents I have to save them!" Lily tried to push him off, but he was too heavy.  
  
"No, we're just going to wait until the ministry gets here, and YOU calm down!" James said with finality.  
  
"J-James…" Lily started sobbing, it was uncontrollable, and James wanted to let her up, but thought it would be better, if he just stayed where he was. And they did stay that way. Lily crying her eyes out, James trying to comfort her with no avail, and sitting on top of her at the same time, when finally the ministry got there.  
  
"Over here!" James called to someone he recognized, his father. "Dad!" What was he going to tell his father? He knew, thank God, all about the curse, but his dad was going to be pissed that he hadn't told him where he was going.  
  
"James?! What are you doing here! You mother was worried sick-." His father stopped ranting abruptly when he saw that his son was sitting on a crying red head girl. "James get off her!" James obeyed, and pulled Lily up, holding her back so she wouldn't run again.  
  
"I had to hold her dad! She was trying to run after them! She even jumped off my broom!" James explained quickly.  
  
"Is she Lily Evans?" His father's voice was softer then before. James nodded.  
  
"Dad, Voldemort was there! Lily was walking in the freaking house! I got her just in time! Man, she could've-." James hadn't thought of something, all he hadn't been thinking about himself dying only her. He could have gotten HIMSELF killed.  
  
"James, you could have been killed, I'm surprised you weren't!" his father said sternly. "But that will have to wait, let's get Lily away from here." Lily had been standing there sobbing the entire time. She knew her parents were dead, and Petunia had just barely escaped, since she had only just left.  
  
Lily stayed at James' house that night, Lily didn't really know where she was going, and she was too full of grief. She cried herself to sleep, and woke up and cried more.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
James, felt terrible, to put it lightly. He was miserable, he wondered if he hadn't gone to get Lily, what would have happened. He'd saved her three times already; she sure got into a lot of trouble. The weird thing was, he didn't even stop to think about his actions, he just did it. He was going to tell Lily about the curse that day, as soon as he saw her he decided. Well, he was going to tell her that he was the one protecting her. What would she think of that? Maybe they would fight less, or more…  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lily pulled herself up out of bed around noon, and looked around, 'So this is James' house." She thought, it was a beautiful place. A mansion to be exact, with all sorts of wizard things Lily, normally under different circumstances would have loved.  
  
There was a magical mirror above her dresser, which told her to cheer up and started crying again. She decided to get up and find James, but being the reasonable sort, she brushed her hair first, trying to look presentable to James' parents, since she had yet to meet his mother, and hadn't even talked to his father.  
  
She turned the door knob on the door just in time to find some one else doing the same thing. Lily let them open it, and they were apparently doing the same thing. Finally she got it open, and found James in front of her.  
  
"Hello, James." She said politely. "Thank you for letting me stay here."  
  
"Err, yeah sure."  
  
"Where's my sister at?"  
  
"I think my dad she stayed at the boy's house, Doosley or something."  
  
"Oh, he boyfriend, I swear she's going to marry him, with how much she talks about him." Lily said trying to be casual. "She's 17 you know."  
  
"Yeah, whatever, want to eat lunch? I was just sent up to wake you, but since you're up anyways-."  
  
"Okay, sure, but I'm not really hungry." She lied, she was starving.  
  
"Well, that might be nerves or something you need to eat." James informed her, he was used to having kids live at his house for a while if their parents or guardians were murdered by the dark lord. His father always offered to, for some reason James didn't know. His mother had a routine with all of them to. One word said it all 'Pamper.'  
  
Especially the girls got the treatment, she would take care of them and make sure they had everything; James if he'd been in their place would have gotten annoyed with her. They got better treatment then he ever did around the house, but they deserved it so he didn't mind.  
  
James led Lily down the stairs, and she ate some food. James was happy about this because most of the time, kids would feel too upset to eat anything. Lily seemed to be taking it well. It was a bit weird, she wasn't noticeably upset, but the sparkle was gone in her eyes, he hoped it would be back soon… When it did he would tell her about the curse, he decided.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lily stayed at his house until they had arranged for her to stay with someone with a magical blood, since muggles wouldn't work. Lily got lucky and was to be sent to Mindy's house.  
  
On her last day at James' house, they were talking and the subject came up of what had happened over the summer.  
  
"Have you heard from Jimena or Sierra or Remus?" Lily asked. "I owled them all, and no reply, I was about to owl you even I got so desperate!" Lily joked a bit.  
  
"Hey! You don't consider me your friend?" James said it with sarcasm but really it kind of hurt. "It's weird you should ask that since they thought you were ignoring them the entire time! Maybe it was the dark lord…" James voice trailed off, not wanting to upset her.  
  
"Maybe so, but so THEY weren't ignoring me?" She questioned.  
  
"Not that I know of."  
  
"Good."  
  
After that they started on their 5th argument that day, over which first year should be keeper that year. Wobblesby or Rockfield. Lily wanted Eleanor because they needed a girl on the team, and James wanted Wobblesby, because they were friends.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lily dragged her trunk with her stuff in it from her old house, she was lucky Voldemort hadn't destroyed it. She walked up the walk way with Mindy beside her talking away about Quidditch; she was very excited about having Lily coming to stay, even though it was only for a week. Mindy was an only child and always wanted someone to hang around with over the summer, when she was at home.  
  
Mindy's house was a lot like James' and Lily had her own room, with everything she needed. And the room was huge! It was like an apartment, except no kitchen. So basically she had her own bathroom, living room with a couch, bedroom and study area. Lily had no idea why she would need it all, but was happy all the same.  
  
She and Mindy spent the rest of the evening playing Quidditch; they ate dinner, talked about Quidditch, and went to bed, where only Mindy was dreaming of Quidditch.  
  
Lily on the other hand stayed awake, thinking once again, something that had been going through her head for a week. Why had Voldemort killed her? He hadn't even brought death eaters along…And the only people he had killed were HER parents, Lily had decided it must be her curse, but what if it was something else, or maybe there was some more things about the curse she needed to learn before she could even figure it out, so that meant she would have to wait for Dumbledore to find something out.  
  
Lily went to sleep, only to have a nightmare, her parents were being murdered, again, and again, and then there was a bright light and Lily was safe and so were her parents…The rest of the night was spent in a dreamless sleep.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
James was having weird dreams. There was Lily and her parents, were being murdered, James walked up to her grabbed her hand and the dream was over.  
  
Neither of them remembered the dreams.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
The next week went by really fast, Lily had a blast with Mindy, and they improved their Quidditch skills, even though Mindy wasn't going to try out, and Lily was already on the team. They had fun trying deep swoops that only seekers did. Then Lily and Mindy found themselves at platform 9 ¾  
  
"Welp, it's another year." Mindy stated the obvious.  
  
"Yup, I hope you survive fourth year."  
  
"I hope you survive third year with the Marauders." Mindy stated solemnly.  
  
"Me too, Mindy, and I hope you survive fourth year with-."  
  
"Robert Saratoga." Mindy said through gritted teeth, these two were not fun to be around when they were together, the air sizzled around them, with hatred, mostly coming from Mindy, after all he had made it so she couldn't get on the Quidditch team. But secretly Lily thought they were the perfect couple, some many similarities.  
  
"Well, Mindy, I'll leave you to your hatred!" Lily said quickly and ran off just as she caught a familiar fraise from Mindy.  
  
"Hey Seek-a-toga." And Robert replied.  
  
'Hello, Minderella!" His nick name for her was wimpy, but Mindy hated it, just because of the fact that, he said it.  
  
Lily went looking for Jimena and Sierra who she hadn't seen or heard from all summer. "Jim! Sierra!" She screamed and went over to where they were and hugged them.  
  
"Lily! I haven't seen, heard or anything from you all summer!" Sierra shrieked.  
  
"Uh, yeah, family problems." Lily said her mood dropping drastically.  
  
"Oh we heard about the sorry Lils." Jimena said quietly.  
  
"Yeah, sorry." Sierra added. Nothing else needed to be said about that, so they continued talking, but this time about Quidditch and boys.  
  
They met up in the last compartment, and sat down. "Do you think the guys will show up?" Sierra asked. That reminded Lily of something.  
  
"I think I'm going to go see Marvin! I haven't seen him all summer, he was away in France and couldn't owl me." With that Lily skipped off to find him, and of course Mindy was there too.  
  
They were in a compartment not far from hers.  
  
"Hey Marv!" She said and hugged him.  
  
"Lily! It's so good to see you!" He said happily.  
  
They talked happily for a while, then Lily went back to her compartment, it was hard being friends with one group and friends with another.  
  
When she got to her compartment she found Sirius, James, Remus and Peter taking up all the room, and Jimena and Sierra taking up what was left. This was all because of the fact, that Socrates and James' owl Ophelia were talking 'owl' and flying all over the place.  
  
"Who let him out?" Lily said accusingly.  
  
"JAMES." The five of them said.  
  
"James would you so kindly control your owl?" She asked her temper ready to blow.  
  
"Sure, sure." He said knowing that her temper was going to explode on him at any minute. "She just wanted some exercise is all."  
  
"Whatever, but don't ever touch my owl again!" Just at that moment, Socrates pecked at James while he put Ophelia in her cage. "Serves you right!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
School started normal, sorting, feast, sleep, wake up, classes, the Marauders bugging everyone worse then last year, this year they had to do at least one prank a day. And unfortunately, Lily was the object of a Pranktion. (A/N get it a prank tion like affection! Ha, ha!)  
  
Lily got up on the third day of school to find her shampoo had been changed to green dye, the green matched her eyes….But still WAS not her color.  
  
James, Sirius, Remus and Peter sat in the common room and smiled when they heard a loud scream from the dorms. "Good job Pete! Keep up the good work." They had conned Peter into changing the dye for them.  
  
"No problem." (A/N jerk!!)  
  
Lily then came running down the stairs in some hastily pulled on clothes, he hair still wet, she started throwing curses at them all. They jumped up and took off running.  
  
"Help! Help! Lily's got her wand and knows hexes!" Sirius screeched.  
  
"Oh my God! My robes are green!" Peter moaned. "Slytherin colors!"  
  
"Hey Lily that's not funny!" James said when HIS hair went green.  
  
"Yeah Lil, you can't go around turning people's hair green!" Remus said who like the others was sporting robes that said, "Bow to Queen Lily, and Snape is a Git!" Lily had added this feature as extra.  
  
"Yes Lily, its not nice! What would McGonagall say?!" Sirius chirped, he didn't seem to notice his back said "I love Sierra Sitruc on it."  
  
"Sirius, Sirius, I'm not stupid! McGonagall will love the fact that someone finally got you guys back!" Lily smirked.  
  
"Will you please take it off?" Remus begged.  
  
"Hmm, maybe after lunch, but right now I'm hungry for breakfast, and green hair will only make me stand out!" She said smiling, and skipped of to breakfast.  
  
"We shouldn't have used the dye; I don't know how to get that stuff out!" Peter whispered.  
  
"Me neither." James muttered, and then he noticed Sirius' back and started laughing.  
  
"What's so funny?" Sirius, Peter and Remus asked.  
  
"Nothing, just a mental image that I won't share with you. Let's go to breakfast, as soon as we change are robes back, that's the only thing I know how to change back." He did this, but conveniently left "I love Sierra Sitruc" on Sirius' back.  
  
"Let's go, green bean!" Remus said to James who was the only one with green hair.  
  
"All right, let's go."  
  
Sirius didn't notice what was on his back until Sierra slapped him on the face in Herbology. The rest of the day went by smoothly, or as smoothly as it could get, with Lily and James arguing over everything. Lily was still mad about the green hair thing.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
The first quidditch practice was scheduled for Saturday, Samuel Wobblesby made the team.  
  
"No Fair!" Lily wailed, when she saw the results. "The only girl AGAIN! And I'm stuck with Potter and Black!"  
  
"I'm surprised you don't enjoy that Evans." Snape said behind her.  
  
"Snape, I thought you of all people would understand my disliking them so." She hissed at him.  
  
"Well, now that I'm on the Slytherin team, you guys won't be winning so easily." He smirked, and left Lily in a very bad mood. She couldn't believe Snape had made the team, he was the new beater on the team.  
  
"Lily, don't let HIM ruin your day okay?" Sierra who had been there the entire time urged, she was getting annoyed of Lily's fighting with James, and every other guy at school who talked to her.  
  
"Well, you aren't the one stuck with Potter all day today, now are you?" She said in a huff. "Well, I have to get to practice." She muttered and was out the door.  
  
(A/N I was thinking for their age they sure can keep steady boyfriends! Just thinking.)  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
James was already at practice, throwing the Quaffle around by himself.  
  
"Hey Lily get up here!" He called, and Lily jumped on her broom and took off. What started as an innocent scrimmage turned into a heated fight between the two.  
  
They had both scored about 50 points when they saw the rest of the team cheering them on, not choosing sides for safety precautions.  
  
James had the Quaffle, and Lily was chasing him across the field, he was laughing the entire time. When he scored Lily screamed in defeat and went back to the field. James followed her from his broom, still laughing.  
  
"Hey Lil, can't handle defeat?" She glared daggers at him, and he backed off. The rest of practice was spent looking out for James since Lily kept trying to clobber him, every chance she got. They definitely weren't going to be able to win that year if they couldn't get along.  
  
"Come on Lily, just TRY and get along with him." Jack pleaded.  
  
"I AM trying." She said hotly.  
  
"Well, you better get better by the time of our first game, which I'll remind you is against Slytherin."  
  
"How could I forget?"  
  
Last year they had beaten the team easily, but with Lily not working well with James, it wasn't going to work. And since the team was having so much trouble, of course the game came upon them very quickly.  
  
To make a long story short, they kicked butt and won! Snape was all talk and no action. The Gryffindors celebrated that night until the early morning hours. The night ended up being very exciting though.  
  
"WHO IS THE BEST HOUSE AT HOGWARTS?" Sirius screamed at the top of his lungs.  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!!" Everyone yelled back.  
  
Somehow, Lily didn't want to know, The Marauders had snuck in some butter bear, and other treats from Hogsmeade. Lily got quite hyper on butter beer, and scared James when she tackled him, "Just for fun!" She said. Then went and tackled an unsuspecting 5th year.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
(A/N third year is going to be summed up okay?)  
  
All through the year James never talked to Lily about the curse. She was happy, he didn't know how, but she was, and he didn't want to bother her with thoughts like 'why the curse was put on her' or for that matter why he was the one protecting her.  
  
And James had other things on his mind. Animagis to be exact. (A/N did I spell that right?) They were trying very hard to become Animagis before 6th year, fifth year was the goal, and they'd already been working for a year and a half at the beginning of third year.  
  
Lily had no life or death situations, much to her relief. She shoved her parents away from her mind. Third year was a sad year though, that year several kids at school were getting owls about relatives being murdered by Voldemort.  
  
The spree had started.  
  
And it seemed to Lily the more he killed the more the more the Marauders played pranks on everyone. It was all in all, a very sad year.  
  
Lily went off that summer to Mindy's house, happy to get away from all the death that reeked at her school.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
(A/N Okay that's the end of third year, very rushed I might say! But I was low on ideas for that year, so sorry!! I have to study for a health test now! Wish me luck! Oh and Review please!! I'm hoping to get some good ideas for the story tonight…after I study though! Toodles!!) 


	10. Chapter 10

DISCLAIMER! I don't anything but the plot and extra sort of main characters…okay?  
  
A/N polikner, answer to your question: "Why are 11-12 year olds going steady?" my answer: no clue but they are!!! See when these guys (girls) go out its more just like being good friends…Yeah that's my answer, other wise its more like I want them to be older, but wanted to do some first year stuff…So yeah…and I've never gone through every year b4. But the relationships aren't going to be lasting much longer.  
  
CHAPTER 10  
  
(A/N wow! That's far! I love reviews!! 13! 13! It's so great!! YEAH!!! I can die happy!)  
  
IT was mid July, and Lily was starting to get sick of Quidditch…Not too much, but enough that she would be sitting at the breakfast table and ask "Pass the Quaffles" When what she really meant was, "Pass the waffles!"  
  
Mindy giggled, "Here are the Quaffles!"  
  
"Oh thanks." And she kept eating not even noticing.  
  
"Do you think we should take a break from Quidditch today? Go to Diagon Alley today and get some ice cream." Mindy asked, thinking that Lily needed a break.  
  
"Yeah, that'd be great!" Lily looked up from her plate and smiled.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
They were preparing to leave with Floo powder, and it reminder Lily of "Floo" her stuffed bunny.  
  
"Floo, would have wanted to see this." Lily said thinking out loud.  
  
"What?" Mindy asked getting confused.  
  
"Floo is my stuffed bunny!" Lily replied, and then told Mindy about Jimena's gift, back in first year.  
  
"Strange." Was all Mindy could say. "So, I was wondering if Marvin had owled you or anything this summer."  
  
"Ah, sort of, I owled him, and told him, I wanted to end it." Lily said quietly.  
  
"You DID? Why didn't you tell me? And may I ask why!? I thought you guys were doing fine." Mindy ranted.  
  
"We were doing fine, but it just didn't feel right, he was really getting on my nerves with that over protectiveness stuff. He owled me and said he agreed, and that we should just be friends, and he was glad I said it because he was afraid to." Lily said in one breath, she inhaled deeply. "I would have said something sooner, but all that quidditch!" Lily said laughing a bit.  
  
"Yeah, but Quidditch is my life." She said simply.  
  
"Oh my god! Mindy! You just sounded exactly like Robert!!" Lily screeched and pointed at her friend laughing.  
  
"Lily! Just ruin my day talking about him! He even dared to owl me over the summer, asking me if HE should play for the England team, or Ireland. The nerve!" She ranted for the second time.  
  
"I have to agree, that was quite low of him." Lily obviously agreed. "Let's go then, all right?" With that they floo powdered to the Ice Cream shop, and to Mindy's utter horror, there was Robert Saratoga, looking quite pleased that Mindy and Lily had just fell into the room.  
  
"Hello Ewing." He said with false sweetness.  
  
"Hello Saratoga." Mindy replied with venom.  
  
"Why don't you step into my office?" He said and pointed to a table.  
  
"I'd rather not-." She started to say.  
  
"Sit down; sit down, andlet's discuss Quidditch!" Mindy couldn't resist, Lily was fun to talk to about Quidditch, but she didn't know the teams like Robert did, or have the passion like he did, which was as strong as hers.  
  
Lily decided to make a quick exit and leave the two 'love birds' alone. She knew if they were able to have just one decent conversation together they would just click!  
  
And much to her surprise, that's exactly what they were doing.  
  
"Chudley Cannons are the best!" Robert said, and Lily knew that they were Mindy's favorite team too… 'Aww." She thought to herself.  
  
She went off to by herself an ice cream, and ate it by herself, and sat by Robert's friends who obviously had the same idea she did about Robert and Mindy.  
  
That's how Lily spent her day off from Quidditch, listening to Quidditch. Lily sighed and decided that it was worth it. Mindy seemed to be enjoying herself.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lily was so happy to get back to Mindy's they both ate a quick dinner since it was quite late, and went up to their different rooms.  
  
Lily was surprised to find a letter from Petunia, here it is.  
  
Lily  
  
I just wanted to tell you, that I'm glad we aren't living together anymore because I am quite happy living with Grandmother. (Yuck Lily thought, Grandmother hated Lily, good for you!) I hope that you are happy wherever you are considering the fact that you killed are parents. I've decided to let that slip, and I was wondering if you would come and stay here with me. I know we've never really gotten along, but we are still sisters. Besides you still haven't met my boyfriend yet! Yes, I'm still going out with him. I swear he is my soul mate! Well, this letter is getting long enough, so I hope your summer, and year have been going great.  
  
Love (Lily could see that she had erased the beginnings of Sincerely.)  
  
Petunia  
  
Lily was shocked, her sister actually missed her! She knew she couldn't go with her Grandmother, but Lily thought her Grandmother had died…both of them, what happened had her parents lied to her about that? Lily dismissed those thoughts, and decided to write her sister a letter telling her why she couldn't go to Grandmother's. Since she was a witch.  
  
It was an awful letter to write, and Lily figured that Petunia was going to hate her even more when she got it, but she didn't care, why would Lily want to stay with some one who thought SHE killed her parents. (A/N like always…)  
  
Lily sent the letter off with Socrates, and went to bed…  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lily had been having nightmares for a long time, and they were always the same, her parents were being murdered, and then there was a bright light and it ended. Lily had finally started to remember them, it wasn't a good thing. She had had more trouble sleeping, then ever before during that summer, she really missed her mum and dad. Her Mum used to get her a glass of water when she had nightmares when she was little.  
  
Lily awoke that night from the nightmare, feeling a bit sick. She tried to get back to sleep, but couldn't.  
  
You know how sometimes when you're trying to sleep, and your thoughts seem to go exactly to what will keep you up the longest? That happened to Lily that night.  
  
Did she really kill her parents? Was it because of her that they died? What would Voldemort want with her that was so important he had to kill her parents? Actually he had tried to kill HER. But she wasn't positive. Her thoughts went like that for a long time.  
  
Her last clear thought that night was, Does it have something to do with my curse?  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
During August, Lily was having a really tough time dealing with her parents, but once again she didn't let it show. She would only cry when she was alone, late at night. Everyone assumed she was over it, she wasn't.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lily awoke on September the first, ready to get to school where everything was normal, well as normal as it could get at Hogwarts.  
  
Lily and Mindy were taken to the train station at 10:30 by Mindy's mum, in a taxi. The driver gave them quite a few looks, they laughed about it. The two owls were hooting obnoxiously.  
  
Thankful to be at the train station, the two girls said good by to Mrs. Ewing and made a run through the barrier. Lily went first and ran so hard into some one she fell on top of them, and much to her surprise, it was (A/N of course they keep ending up on top of each other!) James.  
  
"I'm so sorry!" She said getting up quickly. James didn't say anything he was just staring at her. "Ahem, James are you in there?" He shook his head and came back to reality.  
  
"Uh, yeah sorry about that, spaced out. Lily you look really…different!" She took it as a compliment.  
  
"Thanks, you do too!" James had grown a great deal taller, and they both looked more like responsible people then they had they year before. James was much taller then Lily now. She looked up at him. "You got tall!"  
  
"Hey I was always tall!" He said offendly. (A/N that's not a word you know, but it is now.)  
  
"All right, so tall-ER!" She corrected herself.  
  
"And you're still the shorty you have always been."  
  
"Don't rub it in."  
  
" Where's Jimena and Sierra?" Mindy said finally, she had been letting the two get reacquainted.  
  
"Hm, haven't seen them. Oh there they are!" Lily shrieked, and ran over to her friends.  
  
"Lily! It's so good to see you!" Sierra said hugging her.  
  
"Yeah, I was just talking to James, other wise I would have found you sooner!" She looked at Jimena; Lily got a letter from her over the summer saying that James had broken up with her. Everyone seemed to be breaking up, but Lily had expected it, they were only fourteen, well Lily was still 13, her birthday was in April.  
  
"Don't worry Lily, I am SO over him." Jimena said joking a bit.  
  
"Okay, good, don't let that guy's ego get to you or anything." Lily warned her friend. That had been Jimena's supposed reason for being able to get over him.  
  
"I'm NOT." She defended herself.  
  
"Okay, that's good. So, just wondering but, do you hate him?" Lily tried not to be blunt, but it was a bit hard.  
  
"Sort of, he didn't even give a reason!" Jimena exclaimed angrily.  
  
"He never does, how many times DID you break up with him in third year." Sierra asked lazily.  
  
"What? We weren't breaking up we were just arguing." Jimena said hotly.  
  
"Whatever you say." Jimena and James were as fickle as Sirius and Sierra, but Sirius and Sierra were still not together as of that moment.  
  
Lily looked around her, "Where'd Mindy go."  
  
"Over there." Sierra pointed to Mindy talking to Robert, again.  
  
"Since when were they civil?" Jimena asked as they all watched them. "She still has stomped off angry yet!" She pointed out.  
  
"OH yeah, I forgot to tell you about those two. I swear they belong together!" Lily explained everything from the ice cream shop to the "accidental" meeting at Flourish and Blotts. (A/N I don't know if that store was in Hogsmeade or wherever but it's in Diagon Alley now!)  
  
"I was wondering when they would come around." Sierra said smiling; they had found a compartment while Lily informed them, of the new information.  
  
Lily was beginning to wonder if the Marauders would show up.  
  
"Where are the guys at?" She asked voicing her thoughts. Just then they walked in, trunks in tow.  
  
"Hello, ladies, and Sierra." Sirius said expressing the resentment.  
  
"Hello ladies and Jimena." James said, mocking Sirius.  
  
"Hello ladies!" Remus and Peter said, after all, neither of them had dated within the friend shop circle. (A/N ha ha! That just sounds weird!)  
  
"Please people; stop it with the rude comments!" Lily glared at everyone, right at that moment she was very glad that she and Remus had never gone out.  
  
"Yeah, I know what you mean Lils." Remus said sitting beside her, and Peter next to him. Leaving the other two boys, to sit by their ex-s, but instead Sirius and James ended up fighting over who was sitting next to Lily. (A/N I wonder if that really is a word…)  
  
James made a move to sit by her, and Sirius cut him off, James pulled him back.  
  
"Sirius, I was going to sit there first!"  
  
"No you weren't, I was!" Sirius said raising his voice.  
  
"Stop acting so-so- childish!" Lily yelled, the two boys were quiet. "Just sit somewhere already and act mature." Lily was in a very bad mood then, she was mad that her friends weren't friends with each other, and had a feeling that being friends with the Marauders would be impossible while being friends with Jimena and Sierra. It just wasn't going to work, but Lily planned to try.  
  
There was some more quiet bickering and finally everyone was seated. James by Sierra, Jimena by her, and Sirius by Jimena, Lily refused to have anyone else sit by her. The train was finally off to Hogwarts, and no one had said a word to each other.  
  
Five minutes turned to ten minutes, and ten minutes to fifteen then an two hours had suddenly gone by. Sirius was going on a record, Lily thought smiling a bit. Lily then looked at James, he was staring at her, but he didn't seem to notice, he was probably thinking.  
  
Then Lily looked at Sierra and Jimena, her first thought strangely came to 'teenage problems'. That was exactly what was going between them all. Lily, Remus and Peter at least, were as neutral as they could be; having friends of the opposite sex was difficult if they insisted on dating your friends.  
  
Lily had a feeling fourth year was not going to be pleasant, all her years at Hogwarts, seemed a bit crazy, third year had been terribly sad, second year she almost died in a freak quidditch accident, and first year, was the most normal of them all.  
  
The snack lady came by and the boys all got up to get some food.  
  
"Finally!" Sierra said letting out a big sigh. "I thought I was going to die!"  
  
"Yeah, this is awful!" Jimena agreed.  
  
"Oh you two better start acting more civil around James and Sirius, or I won't be able to be friends with them, now while me and James don't particularly get along that well, Sirius is some one I would really like to keep as a friend!" Lily said angrily. "I'm pretty sure Remus and Peter feel the same way too!"  
  
Her two friends glared at her. "Lily, its not that easy, you don't know what its like to break up with a boyfriend." Jimena said.  
  
"Yes I do! Remember I broke up with Marvin over the summer!" Lily said indignantly.  
  
"Oh why didn't you tell me!?" Sierra said.  
  
"I did! I sent you both owls!"  
  
"Oh." Sierra said embarrassed.  
  
"I forgot too, sorry Lils." Jimena apologized.  
  
"Its okay, I broke it off with him, and we are still being friends, not glaring and snapping at each other everyone we get!" Luckily Sierra and Jimena didn't have to reply to this because the Marauders came in the room, and all was silent again.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
A few minutes before…  
  
The boys left the compartment, happy to get away from the harsh atmosphere.  
  
"God, I was dying in there!" Sirius said, almost like he was gasping for air.  
  
"Yeah, I've never seen you be so quiet, for so long!" Remus remarked.  
  
"Shut up, I didn't exactly want to fight with those…girls again."  
  
"Lily didn't have to yell like that though." Peter chirped.  
  
"Yeah, she gets scary when she does that." Sirius said with a shutter.  
  
"Hey James why you being so quiet?" Remus asked when James still hadn't said anything.  
  
"Uh, I've just been thinking is all?" James tried.  
  
"Really, come on man, what's wrong with you? All summer, you didn't send an idea for a prank! I was getting worried!" Sirius said.  
  
"Well, I've had a lot on my mind." James replied, getting a bit irritated.  
  
"Not over Jimena? You guys weren't even that serious in the first place, no pun intended Sirius." Remus said.  
  
"No other…things." He said, "I was worried about if we were going to get the potion working by fifth year." James half lied.  
  
"Don't worry about THAT." Remus said feeling guilty. "It'll work, and I don't mind if it doesn't."  
  
James couldn't tell them his real problem, not on the train anyways.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
They compartment was silent, and Lily was going crazy, James was still looking at her in that weird way.  
  
"ALL right, somebody better start talking to me right now, or I'm leaving!" She said finally.  
  
"So Lily, how's quidditch going?" Remus said immediately jumping at the chance to talk to someone.  
  
"Great, Mindy had me practicing all summer!" Soon everyone was joining in on the conversation about how their summers had went, except James, who continued to sit quietly.  
  
(A/N don't worry there's a point to this, I think.)  
  
James all of a sudden starting having a bad feeling, he looked at Lily again, she looked fine, was something going to happen? Maybe it was just nerves about going back to school, or maybe her life was in danger again…James didn't like that thought, Lily didn't even know about him being her protector so maybe he should tell her, right now!  
  
James started thinking about it in his head…How would he say it?  
  
'Lily, you know how you are cursed and everything, well me too!'  
  
No, no definitely not that way.  
  
'Lily there's something you should know, that would make my life 10 times easier.'  
  
Don't even go there James. She'd probably think you'd gone crazy over the summer.  
  
All of a sudden James's thoughts were interrupted by the train lurching to a stop. Everyone was in disarray for a moment, Peter had fallen out of his seat, and all their owls were hooting, and needed to be calmed, or in Socrates' case, picked up from where he'd fallen on the floor.  
  
"What in bloody hell's going on!?" Sirius shouted.  
  
"Calm down Sirius, maybe something just malfunctioned or something." Lily said in a rush to calm him.  
  
"How can you be so sure?" James said finally, he was really worried now, his heart was beating fast, and his palms were sweating, he needed to get Lily out of there.  
  
Just then Lily and everyone felt a thump, and then they heard it.  
  
"What's going on?" Sierra wondered, fear in her voice.  
  
"D-Do you think it's…You-Know-Who?" Jimena asked nervously.  
  
"No way, what would he be doing here?" Sirius said trying to reassure them, but he couldn't hide the slight fear in his voice.  
  
Lily all of a sudden got really nervous; she knew something bad was happening.  
  
"Guys, I have a feeling something bad is going to happen." Lily said shakily.  
  
"Don't worry Lils; nothing's going to happen to you." Remus said, and looked directly at James. (A/N remembers he knows too, he's known the longest!) "Nothing is going to happen to anyone."  
  
"I'm still scared." Remus protectively put his arm around her. Then they started hearing banging coming down the corridor.  
  
"What was that?!" They all said at the same time.  
  
They all stood up, and looked out the door, and what they saw scared them to death: Death Eaters.  
  
(A/N I was thinking, I should just leave at that, but I couldn't do that to myself, or you guys! I know what's actually going on here; I have it planned in my mind…for once)  
  
As soon as James saw them he pulled Lily back in, knowing her life was in danger, he didn't know what to do. How could he save her?  
  
Remus closed the door and locked it. They started to panic.  
  
"What do w-we d-do now guys?" Peter asked scared to pieces.  
  
"Think, think!" James muttered to himself. He had all his school supplies with him, including: His invisibility cloak. "My Cloak!" He shouted and dove into his trunk searching for it as quickly as he could. They could hear the Death Eaters coming down the hall way, looking through each compartment, and hearing 'stupefy' and other such things. Thank God no Avada Kedavras, James thought.  
  
"Found it!" James exclaimed. They enlarged it with a quick spell and everyone went under it. But James was still worried, he still had that sickening feeling, death was getting closer…To Lily.  
  
James moved towards Lily under the cloak, not knowing what else to do. He kept himself in front of her. It was his duty after all. 'The Connection' that forced him to protect her no matter what.  
  
"Guys don't breath so loud!" James whispered even though he himself was breathing heavily.  
  
"Oh my God, I'm going to die." Lily said quietly. James wondered if she had feelings that she was going to die, or was in danger. That creeped him out a bit.  
  
"No your not Lily, as long as I'm around you won't." James told her.  
  
"Yeah Lils, none of us will let you die." Sierra whispered.  
  
They heard the Death Eaters stop outside their door, they all took a deep breath.  
  
"I have a feeling this is the right door." A grim voice grunted.  
  
"Remember, if the girl or boy is in there, we kill them, other wise just stupefy, we don't need that nonsense." Another voice commanded. Each voice made them all quiver in fear.  
  
James was wondering what girl and boy they were looking for, him and Lily? No, they don't know about the curse, and why should they care? Then his thoughts went to the fact that Lily's parents had been murdered, and they might have been searching for her.  
  
Lily's thoughts were mostly the same, except she didn't know about the boy, could it be her protector? Maybe she thought. Dear God don't let me die, she prayed, or My friends.  
  
The door exploded and the two death eaters looked around, "they were here I know it, look at the trunks." The first one grumbled.  
  
Shit!, James thought he hadn't had a clue to cover them up. Don't let them come in, they'll bump into us!  
  
Lily at that moment really wanted to scream, she was so scared, she was backed up against the window by then, and her friends were trying not to breath loudly.  
  
"Hm, they might be hiding somewhere, they were here, and I bet they knew we would kill them, so they ran for it. Remember, that boy gets feelings about when she's in danger.  
  
James gulped; they were definitely talking about him and Lily for sure.  
  
Lily knew it too, she was really afraid for whoever was protecting her, their life was in danger too. Lily was really scared when she saw the two Death Eaters step closer to them.  
  
"Do you think there was a way they got through the window?" The one Lily assumed was the stupider one said.  
  
"Hm, I doubt it you go on ahead and take a look if you want." No! No! NO! Lily wanted to scream. There were definitely going to get caught and she was going to die!  
  
James was thinking the exact same thing. Except it was more like 'Lily, they are going to kill me and her, I hope they kill me first, actually they are going to have to!'  
  
The second Death Eater walked straight toward them and ran smack into Sirius who punched him as hard as could, which was pretty hard.  
  
"Someone's-." The Death Eater gasped for air. "Someone's here! Invisible!" He gasped again.  
  
"GET THEM!" The other Death Eater screamed. Some how in all the confusion the invisibility cloak fell to the floor and all seven teenagers were out in the open. James' first instinct was to get Lily out of there as quick as possible, but he didn't know how. He kept looking for a way to escape but the door was blocked, or what was left of it.  
  
"Leave them alone and take me instead!" Lily yelled.  
  
"No, it's me you want!" James cried out trying to save Lily's butt.  
  
"Ah, so here the two of them are just like the master said!" The smarter Death Eater said smugly. Lily stared at James, HIM?!  
  
The jig is up James thought.  
  
"Guess we should kill them." The stupid one said.  
  
"No!" James cried and grabbed Lily's hand, and pulled her behind him.  
  
"James you idiot, it's me they want, not you go!"  
  
"No, it's my duty to protect you, and I'm going to do it!"  
  
"Stupid, idiot!" She shouted in frustration, they were definitely going to die.  
  
Lily and James both tried to think of a way to escape from this mess. The Death Eaters had tied up their friends, probably to torture them Lily thought and they were still conscious so they could see and hear whatever James and Lily said.  
  
"So, why does Voldemort want us dead anyways?" Lily asked more bravely then she felt.  
  
The Death Eater looked smug at this. "Because the two of you supposedly according to some prophecy are going to be a big help to his downfall, and he's not happy about that."  
  
"Do you believe you 'Master' is worried about two kids defeating him? How wimpy is that!" James said fiercely.  
  
"JAMES!" Lily scolded. The Death Eater looked, pissed.  
  
"That wasn't smart boy."  
  
'Think Think Think!' Lily and James were obviously thinking, they needed to get out of there really quickly.  
  
The Death Eater held up his wand, James looked at Lily's scared face, then he looked out the window. His heart racing he grabbed Lily's hand again and will a lot more force then normal picked her up and threw her out the window, he heard her scream for a minute, then she was quiet.  
  
James noticed how shocked the Death Eaters and his friends were, and jumped out after her. 'That was brilliant James." He thought to himself sarcastically.  
  
He landed next to Lily who was out cold. He picked her up with surprising strength for his age and swung her over his should and ran as fast as he could to the front of the train, he knew he couldn't escape, they would only find him, but maybe help would be there soon.  
  
He saw the Death Eaters jump out of the window in pursuit of him and Lily. The only real clear thought in James' head at that point was 'run'. Which didn't do him much good.  
  
James noticed more Death Eaters at the front of the train, he was trapped, and she was going to die! He was going to die too! James panicked. He felt Lily waking up.  
  
"James?" She said quietly. He couldn't let her die, he couldn't! Something turned in James' stomach at the thought of what they would do to her.  
  
The next thing James knew there was a bright light all around him, and he fell unconscious. Next to a once again unconscious Lily.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lily woke up first not too long after, the Death Eaters were gone, and James was next to her unconscious. She strained to remember what happened, but all she remember was James picking her up so fast and throwing her…At the WINDOW?  
  
That must have been how they escaped, poor James, Lily thought looking at him, he looked very tired, she felt very tired too, she couldn't even sit up, it hurt too!  
  
"Thanks James." She said quietly, and to her utter surprise, he opened his eyes.  
  
"You're welcome." He whispered hoarsely. Well at least he's okay she thought  
  
'Good she's okay.' James thought.  
  
"James, you're awake!" She exclaimed and tried to get up, and then she noticed she had cuts up and down her, apparently from the window. "YOU threw me out a window!" She said, and just as she said that she thought, HOW?  
  
"Yeah, sorry about that, but I didn't know what else to do!" James said rolling over onto his back. He said sorry! Lily thought, but he wasn't even sincere!  
  
"It's okay, I think Madame Pomfrey can fix this easily when we FINALLY get to school." She finally managed to sit up a ways.  
  
"We need to get back to everybody; they are probably thinking we are dead!" James said trying to stand up, and finding he couldn't. "Or, since I can't stay up, we can sit here and wait."  
  
"What if the train leaves us?"  
  
"It won't Lily trust me." They were silent a moment.  
  
"James?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"What the hell happened with the Death Eaters anyway? They just disappeared!" Lily said, she had meant it to sound more mature, but she couldn't think of a good way to say it.  
  
"Honestly? I have no idea, I was carrying you-." Lily blushed at this. "And then we got trapped right here where we are, and I started to really freak, and then you started to wake up, I remember you said my name and then there was this burst of bright light," He stopped for a moment, thinking.  
  
"And?"  
  
"I went unconscious, and now I feel extremely tired." James said simply.  
  
"I hope Dumbledore is prepared for me to ask him some serious questions." Lily stated.  
  
"Yeah, I think he knows more then he's telling."  
  
"James, so what do you think? You know, knowing that I'm the person you have to, err, protect?" Lily asked him, she didn't know that he'd known for a year that it was her.  
  
"Honestly?"  
  
"Yes, please."  
  
"I already knew."  
  
"YOU DID!" Lily screeched, with such energy, she felt some pain. "Why in the bloody Hell didn't you tell me!?"  
  
"Calm down! All right, partly because I wasn't positive it was you, and partly because, last year you were having it rough anyways and it never seemed important."  
  
"Not IMPORTANT!?" Lily was about to yell more, but was cut off, by a familiar looking professor of hers.  
  
"Oh thank goodness you're okay!" He said looking very relieved.  
  
"Well, I've been better, you see Professor we can't stand up." James said from the ground.  
  
Dumbledore immediately conjured up some stretches where the two of them lay.  
  
"Thank you Professor." Lily said politely.  
  
"Lily, if you'd like I can heal those cuts up for you instantly with this quick spell."  
  
"Please Sir, it would be quite nice, you see I was sort of thrown out a window." Dumbledore looked amused, but James blushed. "James, I'm still wondering how you managed to throw me…so hard."  
  
"I can answer that Miss Evans; it's the Curse of course. Remember?"  
  
"Oh yeah, I forgot about what the curse did, but I thought that only applied to me." Lily stated.  
  
"No, both of you, and even more so for Mr. Potter here."  
  
"Oh." Lily said, not knowing what else to say.  
  
James finally spoke up. "Professor, what was that bright light?" Dumbledore's eyes twinkled, he knew something. "Ah, Mr. Potter, that was a good observation, but I'm afraid to say I can't exactly tell you what it was, let's just say it is something that has to do with your emotions at that very moment, and Lily's too."  
  
"Oh." James and Lily were both a bit confused, Lily had been mostly unconscious, so how could she have felt anything, and James had been in complete panic, or so he thought.  
  
"Miss Evans, Mr. Potter, I'm afraid there are many things about the curse I have yet to discover, you will find out a lot of it on your own, I can only give you information that you should know."  
  
"Excuse me Professor, but can I ask, why didn't you tell me that James was the Protector of me?" Lily was still getting used to the idea.  
  
"Ah, that I can answer easily, that way you two could become friends on your own, and not for some other reason."  
  
Lily glanced at James, they certainly weren't that good of friends, but if they were going to learn about this…Curse they were going to have to work together.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lily and James were both taken to the hospital wing as soon as they got to school, and they hadn't even got to tell their friends that they were okay, Dumbledore, who had brought the Professors with him to the train, sent McGonagall to free them of their bindings.  
  
Madam Pomfrey as soon as she saw them, made a big fuss, and fixed Lily's scrapes and cuts, and gave them some sort of 'activitia' potion that would help them become their old selves again.  
  
Lily sat up in her bed next to James'. She was a bit…Angry with him for not telling her, but she tried not to show it.  
  
"James, why'd you break up with Jimena?" She asked him finally after a while of silence.  
  
"Well, I just didn't like her anymore, I sort of like some one else…" His voice trailed off.  
  
"Oh, she's mad at you for it, just try to be civil around her again, and maybe we can all be friends again." Lily told him, she wanted all her friends to be friends; it's not fun when they fight, and she told James this.  
  
"Well, Lils sorry to burst your bubble, but Sierra and Sirius, are just as bad as me and Jimena!"  
  
"I am so glad; I did not date with in my friend circle." Lily said smiling a bit. "And I don't plan to!" She didn't notice that James' face fell a bit when she said this.  
  
"Yeah, plus you still got Marvin." James muttered.  
  
"Nah, we broke up over the summer, good thing it was too, he was getting clingy!" Lily laughed at this. James laughed too, but for different reasons.  
  
"We better beat them at Quidditch this year, or I'll never for give myself!" James said happily.  
  
"Yeah, I can hardly wait for practice to start!"  
  
"So we have two new people for the team, a chaser/ captain, and a beater, who's going to try out?" James asked Lily.  
  
"Um, I think Winnie Williams is trying out for beater and I hope to god she makes it! I need a girl on the team! I think the new captain is supposed to be Robert Saratoga, Mindy's not going to like that, and the new Chaser might be Steven, Sierra's little brother!"  
  
They continued to talk as friendly as they could, considering Lily was quite pissed at him still. Soon they were visited by their friends.  
  
"Is it just me or do these two keep putting each other in the Hospital Wing?!" Sirius immediately said.  
  
"Yeah, they sure do seem to have a knack for it!" Remus laughed. Lily and James both glared.  
  
"So what happened to you guys!?" Sierra asked.  
  
"Yeah, I thought you were both dead!" Jimena said worriedly, "Not that it would be a bad thing if Potter died." Getting glares, she corrected herself. "Just kidding, I don't want that!"  
  
The two retold what happened; they had also told Dumbledore about it on the train. They conveniently left out the fact about the curse.  
  
"I wonder what happened to the Death Eaters. I mean they were just gone?" Sirius asked stumped.  
  
"Yeah it was really weird." Peter said, speaking for the first time.  
  
"I wonder what that emotion thing was." Sierra wondered a loud. Surprisingly James blushed at this, but said nothing.  
  
"I have no idea; I can't really remember anything…" Lily decided to tell her friends about the Curse, and that made the story make even more sense to their friends, except for Sirius and Remus, who already seemed to know.  
  
"You two!?" Jimena exclaimed laughing.  
  
"That is quite funny, but yet it makes perfect sense." Sierra commented. "Like that time on the Quidditch field in second year!"  
  
"Ohhh Yeahhh." Lily said catching on.  
  
"And that time at Lily's house last summer, the same thing happened." James said, everyone looked at him, no one knew about him going to Lily's.  
  
"You went to LILY'S?" Sirius asked appalled.  
  
"Well, yeah, I just had a feeling I should get there, and the connection between us, seemed to take me right there, since I don't even know where she lived." James explained.  
  
"No, I mean, you never told me you went there? Why? When? How?" So James had to explain everything, including the fact that it was the day Lily's parents died, no one seemed to know that Lily had almost died that day too, no one had asked her about it.  
  
"Lily! You never told us!" Sierra yelped, if she had known that, she would have been more…understanding or something.  
  
"I didn't think it mattered, I didn't want you guys to worry about Voldemort coming to kill me or something, but that's too late…now." When they didn't respond Lily tried to get them to understand. "You guys don't know what it's like, and I don't want you guys to worry any more about me then you have to!"  
  
James seemed to understand the best, and finally said, "Guys, it was really scary that night, and she probably didn't want to relive it."  
  
"I just don't understand why you didn't tell us…anything!" Jimena said a bit hurt.  
  
"James, you didn't tell us anything either, I mean normally when you save a person's life, you gloat, but you said nothing at all!" Sirius remarked.  
  
Lucky for James and Lily, Madame Pomfrey came and shooed everyone out, for a young-ish lady she was quite fussy.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lily and James were quite happy to get to class, but James was very surprised that Lily, Jimena and Sierra, were ignoring him, and the other Marauders! They hadn't even done anything, he thought everything had been cleared up, but apparently it hadn't, James couldn't even ask them about it.  
  
So finally, James just stopped trying to talk to them.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
(A/N dum dum dum!! I wonder what changed their minds…I don't know, I just threw that in there! That reminds me, isn't it weird that James threw Lily out a window, I mean I could think of better ideas to save a person, no wait that was my idea…apparently I can't!! So what did you think of this chapter, longest so far!! I didn't like it too well, but I was bored and wanted some action, so there you go! My fave part was writing that stupid Death Eater in there ( I decided it was Crabbe or Goyle!) So PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! Toodles!)  
  
*~Sierra~* ( nice I put my pen name in the story right? Okay okay I'm going!) 


	11. Chapter 11

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything you don't recognize, okay? Good!  
  
(A/N thank you, you kind kind reviewers! Well, this chapter, according to me, isn't much fun, it's going to be boring stuff, I think, I might throw in some cool stuff, if I can, but so far, I think it'll be me trying to get through fourth year. So PLEASE REVIEW!!!??  
  
I'm on spring break so I can probably get a lot more chapters done, I don't know exactly where I'm ending it. What do you guys think?)  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
CHAPTER 11  
  
September crawled by very slowly, for Lily, not talking to the Marauders was a hard job, but she and her friends had to do it. Between Quidditch practice, school work, and this whole curse thing, Lily was getting quite exhausted, not to mention the nightmares, which were getting worse…  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lily woke up in the middle of the night from a nightmare, she was sweating, and panicked, but she couldn't even remember the dream…She strained to recall it, but failed.  
  
She couldn't get to sleep that night, and she had Quidditch practice in the morning…  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lily walked to practice half asleep, the new captain, Robert Saratoga, had them get to the Quidditch pitch at 9:00 in the morning. The new chaser was Steven Sitruc, and the new beater, much to Lily's happiness, Winnie Williams a fifth year.  
  
She got there and everyone met on the pitch, and started going through the drills, Lily was only half paying attention. Twice she was saved by Sirius from a bludger to the face.  
  
"Lily! Pay attention!" Robert said, he was turning out to be a very good captain.  
  
Surprisingly enough, Mindy turned up to watch practice, she said it was to see Lily, but Lily had a feeling it was to see Robert, who when she got there, flew down to say 'hi'.  
  
They were practicing hard for there game against Hufflepuff, in two weeks. It was an earlier game then usual, it was in mid-October.  
  
Lily, James, and Winnie made a good team. It was hard to get used to, not having the same Quidditch Cup winning team they had, had last year. They had won every year Lily and James had been on the team. They were hoping to win for the third year running.  
  
The only was the fact that James and Lily weren't saying a word to each other, well not much.  
  
"Look out bludger behind you James!"  
  
"Thanks Lily." Or maybe.  
  
"Lily here!" And would throw the Quaffle, but other then that, not much conversation.  
  
The quidditch game against Hufflepuff was getting closer, and the Hufflepuffs had a good team this, year, and would be a challenge.  
  
The day before the game they had a very early practice, 5:00 am to be exact. Lily hadn't gotten much sleep the night before, so she kind of drooped on her broom.  
  
It is not a good idea to fall asleep on your broom, it is a very awful thing to do, and most everyone with a brain knows this, but when you only got two hours of sleep, its very hard to do.  
  
(A/N I wonder what going to happen…)  
  
Lily was sitting there from James' point of view, she looked like she was falling asleep, but didn't say anything about it. Then right before his eyes, thirty feet in the air, Lily just kind of slid of her broom, and hit the ground with a big 'thud' before anyone could yell Quidditch!  
  
The rest of the team gathered around the unconscious, again, Lily Evans. James felt all too guilty about it.  
  
"I think her legs broken, and maybe her arm." Robert said grimly, "If they are, she won't be in the game tomorrow."  
  
"Damn, this is bad!" James muttered, they had a second year replacement for Chaser, wasn't good at all.  
  
"We are going to lose!" Sirius yelled, not bothering about hurting the second years feelings who was standing next to him.  
  
"This is awful!" Winnie whined. (A/N I like that Winnie Whined.)  
  
"Let's get Lily to the Hospital Wing." Mindy perked up. Robert agreed, and he conjured up a stretcher for her.  
  
"That should teach him not to have such early practices." Sirius yawned as they sat at breakfast.  
  
"Yeah, I know, now we're going to lose, Lily whether I like it or not, is the only one who actually gets this stuff!" James mumbled, he was still feeling guilty, why hadn't he felt anything, and known that she was about to get hurt? Well, it must've been because it wasn't life threatening. James's thoughts continued to wander until they went to class.  
  
(A/N yeah tough schedule, up by five in the morning on a FRIDAY!)  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lily was out of classes all day and for that matter, she was out of consciousness too.  
  
She finally woke up, and found that her arm and leg were in a lot of pain; Madame Pomfrey came in and quickly gave her skel-o-grow. (A/N spelling?)  
  
She was informed of what had happened, and was very, very disappointed to find that she couldn't play in the game, but could still watch, up in the stands. Lily was mad at this, but they didn't want her to get hurt all over again, since her bones were still pretty weak.  
  
Lily groaned, it wasn't fair that she had to practice, and practice, and then get hurt at the last minute and not be able to play!  
  
She went to sleep, only to be plagued by nightmares, of quidditch.  
  
She woke up around three in the morning, knowing that something bad was going to happen, but she didn't know what! Maybe something was going to happen…to James?  
  
Lily shrugged that thought away, maybe she was just nervous, or had head injuries Madam Pomfrey over looked. She went back to sleep.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lily was very grumpy in the morning, along with the other quidditch team members. Lily came down to breakfast, in a huff, and the team swarmed around her asking if she was going to get a chance to play. Even the second year replacement.  
  
"Sorry, Pomfrey's orders." Lily said annoyed still.  
  
"Err, now we're going to lose the quidditch cup, and maybe even the house cup!" James muttered.  
  
"I know guys, I'm so sorry I fell asleep but I was sooo tired, I haven't been sleeping well." Lily tried to explain, but they all went back to breakfast eating in silence.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
The game wasn't going to be fun for the Gryffindors, they were missing an important player from their team, and it wasn't a good thing at all.  
  
Lily shuffled into the stands, a place she hadn't been to when her own team was playing, not since first year.  
  
"Cheer up Lils, we could still win!" Sierra tried.  
  
"Yeah, that second year isn't THAT bad." Jimena put in.  
  
"I hope so, or we are dead!" Lily moaned.  
  
The game got started very quickly, and the Gryffindors weren't doing well. It was 20-0 in five minutes, the only chance the Gryffindors had of beating Hufflepuff was if they caught the snitch.  
  
Mindy, came up and sat next to Lily, "I hope Saratoga catches that Snitch or he's going to be in big trouble with me!"  
  
Lily inwardly smirked; Mindy was still denying any feelings, other then hatred towards Robert.  
  
Lily found herself looking at James, and she began to feel a bit distressed and that same feeling she had had earlier during the night came back.  
  
The entire house of Gryffindor watched in horror as James was thrown from his broom by a nasty bludger.  
  
Lily screamed as loud as she could and they watched him hit the ground, with a sickening thump.  
  
Even though Lily hadn't been talking to James, a fifty foot fall, by anyone on her team had an effect on her. Lily ran as fast as she could down to the field, which was pretty quick for someone who had just broken their leg the day before.  
  
She heard the announcer all of a sudden talking about her, the boy was still talking even though the game had stopped.  
  
"LILY EVANS JUST RAN ON TO THE FIELD TO SEE HER FALLEN TEAM MATE, WHEN SHE HERSELF JUST HAD AN ACCIDENT ON THE PITCH YESTERDAY!" Lily blushed a bit, how'd they know that?  
  
She kept running to where James was surrounded by the team, and Professors. Sirius was kneeling next to him trying to wake him up. Lily pushed through the crowd, but couldn't get through, from lack of height.  
  
She finally got on her knees, and crawled through making it to the unconscious James.  
  
(A/N I sure need to think of some knew ideas, always unconscious!! But it works for me anyways.)  
  
James' glasses were broken, so Lily repaired them and put them back on him. He was still her friend after all.  
  
"Lils did you see it! He just got knocked so hard in the head; I couldn't get there in time to block it, stupid damn Hufflepuffs!" Sirius muttered more to himself then Lily.  
  
"James, James Potter? Are you alive in there?" Lily called leaning over him, still kneeling. Surprisingly enough everyone was quite shocked that James' eyes opened.  
  
"Lily?! Wh- What happened?" James asked trying to sit up, he hadn't gotten too badly hurt when he fell.  
  
"JAMES!" Sirius said shocked. "YOU fell off your broom, when a damn bludger came and pelted you on the back of the head!! Sorry I didn't get there in time."  
  
"Ah, that's okay, I'm not TOO badly hurt." He grinned a bit. "I can still play I think." He stood up, and before anyone could say anything got on his broom and took off.  
  
"JAMES POTTER!" McGonagall shouted at him.  
  
"Yes Professor? I'm feeling quite all right, so let's keep playing!" He called down at the amused crowd, and McGonagall with much persuasion from the team, let them keep playing.  
  
Robert got really lucky and saw the snitch a few minutes into the game and the Gryffindors won!  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
There was a lot of celebration, everyone was quite happy. The Gryffindor common room was very rowdy until the early morning hours of Sunday morning, and they deserved it. But Lily didn't feel quite like celebrating, since she was feeling a bit sick. James had given her quite a scare that afternoon, but they hadn't spoken since.  
  
The Marauders had once again, some how gotten a ton of food and butter beer, but Lily just sat in the corner observing the party.  
  
Sierra was flirting with a sixth year, and Jimena his best friend.  
  
James and Sirius in what seemed like retaliation were flirting with two sixth year girls, who were quite pretty. Remus was off somewhere. Peter was just drinking down butter beer after butter, after butter beer, after butter beer…  
  
Lily looked over towards Mindy, who was once again talking to Robert, 'They are so adorable together!' Lily thought, smiling at the two fifth years.  
  
Lily was getting bored, and felt a headache coming on, probably from all the noise, so she decided to retreat to the Hogwarts grounds, she opened the door to the grounds and immediately noticed the full moon, Remus might be out there somewhere, so she left again, sighed disappointedly and went all the way back to the common room.  
  
Not wanting to go back in, Lily say by the portrait off the fat lady in the pink dress.  
  
"Whatever are you sitting here for girl?" The fat lady spoke up, after Lily had been sitting there for a few moments. "Forget the password?"  
  
"No, it's just crazy in there."  
  
"All right then." The fat lady looked a bit disturbed.  
  
Lily sat for quite a few minutes when she heard voices down the hall way, definitely professors. Lily thought.  
  
"The master said to kill them; he said the girl would be hardest to get to, but easiest to kill."  
  
'OH my God!' Lily thought. 'They're talking about murdering someone! Would her professors do that?'  
  
(A/N I don't know how this got into my head!)  
  
"Yes, but Dumbledore seems to suspect us, we are going to have be very careful about this." Another Professor said.  
  
"Yes, last night would have been easy to get to the girl since she was in the hospital wing, but I couldn't get away from that meeting!"  
  
"So have any ideas?"  
  
"Yes, I think we should check through the girl'-." Lily couldn't here anymore because she made a run through the portrait hole, after saying the password very quickly.  
  
"Grindewald!" Lily fell down on her knees when she made it through, and then collapsed on a free couch, stricken with fear. She could have been dead if she'd been caught. Who were those Professors they seemed familiar, she just couldn't recognize their voices since they were sort of muffled.  
  
"Lily, are you okay?" James sat next to her looking extremely worried.  
  
"Fine James, why do you ask?"  
  
"Uh, because I was…Erm…getting a feeling again…" His voice trailed off.  
  
"James, I can take care of myself perfectly fine, I was just, in a tight spot a moment ago okay? Leave me alone." With that Lily stomped up to the girls' dorms.  
  
Lily heard her four room mates trudge into the room at around 2:30 in the morning and soon there was snoring heard. Jimena snored with her nose mostly, so it was quiet. Sierra was very breathy, and loudish, Catty, was a snorter, ever so often you would hear a 'snort' and some rolling over sounds from her bed. Vanessa was the worst though, it was loud and sounded like something from a cartoon, you wouldn't expect that from a small pretty blonde girl! Lily didn't know what noises she made in her sleep, and hoped that she wasn't like Vanessa.  
  
Lily couldn't sleep, it was getting later and later when she heard some noises outside her…window? Lily got really scared all of a sudden, fear had taken over. She hid under her covers, but thought better of it, and braved a peak through the hangings around her bed.  
  
There was a man, with a cloak, and had his hood over his face. He was apparently on a broom, and was trying to get in through her window! Lily didn't know what to do. Scream? Do a quick charm? If so which Charm? Should she wake up her dorm? She could do that easily by screaming.  
  
Lily was panicking and her thoughts started jumbling up after that. She kept watching, noticing that he was opening the window; Lily finally did something that showed all the terror she felt, and at that same moment, James Potter raced into the room.  
  
"Lily!"  
  
"James?!" Lily was a bit shocked that he had just come in her room, boxers and all.  
  
"Lily!" James yelled again, and raced over to her. "What the hell happened?!"  
  
"Someone was at the window!" She pointed at the open window, James didn't doubt her, her room mates were a bit clueless as they woke up and found a boy in their room.  
  
"Hey who screamed?" Jimena asked, and then noticing James she pulled the curtains around her bed again.  
  
"There was someone at the window." Lily told everyone.  
  
"Oh my gosh! Let's get the Professor!" Catty said getting out of bed, in the next few minutes the whole entire girls dorms managed to be woken up and scared finding out the reason for being awakened. Several cranky seventh year girls, including the head girl, controlled everything as best they could.  
  
"James Potter! Go to your own dorms!" The head girl shouted.  
  
"Yes ma'am." James said and ran back, feeling a bit embarrassed as it was.  
  
He got down to the common room and was quite shocked to see the head master.  
  
"Have your work cut out for you, don't you Mr. Potter?" He said when he saw James coming down from the girls' dorms.  
  
"Professor I can explain-."  
  
"No, need, I trust you, I got quite a distress call from the Head Girl and came as quickly as possible."  
  
"Someone tried to get into Lily's room; I got there just as she decided to start screaming." James informed the professor of everything else that had happened.  
  
"Good work James, always keeping an eye out for her like your suppose to."  
  
"Uh, thanks sir."  
  
"Just remember don't always do everything because of duty, but because you want to." James looked confused, "Well, I better calm down the Head Girl, Miss Figg; she gets quite huffy at times."  
  
James went to bed thinking about the Professor's words, but soon fell asleep.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
The girls of Gryffindor slept in quite late Sunday morning, none of them got to sleep easily, several first years even slept with the Seventh years, that's how scared they were.  
  
Lily had an awful feeling they were coming after her, James entering the room that night made her even more sure. She needed to tell James about what she had overheard, maybe he would know something.  
  
Lily didn't find James all day though, she hoped to see him during classes on Monday.  
  
Lily spent Sunday in her dorm with Jimena and Sierra, talking about Lily's curse not to mention the frightening dream they had had the first night back at Hogwarts that had caused them to disown the Marauders.  
  
"Lily, I'm really worried about you, and I wish I never would have bought that dream decipher book, then we could still be friends with the Marauders!" Sierra said while sitting on her bed.  
  
"I'm worried about you too Lily! How many times has your life been in danger now?" Jimena was quiet a moment. "Well, I'm not for sure, but it's more then the average for a 14 year old!"  
  
"I'm scared to guys, I mean, there has to be something they want from me, or don't want me to know about that could make Voldemort want me dead!"  
  
"Don't say his NAME!" Sierra had increasingly gotten afraid of Voldemort, but Lily would always say his name.  
  
"Well, continuing, last night I heard two professors talking about killing someone, and I think it was me and James." Lily explained what she heard the night before.  
  
"Lily! You should have told us!" Sierra shouted.  
  
"Lily, we should go to Dumbledore with this, right now!" Jimena equally shouted.  
  
"I don't think he'd believe me. I think I should tell James, but then again I don't want him to worry about me!" Lily pondered aloud. "He's like the big brother I never wanted!"  
  
Jimena and Sierra laughed. "Yeah that's for sure!" Jimena stuttered, through her laughing.  
  
"It's NOT funny!" Lily said jumping up and standing on her bed. The two girls continued to laugh. "Well, aren't you two the most mature people in the world." Lily muttered as she got an idea.  
  
"What is it Lils you look like your planning something." Lily's eyes looked very mischievous, she grinned evilly.  
  
"Girls, I think its time we pay the Marauders a…visit."  
  
"Do I hear a revenge coming on!?" Jimena asked sharing the grin.  
  
"Do tell me if you have something planned to get Sirius!" Sierra yelped, and got the same maniacal smile.  
  
"Okay girls listen up, we can do this, this weekend. Saturday would be good, we can get the supplies from Hogsmeade!" Lily explained her plan, the two girls grinned at her and agreed.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
(A/N what are those girlies planning!? I don't even know exactly…Hmm, I think it will be more of an embarrassing prank then anything, if I have my way with my story! Muhahaha!)  
  
Lily approached James at breakfast Monday morning prepared to tell him everything, but was quite shocked to see some fourth year Hufflepuff, one that was in his 'fan club' hanging all over him! Lily decided against telling him at that moment.  
  
Lily sat down next to Sierra and Jimena who were already there. "That's disgusting!" She said taking a piece of toast and buttering it up. (A/N I love toast!!)  
  
"What is?" Jimena asked through a mouth full of pancakes.  
  
"James and the Hufflepuff- for get her name." Lily said and nodded in their direction.  
  
"Jealous?" Sierra asked joking a bit.  
  
"No way! That's sick, I-. Sorry Jim, I forgot you dated him for a moment."  
  
"It's okay, I don't mind, I have currently set my interests on a certain Alvin Patil, he's Ralph's younger brother!" Jimena said dreamily.  
  
"Alvin, he's in Ravenclaw, right?" Lily asked.  
  
"Yeah, too bad."  
  
"I always find it weird when siblings are put in different houses!" (A/N Remember how Parvati and Padma Patil are twins and are put in different houses?) Lily commented.  
  
"I hope he asks me out, I can't wait for Defense Against the Dark Arts today!" Jimena squealed.  
  
"Ugh, but first we have to get through, potions with that mean new Professor Blint!" Sierra groaned. (A/N I got that professors name from another fan fic, I can never think of names on my own!)  
  
"The DADA Professor isn't any better!" Lily put in.  
  
"Who? Professor Kenyon?" Jimena liked DADA that day.  
  
"Yes, him! He's always glaring at me like he wants to-." Lily stopped what she was saying.  
  
"LILY! You don't think he'd-?" Jimena started to say.  
  
"Yes Jimena, I seriously think he would! Today is not going to be a fun Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson…" Sierra said announcing the obvious.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lily managed to get through potions, Professor Blint hated everyone, well everyone except the Slytherins. They got special treatment.  
  
The class started off terrible since the three girls walked in late. "5 points from Gryffindor-Each!" He steamed, and the girls ran to their seats. "Today you will be finally making the forgetfulness potion. Now remember to use your notes, and get started, you will be testing them at the end of the hour."  
  
Lily turned to Jimena and Sierra. "He wants us to test a FORGETFULNESS potion?!" She whispered in outrage.  
  
"Lily I just hope we don't forget anything important…is there an antidote?" Sierra asked.  
  
Lily and Jimena shrugged. They unfortunately seemed to have done their potions right by the end of the hour.  
  
"Class, you will each try the potion, and you will forget everything from the past few hours, but it will come back soon, don't worry." Lily kept thinking, 'this is bad, this is bad!'  
  
Lily, Jimena and Sierra each took a gulp of their potion.  
  
"Um, what are we doing here?" Lily asked confusedly.  
  
"I was hoping you would know that." The whole class broke out into confusion, since no one could even remember getting out of bed.  
  
"Class calm down, calm down, you have each taken a forgetfulness potion, your potions were weak, so your memories will come back soon, and I hope nothing important happened at breakfast for you!"  
  
The entire class left to their next class either extremely grumpy or very confused.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Needless to say at Defense Against the Dark Arts, Lily, Jimena and Sierra remembered nothing of their conversation at breakfast, so when Lily was asked to stay after class, nothing was thought of it, except that Professor Kenyon wanted to yell at her or something, not severe, at least not as severe as death.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
(A/N Short chapter, don't get worked up, it's nothing too big happening…MUHAHAHAHA!! I love this! Okay being the writer is so much more fun then being the reader when it comes to these cliff hanger endings! I did good today, I was stuck at home on break, so I was able to get three chapters done in one weekend!! Yeah it's a record, and if I type fast and don't get distracted again…I might get another one up!! Yeah!! Also I apologize for mistakes in my chapters, I can normally get most of them by reading through them but I haven't felt like it…so sorry if I confuse stuff! Okay please READ AND REVIEW!!) 


	12. Chapter 12

DISCLAIMER: don't own much except the plot and some character names!!  
  
A/N pleases review and higher my self esteem!! LOL I love reviews!! Um, fourth year is getting quite long, I'm proud of myself, no more unconsciousness! (not)**scolds herself** I think its fun that way! Hey I was thinking this is like the ultimate damsel in distress story!! Lily's turning out a bit wimpy so don't worry! I fix that! Go girl power!! Okay now where were we… Oh this chapter is very long but it finishes up most of fourth year!  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
CHAPTER 12  
  
Lily stayed back in Professor Kenyon's office, wondering what he wanted to yell at her about. She wanted to get out of their and go to lunch, she didn't remember eating breakfast, she wondered if she'd skipped it.  
  
"Miss Evans, I wanted to talk to you about last night in your dorm."  
  
"You know about that Professor?" She asked innocently, for once.  
  
The professor looked a bit flustered. "So, I'd like to talk about what you said at breakfast this morning." 'Oh my gosh, what did I say at breakfast! Did I do something stupid!'.  
  
"Professor, I don't remember breakfast at the moment, I had a forgetfulness potion in Potions today, so basically this conversation is pointless, on my end." Lily told him, trying not to sound snobby.  
  
"Oh, OHh." Kenyon said, finally getting it. "Well since I kept you here, please have a drink, please?"  
  
"Erm, all right." Kenyon went and got something from across the room. He brought back a glass of pumpkin juice. 'Good something normal.' Lily thought, and took a few quick gulps and headed out of the room at top speed. Lily went down the corridor and started feeling dizzy. She managed to get to the Great Hall, and sat next to her friends, and noticed that James was giving her a look that said: 'You-okay?'  
  
Lily just sat there for a moment, and for one moment her eyes glowed yellow, everyone around her gasped, and then they went normal again.  
  
"Lily! What the hell was that?" Jimena yelped.  
  
"What?" Lily asked. "Hey how'd I get down here? What happened, the last thing I remember was winning the Quidditch game?" Lily said, Lily stood up, trying to figure out what had happened.  
  
"Lils that was Saturday! Today is Monday!" Sierra said as calmly as she could, but she couldn't hide the panic.  
  
"Really? Um, this is really weird guys. I can't remember, what was the last thing I did?" Lily asked, still not believing them.  
  
"Um, you walked in here from Kenyon's room!" Jimena and Sierra looked at each other.  
  
"Do you think he did something to her?!" Sierra asked worriedly.  
  
"Who? Professor Kenyon? I don't even remember talking to him or anything, not since… last week."  
  
"We need to tell someone!" Jimena said worriedly, she and Sierra and escorted Lily to Professor McGonagall.  
  
Jimena and Sierra explained everything that had happened at lunch. Including the yellow eyes thing.  
  
"It might have just been a reaction to that forgetfulness potion Professor Blint gave out today, which I find a little out of the ordinary, so don't worry about it, Miss Evans will probably be fine by tomorrow, but just in case send her to the Hospital Wing, all right? There's nothing else we can do." McGonagall said.  
  
"BUT Professor-!" Jimena was cut off.  
  
"Come on Jim let's just go." Sierra said. "Come on Lils." Lily was totally out of it, she was straining to remember, but nothing came to her mind. She remembered James falling and then going to see him, then winning the game, and then they were heading back to the castle…Nothing after that.  
  
Jimena let out a huff, "I can't believe she doesn't believe that Kenyon did something to Lily! I bet he cast a charm that makes her forget her life! Oh what if from now on she has no short term memory!!"  
  
"Calm down Jimena! Lily will be okay, let's get her to Madam Pomfrey!" Sierra shouted at her friend, who was getting a bit hysterical. "Come on Lily!" Sierra grabbed Lily's hand and pulled her towards the Hospital Wing.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Over the next week, Lily went back to class, and the Professors couldn't seem to figure out what had happened, Professor Kenyon had been questioned, he said he talk to Lily about a paper she had done the week before, and then sent her on her way.  
  
Lily was a bit clueless, and had to be told everything that happened since Saturday, but Lily was still very confused. Lily didn't even remember Saturday night with the intruder, Lily couldn't even be scared of Professor Kenyon, except for the fact that he didn't seem to like her.  
  
But Lily got over it and school went back to normal, and so did Quidditch practice, and of course homework.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
The three girls were sitting in the common room doing homework in a quiet corner of the room, while the rest of the Gryffindor girls flirted shamelessly with The Marauders, even Peter! (A/N sickenly enough!)  
  
"How can those girls throw themselves like that at THEM?" Jimena asked, with a tinge of jealousy.  
  
"Hm, I wonder, did we ourselves do that up until third year?" Sierra asked, also with a tinge of jealousy.  
  
"Hey, not me! I threw myself at Marvin!" Lily laughed, while the other two glared. "You two should stop sitting on your bums, and go find some hot Hufflepuff!" More glares.  
  
"Lily, look over THERE!" Jimena said changing the subject. They all turned and watched, as once again Mindy flirted with Robert, and he flirted with her.  
  
"Awe, those two are so cute!" Lily gushed.  
  
"Yeah, it's so romantical!" Sierra said laughing.  
  
"Do you think they'll get together?" Jimena said falling to the floor and setting her feet on the couch, from her spot on the ground.  
  
"Hm, that would be interesting, fifth sure does change things, wonder what will happen to US in fifth year?!" Lily exclaimed, and fell to the floor laughing.  
  
"What's so funny?!" Sierra demanded.  
  
"I just got a funny picture, of James *gasp for air* and Snape-!" That's all Lily had to say before the two girls got the picture and collapsed to the floor laughing.  
  
They laughed for the rest of the night, mostly at the poor unsuspecting Marauders.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was around the third week of November, and Lily was bored out of her mind in the common room all alone. Since it was a Hogsmeade weekend. She then noticed that it was snowing outside; she grabbed her cloak and ran out the portrait hole.  
  
"Snow, snow, snow!" She sang along the hallways. It was the first snow all year. She skipped out the door and onto the grounds. She smiled and stuck her tongue out trying to catch the fat snow flakes.  
  
Her joyful moment was ended, by a loud painful groan, which came from behind some bushes, Lily went to investigate, and stifled a scream.  
  
There was James fighting off someone, they looked like a Death Eater, then Lily recognized him, 'Professor Kenyon!'  
  
Lily didn't say anything surely James would be killed if she didn't do anything, so Lily picked up a twig and transformed it into a baseball bat, something she had learned over the summer.  
  
She picked up the bat, and snuck behind Kenyon, and clubbed him one, right on the head, he went unconscious. (A/N sorry, sorry! **Dives from flying toasters being thrown at her** I had to have Lily be the hero, and it involved someone going unconscious!)  
  
Lily was shocked at what she had done, which to put it bluntly 'knocked out the Professor.'  
  
"Lily!" James gasped. "You saved me!"  
  
"Don't get used to it Potter." She said grinning and pulled Kenyon off of James, as best she could.  
  
"Lils, he was trying to kill me! I got his wand, he got mine, I tackled him!" James burst out, he bent over and picked up his wand.  
  
"Wow James-ey boy slow down! Tell me what happened on the way up to Dumbledore's office with our prisoner…" Lily said and with that she tied Kenyon up with a quick spell.  
  
"All right, so I get a note from him, to meet me out here. I find it a bit weird, but don't want to get into trouble so I go anyways." James pulled out the note and showed it to her. "So I get there and I heard him start to say the killing curse!" Lily gasped. "So I shouted expelleramirus at him! (A/n I don't know spelling sorry!) "Saved my arse just in time! I swear, when it flew in my hand I just about fainted, but then he just grabbed mine right from me! So I tackled him, but he, being much bigger then me started to win, and then you showed up! And on a Hogsmeade Weekend when my friends were all gone! I'm so glad you showed up Lily!"  
  
"No problem James, I sort of owed you one."  
  
"Yeah, you did." The two grew solemn and were quiet the rest of the way hoping Kenyon didn't wake up.  
  
They ran into the Professor Dumbledore on the way up and explained everything to him. He hurried off to take care of things, with Kenyon, and Lily escorted James to the Hospital Wing, he'd gotten some unpleasant bruises, and cuts.  
  
Lily stayed with James while he was taken care of my Madam Pomfrey, then they went back to the common room. Where James and Lily went to tell their friends what happened, but were surprised to find that they were still in Hogsmeade.  
  
Lily and James sat in the common room, Lily chattered on about how she had 'Girl Power.' But they weren't able to keep talking because Lily was trying not to speak to him.  
  
When the rest of the Marauders entered, and very shockingly, accompanied by a very happy Sierra and Jimena, Lily shouted at them, "I saved James' arse today!!"  
  
So the finally got to explain what was had happened.  
  
Lily, Sierra and Jimena went up to their dorm to talk. They were sitting chatting happily about Christmas which was coming up soon.  
  
"Hey Lily, I know you don't remember this, but we had a prank planned a while back before your memory disappeared, and well…I really want to do it!" Sierra said smiling.  
  
"Yeah, while we were at Hogsmeade Sirius, Remus and Peter tricked me into this bet about who could eat the most chocolate frogs: Remus or Peter, and I thought Peter naturally of course-."  
  
"And so did I! But they conveniently left out the fact that Peter had stuffed himself with butter beers, while we were at Madam Malkins!"  
  
"So what do you girls want? Revenge?" Lily said grinning.  
  
"You bet!" The other two said together.  
  
Early Sunday morning before it was light, if you had looked into the Gryffindor Common room you would have seen three fourteen year old girls, dressed all in black and sneaking up into the boys' dorms, carrying a sack of 'goodies.'  
  
They were getting the boy's back for every prank they'd ever pulled on anyone, except Slytherins, and other hateful people.  
  
They stood outside the fourth year dorm, and looked at each other.  
  
"Sierra, you're in charge of itching powder and talking." Sierra nodded. "Jimena, you're in charge of clothing, and make up."  
  
(A/N as I'm writing this, I have playing: Aretha Franklin RESPECT! Just cause it got in my head.) "That leaves me in charge of over doing the cheering charms, and skin." Lily finished.  
  
"Ready?" Jimena grinned brightly as she said this. The other two nodded, and set to work.  
  
They snuck in the room tip toeing around every where. Lily crept over to Sirius' bed and gave him an over powered cheering charm, and then changed his skin color to a bright pink.  
  
Then she tip toed to Peter's bed and did the same except his lovely color was neon yellow.  
  
She did the same to Remus, but made his color deep rosy red.  
  
James was last, and she cheered him the most, and turned his skin bright orange. She was surprised, that like the others he smiled widely since he was under a cheering charm, but her clearly whispered something, "Flower stop tickling me!"  
  
Lily backed up and stifled a laugh, she motioned to her friends her were finishing up. The left a few moments later, and ran to their dorms where they jumped into bed. They couldn't sleep so they got dressed and waited for the boys to wake up from their overly happy dreams.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
James woke up giggling hysterically, and woke up the rest of his dorm, and they too started to laugh. James didn't notice through all his laughing that he and his friends were different colors, or that they had very…interesting make up. Or that they were itching, every part of their body. (A/n yuck!) They also didn't notice that when they finally got into their clothes that they had a lovely design on the back that said either "Lily Evans is hot!" (On James' back) or "Jimena Jenkins is gorgeous!" (On Sirius' back) or "Sierra Sitruc is a babe!" (On Remus' back) or in Peter's case "Vanessa and Catty and delicious!" Compliments of Jimena. If they had been able to talk they would have noticed that they were talking opposite.  
  
The boys stumbled into the common room, and heard laughter, but they were too busy laughing themselves to notice, much.  
  
The charm was wearing off as they got to the Great Hall for break fast, and noticed that everyone in Gryffindor was following them.  
  
"Bye, Black, I know what's going on." James tried to say. The three girls directly behind him cracked up laughing. Unfortunately for the Marauders, most of the school was already at breakfast, and started laughing as the four boys entered the room.  
  
"I get it." Sirius tried to ask, but everything was backwards.  
  
"Me too." Remus tried to disagree.  
  
"I understand what's going on." James said. "Yes, mistake, I don't know what's going on!"  
  
"No?" Sirius asked catching on.  
  
"I don't either." Remus said getting the hang of it.  
  
"Not those boys." James pointed at Jimena, Lily, and Sierra, who were still laughing and on the floor.  
  
"Dinner." Sirius asked referring to breakfast.  
  
"Breakfast." Remus said FINALLY sorting out his words.  
  
"It- was- those girls!" James stuttered trying to get the sentence formed.  
  
"Get them back!" Sirius stuttered too.  
  
"Tonight?" Remus asked, getting it right.  
  
"Yeah, sounds good to me." James said, his sentences were still very slow.  
  
He walked over to Lily and pointed at her. "Undo this curse!" He yelled getting a bit of it confused.  
  
"I can't it wears off in a few hours on its own, but can I ask you if you would stop scratching yourself?" James finally noticed that he was constantly itching, and so were the rest of the Marauders. Then he noticed he was Orange! He looked closely at Remus and noticed he was wearing make up that made him look like a clown, and so did Sirius and Peter that could only mean…  
  
"LILY!!!!" He screamed, Lily had sat down to eat breakfast, when she turned to face him; she was bright red from laughing.  
  
"Notice your make up?" She offered. He nodded his head, he wanted to curse her, but knew it would end in disaster so he stomped off to his dorm followed by the rest of the Marauders, they didn't come out until most of the spell had worn out.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
James was pouting in his dorm waiting for his skin to stop glowing orange.  
  
"You have to hand it to 'em James, they are good, we didn't even see it coming!" Sirius said laughing.  
  
James just grunted.  
  
"Yeah James you should have expected it after what we've done to them." Remus said. "The chicken incident, the itching powder in potions, the fizzing whizbees in their drinks, the several kick me signs that made people actually kick them, the time you told Snape Lily had a crush on him- ."  
  
"Okay I get the point Remus!" James yelled, and laid down on his bed, he just couldn't believe Lily had done that! He didn't know why but it made him get upset, it was fun to pull pranks on her, but turn the sides around and it made him mad!  
  
"Maybe it means they've forgiven us for whatever they think we did!" Sirius said hopefully, although the girls would talk to them every once and a while, it wasn't the same as before.  
  
"Maybe so Sirius, I hope so, I miss talking to Lily." Remus said Lily was always so thoughtful, and he liked to ask her for advice on girls.  
  
"Hey Moony, do you like the lady Lillian?" Sirius asked grinning.  
  
"Nah, she's just fun to talk to, and stuff, plus I think James as a thing for her."  
  
"Do not!" James defended himself. "Where'd you get that idea!?"  
  
"Well, I was thinking that all those times you saved her had gotten to your head!" Remus said laughing and the dodged a pillow.  
  
"Moony!" James yelled, and through another pillow.  
  
"Hey I want a nick name!" Sirius pouted, they'd been calling Remus Moony since second or first year. "I mean it's only fair! When I become an Animagus I want my nickname to reflect what I turn into!"  
  
"Me too, how about you James?" Peter finally said something. (A/N he is very unsocial in this story.)  
  
"Yeah, so if Sirius turns into a bunny rabbit, I can call him cotton tail!" Now James dodged a pillow. "Hey!" So the colorful friends, laughed as they thought of what animal they would be, they were getting quite close to finishing the potion, details, and then they had to work on the incantation some more. Perfect it and be done, but then the whole process of making the potion was going to take a while.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Christmas break came up quite quickly and Lily sunk into a very depressed and grumpy person. She missed her parents, and Petunia, she tried to write Petunia letters, but only got hate mail, or no answers in return. Lily never told anyone about them, but one day James found out.  
  
Lily was sitting in the common room looking at the letter she was about to send Petunia saying that she didn't want her to be mad at her anymore when another owl came up to her, and dropped another hate letter from Petunia in her lap.  
  
Lily read it, it was one of the worst.  
  
Lily Evans-  
  
I would like to tell you to stop sending me you're none feeling letters and leave me alone! I hate you! Grandmother hates you! Mummy and Daddy probably hate you too! But how could we know that since you killed them!! I hope you die! I hope you are the most unhappy person in the world! I hope you never find true happiness!  
  
Petunia Evans  
  
  
  
Lily looked sadly at the letter and wiped the tears from her eyes, she retreated to a back corner of the room and started to cry silently, she hadn't cried in a long time. When she heard someone come up to her she looked up and saw James Potter looking at her with concern.  
  
"What is it Potter, am I in life threatening danger again?" She said harshly.  
  
"No, I just noticed you were crying in a deserted common room." James said not offended at all. "So what's wrong Lils?" He said trying to be friendly, but it's quite hard to be, when you're talking to some one who basically ignores you 90% of the time.  
  
Lily made a move to hide the letters, but James got them easily from her, and read them quickly, his face became sadder and sadder as he read them.  
  
"See, I have a reason for crying, now go away!" She said hotly. Lily tried desperately to stop the tears from falling.  
  
"Lily, do you want to talk about it, I didn't think anything was bothering you, I thought you'd coped with your parents deaths', and so did everyone else. Obviously something's wrong so are you going to tell me?"  
  
"There are so many things wrong James you don't have the time to hear them all! Now please leave me alone!?" Lily begged as more tears fell.  
  
"Lily I have all the time you need to tell me what's wrong if it will make you feel better." James replied.  
  
"No James, you see it won't help me, now please leave me alone!" With that last yell Lily stomped up the stairs to her dorm.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Neither James nor Lily talked about what had happened, and soon Christmas break started, and Lily and Sierra made their annual snow men and woman. Then before they knew it, it was Christmas morning; Lily was barely able to get out of bed.  
  
"No…I'm too tired!" She moaned. (a/n me too, it's late!)  
  
"Come on Lils get up! I got something for you; you're really going to love!"  
  
Lily managed to sit up and grab Sierra's present and open it: It was a dream catcher, a magical one.  
  
"It helps keep away frequent nightmares; I thought it could help you, and maybe me and Jimena too." Sierra said sadly, but happily all at the same time.  
  
"Thanks Sierra, I hope it helps."  
  
The three girls hadn't been sleeping well that year, since the same nightmare plagued them all, Lily had it the worst, she was still dreaming about her parents being murdered.  
  
"I guess we'll wait and see tonight, if it works or not. It's way better then the muggle kind!" Sierra bragged some more about the wizarding world.  
  
Then the two girls were very, very surprised when there was a knock on the door and in came none other then Robert Saratoga.  
  
"Lily, just the girl I'm looking for." He said trying to be casual, but Lily saw his nervousness.  
  
"What is it Rob?" Lily motioned for Robert to sit on Jimena's empty bed.  
  
"Err, this is uncomfortable for me to talk about, so don't make fun of me okay?" He said sitting down. Lily and Sierra both noticed how nervous he was.  
  
"We won't make fun, will we Lils?" Sierra said trying to make him feel better.  
  
"No, of course not, so what do you want to tell us Rob?" Lily asked him again.  
  
"Well, I don't know if you noticed, but Mindy and me, have…err…started to be friends…" His voice trailed off, Lily and Sierra grinned brightly.  
  
"Go on." Lily encouraged, she knew where this was going.  
  
"Um. Yeah. So. I. Was. Um. Err. Wondering. If. Maybe. You. Thought. Shemihlkmem." He sputtered out very quickly.  
  
"What?" Lily asked looking at him with a grin.  
  
"I SAID I was wondering if maybe she might like me?!" He shouted, totally losing his cool.  
  
"I thought that's what you said." Sierra said grinning at him.  
  
"Shut up! Now has she talked about me or anything, like she likes me or anything?" He asked getting serious, for once.  
  
"Well, not really, but she has talked about hating you for a long time, I think your chances are WAY up from last year. I say go for it!" Lily said smiling, "Honestly, I think she might, but she's a bit nervous about it."  
  
"Great!" He said standing up. "I can't wait to see her, God what am I going to say!?" With that he ran off to his dorm.  
  
Lily and Sierra looked at each other and then burst out laughing.  
  
"I NEVER thought that I would have that conversation!" Lily said after they'd calmed down a bit.  
  
"And I NEVER thought I'd be there to witness it!!" Sierra sputtered.  
  
"BUT, you have to admit, that was really sweet."  
  
"Yeah, I hope she likes him, I'd just cry if she said that she didn't like him…"  
  
Lily grinned, "Let's send our dear Mindy a letter, since she's home for Christmas."  
  
"Didn't she ask you to come?" Sierra asked.  
  
"Yeah, but I told her that Christmas is a time for family, Then she told me that I was like family, but it still didn't feel right, so I stayed here." Lily said calming down a bit more.  
  
"So what are we putting in the letter?" Sierra asked getting out parchment and a quill.  
  
"Let's be casual, like just saying Happy Christmas, and stuff, and then talk about who YOU like and then ask her who she likes. Then some more extra crap." Lily suggested.  
  
"All right, but you write the letter, she's more your friend then mine."  
  
"Okay, whatever." So they sent the letter here's what it said.  
  
Minnie  
  
Happy Christmas! I loved your present! (Mindy had gotten Lily a diary.) Thanks a bunch! This morning since it is Christmas, I've been bugging Sierra about who she likes! She won't tell me, so who do YOU like? I know some one who likes you! So maybe if you tell me who you like, it will be the same person who likes you! Oh by the way, when you get back from break, look at my wonderful snowmen and women, and also the snow owl! It's flying around the place pooping snow balls so look out!  
  
Later!  
  
Lily  
  
  
  
They didn't get a reply until later that night, here's what IT said:  
  
Lillian, don't call me MINNIE ever again! That's McGonagall's name!!-  
  
Happy Christmas! I'm glad you liked it! I love yours, can't wait to use it! So have you found out who Sierra likes yet? Do tell me when you do. So you want to know who I like…Hmm…Should I tell you. Well, I'll give you a hint, he loves Quidditch, and is in our house. That's all I'm telling you. Just try and guess! Just wondering but where'd you get the idea for Snowball pooping owls?! All right talk to you later!  
  
Mindy (The correct way to spell it, with a 'D'!)  
  
  
  
"Okay, I think she likes Robert! It has to be him, no one, besides The Marauders loves Quidditch as much s him!" Lily decided.  
  
"I hope you're right! They are like perfect for each other!" Sierra said gleefully.  
  
They replied to Mindy's letter and asked if she liked Robert and when they didn't get a reply, they knew they'd guessed right.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sierra and Lily were sitting in their dorms, talking quietly, wondering if the dream catcher was going to work, when Lily brought up a different topic.  
  
"Sierra, why don't you go home for Christmas?" Lily never knew why, she just knew that Sierra did.  
  
"Well, I have a few reasons, one of them is YOU are here, second one is my little brother is at home, third reason is I can't stand my family!" Sierra laughed, Lily knew she loved her family, but they got on each others nerves after a while.  
  
"Well, as long as it's not all because of me, because if you wanted to see your family I don't want to hold you back." Lily told her.  
  
"Don't worry about it, I've thought about this. Lots of kids go home just in case something happens to them while they're at school and other are stuck at school, just in case something does happen to their family. It's a weird place at Hogwarts." Sierra and Lily were quiet for a while, lost in their own thoughts.  
  
The Dark Lord was truly messing with people's lives. More and more kid were becoming orphans as the year went on, strangely enough, most of them were in Gryffindor, or Ravenclaw, or Hufflepuff, Lily had only heard of one case from Slytherin. Lily knew that there were a lot of Slytherins turning to the Dark Side, and Lily hated it, she hated the fact that she was becoming afraid to go to potions, because she'd have to see them. Defense Against the Dark Arts was another scary class with their new teacher Lily noticed how everyone paid very close attention, and one time she noticed how high Snape's grades were in that class, you can only wonder why, but then again, he was quite good in Potions.  
  
Thinking of Snape made Lily think about something else to, something that gave her the creeps.  
  
"Hey Sierra, do you think Snape…Likes me?!" Lily had been wondering about it all evening since lunch, when he'd came over to her, and had a DECENT conversation, with out the word mudblood in it.  
  
"OH that thing at lunch today?! That was WEIRD! If you didn't notice, my mouth was hanging open the entire time! YOU are so lucky the Marauders weren't around." Sierra said excitedly.  
  
"Yeah, it was so weird; actually, now that I think about it, he hasn't done anything mean to me ALL YEAR? Gross, he likes me!" Lily pouted.  
  
"You poor, poor Lily. Well, you did get a lot prettier over the summer, not that I'm a lesbian, but it's true." Sierra said hiding a laugh.  
  
"Damn, I have problems!!" Lily shouted, and hid under a pillow.  
  
"Let's go to dinner so you can talk to you lover boy!" Sierra said and dodged a pillow that was thrown and her head by Lily.  
  
"Sierra, don't say anything to Jimena about this, okay?!" Lily ordered as they went down to the Great Hall.  
  
"Lily, I can't believe you'd think that!"  
  
"Sierra, you know you'd tell her in a millisecond."  
  
"Yeah, I know, I won't tell her, at least not on purpose." Lily glared a Sierra.  
  
During dinner, they got another visit from the one and only Severus Snape.  
  
"Hello Lily." He said coming up behind her. Lily jumped, but tried to hide her surprise.  
  
"Hello-Sn-Severus." Covering the fact that she almost called him Snape.  
  
"Enjoying your Christmas?"  
  
"Um, yes it's quite lovely." Sierra was looking at them with her mouth open, again. "How's yours?"  
  
"Quite all right, the guys in my dorm were very…over excited this morning about all the presents." The conversation went that way for a good five minutes, until thankfully, Dumbledore made an announcement, about something or rather; Lily didn't pay attention to it. She was too relieved that Snape had left her alone.  
  
"OH my God that was the longest conversation I've had with him in my entire life, not unless I was yelling at him or something, what is going on?!" Lily was in shock still, and so was Sierra.  
  
"I NEVER want to see that happen again." Sierra choked out, and started giggling hysterically, and trying to hide herself from the Slytherin table.  
  
"He HAS to be up to something!" Lily thought aloud. "He's planning on doing something, I don't know what but he probably is!"  
  
"Probably, I feel sorry for you Lils." Sierra mumbled, while buttering a roll.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lily woke up the day after Christmas for a nightmare less sleep for once, because of Sierra's frustrated insults at her hair.  
  
"I HATE my hair!" She shrieked.  
  
"Sierra, stop it, I love your hair, it makes you unique!" Lily referred to Sierra curly hair that fit Sierra perfectly.  
  
"Whatever Lily, you liar, I want your hair, I have these stupid tight curls, yours is just perfectly wavy!"  
  
"Yeah right! It's so thick I can barely do anything with it!" Lily fired back.  
  
The two girls continued to argue over their hair, until they went down to breakfast. They got into another argument over hair color, so in anger Lily fired a spell that turned Sierra's hair pink.  
  
"LILY! Why'd you do that?!" Sierra shrieked as she looked at her strands of hair.  
  
Lily didn't get to answer it because a very angry Professor Blint came up to her and gave her detention and took 20 points from Gryffindor.  
  
"You know Lily; it serves you right, changing my hair to pink!"  
  
"Shut up, your not the one stuck with a detention with…HIM!" Lily whispered in horror.  
  
"Yeah Lily I'm really sorry about that. Maybe I should turn your hair green so I can go with you?!" Sierra suggested.  
  
"Nah, its okay, I'll deal with it."  
  
"All right, whatever you say." Sierra muttered and they headed back to the Gryffindor common room.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lily's detention was at 9:00 in the potions room. It was awful, scrubbing dried toad brains of the tables.  
  
Lily was scrubbing the last table, when Professor Blint came back into the room, looking very disgruntled. Lily briefly wondered why, but was soon on her way to her dorm, looking for Sierra.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lily hurried up through the common room, which had a few 7th years, and skipped up the steps to her dorm. She tried to open the door, but found it was locked. Lily immediately got scared.  
  
"Sierra! Sierra! Open the door! This isn't funny!" Lily shook the door knob. "Alohomora!" She cried and the door was unlocked, Lily burst into the room.  
  
Lily let out a scream, her bed had been shredded, even Floo her bunny. Lily was thankful, that her friends' beds were okay. Sierra's curtains were pulled around the Lily walked over to the bed, preparing for the worst.  
  
(A/N should I stop there? It's not a bad ending…nah!)  
  
Lily pulled open the curtains and found Sierra lying there, looking to be sleeping; Lily let out a sigh of relief, and shook her friend, trying to wake her, nothing.  
  
"Sierra wake up!" Lily called. It was at that moment Lily noticed the window was open, and it hadn't been before. Lily's breathing became unsteady; some one was in the room!  
  
"Sierra, Sierra please please wake up!!" She shook her friend again. Lily held back tears, and looked around the room, what was going on? She couldn't see anyone in the room, but knew someone HAD to be there. She took out her wand ready for attack.  
  
Out of no where she heard "Stupefy!" And Lily passed out. (a/n sorry about that!)  
  
Lily woke up on the floor and looked around her dorm, she looked at the clock and it said 12:11 am, she had only been out for about 10 minutes! Sierra was awake too, and was looking at Lily's bed.  
  
"Lily you're awake!" Sierra cried, and ran over to hug Lily.  
  
"So are you! What happened, I leave you alone for a few hours and look what happens!" Lily joked, trying to lighten the mood.  
  
"Not funny." Sierra said sternly. "Well, what happened from what I saw, was someone came in opened the curtain and two seconds later was out cold! And I guess they did that in the process, I'm surprised you woke up so fast! I was out for like three hours. Lily gulped.  
  
"Sierra, that's how long my detention was, do you think-."  
  
"Professor Blint did it? Was he there the whole time?" Sierra interrupted.  
  
"No, he only came in when I was finishing up; he was leaving, when I left." Lily said thoughtfully.  
  
"Lily, I think you attract trouble! So let's see if he took anything, since he basically attacked your bed. I think one of us should tell a Professor."  
  
"Yeah, let's look to see if anything is missing, but let's not tell a Professor." Lily said.  
  
"LILY! Are your crazy? Not tell a Professor-." Lily cut Sierra's rambling off with a quick cleaning charm, and every thing was back to normal.  
  
"See? Now we can't tell anyone because there's no proof!" Lily smirked.  
  
"Err, okay, is anything missing?" They searched threw Lily's things, and the only thing Lily found missing, was her new diary.  
  
"I must have just misplaced it because, why would some one take it? Unless they are just weird." Lily spoke finally.  
  
"Maybe they thought you had certain information in it. They'll be quite surprised when nothing is in it!" Sierra said grumpily. Lily gave a forced laugh.  
  
"Yeah, real surprised, but hopefully they won't be mad, or at least not mad enough to do something…drastic."  
  
"Well, I'm going to bed; I hope that dream catcher is ready to catch the nightmares I'm going to have." Sierra sighed and started to climb into bed.  
  
"Yeah, me too." Lily started to climb in to bed too, then she gasped. "Sierra, the dream catcher is gone! They took it!"  
  
"Damn, back to those old nightmares!" Sierra moaned, and fell into her pillow.  
  
Lily went to bed, and found it quite hard to get to sleep; she knew she would only be plagued by nightmares. Lily put her hands under her newly remade pillow and found a gem. 'Weird' Lily thought; it was bright green and glowed; she set it on her bed side table and didn't even notice that it fell behind the table, and it soon would be forgotten. Finally late into the night Lily fell asleep.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lily found herself in deep murky water, and she couldn't see the bottom. (A/N of course it's deep!) She started to tread water, even though she couldn't see any place to go, it was like the middle of the ocean. Then the water started to thicken, and her legs could barely move.  
  
Lily then saw someone floating towards her, and she knew immediately that they were evil. Their eyes were blood red; he got up close to her, and said something she couldn't understand. Then she felt something move around her legs. (A/N if you haven't figured it out that's Voldemort speaking parseltongue)  
  
She wanted to scream, but found that she was pulled under the water, and was only choking herself. She felt herself sinking deeper into the water, was she drowning?  
  
Then someone was swimming towards her, she tried to see who, but it was too dark. They grabbed her hand and she felt whatever it was that had attacked her legs, release her. The person pulled her to the surface. She looked towards them and the only thing she got a glimpse of was chocolate brown eyes.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lily woke up gasping for air, as if she really had been drowning. It was day light outside, morning. Lily was thankful that she could get up, and out of her dorm, which was really starting to scare her.  
  
Lily immediately heard Sierra moaning in her sleep. "Stop, stop! Leave him alone!" Lily ran over to her friend's bed and woke her up. "Thanks Lil, it was getting to that part again…"  
  
"Where they take him away to Azkaban?" Lily supplied, they had talked countless times about their nightmares. Sierra nodded, pushing back tears.  
  
"I hate it, I hope it doesn't come true, I don't even know who they are taking away, but I can just feel that I love them!" Sierra groaned, she was tired of the nightmares.  
  
"Hey, Sierra stop worrying about it, it won't come true, I had a new dream tonight…" Lily explained the dream to Sierra.  
  
"That's creepy; who do you think saved you, James?" Sierra asked.  
  
"Maybe, I mean he always saves me, so you can assume it easily."  
  
"Well, at least you didn't have that dream about your husband dying again, or your parents." Sierra said trying to be cheerful.  
  
"That's a little bit of an improvement I guess. Do you think Jimena has a dream too?"  
  
"Probably, since it happens every night for each of us." Sierra grumped.  
  
Jimena had a very sad dream, and it was quite creepy. According to Jimena, in the dream she's running from the one she thinks she loves, through a forest, then day light comes and he disappears, Jimena thinks its forever.  
  
  
  
"Don't we just have the weirdest lives? I mean I don't believe we are having such odd dreams!" Lily exclaimed. "Just out of nowhere! Do you think someone is doing this to us?"  
  
"I wouldn't exclude that from our theories. But remember, we can't let ourselves fall in love with anyone, so that means-."  
  
"No serious relationships." Lily grumbled, "And that can go two ways for you!" Sierra blushed at this comment.  
  
"Right Lily, we have to keep ourselves away from them…Or we might end up giving them their fates, and your husband's fate is the worst!"  
  
"Thanks Sierra." Lily said flatly.  
  
"Sorry, but it's true, Lily I can't believe you disagree with the rule you thought up on your own! And why can't we hang out with the Marauders anymore? It's not like we're going to end up liking THEM." Sierra griped, 'how many times had they had this conversation?' Lily thought to herself.  
  
"Just in case Sierra, just in case." Lily had no idea just how right she was when she said this.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Soon break was coming to an end, and Lily and Sierra went to meet Mindy, and more or less the Marauders, they were trying not to talk to them. Lily and Sierra had planned a 'welcoming committee' for the Slytherins. A fleet of snowball pooping owls.  
  
Mindy was one of the few to know who did this, and walked over to Lily and Sierra to congratulate them.  
  
"Guys, that was priceless! I love coming home from the holidays to see what you two decide to do!" Mindy said laughing, her laughter was interrupted, by, of course, Robert Saratoga. "Oh, hey Rob." Lily was sure she saw her blush. The two walked up to Hogwarts together.  
  
"Awe, how romantic." Sierra said, but Lily burst out laughing.  
  
"Those two crack me up! I hate her, I love her, I hate him, I love him!" Lily giggled.  
  
"Lily Evans, Sierra Sitruc, fancy seeing you here." Sirius said grinning.  
  
"Black, go away, we weren't coming to meet you here!" Sierra snapped.  
  
"Don't get so touchy!" Remus said coming up next to him, and of course where there's Remus and Sirius, there's James and Peter.  
  
"Hello ladies, coming to greet us at our arrival from Christmas break?" James said with a charming smile.  
  
"Shove it Potter." This time, Lily snapped.  
  
"Hey, I was just greeting you!" He said in mock hurt.  
  
"Come on Lils, let's get out of here." Sierra said tugging on her friends' arm.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
When break was over and they went back to classes, the first day back Professor McGonagall made an announcement to the fourth years.  
  
"As you know, next year Prefects will be chosen for each house, and the prefects will be chosen from your grades so I suggest you do well on your end of the year exams, and study hard." He talked on for a minute, but Lily's thoughts were elsewhere, and she didn't hear it. She wanted to be a prefect badly, so she decided she was going to study her bum off and learn everything she could that might be on exams, plus she had to be on her best behavior.  
  
That's exactly what Lily did; she studied, and didn't get into any trouble.  
  
Lily could easily be found in the library or common room, with a book in her face. Sierra and Jimena would often join her, but weren't as dedicated to it.  
  
"Lils, you need to take a break from this stuff for a while okay? How about we go prank the boys and get them back for turning our beds into jell-o." Sierra suggested.  
  
Lily mumbled something but didn't even look up for her Transfiguration book.  
  
"Lily!" Jimena said exasperatedly. "You are going to over work yourself!"  
  
No answer.  
  
"Oh look its James!" Sierra tried.  
  
No answer.  
  
"Look its Marvin!" Jimena tried hopelessly.  
  
No answer.  
  
"Lily, look Mindy and Robert are snogging!" Sierra said laughing they were quite surprised when once again.  
  
No answer.  
  
"Lily Evans, your no fun anymore." Jimena pouted, and finally the two girls left.  
  
Lily didn't move from her spot in the common room for another hour, until she got a much needed interruption.  
  
"Lily, we got Quidditch Practice come on!" Sirius called, who was standing with the rest of the Quidditch team, minus Robert who was probably already there.  
  
"Coming!" Lily shouted and threw her books in her bag, and left them in the common room.  
  
"Finally, she moves." James joked, and got a glare from Lily.  
  
"Don't start you two, let's get to practice." Sam Wobblesby said stopping the fight before it even started.  
  
They got to practice and were VERY surprised to see that, someone by the name of Robert Saratoga was now actually snogging a pretty blonde fifth year by the name of Mindy Ewing. (A/N did I ever mention her hair color before? It's blonde now!)  
  
"Break it up you two, we got practice!" Sirius said laughing, Mindy and Robert broke apart and both turned a nice shade of red.  
  
Lily was grinning quite brightly at them, but didn't say anything. Quidditch practice started and they'd been doing plays for about an hour, when something interesting finally happened.  
  
Professor Blint came on to the field. The entire team flew down to see what he wanted.  
  
"Yes Professor, do you need something?" Robert asked as kindly as he could, considering this was the Professor he took points from Gryffindor left and right.  
  
"Oh yes Mr. Saratoga, I would be so happy if Miss Evans would come with me, I have, Erm, things to discuss with her, school work you know." Lily was all of a sudden full of dread; she hoped no one noticed how scared she was.  
  
"Lily," James whispered. "Don't go with him, I got a bad feeling about this."  
  
"Me too." Lily said trying to hide the fear that was welling up inside her. "I've got no choice."  
  
"Lily, make it quick we have to be ready for the Ravenclaw game next week." Robert said, and raised an eyebrow at how sick Lily looked.  
  
"Um, okay." She said and was soon off with Professor Blint. Lily half hoped James would come to the rescue; half wished he'd stay there so he wouldn't get himself hurt again.  
  
Lily got really scared that he pulled her in the direction of the Forbidden Forest by her arm so she couldn't get away, then he put I silencing charm on her, then the full body bind. Lily tried to move, but found it was impossible. Professor Blint was definitely going to kill her, she thought despairingly.  
  
'Come on Lily you can get yourself out of this! You don't want to put James in danger again!' 'But that's his job!' another voice in her head said. 'It still doesn't mean I want him hurt!'  
  
Just then the Professor picked her up and carried her into the Forbidden Forest.  
  
'Probably so my murder won't be witnessed." Lily thought with even more despair.  
  
Then at that moment Lily witnessed a funny thing. The rest of the Quidditch team came down upon the Professor, two of them hitting him on the head with clubs, the next two picking him up, and the last two grabbing Lily up into the air. James and Steven were carrying Professor Blint off to the castle, he had some how been deprived of his wand, and was quite hopeless 50 feet into the air. Sam and Robert carried her a little ways, and then set her down, neither of them knew which charms had been put on her, so they carried her off to Hospital Wing, hoping Pomfrey knew how to fix her.  
  
As Sam and Robert carried her they talked to her and she obviously couldn't talk back.  
  
"Lily you sure do get yourself into some odd predicaments." Robert said laughing slightly. 'He doesn't know the half of it.' Lily thought.  
  
"Yeah Lily, as soon as your fixed up, do tell us what you did to Professor Blint that could make him go so crazy!" Sam said in amazement.  
  
"I do think our Professors are going evil! Did you hear what happened to James, earlier this year?" Robert asked.  
  
"Yeah, I heard about that, maybe they are just out to get Gryffindor Quidditch Chasers or something. We should warn Steve about this." Sam said, as serious as he could.  
  
"At least we still have our Chaser, otherwise we might lose against Ravenclaw, and we need to get as many points as possible in that game if we're going to win the house cup!" Robert grumbled some more about the lousy Ravenclaws, who were nothing but trouble.  
  
Lily laughed to herself; Robert still had harsh feelings towards them, ever since the time Lily was almost murdered by a bludger during the game.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
After that, Lily was quite afraid of all her Professors, and always brought a friend with her when she had to stay after, and lucky for Gryffindors the new potions teacher, was a former Gryffindor, and treated them fairly.  
  
Lily found out that James had convinced the team to 'spy' on Lily, and ended up saving her from certain death. Lily thanked James, but they didn't talk much, even after that, no matter how much they wanted to.  
  
Instead of talking Lily's friends and The Marauders would play pranks on each other, as a form of talk. When they were happy, they were harmless and funny. If they got pissed at each other, it was humiliation time. (A/N HAHAHA! I have too much time on my hands this chapter is getting long! Spring Break is great! Ooh rhymes!)  
  
Lily was still studying her brains out though, so the pranks weren't done by her much, plus she didn't want to get into any trouble. The Marauders on the other hand, had increased their detentions quite rapidly.  
  
Easter break finally came, and Lily was very happy for the time to study.  
  
"Lily come on its BREAK! You can't and will not study!" Jimena yelled at her friend.  
  
"Can too." Was all Lily said and continued to memorize the eight Goblin rebellions in Bulgaria.  
  
Jimena threw up her hands in defeat, and ran off with Sierra to play a game of Exploding Snap.  
  
Lily continued to sit in the library all alone, until she got an unsuspected visitor, or two visitors to be exact.  
  
Remus and Sirius took seats across from Lily, she didn't notice them. If Lily would have looked up she would have noticed that they were trying very hard not to laugh. But Lily kept studying and didn't look up.  
  
"Ready Moony?" Sirius asked grinning mischievously.  
  
"Yes, Sirius my friend I do believe I am!" The next thing Lily knew she was being 'kidnapped'. Remus and Sirius had grabbed her feet and arms, and taken her off away from the library, much to the displeasure of the librarian, Madam Zinckier.  
  
"REMUS! SIRIUS! PUT ME DOWN! I HAVE TO STUDY!" Lily screamed and tried to fight, but they were too strong for her.  
  
They ended up taking her into a secret passage, next to a gruesome looking picture of a man with out a head.  
  
When they entered the room, they set Lily down on a couch that happened to be there. Lily immediately reached for her wand, but remembered she'd left it in her dorm, thinking she 'didn't need it.'  
  
"Guys what do you want?!" Lily shrieked, and tried to get through to the door way but they held her back. At that moment James and Peter came in carrying a large amount of books. "If you guys want help studying, this is not the way to ask." Lily said sarcastically.  
  
"Lily this is much more important." Remus said looking at her with pleading eyes that reminded her of her friendship with him in first year that had faded.  
  
"Oh, okay what is it, make it quick." Their faces brightened considerably.  
  
"All right, Lily before we tell you this, you have to promise not to tell anyone, okay?" Remus asked.  
  
"Um, okay." Lily was feeling a little bit of trepidation about what they were going to tell her.  
  
"All right, who wants to say it?" Sirius asked in a way that seemed like a death sentence was being said, not something unimportant, Lily kept these thoughts to herself.  
  
"I guess I will." Remus volunteered. Lily noticed how nervous they all got, a little bit of fear was in each of their eyes.  
  
"Okay, out with it Remus, I don't have all day." Lily said getting impatient, not to mention uncomfortable.  
  
"Wait guys are you sure we should tell her, I mean we could always figure it out by ourselves, even if it does take longer." James said, his voice was strained, probably from worry.  
  
"James, I think it will be best this way." Remus told him, and they all agreed with a nod. "Lily, Erm, Lils, since the end of first year, James, Sirius and Peter have been studying o become Animagus." Lily's eyes got wide with shock that was NOT what she was expecting. "The reason we brought you here is because we need your help with part of it, you're the best person we know at Charms, and we know you'll figure it out easily, compared to us, who have been stuck on it for a few months. So will you help us?"  
  
The Marauders all turned to Lily with puppy dog eyes. 'Might as well' Lily thought.  
  
"Well, I guess so, but let me take a look at it first." Lily looked through most of the books they had brought with them and was amazed at how complicated it was, and was even more surprised at how far the Marauders had gotten. "I'll try guys, but I can't help too much I do have to study. But first I have to know, WHY do you want to become them?"  
  
"That's simple, that way we can-." Peter was quieted by an elbow from Sirius.  
  
"Lily, I'm afraid we can't say." Sirius was very good at changing the subject and that's what he did right then. "So Lily do you want to become an Animagus? (A/N I'm confused is it Animagus or Animagi? Oh well if I get it wrong who cares!)  
  
Lily was surprised by the question, so it took her a minute to answer. "Um, I don't think so, I remember McGonagall telling all of us those stories about how they could go wrong, so I'll save myself some worry and not do it, you guys can have fun with it all you want though, I don't object."  
  
"Wow that surprises me Lil, damn Remus, I owe you 10 galleons!" Sirius said grumpily.  
  
"I told you she wouldn't want to." Remus said grinning.  
  
"Okay guys lets get started on this okay? I think I have those Goblin Rebellions memorized anyways." Lily said, and so they got to work figuring out the permanent charm you used to make it stick.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
So Lily and the Marauders would, after much complaining from Lily, would meet in the secret room, and first study for exams, then work on the charm, sometimes they would split into groups, half of them working on the potion part the other half on the charms, but Lily was always working on the Charm.  
  
Lily was very proud of herself; she still had no feelings for any of them all though Peter seemed to have a bit of a crush on her that was no problem. (A/N Eww Peter! He makes me sick! I think I have to throw up!)  
  
Most of these 'study sessions' were quite fun. The five of them had a bond. Lily desperately wanted to tell her Sierra and Jimena, but she kept making excuses for herself, whenever she was with the Marauders.  
  
Before they knew it the end of the year exams were there. Lily thought she had done pretty well on the, and so did James, who had actually studied.  
  
The last week of school, Lily and the Marauders were sitting in the common room talking about the plans for the summer, since they were going to meet up and work on the Charm, to get ahead.  
  
"We could meet at my house." James suggested, Lily cringed at the memory of James' house, they had been more or less, friends back then, and she then remembered why she was there.  
  
"Nah, let's meet at my house." Sirius said perkily. "That way, we can show my parents that we can get civilized friends." He said referring to Lily.  
  
"Okay, so how many times are we going to meet, or are we going to meet for just an extended time?" Lily asked trying to organize things as usual.  
  
"It doesn't matter to me." Remus said.  
  
"Me either." Peter said.  
  
"I think we should meet at the end of the summer and stay for a few weeks and work on it." James said absent mindedly.  
  
"The only problem with that is we happen to have a girl with us!" Sirius said laughing. "Can you imagine my parents reaction to when I ask them if she can stay?!" Everyone laughed except Lily.  
  
"That's mean guys!" She pouted. "I don't see why they shouldn't mind me coming over, it's not like I'm your girlfriend or anything." And at that moment came James' and Sirius' real girlfriends.  
  
"Hey Jamie boy what are you up to?" Said a third year named Peggy. Lily gagged when she sat in his lap. James had strange girl friends, she thought.  
  
Sirius' girlfriend was much more mature, probably because she was a fifth year. She took a seat next to Lily.  
  
"We were just talking about Quidditch and stuff." James said, knowing that the two girls wouldn't be interested.  
  
"Oh, that's nice." Peggy said, disappointedly. "Hey Lily what are you doing here?"  
  
"Just leaving." Lily said trying not to sound rude, but failing. "Bye, Carrie." Lily said addressing the fifth year.  
  
"Talk to you later Lils!" Remus called, knowing perfectly well, why she'd left.  
  
Lily went up to her dorms, and found Jimena and Sierra talking there already.  
  
"Hey, what're you up to?" She asked plopping on her bed. The Marauders sure were taking up a lot of her time, she and Jimena and Sierra hadn't talked for a while.  
  
"Not much, what have you been up to?" Jimena asked.  
  
"Talking to the Marauders, a bit." Lily said.  
  
"You sure are being friendly with them lately." Sierra pointed out.  
  
"Yeah, well, they needed help studying, and I can't dump them very easily." Lily lied.  
  
"Oh, okay whatever, as long as you don't LIKE any of them." Jimena said coming out with the rule.  
  
"Yeah, yeah I know I know. But Peter seems to like me a bit, but don't worry I don't return his feelings." Lily said laughing.  
  
"That's a relief!" Jimena said joining in on the laughter. The girls talked for a while about nothing in particular, and then the subject came up, like it always did.  
  
"Lily are you still having those dreams?" Jimena asked referring to the creepy ones with the red eyes.  
  
"Yeah, they haven't gone away, ever so often I have the same one from earlier this year, but rarely." Her friends looked at her sadly.  
  
"They started the day after Christmas right?" Jimena questioned.  
  
"Yeah, and they stole my empty diary, and dream catch-." Lily stopped for a moment, she remember something. Her friends watched as Lily scurried to the opposite end of her bed by her pillow, she reached behind her bed table and pulled out the glowing green gem.  
  
"What the hell is that? It's glowing!" Jimena yelped and she and Sierra hurried over to Lily's bed.  
  
"I CAN'T believe I forgot about this, I found this under my pillow, right before I was going to sleep! It must have fallen of my table!" Lily exclaimed examining the gem which she hadn't thought about for about six months.  
  
"Do you think it has something to do with your nightmares changing?" Sierra wondered.  
  
"I think so, maybe we should research or something, maybe destroy it, it could be from that git Professor Blint, the Death Eater!" Lily decided.  
  
"Should we tell a professor?" Jimena asked nervously.  
  
"No, that wouldn't do us any good, that'd be mad I didn't tell them about the attack upon my bed." Lily said shaking her head.  
  
"Let me see it Lils." Sierra asked.  
  
"Sure." Lily tossed it to her.  
  
"Oh my gosh! I think I know what this is!" Sierra screeched, and dropped the gem to the floor as if she'd been burned.  
  
"What?! What is it!?" Lily and Jimena demanded.  
  
Sierra was trembling a bit. "All I know is that it's something dark wizards and witches use, to plague people's minds, it's used to frighten them, or something, Oh I can't remember!" Sierra put her hands on her head, deep within her memories.  
  
Lily didn't like the idea of this gem thing giving her nightmares, it couldn't be good.  
  
"Okay, I think it's used to send messages to people, I think Voldemort's trying to tell you that he wants you dead." Sierra whispered. Lily gulped down her fear; Voldemort had been entering her mind every day since Christmas!  
  
"So what do we do with it?" Jimena asked fearfully.  
  
"I don't think we can just destroy it, I say we hide it." Sierra suggested.  
  
"I'm all for it, but where?!" Lily said, wanting to get rid of it as soon as possible.  
  
"Tonight, you can take it over the Forbidden Forest on your broom, and drop it, it's not going to hurt you to touch it." Sierra told her.  
  
"Okay, I'll do that, I just hope I don't get caught, I want to be prefect you know."  
  
So Lily got rid of it that night, never to see it again.  
  
(A/N I was thinking of ending it right there, but my heart told me to try and finish it, right now I'm at the end of my 28th page that is LONG!)  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lily and the Marauders made plans to meet at the end of summer and sleep at Sirius' house until school started, Lily just hoped her 'parents' agreed. They didn't at first, but did eventually. After Lily begged them with 10 letters, she felt kind of bad since they weren't even her real parents in the first place, Mindy found it quite amusing.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lily, Jimena and Sierra got a compartment, for the first time since first year, all to themselves, it was depressing. Needless to say they were quite pleased to get off the train. Lily met up with Mindy and they found her parents, and left.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lily summer this time involved two very Quidditch obsessed people, by the names of Mindy Ewing and Robert Saratoga, who was a constant visitor. They had been a couple for quite a while by then. Lily had the unfortunate experience once again, of them snogging in Mindy's living room.  
  
Because of this Lily wrote her friends quite often, that was until she received a letter from a certain Marauder by the name of Sirius Black.  
  
Lily  
  
We will come by floo powder tomorrow to pick you up. Be ready, by the way we're taking you school shopping so bring your stuff!  
  
-Sirius  
  
  
  
Lily was very happy to get away from Mindy's house, since it seemed to involve constant Quidditch or Robert Saratoga talk.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lily woke up the next morning with her stuff already down stairs next to the fire place. She went into Mindy's room and woke her up.  
  
"Mindy, I'm leaving soon, don't you want to say good bye to your wonderful little sis-." Lily was silenced by a pillow in her face. "Hey that wasn't very nice!"  
  
"Sorry, but you woke me up!" Mindy said rolling out of bed. "When do they get here?"  
  
"I'm not sure, but I just wanted to wake you up just in case it was in the morning." Lily grinned at the glare she got from Mindy, then to both of theirs surprise an owl flew in the room and dropped a letter on the bed.  
  
"Hey Lily it's addressed to you!" Then another owl flew in with a letter addressed to Mindy.  
  
"Hogwarts!" They said together.  
  
Lily opened hers as quickly as possible, which was pretty fast considering her hands were shaking.  
  
Dear Miss Evans  
  
We are pleased to inform you that you are one of the Gryffindor Prefects of this year-  
  
  
  
Lily couldn't read anymore. "I'm PREFECT!!!" She screamed and Mindy and her hugged jumping up and down.  
  
"Yay for you!!" Mindy shouted, and they ran downstairs to tell Mindy's mum.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
The first thing Lily said to Sirius, James, Remus, and Peter when they arrived was-  
  
"I made Prefect!!!" She squealed happily.  
  
"Me too!" James yelped, and the two of them hugged, very briefly.  
  
"Damn, we're stuck with two prefects as friends." Sirius muttered.  
  
"You guys aren't going to take points whenever we do pranks are you?" Remus asked, grinning.  
  
"Maybe." Lily said smiling.  
  
"Hey that's not fair!" Sirius pouted.  
  
"Don't worry Sirius, at least you know that I won't take points, but I might give you detentions!" James said happily.  
  
The five of them headed to Sirius' house and Lily found herself on the floor of yet another mansion. "God are all my friends rich wizards or what?!" she thought to herself.  
  
Lily who had gone first through the fire soon found that she should have gotten up faster, because before she had gotten up some one came crashing on top of her. (A/N guess who!?)  
  
James fell directly on Lily who was lying on her back…Let's just say it didn't look good.  
  
Both of them were too surprised to move quickly, James' thoughts were along the lines of. 'Don't I just have all the luck?'  
  
Lily's were more like. 'Oh my GOD what is he doing still on top of me?!'  
  
James got off her just in time, for Sirius to squash her. "Lily what are you doing there?" Sirius asked pulling her up before Peter could fall on top of her too.  
  
"Let's just say you're not the first person to fall on me today." Lily said nodding towards James who had turned a bit pink at the comment. " I have bad luck with Floo Powder."  
  
"Or maybe it's good luck!" Sirius said proudly, as Lily and James blushed.  
  
Remus was the last to get there, and they headed up to Sirius' room to get to work.  
  
Sirius' room was a lot cleaner then Lily thought it would be. "My mum made me clean it, the muggle way!" He complained.  
  
They ended up working all afternoon, so quite tiredly they headed down to the kitchen where Lily finally met Mrs. Black.  
  
"Oh, hello boys, and you must be Lily!" Mrs. Black said, smiling at them all, as she put dinner on the table. "Have a seat and eat, lord knows what you've been doing all day." She said giving accusing glances at the boys.  
  
"Nothing bad ma'am." James said grinning mischievously, even though it was the honest truth.  
  
Mrs. Black just shook her head, muttering something about dung bombs, and fireworks. They all ate greedily, since they hadn't eaten lunch.  
  
Mrs. Black used this time to 'interview' Lily.  
  
"So are you one of these boys' girlfriend?" Lily laughed.  
  
"Yeah right these guys? That'd be suic-." Lily stopped herself because of the glares she got from the Marauders, including Peter who looked very offended. "Let's just say we are much better off being just friends."  
  
"So how did you find yourself in their little 'circle'?" Mrs. Black asked Lily, ignoring the looks from Sirius who was pleading her to stop.  
  
"Um, I don't know it just sort of happened." Lily lied. "Just one day we were talking and we just seemed to hit it off."  
  
"Well, I've heard stories from Sirius about how you are always getting yourself into these life or death situations."  
  
"Mum!" Sirius said getting embarrassed.  
  
"What, I'm just asking her is all!" Mrs. Black said she had the same look Sirius had right before his prank was completed.  
  
"Well Mrs. Black." Lily said interrupting, "I guess I just have bad luck with things like that, but James here always helps me out." Lily said giving James a playful punch and a smile. James just looked down and kept eating.  
  
Lily unlike Sirius enjoyed dinner a lot, even though she had to lie frequently to get through some of the questions, it was quite fun seeing Sirius turn redder and redder with each question his Mum asked.  
  
They headed up to Sirius' room to talk.  
  
"Lily! I think you told more lies during dinner then your entire life!" Remus said laughing as Sirius shut the door.  
  
"Shh! My mum will hear!" That just made everyone laugh more.  
  
"Scared of your Mummy, Sirius?" Lily asked teasing him.  
  
"Yes actually." He said as serious as he could.  
  
"I'm shocked!" She said and pretended to faint onto the bed next to James. He moved over uncomfortably, trying to make it unnoticeable, but failed.  
  
"Hey James-y afraid of a girl?!" Sirius said turning the attention off him.  
  
"Yeah James afraid of me?" Lily said getting closer to him, and then did something unexpected to everyone, she hopped in his lap.  
  
"Bugger off Lily!" He said half heartedly, and pushed her onto the floor where she pretended to pout.  
  
"That was un called for!" She said and stood up and proceeded to sit on Remus who was sitting in a chair by the window.  
  
"Hey Lily, what is it with you, can't stand to touch Sirius' stuff?" Remus said also pushing Lily away.  
  
"Nope, it's got cooties!" She squealed and pointed to a stray sock.  
  
They continued to make jokes at Sirius having cooties, and James being scared of girls.  
  
Lily at around midnight went to the room next to Sirius' where she would be sleeping. It was a bit smaller then Sirius' but still quite large.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lily woke up from a terrible nightmare (no one saved her this time), not long after going to sleep, and was surprised to hear the boys were still awake.  
  
She trudged over to their room in her pajamas, and knocked on the door.  
  
"Come in!" Came a much higher pitched voice of Sirius. "Oh look who it is, Lily! Do come in, but make sure to keep at least five feet away from Mr. Potter, because I do believe he's still scared of y-." Sirius was finally silenced by a large blow to his face with a pillow, courtesy of James.  
  
"Lils, I thought you were asleep, what brings you to this terrible, cootie infested place?" Remus said laughing; apparently something funny had happened while Lily was gone.  
  
"Erm, nightmare." Lily said looking at her feet. "I have them far too frequently for my own good." She said taking a seat on the floor.  
  
"You're not alone dear Lillian, for young Mr. Potter does too!" Sirius said getting more glares from James.  
  
"Really, do tell Mr. Potter." Lily said and acted like she was getting told a bed time story.  
  
James started to tell his latest dream (last night) and Lily was shocked to hear that it was exactly like hers! James had to be the one in her dream, it fitted perfectly, he sees someone drowning and swims down to save them, and can barely see, leaving out the gruesome details, he pulls the person from the 'water' and turns to see who they are, but then the dream is over.  
  
Lily stared at James; she wanted to tell him, but not in front of everyone else. "Hey James, can I talk to you for a moment?" James nodded and she pulled him out the door and into her room.  
  
"James, that dream you described is exactly like the one of been having for the longest time, but I thought it was…something else, do you think that the curse works, even for dreams?" James looked a bit shocked, apparently he hadn't expected this.  
  
"Uh, I suppose it could work, but I don't know any more about this then you do. Maybe we should try researching it once we get back to school, what do you think?"  
  
"I guess we could, I'm surprised Dumbledore hasn't found anything else about it, he hasn't talked to us about it since…"  
  
"A long time ago." James said.  
  
"He probably thought we would have found out stuff on our own, but obviously we haven't." Lily was beginning to regret not talking to James about this.  
  
"So how about as soon as school starts up again, we start researching this …curse?" James asked again.  
  
"I suppose so, although I have no idea where to look."  
  
"Me either, but I guess we'll figure that out later."  
  
The two returned to Sirius's room.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Before long, the time at Sirius' was over and they found themselves on the platform of 9 ¾.  
  
(A/N FINALLY I'm got that chapter done, I thought I never would. 33 pages it took, took me a long, time, so I just put in some music and type! Please review, I don't mind answering questions and suck just REVIEW!!) 


	13. Chapter 13

DISCLAIMER: Do I seriously have to do this?! I don't own the characters, JK Rowling does, and I do own most of them though, okay, so yeah, I own the plot!  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
CHAPTER 13  
  
Lily was a bit worried about going to the train station, as soon as she got there, she purposely lost the Marauders, so Jimena, and Sierra wouldn't say anything about it.  
  
"Jim! Sierra!" Lily squealed happily and hugged her friends.  
  
"Lils, how was your summer!?! Mine was great!" Sierra said stepping onto the train.  
  
"Mine too, except for the Quidditch freaks, it was good." Lily said grinning. "How was yours Jimena?"  
  
"Well, Sierra and I went up to Italy together with her Mum that was a ton of fun!"  
  
"I wish you guys would have invited me!" Lily said pretending to pout. Sierra made a face.  
  
"We did, but you were off somewhere or something according to Mindy."  
  
"Oh, sorry, it was nothing." Lily said and changed the subject quickly. "Excited about fifth year? I made prefect, so did James." Her two friends congratulated, and they found a compartment for themselves.  
  
"So Lily I hope you nothing happens to us on THIS train ride." Jimena sighed looking out the window.  
  
"Thanks for reminding me, stupid!" Lily said sarcastically.  
  
"Sorry." Jimena cringed, "I didn't mean to bring up anything too bad."  
  
"Hey, guys, do you find it weird that the nightmares started on that same day?" Sierra asked as if she were catching on to something.  
  
"Hey, I never noticed that, do you think it has something to do with Lily's curse?" Jimena asked, Lily desperately wanted to tell her friends about what she and James had talked about. 'But if I told them, I'd have to tell them why, and I promised.'  
  
"It could guys, I'm going to finally do some research on it this year, Dumbledore hasn't brought up any new information so, I decided to do it myself." Lily left out the part about researching with James.  
  
"Whatever information you find out you should probably tell James." Sierra said absent mindedly.  
  
"Yeah, I guess I will." Lily tried to hide her smile. She and James had already planned a time to study, with out the other Marauders. Suddenly some one came into their compartment.  
  
"Hey Lily, you want to come to the Prefect compartment?" It was a sixth year prefect.  
  
"No, I'm going to stay here with my friends thanks anyways." The prefect left.  
  
Nothing much eventful happened, except the much expected prank on Snape or Severus as Lily had started to call him, since he was being so friendly. And unless you count a visit from Snape eventful, that was it.  
  
Lily and her friends had been talking excitedly about school, when into the room came Severus Snape. Jimena wrinkled her nose, but didn't say anything. Sierra on the other hand smiled knowingly at Lily, and tried not to laugh.  
  
"Hello, Lily." Snape said, trying to smile.  
  
"Hello, Severus." Lily said, also trying to smile, she still didn't like him, but was decent enough to be friendly.  
  
"I see you made prefect, so did I." 'Bragger.' Lily thought.  
  
"Yes, I came out at the top of the year; James Potter was right behind me in grades." Lily smirked. 'Two can play at this game.' Snape seemed to sense this too.  
  
"This summer I spent with my parents at our summer home, what did you do?" Lily wasn't the least perturbed at the fact that her parents were dead.  
  
"I spent most of it, at the Ewing mansion, working on my Quidditch skills." Lily said this knowing that Snape was very jealous of the Gryffindor team, for beating them once again, for the Quidditch Cup.  
  
"I heard from a source that you spent the last few weeks at the Black Manor." Snape smirked, 'what is he getting at!?' Lily thought angrily.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about. I was at Mindy's home the entire time." Lily was seriously hoping Mindy had kept her mouth shut about her visit to Sirius' house. "Sirius and I are barely what you would call friends."  
  
Snape glared, he knew she was lying. "Well, then maybe I was mistaken and you were at Potter's house, not Black's but I was sure I saw you with one of them, but seeming how they look some much I might have been wrong." Lily saw something in his eyes when he said this, 'Jealousy? No way, Snape didn't really like he; did he?'  
  
"I guess you were mistaken then." Lily said getting angry at his badgering her.  
  
"I apologize then. I didn't mean to upset you. Excuse me, I'm off to the prefect compartment." Snape said leaving. "Goodbye Lily."  
  
"Bye Severus." Lily said and he shut the door. "Thank God."  
  
Sierra couldn't hold it in anymore, she burst out with giggles. Jimena tried to keep her composure, but failed and started laughing uncontrollably.  
  
"I don't see what's so funny." Lily stated, still a bit mad.  
  
"You didn't see it from *gasp* our point of view." Sierra said falling to the floor laughing.  
  
"Yeah, Lils you should have seen yourself, talking DECENTLY with Snape!" Jimena said tears forming in her eyes. "Then how you argued so properly…"  
  
"It's not funny; I don't know what you're talking about!" Lily huffed.  
  
The rest of the train ride was spent, with a very angry Lily, and two laughing girls, who just couldn't believe Snape STILL liked Lily.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lily collapsed on her bed, very happy to be back at Hogwarts. She took in the smell of her pillow. "The smell of Hogwarts." She said her voice muffled.  
  
"It's GREAT to be back!" Jimena said jumping on her bed.  
  
Sierra mumbled something, but nobody heard it, then Sierra was asleep, and the rest of the dorm followed suit.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
The first week flew by, and she and James that Friday had their first meeting to look up information on the curse, right after studying with the Marauders, for becoming Animagi.  
  
"So James, which books do we look in?" Lily asked as they got to the Library.  
  
"How about the curses and counter curses section?" James suggested.  
  
"Good idea that seems like the obvious choice." Lily said and they headed over to that section of the library, picking up any sort of book that might have information in it.  
  
They quickly took a table that would hide them from view, just in case some of their friends came in. They didn't want their friends, in their business.  
  
"Hey, look at this it's a curse that makes you sound like a donkey whenever someone says the word, 'ass'!" James exclaimed laughing. Lily couldn't help but laugh too, 'what is that book doing in the library!' she thought.  
  
"What are you going to do with that?" She asked when she saw him taking notes on it.  
  
"I'm going to use it on Snape." Lily rolled her eyes, but more or less she knew she was going to enjoy watching Snape or hearing him talk like an ass. Literally.  
  
"Well, don't spend too much time on it; we have enough on our hands as it is." That was quite true, the two of them had a lot of work they worked on the curse, Animagi, and their school work, it was a bit of a headache.  
  
"Yes Mother." James said and grinned at Lily when she glared at him. 'Cute smile.' Lily thought. 'What the hell was that?!' Lily couldn't believe she'd thought that about James, she hadn't thought about him being cute for a long time, she couldn't let herself like him.  
  
"I'm not your Mother!" Lily said half heartedly, she wasn't in the mood for an argument, although they hadn't fought for a long time.  
  
"Yes, thank God!" Lily glared. "Let's keep working." He said changing the subject, so they took notes for the next few hours, on anything that could help them. But they didn't manage to find anything about the curse they wanted to read about.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lily and James continued to learn more and more about curses, but weren't getting much out of it except becoming better friends, and being prepared by knowing the counter curse to the 'ass' curse.  
  
A few weeks later Lily got to see the curse put into action at the Great Hall at lunch.  
  
Sirius purposely bumped into Snape, and James came up behind him and said the curse then made a run for it. Sirius checked to see if the curse worked by saying.  
  
"I have to get to class or McGonagall will have me 'ass' in detention."  
  
Snape tried to respond, but it came out "hee haw!" (A/N is that how a donkey sounds?)  
  
Everyone burst out laughing, but surprisingly enough the only thing Snape did was turn red. Lily noticed that he was looking right at her, but she couldn't help but laugh.  
  
The Marauders, laughing the hardest, since it was their prank. All day long poor Snape found out just how often the word 'ass' was used in school. Which is quite a lot, considering the Marauders were constantly using it, just to hear him talk like a donkey some more.  
  
At dinner, she and James took the time to walk by the Slytherin table and stage a conversation.  
  
"So James, how was that essay going for Charms?" Lily asked, trying not to laugh.  
  
"Not very well, it's been giving me a real pain in the ASS." James said, and they immediately heard some donkey noises from the Slytherin who was right behind them.  
  
Snape stood up and started yelling at them in 'donkey' which only made the two of them burst into laughter, Lily collapsed onto James holding on to him so she didn't fall. Lily was to busy laughing to notice the look Snape was giving them and as James dragged Lily back to the Gryffindor table so they didn't get into trouble.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Later that evening Lily was on her way to meet the Marauders in the 'hideaway' to work on becoming Animagi. When she over heard two boys talking, one of them sounded very familiar.  
  
"Stupid Potter, he gets everything, just because he's in ******* Gryffindor." Someone grumbled. (A/N substitute the letters anyway you want, I can't type it with out getting into trouble.)  
  
"Get over her man, she just stupid mudblood anyways." Another voice said, his voice filled with resentment towards muggle borns. Lily stopped herself from cursing them.  
  
"I know, but I can't help it, please all I need is for you to supervise the transformation okay?"  
  
"All right, but only because you're my friend. Have you got the last ingredient?"  
  
"Yeah, yesterday-." Lily hated to stop listening, but they were about to come around the corner where she was. She took off down the corridor and ran into the hideaway, behind the portrait of the guy getting his head cut off.  
  
Lily entered the room and collapsed on the bed out breath, the Marauders just stared at her. Lily decided to tell James about what she over heard.  
  
"James, I have to tell you something." She said regaining her breath. Lily continued to explain what had happened. When she finished James looked like he was deep in thought. "So who do you think it was, and what are they planning to do, did anything big happen yesterday?"  
  
"Not that I can think of… Wonder what they mean by transforming, do you think someone else is trying to become an Animagus? And what girl are they talking about?" James said.  
  
"Obviously a muggle born…" Sirius said, and soon all eyes were on Lily.  
  
"Do you think who ever it is likes Lily, but thinks James has her or something?" Remus asked thoughtfully.  
  
"WHY on earth would they think that!?" Lily shrieked, and glared at James.  
  
"Hey, I haven't said anything! Don't blame this on me!" James said holding his hands up and backing away from Lily.  
  
"Well, somebody must have seen us studying or something, or sneaking around and thought we were an item." Lily shrugged, off the thought that James might be telling people that they were together, or maybe that he likes her. Lily couldn't let that happen, she's going to have to start being mean to him.  
  
"Maybe so, but why were you two sneaking around?" Sirius asked getting a mysterious glint in his eyes.  
  
"Don't even THINK that Sirius Black!" Lily snapped at him. "If you James and me sneak around so we don't get caught on our way to study here!" It was more or less a lie, but what did it matter.  
  
"Sure Lils, sure." Remus said laughing, before Lily could get to him James gave him a friendly punch, but all the same it got Remus unbalanced.  
  
"So are we going to work or not? Let's just forget about what those guys said." Peter piped up.  
  
"Pete's right, we should get working on this, so we can try it out over Christmas break!" Sirius said and picked up a book and started taking notes right there, the others followed suit.  
  
Soon everyone's minds were filled with complicated charms, and potions equations, and the discussion over heard, was forgotten, which was not a good thing at all.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lily awoke up late one Friday morning, and rushed into potions just in time, the Professor was new this year and just so happened to be another Slytherin lover. So Lily took the only free seat in the room, next to Severus Snape.  
  
No one in the room couldn't help but notice the way Snape acted when he was around Lily, all nice and friendly, and staring at her. Lily didn't like it, to say the least. The only good thing that came from it was Snape was an expert at potions, and understood everything quite well, so Lily managed to get done early, with his help. With fifteen minutes left in class, Lily turned around in her seat to talk to the Marauders, since Jimena and Sierra were across the room from her.  
  
"James!" Lily whispered.  
  
"Hm?" He said as he dumped in the Quadleisa drops.  
  
"Are we meeting tonight?"  
  
"Oh, yeah same time same place." He said with a famous Potter grin.  
  
"Okay then, see you there."  
  
Lily turned back around after getting a glare from the Professor. She immediately noticed how angry Snape looked. She decided not to say anything to him, afraid of setting him off, and when you have a shrinking potion around, you don't want to do that.  
  
After class apparently Snape cooled down and ran off to talk to Malfoy about something. Lily heard only a bit of their conversation.  
  
"Lucius, meet me tonight before dinner."  
  
"Tonight?! Well, I guess so, I hope you know what you're doing."  
  
Lily skipped off wondering if Snape and Lucius turned gay.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Charms that after noon wasn't very exciting, although Lily had a lot of fun with the new summoning charm, and she wasn't the only one.  
  
Peter accidentally summoned the book on the bottom of the stack Professor Flitwick stands on.  
  
The rest of the Marauders used this time to summon the quills of everyone in the class room, for no apparent reason at all.  
  
This automatically put the class in panic, since the quills were flying everywhere, and a lot of ink was spilt, and several detentions were handed out.  
  
Lily, Jimena, and Sierra managed to get out of the mess with out too much trouble, professor Flitwick let class out early, since everyone was covered in ink and needed to change.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lily was up in her dorm before dinner with Sierra, Jimena putting their books away, when decided to tell them something.  
  
"Jimena, Sierra I need to tell you something important."  
  
"Good, so do I." Jimena said.  
  
"Me too." Sierra added, and they all sat on Lily's bed.  
  
"Okay, when I tell you this, promise not to get mad, okay?" Lily asked, 'oh my gosh I'm really going to tell them!' Lily thought.  
  
"As long as you don't get mad at me when I tell you mine." Jimena said nervously.  
  
"Guys this is weird, but don't get mad at me either." Sierra said apprehensively.  
  
"All right, I secretly since last year, have been friends with the Marauders, but I don't like any of them so it's okay, but don't be mad at me for lying okay?" Lily said very quickly. Her two friends were shocked, but not in the way Lily had expected.  
  
"Me too!" Sierra and Jimena said at the same time, and then the three of them looked at each other and laughed.  
  
"Wow, you two are better at keeping secrets then I thought!" Lily exclaimed.  
  
"I started hanging around with them doing pranks at stuff whenever you two were off somewhere!" Jimena said.  
  
"Same here, I got bored one day, and they invited me to go play pranks, but I told them not to tell you guys."  
  
"Me too that's exactly what happened to me, and I just couldn't resist their puppy dog faces." Jimena said laughing.  
  
Lily looked at her friends they were so much a like it was scary.  
  
"We are so much a like it scares me!" Sierra giggled.  
  
"Oh my God I was just thinking that!" Lily screeched.  
  
"Wow that's weird!" Jimena said, "So was I!"  
  
Although Lily didn't tell them the whole story; at least now she could hang out with the Marauders and not feel guilty anymore, but that didn't mean she could stop lying too.  
  
"Come on guys let's go down to dinner, I'm starving!" Jimena said getting up and walking to the door.  
  
"Me too." Sierra and Lily said at them same time, making them all laugh.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
After dinner, Lily was on her way to meet the Marauders; they were getting much closer to finishing the work. Lily was quite pleased at the amount of work they'd gotten done.  
  
Lily started thinking about how cool it would be when they got done with it, that she took a wrong turn through the hallway, and ended up running into James.  
  
"Oh hey James, what's up?" She asked, wondering what he was doing here, so close to the Slytherin common room. (A/N yes Lily knows where it is.)  
  
"Oh I was looking for you." He said, James had a weird look of on his face that scared Lily.  
  
"Really? How'd you know I took a wrong turn?"  
  
James just shrugged, he looked nervous, was Lily about to be in a life or death situation? Lily was about to ask him, when he did something she didn't expect, at all.  
  
He grabbed her by the arms, and pushed her into a class room, shut the door behind them and started kissing her. Lily's eyes got really wide and she tried to push him away, but he wouldn't let go, he only stepped closer. Lily tried harder to push him away, and when he still didn't stop Lily reached for her wand, but found it was missing. 'Where'd it go? When ever I need it, I don't have it!' Lily thought urgently, Lily was getting really scared by then and didn't know what to do.  
  
James held Lily by her arms, and pushed her against the wall, and finally Lily did the only thing she could think of, she screamed.  
  
It was a bit muffled, but it scared James enough to take his tongue from her mouth. (A/N EWW! Lol!)  
  
"James what is wrong with you let me go!" Lily shrieked.  
  
"What, you don't like it?" He smirked.  
  
"Of course not! I don't even like you! I didn't even know you liked me! Now let go of me, right now or I'm going to scream again." When James didn't do anything Lily took a deep breath, but then James finally let go of her, and Lily took off running, and finally let the tears fall.  
  
'That is one of the most confusing things that's ever happened to me!' She thought, Lily stopped for a moment to catch her breath and figure out where to go.  
  
She decided to go back to her dorm, where she could cry all she wanted, and not feel stupid, but then she would have to answer her friends' questions, and Lily really didn't want to talk about it.  
  
But at that moment, the dorm seemed the safest place, so Lily trudged up to the Gryffindor tower.  
  
When she walked into the common room, she ran as fast as she could to her dorm before anyone noticed she was crying. When she got up to her dorm and safely closed the door, she went and rinsed out her mouth, it wasn't a bad taste or anything, she just didn't like the feeling of being exploited.  
  
Lily laid on her bed, and couldn't sleep because it was so early, so instead she laid awake thinking about James, and what the hell had just happened. James hadn't shown any signs of liking her, well none that she had noticed. Lily couldn't come up with a good explanation for her problem.  
  
Lily stayed like that for a half hour until she heard a knock on the door.  
  
"Come in." She said groggily.  
  
"Hey Lils, we were wondering where you were, normally you don't ditch-." The voice was Sirius and he was accompanied by the rest of the Marauders, including James, to Lily's dislike, and he had just noticed Lily had been crying.  
  
Lily glared daggers at James, who looked totally clueless, about the situation.  
  
"Lils what's wrong?" Remus asked sitting on her bed, Lily took a moment to think should she get angry or cry? Lily thought it would be better to get angry.  
  
"WHY don't you ask your stupid, pompous, nasty, sick, and perverted, friend?! Lily screamed and pointed at James, who was so shocked he fell over backwards.  
  
All eyes went on James. "I didn't do anything!" He said standing up.  
  
"I can't believe you! You have no right to touch me in anyway ever again, not that I ever gave you permission in the first place!!" Lily screamed.  
  
James was still shocked and was thinking of something to say, while Sirius, Remus and Peter all stared at him. Remus was noticeably getting angry at him.  
  
"James, what the HELL did you do!?" He said, raising his voice.  
  
"NOTHING!! I don't know what she's talking about! Lily would you please tell me what I did wrong, because I surely don't know!" James shouted, every one turned to Lily.  
  
"Fine. You're so stubborn, since someone needs to tell your friends what kind of scum bag you are!" Lily proceeded to tell them all what happened, and James was getting more and more glares as the story went on, but James himself was looking more and more disgusted. She finished off saying "James you can protect me from so many things, but you can't protect me from yourself!"  
  
James spoke first. "Lily I swear it wasn't me! I wasn't even over there; I was on my way to the hideaway! I can't prove it, all I can do is tell you that it wasn't me, no matter how hard it is for you to believe me, but you have to! It wasn't ME, I don't know what the hell is going on, but it wasn't me!" James pleaded, Lily looked into his eyes, they were sincere, and she wanted to believe him.  
  
"James, no matter how much I want to believe you, I can't, unless you guys can give me a reasonable explanation for however else James 'wasn't' there, I'm NEVER speaking to you again!" Lily said this last part and started to sob, and Remus held onto her.  
  
(A/N James narration.)  
  
James looked at Lily in Remus' arms, and felt terrible, he knew Lily wasn't going to believe him, if he'd been her, he'd wouldn't have believed himself either. How was he going to prove to Lily that he didn't do it? He had no proof, though, and it left him in deep despair. But he knew he was going to have to prove himself innocent. Lily was too good a friend to let go so easily.  
  
With that James stormed out of the room, and headed straight to the library, and went straight to the librarian Madam Zinckier, something he hadn't done in a long time.  
  
"Madam Zinckier, I was wondering if you could tell me where I might find books on people changing into different people, or if you knew how they did it?" James asked, trying to hide the panic in his voice.  
  
"Try the potions section dear." She said smiling at him.  
  
James ran over to the potions section and found the perfect book he needed. "Transforming Potions and What they Do." James grabbed the book, and sat down at a table searching through it, and that's where the Marauders found him.  
  
James immediately didn't like the looks on their faces; they were easy to read 'pissed off'. James knew he was probably going to get hurt, if he didn't find out what had happened, right then. The Marauders, especially Remus, had become quite over protective of Lily, but the strange thing was, no one was more protective over her then James, and now look where he'd ended up.  
  
As James hurried through the lists of names, James kept thinking about something Lily had said. "James you can protect me from so many things, but you can't protect me from yourself!" The words had stung. They had a lot of truth in them, James could always end up hurting Lily, he didn't want to, but he could always end up hurting her, or maybe even accidentally killing her. The thought made James sick.  
  
James' thoughts were interrupted, by Remus, Sirius and Peter sitting down at his table. Just then his eye caught something that looked familiar. "Polyjuice potion." He said aloud with a smile.  
  
"James, we need to talk-." Sirius started to say, but James stopped him.  
  
"I figured it out! Some one must have made a polyjuice potion to turn into me, so they could make out with Lily, obviously thinking that she likes me!"  
  
Sirius and Remus looked at him and knew what he was talking about, Peter looked confused.  
  
"Someone, I don't know who, probably that person Lily heard talking, obviously really likes Lily, and wanted her SO bad they had to impersonate me to get to her, but it didn't work!" James said proud that he'd figured it out so quickly.  
  
"James I'm so sorry for thinking you did that!" Remus apologized.  
  
"Me too James, I should have believed-." Sirius started to say, once again James stopped him.  
  
"Its okay guys, now all we have to do is get LILY to believe me, and then it will all be okay."  
  
"James, I don't know if it's going to be that easy, first you're going to have to figure out who did it, and MAYBE even have them confess that they did it, before she will fully believe you, otherwise there will always be doubt." Remus said.  
  
"Still, at least tell her what I just found out, maybe she'll believe me." James said hopefully.  
  
"We'll try James, but don't get your hopes up, okay?" Sirius told him.  
  
"All right, but first let's think about this, who likes Lily?" James asked in frustration, so many guys liked Lily; it was going to be tough.  
  
"And they have to be good at potions." Remus said and as soon as the words came out of his mouth they knew who it was.  
  
"I'll kill him!" James shouted.  
  
"Erm, James, calm down a bit, I know your mad, but be reasonable!" Remus tried.  
  
"It's HIM I know it is, he pulled out my hair in that fight we had a while back!" James grunted, getting even angrier, he did NOT like to be impersonated.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lily didn't tell Jimena and Sierra about what happened, since there was a lot of doubt in whether he did it or not, Remus had told her their theory, but didn't say who they thought it was, but Lily had a feeling they knew who it was.  
  
Lily was sitting at breakfast on Saturday morning, feeling very tired, since she hadn't gotten much sleep the night before. When someone who was very unwanted at the moment came up behind her.  
  
Lily looked up at Snape and was about to say something to him, when from out of no where came a very angry James Potter came up behind him and dragged him away, that's when Lily knew that it had been Snape who made the Polyjuice potion and impersonated James. Lily wanted to go apologize to James right then and there.  
  
Lily got out of her seat and ran towards where James had taken Snape, which was outside the castle, onto the grounds.  
  
She found James yelling his head off at Snape.  
  
"IF YOU WANT HER TO LIKE YOU, YOU ARE DEFINITELY GOING ABOUT IT THE WRONG WAY!!" HE screamed at Snape.  
  
"How would you know the right way of going about it, if you yourself don't even have her?" Snape replied coolly.  
  
"I could have her if I wanted to!" James said, and then his face turned even redder when he saw the Lily was watching. "Hi Lily." He said then his face calmed considerably, and in a few strides he was right in front of Lily.  
  
James got a wicked smile on his face, and looked tensely into Lily's eyes, Lily all of sudden felt her legs getting weaker. 'Is James going to kiss me?!' She thought, she half wanted to, half didn't want him to. Before she could ponder it anymore, James closed the hole between them and kissed her square on the mouth.  
  
"See Snape, I could have her." He said, and then kissed Lily again, she all the while in quite a state of shock, he didn't let go of her until Snape had left. He pulled away from her, and they both gasped for air.  
  
"James-." Lily started to say.  
  
"So sorry about that Lily, but I just got really pissed at him, he was the one who did he Polyjuice potion Lily, it was him."  
  
"I know James, but honestly you need to think before you do these crazy things." She said laughing a bit.  
  
"Yeah, I know." He said blushing insanely. James Potter didn't blush often and it was quite a cute thing, Lily thought. Then Lily remembered something that had been pushed from her mind while kissing James. Lily couldn't love anyone or even get involved with anyone, because she couldn't risk them getting hurt, and especially with James, since he was suppose to protect her. Not to mention the fact that he had dated one of her best friends.  
  
It just couldn't happen, there were too many things keeping them apart.  
  
"Well, let's get back to breakfast, or people will start wondering." Lily said, and the two of them seemed to have a silent agreement to forget about the kiss.  
  
"Yeah, let's go." James said a little sadly. "Are we meeting tonight to work on the curse thingy?"  
  
"Yeah, sure I hope we find something, this is getting pointless!"  
  
"I was thinking, since we haven't checked everywhere in the library-."  
  
"James I think we are quite close to having the whole entire library's books on curses searched."  
  
"As I was saying, I was thinking since we haven't checked everywhere in the library, like the restricted section, I think we should do that." James said grinning.  
  
"James, how are we going to do that?"  
  
"My invisibility cloak." He said and laughed at her shocked expression. "If you want I'll go by myself!?  
  
"You think I'm going to let you go alone!? Well you're wrong, I'm going! We'll get it tonight!" Lily said, and it was settled.  
  
"What happened to Miss Perfect Prefect?" James asked smiling.  
  
"She met Mister Potter the Prefect." She said making James blush.  
  
(A/N aw!! I should tell you guys, that kiss was totally unexpected! Even by me! I was shocked that it came into my plot, but oh well it shows that they are starting to have feelings toward each other.)  
  
The two went back to breakfast where Sirius, Remus, Peter, Jimena and Sierra joined them.  
  
"James-y boy what happened out there?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Nothing much, just got Snape back good." James said smiling at Lily, who turned slightly pink.  
  
"You'll have to tell me sometime!" Remus said patting his friend on the back.  
  
"Maybe sometime Remus, I will."  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lily and James found themselves in the invisibility cloak, quietly heading toward the library, late that night. They entered the library as quietly as they could, and headed straight for the restricted section. The entire time they were under the cloak Lily tried not to pay attention to how close they were.  
  
The two stepped out from under the cloak and whispered "lumos!" And searched for books that could help them. They picked up five books, with the following titles.  
  
'Ancient Curses'  
  
'Curses Casted at Birth'  
  
'Curses of the Protected'  
  
'Deadly Curses' (Just in case)  
  
'Latin Translations for Curses'  
  
Lily and James couldn't believe Dumbledore hadn't told them about these books, something just had to be in these books that would give them information. They headed up to the Common room, this time much slower since they were carrying some very heavy books.  
  
Even though it was late enough already, Lily and James decided to look though the books right then, that's how excited they were about it.  
  
Lily picked up 'Curses of the Protected' and James started reading 'Ancient Curses'.  
  
Lily was reading through her book and found out something that made her want to scream with joy, it had an entire chapter about a curse that sounded exactly like her's.  
  
"James look at this, I think this is it!" Lily sat next to James and the both leaned over and read the chapter together.  
  
'The Protectus Humanicus curse also known as the feneaium gliseum persontis curse. (A/N just made up all that stuff.) Is a powerful curse placed upon two people which causes one of them to risk their life to save the other, this curse is normally used when a divinator predicts a terrible or important future of the person being protected. There have been only certain types of cases in the past, one of them was between Godric Gryffindor (one of the founders of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry) and his wife and some believe soul mate, the Lady Catalina. Lady Catalina was put under the curse because of her fate to produce the heir of Gryffindor, and this started the cycle of Gryffindors' soul mates being cursed to protect their 'soul mate' with their own life, thus keeping the Gryffindor blood alive. This must be because Gryffindor's are often murdered by the heir of Salazar Slytherin, Godric's mortal enemy. So the bearer of the hair must be protected at all costs. Even though quite frequently the two of them are both killed anyway. Sadly, whenever the two cursed people fall in love they are always killed.  
  
Another famous curse was put upon a peasant and a king who ended up being lovers, and the peasant ended up saving the king's country from being destroyed, by using her love for the king…'  
  
Lily looked up from reading and noticed that James' eyes were popping out of his head.  
  
"James? Do you have something to say? Because you either are in complete shock or know something that I don't and this is a lot worse then I thought." Lily asked him, he looked up at her, and pushed his glasses up, because they'd been slipping off his nose. Lily couldn't help but think how cute it was.  
  
"Lily, there's something I haven't told you about myself that nobody knows about, but it's your right to know." Lily looked into James' eyes and saw the seriousness in them that gave her a bit of fright.  
  
"What is it James?" Lily asked encouragingly.  
  
"Lily, you know how in the book it talks about how the bearer of Gryffindor's heir is always cursed? Well, that's your curse that's OUR curse." James said looking at her for a reaction.  
  
"How is that possible? You'd have to be-."  
  
"The true heir of Godric Gryffindor." James said with a bit of sullenness. "I suppose my parents are under the curse too, I remember hearing stories of my dad saving my mum and stuff, but I thought they were just…Stories, I didn't think much of them, but I guess they were true after all, I'm surprised my parents didn't tell me about this! This also means that-."  
  
"James don't even go there." Lily said with finality. "I don't want my life already planned for me; I will decide whose heir I produce on my own, thank you very much!" Plus Lily had other thoughts in her head about the problem. If she married James, that meant he would die, and since Lily had just read in the book that Gryffindor's heirs are always murdered, it seemed very likely to come true. "James how do you know for sure that your Gryffindor's heir?"  
  
"There are so many things that have been done to prove this, the list is endless, my family tree was traced back…Really far, and that's how we found it out. My Grandparents were the first to find out in a few hundred years, since the Gryffindors had been hiding from Slytherins heirs, who are basically out to get us. Do you know who the last living Slytherin heir is at this moment Lily? I found out this summer, and it shocked me to death. Voldemort, Lily, Voldemort, He-Who-Should-not-be-named he's the heir who's out to kill me and my family!"  
  
"James don't talk like that!" Lily said frustrated. "I don't want you to die-."  
  
"Lily don't look at me like that!" James ordered.  
  
"Like what?!" Lily said perplexed.  
  
"Like you care for me, I can't stand it! We can't have feelings for each other Lily, do you understand that?"  
  
"Of course James, I've known the whole time, I've know for a year that I couldn't have feelings for anyone."  
  
James looked at Lily contemplating what she had just said. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"My nightmares James, have you ever wondered why, Jimena, Sierra and me stopped talking to you guys in fourth year?" So then Lily told James everything, about the nightmares she'd had and Jimena and Sierra had had, and she told him about the break into her room, and the glowing green gem.  
  
When she finished James' eyes bulged out of his head in shock. "Lily, that information was quite useful; too bad you didn't tell me sooner."  
  
"Sorry, but I didn't know about all this…stuff, I didn't know I was destined to…be with…you." Lily said quietly.  
  
"Lily, I think you and me are going to have to stop."  
  
"Stop what?" Lily asked puzzled.  
  
"Being friends, stop talking, stop whatever we need to so you don't die!" James was quite flustered looking as he said this.  
  
"Or so you don't die." Lily told him.  
  
"Yeah, but your more important."  
  
"James, are you sure that's not the curse talking?" She asked with a smirk.  
  
"I don't know what it is exactly, but there's something inside me that makes me put you first in line." James was getting really tense, and had started pacing the room. The book lay forgotten on the floor.  
  
"James, maybe we should read up on this before we blow it all out of proportion." Lily suggested.  
  
"Yeah, your probably right, let's read some more." James and Lily sat back down on the couch and continued to read until they both fell asleep.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lily woke up to find herself in a dark place, and she couldn't see anything, she started to wander around looking for a way out, but it was too dark to see anything. The place seemed like a dungeon, by the smell and the dampness.  
  
"Lily." Some one called her, someone she knew.  
  
"James?!" She yelped, looking wildly around for him.  
  
"Lily? Where are you, this place is weird." Lily felt James bump into her and she grabbed hold of his hand.  
  
"Is this a dream? It feels so real." Lily could only feel James tense up.  
  
"I hope to God this is a dream, other wise I think we're done for."  
  
"If this is a dream I want to wake up."  
  
"Pinch me Lily."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Pinch me, that way I'll know if I'm dreaming or not…Ow! Lily that hurt!"  
  
"Damn this means it's not a dream." Lily grumbled.  
  
"How're we going to get out of this place then?" James asked, and pulled Lily into some direction.  
  
"How am I supposed to know?"  
  
"Good point."  
  
All of a sudden Lily felt herself falling. "James I'm falling! Do you feel it?" Lily felt James pulling on her to keep her from falling so obviously, she was the only one falling.  
  
James managed to pull Lily up and he held her close so she didn't fall again.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sierra and Jimena came down to the common room, hoping to find Lily and were quite surprised to find her 'cuddling' with James Potter on the couch, surrounded by a few books.  
  
Sierra was a bit worried that Jimena would get jealous but was surprised to hear her laugh.  
  
"Let's wake them up from their sweet dreams!" Jimena said with a wicked grin on her face.  
  
So the two fifth years went up to their friends. "Lily Evans I'm surprised at you!" Jimena said shaking her friend trying to wake her up. Lily didn't stir, they shook the both of them as hard as they could both neither of them awoke.  
  
"This is bad." Sierra said. "They aren't dead but something bad definitely happened."  
  
"Sierra look at the books they were reading!" Jimena held up the book 'Deadly Curses'.  
  
"Do you think their curse is deadly?" Sierra asked trembling.  
  
"I don't know, but look at this book." This time Jimena held up the book 'Curses of the Protected.'  
  
"I bet they found something out that they could do with the curse, decided to try it and put the selves into unconsciousness!" Sierra said jumping to conclusions. (A/N did you know before I wrote this story I never would have been able to spell unconsciousness but now I can!)  
  
"That could be true, but I think we should get Professor Dumbledore to help with this, but first let's separate these two."  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lily and James had just been standing there for a long time will Lily felt something pulling at her. "James, what's happening?!" She shrieked and she felt herself getting pulled away from him.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Jimena and Sierra tried very hard to separate the two, but James and Lily seemed to become conscious enough that they wouldn't let each other go. "Oh well, Dumbledore won't think anything of it if they are like that, will he?" Sierra asked giving up.  
  
"Probably not, but if he does who cares, we got to help these two, let's go quickly." The two girls ran off to get Professor Dumbledore.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
James and Lily after that 'close call' held onto each other tightly. When you are trapped in a place so dark you can't see your hand in front of your face, you get a little scared.  
  
"James." Lily's voice came out muffled since her face was buried in his chest. "I want to go back to Hogwarts."  
  
"Me too Lils, but we're just going to have to wait for someone to save us, or until something happens that gets us out of here." James said, as reassuringly as he could.  
  
"James, did we fall asleep even? I can't remember."  
  
"I think so, I remember reading and then deciding to rest my eyes for a moment…I must have fallen asleep."  
  
"That happened to me too."  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sirius, Remus, and Peter crept down from the boys dormitories, when they woke up and found their friend missing. The spotted him with his arms practically crushing a red head, by the name of Lily Evans.  
  
"Well, that's something I wouldn't have expected after what happened." Remus said with a whistle.  
  
"Let's wake them up before some one sees them." Sirius instructed the other two.  
  
The three of them tried to wake the two of them up, just as Sierra and Jimena had, and also failed. Then they too noticed the books scattered over the area, and got worried for their friends.  
  
"What do we do? I'd bet a 100 galleons this has something to do with their curse." Sirius said figuring it out.  
  
"So what do we do now?" Remus asked. "Go to Dumbledore?"  
  
"Yeah quick, should we leave them like that?" Sirius asked noticing just how close the two of them were, and how bad it would look if someone saw them like that. "Lily would be pissed if someone saw her like that, the rumors would go crazy."  
  
After a few minutes of hard tugging, they managed to pull them apart, something Jimena and Sierra had been unable to do. And they were all very shocked when Lily let out a scream. Then James' hand shot out and pulled her back onto the couch.  
  
It was, needless to say, a very weird sight.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Lily, that was too close!" James said gasping for air; he'd gotten a little bit too panicked.  
  
"Yes, what the hell is going on? I can almost feel hands on my arms pulling me away from you!"  
  
"Maybe someone IS pulling you away." James said in a frightening way.  
  
"James that creeps me out a bit too much." Lily said with a shiver.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Do you think they realize what's going on?" Sirius asked, after watching the incident.  
  
"They have to, there's no way to explain it!" Remus muttered.  
  
"Should we try it again?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Yeah, this time as soon as we get Lily away from him, run from him carrying her with you, it'll be quite a show to watch him run for her with his eyes closed." Remus said, it might've been a joke, but under the situation it wasn't.  
  
"Come on Pete give us a hand!" Sirius said, as they tugged on Lily once more.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"James! JAMES!" Lily cried out, not knowing that James wasn't the only one to hear her screams. "HELP!"  
  
James looked frantically around for her, but he couldn't see her, and couldn't hear her anymore, he was all alone.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sirius and Remus were even more shocked when Lily was on the other side of the room from James, and she started sobbing.  
  
"What do we do now?!" Peter asked not liking the way Lily looked; she wasn't responding to them, she seemed to be someplace else.  
  
"Lily seems really scared; I think we should get her back to James." Sirius asked feeling bad for his friend.  
  
"I agree."  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
James didn't know what to do, Lily disappeared and he didn't know how to get her back, just when James was about to go into despair, he heard Lily's sobbing and then he found her back in his arms.  
  
"Lily?!"  
  
"Oh, James, I thought I'd lost you!"  
  
"I thought I'd lost you too."  
  
The two scared teenagers sat their hanging onto each other for dear life, not knowing what was going to happen next.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
When Sirius, Remus and Peter were just coming out of the portrait hole they were shocked to find themselves facing the head mast and Sierra and Jimena who apparently had gotten him.  
  
Dumbledore headed straight for Lily and James, as Remus told him what had happened when they'd separated them.  
  
"This is a very odd case indeed, unfortunately," Dumbledore said after examining them for a few moments. "We can't do a thing, it's up to them, they are in another world, I'm not for sure how they got there, but they are, and the world they are in is a dark and scary one. The only thing I know for sure is that they are together, I know this, from that fact that they are holding onto each other as if they might fall. Miss Evans seems to have some scratches on her arms, from the struggle even."  
  
"So what do we do with them?" Sierra asked, she and Jimena looked like they might cry at any moment.  
  
"I'll take them to the Hospital Wing; you five stay here and continue with your day." He gave them a weak smile and left with Lily and James, on the same stretcher.  
  
"What if they never wake up?" Sierra cried, and she started sobbing, and surprisingly Sirius held her up. Jimena tried to be strong, but it was hard, and she too found her self crying, and Remus, being the good guy that he is, went and gave her a hug. (A/N hint hint!)  
  
Peter, sat there lost in his own thoughts about the situation, since he had no one to hold onto. (A/N ha! Ha! Serves him right!)  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lily and James were still off in the other world and hadn't been talking, but simply standing, holding onto each other. The silence was ever present until Lily finally spoke up.  
  
"James, do you think we're dead?"  
  
"I'm honestly not sure. I don't think so."  
  
"Do you think this is a side effect to the curse?"  
  
"Yes that I am sure of. I wasn't sure at first but now I think it is. We have to be here for a reason, but I don't know what yet."  
  
"James, do you think we're going to die here?"  
  
"You ask a lot of questions, did you know that?"  
  
"Yes." Lily answered. "Now answer my question."  
  
"If it keeps up like this, we probably will die."  
  
"Well, then the curse fails, so would that still mean this is a side effect of the curse?" Lily pondered her own question.  
  
"Lily, you just managed to confuse me a lot."  
  
"Sorry." Lily and James continued to talk about their predicament and then the questions they had mulled over the night before came up.  
  
"James, don't laugh when I say this or anything but… If I had to choose any one to bear their heir, I'd choose you."  
  
Lily felt James tense up at what she said, and Lily was glad for the darkness, because she knew if James could see her face would be as red as her hair.  
  
"Lily-." James finally choked out. "Do you mean that? Considering the fact that you take in what it means, you know what you have to do and everything…" James' voice trailed off, feeling embarrassed.  
  
"I mean it James."  
  
"Well, I'm glad that you did." With that James pulled her closer, and kissed her forehead.  
  
Then the darkness turned to light and the two of them woke up in the Hospital Wing.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"James? Where are we? What happened? Last thing I remember was being in the common room looking at a book. Then I wake up here!"  
  
"That's all I can remember too…" James said waking up. Just then Professor Dumbledore came in the room.  
  
"Ah, good to see you two awake, we were getting awfully worried, we meaning me and your friends; I'll have to tell them you are awake." Noticing the puzzled looks on their faces "You two have been unconscious for quite a few hours. May I ask what happened while you were gone?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
(A/N finished with that chapter, I was quite disappointed when I didn't get any reviews from the last chapter, but I'm having too much fun writing to stop now!! PLEASE REVIEW!!)  
  
*~Sierra~* 


	14. Chapter 14

DISCLAIMER: JK Rowling owns Harry Potter characters, now read!!  
  
A/N I'm getting a bit of writer's block, I'm hoping ideas come to me as I go, I want fifth year to be long, but it's hard when I only have so many ideas that I have planned and I'm having trouble thinking of more, so this chapter might be a bit boring, but I don't know. Plus parts of this…I…Erm…wrote late at night when I was quite hyper. So sorry if it's a bit weird.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
CHAPTER 14  
  
Lily and James both felt a rush of memory come back to them of what had happened, and when they got it all sorted out, they look at each other and blushed at what they had said. When you think you are going to die, sometimes it makes you say things you normally wouldn't have.  
  
"Remember now?" Professor Dumbledore asked with that well known twinkle in his eye.  
  
The two of them nodded a bit shocked to be there. 'What the hell got us back?!' Lily thought, and decided to ask. "Professor, how'd you get us back? What exactly happened?"  
  
"You two, some how slipped off into another world I don't know why, and I don't know how you got back. But I am glad that you are. Please tell me everything that happened while you two were there." Dumbledore ordered, and they started telling him everything and when I say everything, I mean EVERYTHING, they wanted to figure it out, and if anybody was going to figure it out. It was Dumbledore.  
  
"Yeah, so I said…that…and then Lily and I woke up here." James said, he and Lily were the same shade of red. They also had to tell him what they found in the books. Dumbledore already knew that James was the heir of Gryffindor.  
  
"Ah, so that's what happened." Was all Dumbledore said, he smiled and then excused himself from the room. Not long after that Lily and James found them selves being attacked by their friends.  
  
"What the hell happened!?" Sirius asked as soon as he got in the room, the others stared at them awaiting the answer.  
  
Lily and James explained for the second time that day what had happened, this time leaving out what they had said to each other, so basically, all their friends got out of it was, that the curse caused them to go into another world, and a scary one at that.  
  
"Lily, you seem to have the worst luck, but I have something to ask you." Jimena said sitting next to her friend. Lily looked at her expectantly. "Sierra and me found looked at one of the titles of the books you guys were reading, and I was wondering if your curse was…deadly." Jimena said softly.  
  
Lily didn't know how to answer this question, she knew that it was likely for her and James to die, but she didn't want to tell her friends that. "No, Jim, its not deadly don't worry." Lily put on her best, fake smile for her friends.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lily and James didn't talk about what had happened during the night again. They stopped studying together, and Lily even stopped helping the Marauders with the Animagi potion. She knew they could figure the rest out on their own anyway. Lily and James ignored each other as much as possible. But when they went to sleep at night it was a lot harder to ignore each other.  
  
Although the dreams about Lord Voldemort had ended for Lily a while back, the dreams about her husband's death came back and brought her into sleeplessness. James luckily never came into those nightmares, Lily didn't know why, but she was glad, they were quite personal after all.  
  
One night during the same dream Lily had every night, something different happened.  
  
"….and run!" The words were familiar, but Lily always ran no matter what, leaving her husband to die, but this time someone else was waiting in the room when she got their…James.  
  
"James what are you doing here?" Lily seemed to take over her body for once in the dream; I was able to choose what she said.  
  
James shrugged, he obviously didn't know either.  
  
"James, get out leave now! He's coming!"  
  
"Who? What are you talking about?" James asked.  
  
"Voldemort, right now he just killed my husband, now please get out before he kills you too! I don't want to see you die." Lily was flustered, she didn't know what to do, she prayed this wasn't how it would really happen.  
  
"Your husband?!" James asked confused.  
  
"It's a dream James, now leave!" Lily said with the baby still in her arms, she couldn't see the baby's face, just as she couldn't see her husband's.  
  
"Leave to where?" James asked, 'He's got a point.' Lily thought.  
  
"Out the window!" Instead of James listening to her, he just stood beside her and watched the door. At that moment Voldemort stepped in the room.  
  
Lily knew something was different from this dream then the others, and she didn't know what to do, suddenly James tugged on her hand, and her baby was gone from her arms.  
  
Voldemort didn't seem to notice the two of them standing and watching, he was screaming at Lily as her older self. She covered the crib and wouldn't let Voldemort get to her baby.  
  
Voldemort looked annoyed, and the next thing Lily knew, she saw herself drop to the ground dead, and then he walked towards her baby. Lily tried to run to him, but James held her back. Voldemort said the curse, and there was a great explosion.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lily woke up sweating and her was racing. She was taking deep breaths, it was still night time, Lily glanced at her clock, and it was four in the morning. Lily moaned, but didn't want to fall asleep; afraid of what her dreams would take her to, Lily hadn't had a good dream for a long time.  
  
Lily got out of bed and headed down to the common room, fully dressed for school that day. She was surprised to see James sitting by the fire, staring into it, evidently deep in thought. He'd been doing it a lot recently.  
  
She took as seat in the chair next to him, and he didn't even notice. Lily cleared her throat several times before he noticed she was there.  
  
"Oh hi Lily." He said distractedly. Then his brain seemed to process that she actually was there. "Lily! What are you doing up at this time of…morning?"  
  
"Nightmare." She said simply.  
  
"Was I in it?" Lily was a bit taken back at the comment.  
  
"Yes actually, you want to hear about it?" He nodded. "First you have to tell me why you're up so early."  
  
"Nightmare." Lily had a feeling that was his reason, so she told him about the dream, she got half finished and he stopped her, and finished it for her. He had had the same exact one.  
  
"James, I want these dreams to stop, for good. I can't take it anymore!" Lily said getting distressed.  
  
"You do, do you?" James said with his eyes laughing.  
  
"Yes James, of course I want to!" She said getting aggravated.  
  
"Well, I was just thinking that you were beginning to like them!" James said grinning wickedly; Lily gave him a horrified look.  
  
"Jerk." She said and turned away from him.  
  
"It's not my fault you keep dreaming about me-."  
  
"I'm not dreaming about you, I'm having nightmares!" Lily said breathlessly. 'This is hopeless.' She thought.  
  
"Whatever you call it." James grinned again and Lily gave up and went back to her dorm, only to get bored, and come back down. Thankfully James was gone. Lily had brought he Charms book with her, and began to study.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
A few hours later students started to trickle down from their dormitories, to go to breakfast. Vanessa and Catty came down, smiling at Lily, and invited her to join them, so Lily went off to get breakfast with them.  
  
Lily entered the Great Hall, and was shocked to be met by Snape.  
  
"Lily, can I speak to you a moment?" He asked, looking uncomfortable. 'He should be.' Lily thought angrily. She hadn't forgotten what he'd done. Lily chose to ignore him, but he grabbed her arm, and Lily snapped.  
  
"Don't touch me, you pig!" Lily shrieked, and all eyes turned towards her. Snape, smartly left her alone, and Lily went to sit down by Vanessa and Catty. Lucky for Lily there were very few people at breakfast, so it wasn't seen by many. But it was enough to get the point across to Snape to leave Lily alone.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Christmas was coming soon, and Lily was very…unexcited. She was moping around a lot, once she found at that Sierra, was for the first time, going home for Christmas, Lily was mulling over the idea of going to Mindy's, but decided not to, she just couldn't bare to barge in on someone else's Christmas.  
  
Lily didn't even bother to see who else was staying for Christmas; she knew it was going to be boring with out Sierra. Sierra had to go home because of a funeral for her Aunt, who had sadly been murdered. So Lily wouldn't complain about it while Sierra was around, she didn't want to make her feel bad.  
  
The day everyone was leaving, her room mates were finishing packing, and Lily was talking away to them.  
  
"Yeah, I better get lots of presents to cheer me up, since I'm going to have to be sleeping in here all by myself." Lily pouted, by tried to joke about it.  
  
"Lily, that makes worry, try not to get yourself in trouble." Sierra said while shoving some stray books in her trunk for doing homework.  
  
"Guys, what other trouble can I get myself in?" Lily said trying to put a stop to their constant worrying. They hadn't let her alone since the incident with James.  
  
"Lily, Sierra and I are just worried, something might happen, you're even more vulnerable when no one is around." Jimena said with a bit of edge in her voice.  
  
"I don't need you two to be my Mothers thank you very much… Even if I don't have one." She said quietly. The entire room stopped what they were doing and gave Lily sympathetic looks. "Don't worry about me, you all go home and have a Happy Christmas."  
  
Not long after their conversation, Lily was hugging her friends good bye, and was doing very well at holding back her tears. Soon everyone was gone from her dorm, and Lily was alone.  
  
Lily knew she was going to be very bored over break, so she decided to study with her spare time. So Lily picked up all her homework, and got started that evening.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was about 8:00 and until then Lily hadn't gotten any visitors, then out of no where, someone popped up behind her, and snatched away her book.  
  
"SIRIUS, can't you tell when someone is doing homework!?" Lily shrieked at him and jumped up to get her book back, but Sirius was grinning like an idiot, and wouldn't give it back.  
  
"Lily, we need to tell you something." Sirius said still grinning crazily.  
  
"What? Is it THAT important? I was doing my transfiguration homework." Lily pouted, and tried in vain to get the book back once more.  
  
"You were doing your homework on the first night with out your friends?!" Sirius said in mock shock.  
  
"So what do you want to tell me?" Lily said getting impatient.  
  
"I can't tell you here, plus the other Marauders have a say in this too." He said, looking towards the second years that were in the room. With that last thought Sirius grabbed her hand and threw her book on the table and dragged her away.  
  
'Sirius-my book!" Lily squealed.  
  
"It'll be there when we get back don't worry." He said and continued to tug her towards the portrait hole. Lily groaned, and soon herself in the Marauders' favorite hideaway.  
  
James, Remus, and Peter were already there. James avoided looking Lily in the eye. Remus on the other hand went right up to her with a grin the same as Sirius'.  
  
"Okay, please tell me what's going on now!" Lily said frustrated.  
  
"We're ready!" Sirius said.  
  
"With the potion? The Charms?" Lily asked figuring it out.  
  
"Lily we're finished, we're trying it out tonight, and next week's the full moon, so we're hoping to works." Sirius said happily, even James and Peter were grinning, they were obviously proud.  
  
"So, why am I here?" Lily asked putting her hands on her hips.  
  
"Well, Remus thought it would be nice, since you helped us and everything, if you got to see if it worked or not." Sirius said, Sirius was in a real chatty mood. Suddenly Remus elbowed him in the stomach. "Oh, and we kind of need your help on saying the charms part."  
  
"I guess so, when are we trying it?" Lily asked, wanting to leave as soon as possible, to retrieve that book that was in the common room unattended.  
  
"Right now!" Remus said, and it was then for the first time Lily noticed that the potions was brewing in the corner, and they had a long list of the charms they were using, sitting on a table.  
  
Lily took a deep breath. "Okay let's get started."  
  
The five of them worked busily for the first hour making preparations, sadly (a/n not!) Peter couldn't help much. The next hour was spent taking the potions, and it involved correct timing. Then for the next thirty minutes, the three boys were chanting the charms, and it was quite a tongue twister, and was long, so they had to memorize it first, one mess up, and it would, and did go wrong.  
  
Peter messed up pronouncing an 'a' by instead of saying it like in the word 'way' had said it like in the word 'start'. When he said that, he ended up passing out, and it happened quite a few times before he got it right.  
  
James was the first to get it completed, by oddly enough, nothing happened, he seemed to glow for a moment, then it stopped. The same thing happened to Sirius not long after, and a half an hour after him Peter did too.  
  
"Now what?" Peter asked, once they were finished, they all looked at each other not knowing what to do.  
  
"This is the part where you guys try and turn into your animal, I guess." Lily told them, a little annoyed that they hadn't thought past this step. James glared at her when she said this, but she ignored him, like always.  
  
"Guys, you remember, just do what the book said." Remus told them encouragingly. Lily closed her eyes when she saw James start to glow brightly and he started screaming in pain. Remus was a quick thinker and put a silencing charm on the room.  
  
Lily was too afraid to open her eyes, then the same screaming came from Sirius, and soon Peter, it was a horrible sickening sound, and Lily covered her ears. (A/N why couldn't have Peter died!?)  
  
The next thing Lily knew Remus was laughing and Lily found herself getting pounced on by a big shaggy dog, that was quite adorable, but Lily didn't say this aloud.  
  
"Get off me, oh I bet your Sirius!" Lily said with a groan, as the big dog got off her. With a little pop Sirius was looking at her in his normal body.  
  
James was grinning happily, but he had already changed back to human form so she didn't find out what he was, then Lily saw an ugly fat rat scurry across the floor.  
  
"Ack! Peter you're a rat!" Lily squealed and jumped into Remus' arms.  
  
Peter popped into his regular self scowling. "I can't believe I'm a damn rat." He muttered.  
  
"Suits you perfectly Peter dear." Sirius said in a high voice.  
  
"James, do show me what you turn into." Lily said stepping away from Remus, blushing a bit; James glared again, but turned into a very beautiful stag. Lily gaped at him, she went up to him and patted him on the nose, and recognized his eyes were the same chocolate brown they always were. "James, you are one good lookin' stag!" Lily said laughing, and immediately James reappeared as himself, grinning from ear to ear.  
  
"Oh, you really think so?" He asked.  
  
"No, I was just being polite, Sirius though he was an adorable dog." Sirius faked a blush.  
  
"Well, that was…awesome!" James said.  
  
"Yes it was amazing, now I need to go before…I get my book stolen since Sirius made me leave it in the common room." Lily said, and made a run for the door. Remus stopped her by standing in front of her.  
  
"Lily, I get the feeling you've been ignoring us for relatively long time now." He said, the other boys nodded in agreement. "Sierra and Jimena talk to us more then you do, and they…have ex relationships with some of us." Remus said and his eyes flickered to James and Sirius (the guilty ones).  
  
"I've just been busy is all you know, studying, prefect responsibilities, homework, more studying, and keeping tabs on all Professors that might be death eaters." Lily lied; she hadn't exactly told anyone why she had just stopped talking to them.  
  
"Lily, you study too much, I think you should lighten up a bit with the study load." Sirius said, in a serious tone.  
  
"I can't stop studying, I want to be head girl, so I have to keep up with my work, and try to learn whatever I can that might come in useful…somewhere." Lily stuttered a bit since she made it up as she went along. "You never know what could happen at Hogwarts. Now please let me go back." Lily said giving Remus a push.  
  
Remus showed no sign of giving in "Moony, let her go." James spoke up, she knew why too, but she didn't think of it, and just took off to get away from them, and tried to run away from the quilt.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
(A/N same place, Lily's off in la la land for now, sorry!)  
  
"James, do you know something that you would like to share with the rest of the class?" Sirius asked; it came out as a joke, but it was a real question.  
  
"Nothing important guys don't worry about it." James shrugged off the question. The rest of them sensed that they weren't going to get any more out of him, and let it go.  
  
"I think Lily needs to be cheered up, or at least have her mind taken off all that studying!" Remus muttered.  
  
"I have an idea for that." Sirius said grinning.  
  
"Pranks?" James asked, liking the idea.  
  
"Of course, what else goes through Sirius' mind?" Remus asked.  
  
"So do I get a nick name now?" Sirius asked in a child like way, thus bringing on Moony, Padfoot, Prongs, and Wormtail, The Marauders.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lily picked up her book and homework parchment and went up to her dorm; it was getting late so she went on a head and went to bed.  
  
Lily lay awake, wishing she could tell her friends what was going on between her and James. Truly nothing was going on, but something almost had…But it never could, but it was tearing Lily up inside, she missed having James as her friend, but she didn't want to risk it, so she forced herself to stay away from him. Lily could never allow herself to get close to him, or any other man for that matter, because then she might end up falling in love with them, and that was a serious problem.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lily woke up and found that instead of normal toes, today she had webbed feet, and that wasn't normal. She looked at her fingers and noticed that they too were webbed, she the noticed that she was sporting a wonderful beak. 'They turned me into a DUCK!!' Lily wanted to scream, but decided better of it.  
  
Lily hoped to God she could talk normal, she couldn't. Lily's temper got the better of her. She put on her uniform, and snuck over to the boys' dormitories, she was very happy that her nightmare had woken her up; for once something useful came out if it. This way she could sneak over there and not be seen…Looking like a duck.  
  
She opened the Marauders' dorm door, and came in squawking like a duck. It had the effect that she wanted. Four very tired looking boys appeared from behind their bed curtains, she noted that James blushed a bit…he wasn't wearing a shirt from her point of view, he was very good looking with out one too. Lily mentally smacked herself for thinking like that.  
  
Remus came up to her trying not to laugh, "What is it that you need, Miss Quackers?" That sent the rest of them into laughter, but Lily only glared.  
  
"Change me back!" She tried to say but it came out like "Quack, Quack, Quack!" This only made them laugh harder.  
  
"Lily, what did you say? I couldn't understand you!" Sirius said laughing so hard that he fell to the floor when he tried to get up.  
  
"Lily, you look like a really cute duck, seriously, it suits you!" Remus said turning purple from laughter.  
  
Lily let out a scream that sounded more like an incessant squawk. Lily didn't shut up, until they finally told her it would wear off in a few hours, when they told her that she slapped James in the face with her webbed hand, since she knew it was him who came up with it, since she'd been there when he found out about it.  
  
After that Lily stomped off to her dorm, in a very bad mood, or so the Marauders thought, truthfully, she was quite happy they had done it. It was quite funny if you thought about it happening to someone else, and it also gave her a reason to prank them.  
  
Lily immediately went to her Charms book, which had information about the type of Charm she planned on putting on the renowned Marauders.  
  
It looked easy enough, she prayed it would work.  
  
Then Lily turned to a different page in the book, and found a different spell that would make it all worth while. Then the last part would be a little bit harder, but she was sure her wonderful 'Wizard Radio' would take care of it, since she owned the song, even if it was muggle. James, of course would be getting special treatment.  
  
Smiling with satisfaction, Lily headed down to breakfast, since her beak had faded away, and her fingers and toes were no longer webbed together.  
  
(A/N what is little Lily planning!? I know and it's making me laugh, I hope I can get it out correctly in words!)  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Once at breakfast, Dumbledore announced that there would be a special event on Christmas Day that would be quite enjoyable, and that students should bring their money. Lily didn't think much about it, but decided to try and remember to bring money to the Christmas Feast.  
  
All day long Lily pretended to be over the entire 'duck incident'. She told the Marauders they were obsesses with poultry, and left it at that.  
  
Finally it was time for dinner, and Lily's plan was coming into action, she grabbed 'Wizard Radio' and her tape with the song that she was transferring the music from.  
  
(A/N just as I started to type this part I got the serious *achoo* sneezes, so forgive me if I make typos from when I sneezzzed. *oops*)  
  
Lily got to the Great Hall and was pleased to see that it was full of students, many had stayed home that year. Probably because so many of them had lost their parents to Voldemort.  
  
She made sure to sit near the Marauders, and half way through dinner she uttered some words, turned on some back ground music and the Marauders were standing on the table doing some very interesting dances, to wonderful music…  
  
James was the obvious lead singer, started belting out the first lines…  
  
The echoes were done by Sirius, Remus, and Peter.  
  
(A/N some of it's a bit off, I didn't type the lyrics so leave me alone! PLUS I know this is an 80's song but who cares? 'RESPECT')  
  
"What you want (hooo) baby I got it  
  
What you need (hooo) you know I got it"  
  
James started walking along the table pointing at people and smiling cheekily, but his eyes said something different, he was terrified.  
  
"(Hooo) all I'm asking (hooo) is for a little respect  
  
(Just a little bit) when you come home  
  
(Just a little bit) hey baby (Just little bit)  
  
When you come home (Just a Little Bit) Mister"  
  
Lily saw the shock on their faces when they had to say Mister.  
  
Right behind James, the rest of the Marauders were butt bumping and doing disco moves. And swinging their hips around.  
  
"I ain't gonna do you wrong while you're gone  
  
I ain't gonna do you wrong 'cause I don't wanna  
  
All I'm asking is for a little respect when you come home"  
  
At this point James was jumping up and down, and smiling at all the girls, making them blush. Not to mention, every time he sang 'baby' he would shake is butt around, getting himself quite a few cat calls from his 'audience'.  
  
"(Just a Little Bit) Baby (Just a little bit)  
  
When you come home (Just a little Bit) Yeah  
  
I'm about to give you all my money  
  
And all I'm asking in return honey"  
  
James at this point, took out what money he had and flung it into the audience, Lily hadn't planned that.  
  
"Is to give me my profits when you get home  
  
(Justa Justa Justa) Yeah baby when you get home"  
  
At this verse the Marauders pretended to sing into microphones, and continued to shake their butts, and skip around the table.  
  
"(Just a little Bit ) Yeah ( Just a little bit )"  
  
Then James came over and did something Lily didn't expect, he pulled her up on the table, much to her horror, and sang the next line to her, making her turn beet red, and James couldn't control it…or could he?  
  
"Hooo your kisses sweeter than honey and guess what so is my money  
  
All I want you to do for me is give it to me when you get home  
  
James and the Marauders continued to swing around in each other's arms. Lily made a dash for her seat.  
  
( Re re re re spect) Yeah baby whip it to me  
  
( Just a little bit) when you get home now ( Just a little bit)  
  
R-E-S-P-E-C-T find out what it means to me"  
  
At this point the Marauders pointed at Lily and shook their heads, demanding respect!  
  
"R-E-S-P-E-C-T take out the TCP ohhhh (Sock it to me, etc.)"  
  
Then they continued to belt out the words, dancing around like fools for the rest of the song.  
  
"A little respect oh yeah (Just a little bit)  
  
A little respect (Just a little Bit)"  
  
At the ending they jumped into their seats and sat down next to a hysterically laughing Lily.  
  
This was when The Marauders came into control of their own bodies, and noticed just how hard everyone around them was laughing.  
  
"Lily!!" They shouted at her, but she fell out of her seat laughing, and she wasn't the only one, the entire student body that stayed; was red in the face with laughter.  
  
Sirius had the sense to stand up and bow, James, Remus, and Peter followed, bowing at their applauding audience.  
  
(A/N this song was sung by Aretha Franklin)  
  
"Lily! I thought you were over that prank from this morning?!" James said sitting back down next to her.  
  
"I was." She said smiling, and then broke into laughter again. "But, do you remember the Chicken incident?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I wasn't over that."  
  
James grinned, and the five of them continued to eat, ignoring the looks they got from everyone around them.  
  
Then the much expected detentions came from Professor McGonagall, who actually smiled when she gave them to Lily.  
  
The Marauders grinned at Lily, proud that she had gotten herself a detention, for a good cause.  
  
Little did Lily know that they were already planning pay back time.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lily left the Great Hall getting a ton of 'Good Show' and so did the Marauders, not to mention the fact that every girl in school thought they were singing to 'them'. Lily went to the common room, and sat down trying to keep an explosion of giggles from occurring.  
  
'I HAVE to tell Sierra and Jimena!' Lily thought. So Lily raced to her dorm, and wrote them letters, with excruciating detail of that evenings events.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lily should have known, and maybe deep down, she did know the consequences, of playing a prank on The Marauders, but she couldn't resist it. Unfortunately, for the Marauders, their prank didn't go as well as they would have liked…  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lily went down to lunch the next morning (Christmas Eve) in a very good mood, she'd spent the morning studying, as best she could, but the Marauders kept looking at her the entire time, and making her laugh, remembering the night before.  
  
(A/N another song, I just love putting them in there, this song is done by Whitney Houston "I will Always Love you" I have a thing for music that was around when I was either barely born, or not even born, so leave me alone! I am also proud to say I did the lyrics to this next song all by myself!!! Two tries and I had it all! This song actually has meaning to the fic, I'm proud of myself.)  
  
Lily took her seat at the table, quietly eating, when the Marauders came and joined her. They each had the grin on their faces, the mischievous one. Lily was just about to ask them what they were up to, when she felt her self standing up from her seat (luckily not on the table) her voice became magically magnified and she started singing the words very quietly because that's how it starts…  
  
If I, should stay—  
  
Lily started walking along between the isles of tables.  
  
I would only be in your way—  
  
So I'll go---  
  
But I know  
  
I'll think of you, every step of the way---  
  
At this point Lily pointed at everyone; well it was directed at the guys.  
  
And I------will always love you---  
  
Will always love you-------  
  
You--- my darling you  
  
Hm-----  
  
Bitter sweet memories  
  
That is all I'm taking with me—  
  
Lily put her hand over her heart, to be dramatic.  
  
So good bye—please don't cry  
  
At this verse Lily looked directly at James, and seemed to sing towards him. And he knew it.  
  
We both know I'm not what you neeeed---  
  
And I---------------!!!  
  
Will always love you-------------- I will always love you----------  
  
(No lyrics for a while)  
  
I hope—life treats you kind  
  
And I hope you have all you dreamed of---  
  
And I wish you joy- and happiness  
  
But above all this I wish you love---  
  
Lily walked up to James, and smiled at him…  
  
And I----------!!!!!!  
  
Will always love you------------will always love you----will always love you---- etc  
  
I will always love you----  
  
I will always love you---------------------  
  
As she sang that last part she looked away from James, and sang to the school, trying to correct her 'mistake.'  
  
Darling I love you---  
  
Ohhh I'll always love you-----ooo  
  
Lily bowed and took her seat, blushing the color of her hair, and didn't notice her applause; Lily was a very good singer, so it wasn't as funny as it had been the night before. She didn't look at James all through the rest of dinner, not even when McGonagall gave them detentions, Lily was disappointed to hear she would be serving her detentions with them, that very evening.  
  
As soon as Lily finished with lunch she ran up to her dorm, to hide from James, she didn't know what to say to him, it would be quite awkward. She finally decided if they did ask anything, she would say it was the dancing charm.  
  
So Lily spent the day in her dorm studying and finishing her Potions Essay.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lily got to detention later then everyone else, which was held in the Great Hall, they were setting up for tomorrow evenings event, which none of them knew what it was. They had to decorate and such things for Christmas, but the weird part was the small plat form that was set up in the center of the room.  
  
Through out the detention Sirius complained about having detention on Christmas Eve, but he was the only one to really talk much, the rest of them just hurried up with everything, wanting to leave.  
  
Finally they were finished and they all rushed up the stairs and went to bed, getting ready for Christmas, the next day…Well all went to bed, but not all fell asleep.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lily woke up Christmas morning and noticed that once again, something was a little bit…off. For one thing her finger nails were red and green, Christmas colors. Her bed curtains had holly designs all over them. (A/N ha ha Holly is my name and I got to put it in the story!!)  
  
Lily knew who was responsible for the change in her bedding, but didn't bother to do anything about it…Not just then anyways. Lily got up, ignored her presents at the end of her bed, and went to the bathroom; she passed by a mirror and screamed in horror.  
  
Her hair was its normal color, but with splotches of green all over making it look hideous. Not to mention the "Happy Christmas" 'tattooed' on her forehead.  
  
Lily didn't have to go find the perpetrators, they returned to the scene of the crime. Sirius, James, Remus and Peter entered her room, carrying their own presents and dumped them on the floor of her dorm. Lily glared at them, but they just smiled.  
  
"Ahem, what are you guys doing here?" Lily asked, trying not to let on the she was very angry with them.  
  
"Just came to open presents with you, since you're all alone this year and all." Remus said innocently.  
  
"So how do you four like my new look?" She asked sickeningly sweet.  
  
"Nice." Sirius said, looking her up and down. James and Peter just blushed and did a weird nod.  
  
Remus grinned brightly. "I do love it myself."  
  
"I'm sure James does too." Sirius muttered, and James elbowed him in the stomach, but Lily didn't notice because she was looking at her presents.  
  
Lily and the Marauders didn't get each other anything, but it was expected since Lily had ignored them for a month or so.  
  
They opened presents, and Sirius was more then happy to model his new socks he got from his Great Aunt, but everyone insisted that it was okay if he didn't.  
  
They were easily the ugliest socks Lily had ever laid eyes on. They were bright red and green and sang Christmas carols frequently; did I mention the voice from the socks sounded exactly like Sirius' which is a disaster when trying to carry a tune.  
  
Everyone covered their ears, and took cover when Sirius ignored their pleas and went on ahead and put the socks on. Lily had her eyes and ears covered, and was very shocked when he put the socks on HER!  
  
"Sirius, don't I look like enough of an ornament already?!" Lily shrieked and tried to get away from him, but Remus and Peter caught on and held her down and Sirius hurriedly put the socks on her feet, and they continued to sing horridly.  
  
Unfortunately for Lily, Remus knew a good amount of charms, and was able to cast one that kept the socks on Lily's feet for a few hours.  
  
Lily pouted all morning after that and wouldn't come out of her dorm until she was able to get them off, and the Marauders felt obligated to stay with her and keep her company, or in other words…make her miserable.  
  
Lily spent the next few hours listening to nonsense from them all, except James who was being unusually quiet, Lily had a good guess as to why, but would never voice it.  
  
Lily and The Marauders went down to lunch, and Lily unfortunately still looked like a tree ornament, and the songs were still on her, so the Marauders sensing that she wouldn't want to go in public looking like that, picked her up and carried her, much against Lily's protests.  
  
"Put me down! All four of you! Right now!" Lily cried out. They ignored her and continued to carry her among the four of them, "Watch you hands Sirius!" Lily snapped. Strangely at that comment Lily wasn't the only one to glare.  
  
They arrived in the Great Hall, and Sirius' socks were still singing on Lily's feet. Lily who had still been protesting to be put down, was finally dropped. And she tried to run from the Great Hall, but the four of them pushed her into a seat, and sat on either side of her so she couldn't escape. Lily didn't fail to notice the whispers, most of them from the girls' saying "The three hottest guys in school just carried her to breakfast and she's MAD, I don't believe her!" Lily smiled to herself; it was quite funny if you thought of it THAT way.  
  
Lily ate lunch as quickly as she could which wasn't very fast since it was so much fun, and excused herself, trying to get away, but was only followed by the Marauders. 'What is wrong with them? Can't they take a hint?!' Lily thought aggravated to herself.  
  
So Lily spent her Christmas day smothered in attention by the Marauders, even the very shy Peter. Lily tried many times to escape, but failed. Her hair, eyes and finger nails went back to normal color sometime through out the day, and the socks came off.  
  
Remus challenged Lily to a game of Wizard chess, which she had scarcely played, and ended up losing miserably, even with James' help and he was an expert at the game.  
  
When it was time for dinner Lily remembered that they were suppose to bring money, so Lily went and got all the money she had, and so did the Marauders, not knowing what it was for.  
  
"What do you think Dumbledore has planned?" James asked on their way down to The Great Hall.  
  
"I have no idea." Lily answered him.  
  
"It could be anything knowing him, he loves surprising us." Remus said.  
  
"I hope its more presents, I love presents!" Sirius said, and he strongly reminded Lily of a little boy.  
  
"I doubt that, it might be a performance of some sort, remember yesterday they made us set up that plat form?" Lily said thoughtfully.  
  
"Yeah, that could be it." James agreed.  
  
"What kind of performance is what I'm wondering about." Remus said shaking his head slightly, Lily didn't want to know what he was thinking about; he had a strange look on his face.  
  
"What are you thinking, Moony?" Sirius asked.  
  
"I'm just thinking of other performances of this week." The rest of them all groaned, and Lily blushed crimson.  
  
"Lily, I did love your performance yesterday." James said and Lily playfully punched him in the shoulder.  
  
"It was terrible, I looked like an idiot up there! And unlike you guys, I was all by myself!" Lily scolded them. "You guys had not right to do that either, what I did to you was pay back for turning me into a duck!"  
  
"Half duck." Sirius corrected with a laugh. Lily gave him a death glare.  
  
"I didn't deserve it though-."  
  
"Your right Lils, we're sorry." Remus said trying to stop her from raving on more.  
  
"Yeah, sure you are! Let's get to the Great Hall before I do something you'll regret later, like giving you permanent headaches or a permanent-." Lily didn't get to finish her sentence because they entered the Great Hall, and it looked different.  
  
The platform they had setup the night before was in the center of the room, and there were chairs set up facing it like an audience. Lily was really beginning to get curious other students were already sitting in the chairs, so Lily and the Marauders took their seats, ready to find out what was going on.  
  
(A/N I didn't get this idea from myself, I got it from 'Who wants to buy a Lily Evans?' by Rebecca Padfoot Weasley, read it I thought it was funny! But I changed it around a lot so it has my personal touch to it. Also I was listening to the Scooby Doo theme song when I wrote this, so do forgive me! I'm trying hard to finish this chapter!!)  
  
Everyone got quiet as Dumbledore walked onto the platform, apparently to explain what was going on.  
  
"All right, I'm glad to see so many eager faces to find out what this Grand Event is for tonight. Now some of you may know about the attacks of the Dark Lord." Whispers arose as he said this. "And since there have been so many attacks, we are raising money for the orphans, and families who have lost loved ones, and need some financial help." Lily started to fidget in her seat as he said this part. "So to get those families and children some money and to lighten up the mood around here. I decided to have a charity event, which involves buying some of our wonderful students." Before Dumbledore could say another word, the entire room was buzzing with noise. He finally got everyone quiet. "You don't have to participate if you don't want to, but either way it will be fun to watch." He said this with a familiar twinkle in his eye.  
  
Professor Dumbledore continued to explain the rules: If you buy a person you cannot ask them to do anything 'against school rules' as he had said. If YOU were bought, you had to do whatever they asked, and there would be a charm to placed on you to make sure you followed through. If you were bought you would be theirs until midnight that very night, not very long.  
  
Lily thought it sounded fun, but wasn't sure if she wanted to go through with it herself, and there was no one she wanted to buy…except maybe one messy haired boy, with glasses. But she didn't have enough money to buy him with all the other girls after him.  
  
Dumbledore asked the Divinations teacher to do 'bidding' and asked for the first volunteer. Surprisingly enough the first person who went up, was Carrie, Sirius' girl friend from last year.  
  
She got several bids and was soon bought at 50galleons; no one had bought much money since they didn't know what they would be doing.  
  
The next person was a rather cute Hufflepuff that Lily didn't know much about except he was a fourth year. A little information was given out about each person who went up and Lily found out that he "Enjoys Quidditch, favorite class are Herbology, and has a fondness for muggle popsicles."  
  
They went through a few more people, and Lily failed to notice the looks the Marauders were throwing at her, because Lily was to busy thinking whether or not she should go up there.  
  
'If I go, I could be bought by Snape, and who knows what he'll ask her to do. But it was for a good cause. And she might be bought by some one she knew, and it might be funny.'  
  
In the end Lily found herself volunteering to go up there. The Marauders and several other boys gave cat calls to her.  
  
"Lily Evans is a fifth year Gryffindor Prefect, loves Charms, and hates the color green when it's in her hair." A few people laughed at the last comment. "She loves playing Quidditch but has an extreme fear of bludgers." More laughs, then the bidding began.  
  
"5 galleons!" a fourth year called out. (A/N only boys bet on her.)  
  
"8 galleons!" a small third year called out, Lily grinned at him.  
  
"15 galleons!" a sixth year called out, Lily was beginning to wonder why people she didn't even know were bidding on her.  
  
"20 galleons!" a very hot seventh year called.  
  
"25 galleons!" It was Snape 'yuck!' Lily prayed he didn't bet anymore.  
  
"30 galleons!" James yelled out and seemed to glare at Snape, Lily remembered why James would even think of bidding for her, and tried not to blush.  
  
"35 galleons!" A fifth year from Ravenclaw called, and Lily recognized it as Marvin, and smiled brightly at him, laughing, she knew he was joking, or was just trying to get in on the fun.  
  
  
  
"40 galleons!" Snape called out again.  
  
"45 galleons!" Remus called, probably trying to save her.  
  
"50 galleons!" Snape called again, Lily remembered then that Snape had a lot of money and could probably win easily, it just depended on how much he'd brought with him.  
  
"55 galleons!" Sirius called; at this Lily noticed the glares all the girls were giving her.  
  
"60 galleons!" Snape yelled getting frustrated, Lily was becoming the highest paid for person.  
  
"65 galleons!" Peter called weakly, Lily knew that was the most the Marauders had brought, and unless they put their money together Lily was in trouble.  
  
"70 galleons!" Snape bellowed, Lily noticed the Marauders bent over talking about something.  
  
"100 galleons!" Remus yelled out, raising the bid up by thirty, Lily knew they must have put their money together.  
  
"150 galleons!" 'Wow!' Lily thought, that was a ton of money.  
  
"175 galleons!" Remus who seemed to have become the spokes person of the Marauders. Lily noticed everyone was gasping at the amount of money that was getting bided on.  
  
"200 galleons!" Snape said this with a bit of worry; Lily had a feeling that was all he had.  
  
"201 galleons!" James yelled, knowing they had just won.  
  
"Any more takers?" The divinations professor asked. "Going once, going twice, sold to James Potter for 201 galleons!" Lily blushed, not many people noticed that the Marauders had put their money together to get her, but James was the one to 'collect his prize' and also had to do the honors of giving the Professor the money. A lot of girls whined and complained as Lily was pulled off the platform, by James, James however was laughing. Lily was blushing a bright cherry red.  
  
"So, I own you for the evening don't I? Or should I say me and the Marauders do." When James said this Lily let out a loud groan, knowing she was going to have a long night.  
  
"Not going up there yourselves are you?" Lily asked the Marauders when she got back to her seat.  
  
"Hell no! We'd never come out alive!" Sirius said, Lily thought his ego was a bit too high.  
  
Lily smirked at him, "Well, anyways thanks for buying me guys, I thought Snape was going to get me…Imagine what he'd make me do!" Lily and the Marauders shuddered at the thought.  
  
"Lily would you mind scratching my head? It's rather itchy." Sirius asked pointing to his head.  
  
"For your information, since James was the one who 'collected me' I am only forced to do what he tells me to not what you guys say." Sirius looked a little disappointed, but James grinned wickedly.  
  
"Lily scratch my good friend Sirius, head please." James ordered, and Lily did as she was told.  
  
"And I thought I was lucky to have been bought by you guys, Snape seems rather appealing at the moment." Lily said, and the boys looked at her in shock, but Lily didn't correct herself.  
  
"Let's go to the common room guys, and Lily." James said standing up, and Lily not being able to stop herself, walked up to the common room, before the boys were barely out of their seats.  
  
"Let's go get her, James watch what you say to night, or you might end up regretting it!" Sirius said running after Lily who was already at the door.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
(A/N damn I have to get to bed, this chapter is taking me a lot of work, writer's block remembers! This chapter took me two or three nights, so it's a bit confusing in my author notes. So what'd you guys think? This chapter had some interesting stuff in it…Song fics I'm not crazy about a lot of them, but some of them are quite funny. Please review! REVIEW REVIEW!! It doesn't have to be a big one, just say: I read your story! And I could care less; I just like the fact that people have read it! Some interesting stuff to happen next chapter… This chapter wasn't too long was it?? What kind of Chapters do you like? This length is good for me its only 22 pages, with all those author notes and stuff, it doesn't seem tooooo long. So tell me long? Or short chapters?)  
  
  
  
  
  
*~Sierra~* 


	15. Chapter 15

DISCLAIMER: Why do I do these? Maybe so it looks like I'm a professional, I don't know…Oh wells…I don't own the marauders, Lily, McGonagall, Dumbledore, flitwick, Snape, and others…so yeah…  
  
A/N I'm so proud fifteen chapters…wow….I'm….in….shock….it's a miracle!!...cool…too bad I can't get more reviews…oh well…it's only a first try, maybe I'll do better next time. This chapter I have no clue what's going to happen, just a few things…it might end up being long…or short…I don't know…know one tells me what they think!! BUT 20 reviews!!! I mean…that's really great…I'M SO HAPPY!!!! I know I'm pathetic…but I wonder what would happen if I got fifty! I'd probably drop into a dead faint…But I wouldn't mind…*hint hint* I hope I get more soon… Uh thank you my wonderful reviewers…even if there are only 21…I've never had more then 3 people read one of my stories to my face…this is a record…Ahh I'll shut up now…  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
CHAPTER 15  
  
Lily was very shocked to find she couldn't stop herself from walking to the dormitory, not until James told her to stop.  
  
"Lily, I pity you." Remus said shaking his head at her predicament.  
  
"I pity myself too."  
  
The four boys started walking away and Lily couldn't follow, even when she tried, she was following orders, since James had told her to stop.  
  
James sighed when he figured out the problem. "Come on Lily get moving!" Lily then took off into a fast walk, and the Marauders were huffing and puffing trying to keep up the whole way to the common room.  
  
Lily was getting the feeling that this was what it was like to be under the Imperious Curse, and it creeped her out a tiny bit. At least it was only for the evening and then it would go away, and the money had gone to a good cause.  
  
Lily got to the common room, and felt herself go back in to control of her body once more. So she took a seat on a comfy chair.  
  
The Marauders looked very pleased with their 'purchase' when the came into the common room and took their seats.  
  
"So what'd we do now?" Lily asked, fearing the worst.  
  
"Not sure, what do you think Padfoot?" James asked Sirius.  
  
"Padfoot?" Lily asked, and they explained the nicknames each of them had gotten. Lily laughed at them, "Prongs and WORMTAIL? You guys seriously need to be more-." Lily stopped when she noticed the death glares they were giving her.  
  
"Lily apologize to us!" James said laughing as she glared at him.  
  
"I'm so terribly sorry; I don't know what I was thinking! I hope you can forgive me for that awful mistake! I fell just awful. I can't believe I acted like such a stupid git! Please forgive me please, please, please? I apologize for that awful deed!" Lily continued to apologize, and couldn't stop and the Marauders began laughing at her.  
  
"Lily stop saying sorry!" Sirius laughed, but Lily continued, but she was looking at James waiting for him to tell her to stop.  
  
"Lily, you can stop now." James said after ten minutes of pleading forgiveness, Lily was finally able to stop.  
  
"Thanks, that was getting annoying!" Lily said getting up from her begging position on the floor, and taking her seat.  
  
"I think we should get Lily to do something…useful for us." Sirius said with a mischievous glint in his eyes. Lily gulped in fear.  
  
"I can't do anything illegal remember?" Lily tried to hide the worry in her voice.  
  
"Oh don't worry Lils what I have in my mind isn't 'illegal' per say. It will only help with our rule breaking." Sirius explained.  
  
"Padfoot? Are you talking about the Marauder's Map idea? Do you actually think she can do it?" Remus asked, looking amused.  
  
"Yeah, but since I know she won't help us if we ask her tomorrow we're going to have to do it tonight." Sirius said.  
  
"What are you guys talking about?!" Lily demanded, she knew it probably wasn't a good thing, what ever that Marauder's Map was.  
  
"Lily dear, we have something we want you to do for us." James said grinning at her. "Wormtail get the instructions in our dorm, okay?" Peter scampered off to get the 'instructions'. (A/N see Peter did something! I'm so proud…well I got plans for him…Muhahaha! Actually I think I am about to become the first person to make his friendship with the Marauders…worth while…)  
  
Lily soon learned what the Marauders wanted help with. It was a complicated map of Hogwarts, that they were going to write, but they needed help with the Charms. Lily finished scanning the instructions.  
  
"Why don't you just make James do it?" Lily asked. "There is transfiguration in it that I don't have a clue about."  
  
"Lily you're the best at Charms though so, you're going to help." James said, and Lily felt herself starting to work on the Marauder's Map with out choice. And they got done by 11:00 that night, faster then they had planned.  
  
"Well, Lily step out of the room for a moment while we put the password on it."  
  
Lily obeyed; of course she had no choice. Soon they called her back into the room.  
  
"Lily you were a great help, that brain of yours is actually good for something!" Sirius said tapping her on the head, which earned him a scowl.  
  
(A/N Yay! I just thought of something to happen in the chapter! I'm so proud of myself! Okay just wanted to share that with you.)  
  
"Lily would you like to accompany us to try out the map?" Sirius asked politely, Lily rolled her eyes.  
  
"Yeah, might as well." Lily replied.  
  
Soon they found themselves very much squished under James' invisibility cloak, on their way down to the kitchens for some food.  
  
"Ouch Lily stop stepping on my feet!"  
  
"Sorry Pete!" Lily apologized to Peter.  
  
"Okay who was it that just pinched my arse?!" Sirius whispered with a bit of pain in his voice.  
  
"Sorry Padfoot." James mumbled embarrassed.  
  
"Oh Prongs! I didn't know you felt that way for me!" Sirius said while hugging awkwardly with James who pushed him away.  
  
"I don't." James muttered.  
  
"Well, then don't pinch me in the arse!"  
  
"I won't!"  
  
"You guys are going to have a lot of explaining to do later." Remus said Lily couldn't see him, but she just knew he was shaking his head at his two friends.  
  
"Yeah…a lot of explaining." Peter whispered.  
  
"HEY! Who just pinched MY arse!?!" Lily whispered loudly.  
  
No response.  
  
"Ahem, please would the guilty come forward?" Lily asked angrily.  
  
No response.  
  
"Oh well, as long as it doesn't happen again…" Several sighs were let out from the boys; from relief.  
  
"Lily, I'm surprised you didn't enjoy that." James whispered from behind her, giving her chills.  
  
"James?! Was it you!?"  
  
"NO, no I'd never do THAT." James said sarcastically.  
  
"Stupid git." Lily muttered under her breath.  
  
"Hey I heard that!" James whined.  
  
"So? What are you going to do about it?" Lily demanded.  
  
"Kiss my feet or something!" James said laughing, he looked at her expectantly, but she didn't make a move to do anything.  
  
"It's past midnight, the spells off." Remus supplied the answer to the quiet question.  
  
"So how much farther to the kitchen?" Lily asked leaning over to Sirius who was holding the map.  
  
"Not too long, but- Oh shit! Filch!" Sirius said in a panicked voice.  
  
"Everyone quiet." James ordered. Everyone was quiet, but unfortunately at that moment Peter backed up into a knight's armor, and 'CRASH!'  
  
"Shit! Let's get out of her right now!" Sirius said, and the five of them raced into an empty classroom, and hid in there.  
  
"Students out of bed…Mrs. Norris where are they?" Filch's voice carried to their panicked ears. Even though the Marauders had had several detentions, they didn't exactly like them, and Lily would have killed them if she'd gotten another one so soon from the LAST incident.  
  
They heard his foot steps leave, but according to The Marauder's Map, he was still nearby in the hall way next to theirs.  
  
"What do we do now?" Sirius whispered to his friends.  
  
"How am I supposed to know?" Remus answered.  
  
"Let's stay here for a while until he leaves." Lily suggested and so they agreed to stay in the class room until Filch went a safe distance away.  
  
"What do we do until then?" James wondered aloud, and they all stepped out from under the stuffy cloak.  
  
Sirius grinned brightly. "I played this muggle game with my cousin once, it was very…enjoyable. I think we should play it!"  
  
"Would you mind telling us what it is?" Remus asked, obviously amused.  
  
"Truth or Dare."  
  
(A/N I couldn't help myself!)  
  
"Oh I know that game!" James said, laughing a bit at his friend's suggestion.  
  
"So should we play?" Lily asked, she knew what the game was, and didn't care either way to play or not.  
  
"Yes, yes! Let's play!" Sirius said happily in a child like way. Lily for a moment thought it would be a bad idea to play Truth or Dare with a bunch of boys, but how bad could it be?  
  
"All right." Everyone agreed, and they were soon sitting in a circle out of view from the door, in a corner just in case.  
  
"Who wants to go first?" Lily asked looking at them all.  
  
"ME!!" Sirius said happily. Lily was just starting to think that she had the lower hand at this game, since they were best friends and knew everything about each other anyway, while Lily they knew nothing about and could embarrass her easily.  
  
"Hey, first we should cast that truth spell! And have rules and stuff." Remus stopped Sirius.  
  
"Yeah, that truth spell could work fine, and the rules are that if you chicken out on a dare you have to actually take on a quality of a chicken." James supplied.  
  
"Chicken? No problem there for me!" Lily said, remembering the 'Chicken Incident' from their first or second year.  
  
"Okay Padfoot, pick your victim!" Remus, told him. Sirius looked intently at each one; no doubt picking which one he could have the most fun with. When he looked at James a spark went off in his eyes, and James gulped, obviously knowing the look.  
  
"All right James, truth or dare?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Dare." James said. "I never back down either."  
  
I dare you to snog with some one in this room!" James glared at Sirius, then smiled.  
  
"Anyone in the room?"  
  
"Yup, anyone."  
  
"Even you?"  
  
"NO!!! James that's-." Sirius finally noticed that James was laughing his head off at his best-friends reaction. Lily mean while, had been praying that James chose to chicken out. Soon everyone was laughing, except Sirius who was trying to hold it in.  
  
"Sirius you should have seen your face!" Lily said laughing.  
  
After everyone calmed down, a bit Sirius grinned happily again." So James, who are you going to do your dare on? Since there is only one person…suitable for this dare…" Lily at this point smacked Sirius, not hard but enough that he knew he was in trouble.  
  
"I think I'm going to have to Chicken ou-."  
  
"James Potter, I never thought I'd see the day you passed up a chance to snog a pretty girl!" Remus announced, and made Lily blush.  
  
"I can't just snog her if she doesn't want to, it doesn't exactly work….that way!" James defended himself.  
  
"Never stopped you before-." Sirius was interrupted by James.  
  
"Well, before it was just girls-."James started to say.  
  
"Hey I'm a girl!"  
  
"We know that Lils." Remus answered, he seemed to want to see the end of Sirius and James' conversation.  
  
"As I was saying those were just girls that I didn't even care about- as a friend of course, those girls were just-." Lily was getting annoyed with James.  
  
"They were still girls with feelings James! I'm not different so you should treat me the same way as them!" Lily shouted, standing up.  
  
James stood up too. "So you want me to treat you just like them!?" Lily knew where this was leading but she didn't care.  
  
Lily nodded her head weakly, she was standing up for women everywhere, or she was just being a pain, she wasn't sure.  
  
James looked at her, searching her eyes with his chocolate brown ones. "Lily, I can't treat you the same as everyone else because…your different to me." Lily didn't know what to say, and lucky for her she didn't have to, because right at that moment Filch walked into the room, looking very pleased with himself.  
  
"Looks, like I found the students out of bed, please follow me to my office." He said, Lily watched James hide his invisibility cloak in his pocket, and Sirius stuffed the Marauder's Map down his shirt. Lily was scared to death of Filch, and hid behind Remus the whole way down to his office.  
  
Lily was regretting raising her voice back in the class room, but she couldn't change that now. 'Leave it to Filch to ruin a moment!' Lily was scared of him though, so she wasn't going to say anything to Filch; she was scared to pieces of what was going to happen in his…office. She hadn't been there, but the Marauders had…several times.  
  
"Don't worry Lils, its not as bad as everyone says." Remus assured her.  
  
The way there Lily felt like she was heading to her doom. 'I can hear the funeral music now.' She thought bitterly, she noticed how very little the boys seemed to care about being caught, James looked…Happy about it but that might have been just because he wanted to get out of the awkward situation with Lily.  
  
Filch started gaining ground ahead of them, and then he was so far away Lily was wondering if they might escape, apparently she wasn't the only one thinking that. James had pulled out his very large invisibility cloak and hidden them behind it in a blink of an eye.  
  
"What the- Where'd they go!?" Filch bellowed, Lily was shaking in fear. Just then, as if an answered prayer, came Peeves the Poltergeist. (A/N Yeah a truly answered prayer! Ha!) "PEEVES! Come back here!" Peeves had just knocked over three sets of armor, and Filch seemed to forget about them. "I'll get him this time!" He growled and ran after Peeves leaving the out- of-bed-students far behind.  
  
"Let's go before he gets back!" James whispered, and they took off running down the hall.  
  
They ran up to the Gryffindor Common room as fast as they could, not wanting to risk getting caught again.  
  
"Sirius, WHY weren't you watching the Map?!" Lily demanded as soon as they were safe in the common room.  
  
"I was too busy watching the show you and James were putting on!" Sirius said innocently. James and Lily both turned crimson.  
  
"At least we didn't get caught…for good." James said trying to break the tension that was building up.  
  
"Yeah, Filch scares me to death! I almost screamed when I saw him!" (A/N in the Harry Potter Game I screamed when I first saw filch in it…scary!!!)  
  
"He's not THAT bad Lily." Remus said sitting on the chair, leaving the last place open for Lily right next to James on the love seat… 'Of all things' she thought angrily.  
  
Lily sat uncomfortably far away to James. "So." Sirius said since no one was talking.  
  
"So." Peter said.  
  
"Imagine what we can do the Marauder's Map…Imagine the Slytherins…" everyone got quiet, thinking different thoughts.  
  
"Well, I'm tired; it's been a long day." Lily said getting up to get to bed, half way up the steps she swiveled around. "I better not find my body looking any different then it does right now when I wake up!" With that Lily stomped up to her room.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lily woke up with once again…something amiss. Today her hair was white as a ghost, and her legs were all jiggly. The Marauders hadn't listened to her. Lily undid the curse and headed over to the boys' dorms to have a 'talk' with them.  
  
When she arrived in their dorm, she was shocked to see they were still sleeping. Lily decided to wake them up…the fun way. She did a water spout charm, and soaked them awake, with cold water.  
  
"LILY, what was that for?!" Remus said getting out of bed and shaking the water off. James was the only one still sleeping, Sirius was already in the bathroom, and Peter was just sitting there not knowing what else to do.  
  
"How am I going to wake him up?" Lily asked thoughtfully.  
  
"I have a pretty good idea, but you won't like it." Remus said hiding a smile.  
  
"I'm sure I won't." Lily said and walked over to James' bed and tried to wake him up with the water spell once more…Nothing. "Damn he's a deep sleeper!"  
  
"So are you." Sirius said coming out of the bath room.  
  
"Yeah, you'd know that wouldn't you." Lily said rolling her eyes. Lily climbed on James' bed trying not to get herself wet. And started bouncing on it, but either he ignored her, or he was a very deep sleeper.  
  
Lily stopped, and tried to think of a good way to wake him up. She looked at him and couldn't help notice how sweet and innocent he looked sleeping with his hair soaked. Lily decided to try a new approach to wake him up that should work on any fifteen year old boy. Lily said a quick spell, and his bed was completely dry. Then Lily got under his covers, and snuggled up close to him, and put her arms around him. Then she said in a sexy voice. "James wake up."  
  
Of course he did, and was very shocked to find Lily next to him. "LILY!?" He said sitting up, "What the hell are you doing?!"  
  
"Waking you up, and I did a pretty good job of it." She said slipping out of his bed, she couldn't help but notice how right it felt to be there with him.  
  
"Well, you could have tried another way."  
  
"I did, but you didn't budge!"  
  
"Oh." At this the two of them noticed that the rest of the boys were staring at them listening intently.  
  
"Bugger off, guys. Now the reason I came here-." Lily continued to chew them out for messing with her in her sleep again. She finished off saying "You guys have no idea how creepy it is to have boys come in your room at night and…MESS with you!" Lily huffed, and left them to go get dressed.  
  
Lily found out that she had missed breakfast, but truly didn't care; sleeping was a need she liked a lot.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
And since it was Christmas break, and they had no school, Lily and The Marauders did the things all teenagers do. (A/N well most, some just can't do it!). Living the high life. Using vacation to its highest potential. Being lazy (A/N that's what my mom calls it!)  
  
Kicking back. Relaxing. Enjoying nothingness. Or as most normal people call it, sleeping in late, after staying up late. Who doesn't love to do that?  
  
Lily woke up close to noon and found herself in her usual state of…strangeness. Today she was sporting a tie dyed look. With the colors of the rainbow, and her hair was now currently a nice shade of orange. Lily was happy that she knew how to get off most of the curses they'd put on her, but sometimes they would put her on timed ones, so she would wait for them to wear off. But she always went to wake up the Marauders once she woke up, she had an excuse to too. She had to chew them out every morning or it didn't feel like Christmas break anymore.  
  
It became a usual thing for Lily and the Marauders…a routine if you want to call it that. Lily and James would never admit they looked forward to seeing each other. But the rest of the Marauders noticed it. Especially on New Year's Eve.  
  
As I said, Lily woke up around noon, and was soon off to chew out the boys. Lily woke them up as usual, this time screaming about New Year's Eve.  
  
"Wake up! It's New Year's Eve, and you promised to take me to-." Sirius stopped her from shouting out their illegal trip to the Three Broomsticks. James was still sleeping; well that's what Lily thought. She always woke him up special. Remus had found out the truth the day before, when he saw James open his eyes and close them again, when Lily walked in the room.  
  
"He's still sleeping Lils, go wake him up." Remus said going off to brush his teeth before he was chewed out for turning Lily into a tie dyed manifestation. (A/N I hope I used that word correctly, I think it's a kewl word.)  
  
"James." Lily whispered in his ear. Lily couldn't help but feel jittery around him. Especially when they were this close, but she tried not to think about it. She noticed that today he had a shirt on. Lily decided to wake him up good that day. Today for the first time he was laying on his back, so Lily started gently tickling him, and then when that didn't work she sat right on his stomach.  
  
"Lily! You always wake me up the…weird way!" James said pushing her off him.  
  
"At least you're up! Remember we're going to the Three Broomsticks today, to celebrate New Year's Day!" Lily squealed. "Now for the reason I'm here." Lily continued to chew them out half heartedly. "Okay, that's over with, let's go to lunch!" She said, and ran out the door to wait for them to get dressed.  
  
The Marauders were soon ready, and they went off to lunch, while Lily was humming like an idiot.  
  
"Lily, may I ask why you are in such a good mood today?" Sirius asked in an overly formal way.  
  
"Well, I woke up feeling very…exuberantly happy and I just ended up like this!" She said and continued to bounce down the stairs, and into the Great Hall, once again she ignored the looks of the jealous girls who wanted to be her. Lily barely noticed them at all; she was in too good a mood.  
  
After lunch they went up to the common room, where Lily TRIED to get them to study.  
  
"You should study! We have OWLS coming up very soon! I think it would be a good idea to start studying for exams so we get ahead of everybody else, that way we have less to study and cram for before exams!" Lily lectured to them, James seemed to be the only one listening.  
  
Sirius was staring out into space, with a happy-dreamy look on his face.  
  
Remus was staring out the window, thinking about who knows what.  
  
And Peter was drooling, apparently sleeping with his eyes open. (A/N creepy I've done it once almost…except that whole drooling thing…)  
  
"Okay Lils to shut you up, I'll study for transfiguration." James said exasperatedly.  
  
"That's not fair, that's your favorite class!"  
  
"But at least I'm studying, that's what counts right?" James said innocently, he could probably not pay attention the whole year, and still pass with flying colors on the Transfiguration exam. Lily rolled her eyes and picked up a Potions book, and started looking over things memorizing as she went.  
  
Soon the afternoon was over, dinner zoomed by and they waited out the next few hours until late, and snuck out to The Three Broomsticks. Through the passage way Lily was telling them how amazing it was that they hadn't gotten into trouble for how many times they'd used it.  
  
"Lily cool it, you've broken plenty of rules yourself, so don't be yelling at us for doing the same thing!" Remus said a bit amused.  
  
"I wasn't yelling, I was simply informing you about it." (A/N is she turning out to be like a bit of Hermione Granger or is it just me?? Not that there's anything to be ashamed about. ( oh look a smiley!)  
  
When the slipped through Honeydukes, the five of them rushed to the Three Broomsticks for the New Year's Eve party. Lily found it was totally packed, but some how they found a seat in the corner. There was going to be a live performance from a Wizard Band that was quite popular among everyone in town.  
  
The band was already playing, and Sirius and James were sadly singing along with them, and they didn't even know the words. Peter and Remus soon joined, and were getting a bigger audience then the band…Until the bartender told them to quiet down. Madam Rosmerta or something like that was her name.  
  
"I've never seen this place so crowded." Lily admitted while sipping a butter beer Sirius bought her.  
  
"You should've been here last year! James, and Sirius got…carried away on the butter beer, and soon they were actually up on the stage carrying away like there was no tomorrow, Needless to say we were thrown out." Remus told her, and she noticed James blushing a bit. 'James? Embarrassed?' Lily thought happily.  
  
The New Year came rather quickly, and there were a lot of explosions from people's wands. Lily ran for cover as someone by the name of Diggle sent out shooting stars…From inside the room.  
  
After that a lot of people left, but then it was clear enough for people to start dancing. Lily was on her fifth butter beer and feeling very hyper, considering the time. Lily had been sitting there doing nothing, but talking to the Marauders, when a young man asked her to dance, he looked like a graduate from Hogwarts, but Lily didn't recognize him. Before Lily knew it she'd danced with about seven people she didn't know, and noticed the Marauders were starting to dance too. Lily began rotating through each of the Marauders. First Sirius, but he stepped on her toes. Then Remus and they had a lot of fun to yet another fast song. Then Peter who ended up being a better dancer then most would think.  
  
Peter ended up throwing her straight into someone's arms: James.  
  
"Hullo James." She said looking up at him.  
  
"Hullo Lils. Having fun?"  
  
"Yup, tons! This place is great!" She said as he spun her around. Lily felt blissfully happy dancing with him. Then an awkward moment came when a slow song came on.  
  
"Want to keep dancing?" He asked blushing slightly.  
  
"Sure." Lily said blushing herself. He pulled her closer, put his hands on her waist, and she put her arms around his neck. Lily would never have told anyone else what thoughts went through her mind while they were dancing, but they were along the lines of 'This feels really good!' James' thoughts were along the same lines.  
  
The song ended and Lily was asked to dance by same guy that asked her in the beginning. Lily and her friends were getting ready to go when they heard some one else go up to the microphone.  
  
"I am sorry that I have to be the one inform you about this." An elderly woman said, everyone turned to her, looking grave having idea to what she was talking about: Voldemort attacks.  
  
"I hope it's no one I know." She heard Sirius mumble reverently.  
  
"Earlier tonight there was an attack on a respected wizarding family." Lily heard all the boys intake their breath and hold it, and Lily noticed she did too. It could be anyone…It could be Sierra or Jimena or Mindy so many people she knew that it could be. And for one moment everyone was holding their breath praying that it wasn't a relative or close friend.  
  
(A/N I'm still thinking who I should kill off…I hate doing this…I think I'll have it be someone I don't even know…but these were dark times…so if I'm going by the rules….Damn I hate being mean! I can't pick which character to torture! I hate this part!)  
  
"Tonight, that wizarding family was the Lupins." The Marauders and Lily looked at Remus, who's eyes had bulged, and was in shock. Lily felt immediate pain for him, and gave him a hug, and kept listening to the elderly witch talk. "The Toby and Miranda Lupin died this evening by result of a death eater attack, they died quickly. He-Who-Should-Not-Be-Named killed them for unannounced reasons." Lily stopped listening and she and the Marauders walked Remus back to the castle, comforting him, as he tried not cry.  
  
"It's my entire fault, it's all my fault." Remus muttered.  
  
"It's not your fault!" They all said at the same time.  
  
"Yes it is, it's because of what I am that they did that…He wants werewolves on HIS side." Remus said darkly. Lily could feel the anger coming.  
  
"AND that's YOUR fault!?" Lily said comfortingly. "You couldn't help it that you got bit, or that HE wants you on the dark side. You can't give him that satisfaction Remus, the moment you blame yourself, it helps him to win! He just likes to hurt people, for no reason at all! Trust me, I know about these things." As Lily continued to comfort Remus, a thought occurred to her, that hadn't ever before…  
  
Why were James' parents still alive? Had he tried to attack them before? He went after hers for the curse; at least that's what she thought, but yet James' parents were still alive and well. It made her a bit jealous and made her parents' deaths seem even more of a waste then it already had been.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
The next week of break was spent the same as always, except Remus was a bit stressed, and Lily didn't chew them out in the mornings, but the pranks continued, and the 'rude awakenings' too. Lily talked to Remus a lot more, since she was the only one out of them to know 'how it feels' as Remus had told her. She and Remus became closer then ever, and he started to feel like a big brother, just as James had a while back…but now with James it was a bit different, to say the least. The curse hadn't done anything to them for a long time, and that was a good thing.  
  
Remus was handling his parents' death better then expected, and his friends were always around him…maybe a bit too much at times. They couldn't wait for him to get back to his old self.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Soon it was the last day of break. Lily awoke same as usual.  
  
"Oh today it looks like I have bird feet! And oh look my hair is rainbow! Oh this is perfect my finger nails have grown an inch longer! Now this is cool, I have bat wings coming out of my back!" Lily talked to herself, and then began to fix herself to look normal again.  
  
Today since it was the last day Lily would even THINK she could get away with going to the boys' dorms, Lily was giving them extra special wake up call that day.  
  
She snuck in and didn't make a noise, today none of them had their bed hangings shut. Lily cast four very quick 'bouncing' spells, and soon the boys' mattresses were making all sorts of...Bad…noises and Lily ran out of the room, and managed to hear some very BAD sounding moans from the guys. It wasn't going to sound good to anyone passing by. Lily couldn't hold it in; she started laughing right outside the door, and was soon discovered by a very disgruntled looking Sirius.  
  
"Erm, Hullo Sirius." Lily said trying to calm down. "I thought you guys might be busy in there so I decided to wait on the wake up call this morning!" Lily burst out laughing, and Sirius glared and pulled her in the room.  
  
All but three of the boys were awake, James was still moaning in his sleep as his bed bounced up and down and up and down… (A/N see what I mean by…bad?!)  
  
The three of them gathered around the still occupied bed, and looked at the occupant…Or James as most people call him. He was groaning in the most disapproving ways, and this was where the rest of the Marauders got some serious pay back on Lily.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N MUHAHAHAHA! I'm stopping there, leaving ya waiting! This is quite funny for me! I think it's quite predictable what's going to happen…try and guess if you want…I'm gonna get started right now! I'm laughing thinking about what I would do if THAT happened to me! I feel sorry for Remus, but I did ink a bink a bottle of ink to find out who's parents were dying, and twice it was him…so poor Remus! I hate being mean! It took me 10mins to decide that! Oh YEAH and (k) my last reviewer 21!! Yeah! Oh I know what you mean with those scary storms! welp laters…  
  
  
  
*~Sierra~* 


	16. Chapter 16

DISCLAIMER! I figured out why I write these dumb things! To keep you guys from thinking I wrote a short story…no I just like annoying myself, truly that's my reason!!  
  
A/N I'm writing the beginning of this late at night so give me a break, I become creative past midnight…so sue me!  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
CHAPTER 16  
  
The three of them gathered around the still occupied bed, and looked at the occupant…Or James as most people call him. He was groaning in the most disapproving ways, and this was where the rest of the Marauders got some serious pay back on Lily.  
  
(A/N that was from last chappy)  
  
Peter laid sleepily still in bed, so he didn't get a very good view of what happened.  
  
The bed was still bouncing and James was still trying to sleep, and Lily was thinking of a way to wake him up, and didn't notice the looks the Marauders were giving each other, and she definitely didn't see the nod.  
  
One minute Lily was standing next to Sirius the next she was up in the air, and being thrown on top of James. Who was still moaning and groaning and carrying on and the bed bouncing (very high) and then add Lily on top of that, and it looks terrible!  
  
Lily found herself on top of James, and noticed just how badly the bed was jumping. Lily did manage to wake James up…But that certainly didn't help. "LILY! What the hell's going on!?" James yelped and tried to get up, but Sirius muttered a spell that made the bed jump higher, and while the two of them tried to escape amongst the bed covers and everything, Lily ended up under James, they were still trying to figure it out, when a very unwanted visitor came into the room.  
  
"LILY MARIA EVANS!!" Lily recognized the voice, and so did James, who eyes bulged.  
  
"Jimena! This is NOT what it looks like!" Lily said but her voice was muffled from under James. "Gerroff me James!"  
  
"I'm TRYING, but it's easier said then done!" He said and soon plopped onto the floor head first.  
  
Lily tried to get off the bed herself, but she was trying not to hurt herself, she grabbed her wand and managed to undo the charm. The bed went still and Lily finally noticed how hard everyone was laughing, including Jimena who had tears in her eyes. James was laughing a bit, but was blushing furiously all the same. Lily laid there a moment regaining her senses. She inhaled deeply and smelled the scents of James. 'Mmm' she thought. 'Lily don't think like that!' Lily scolded herself. Lily got out of the bed, and felt her cheeks burning.  
  
'How am I going to explain this?' Lily said looking at the very pleased Jimena, considering Lily had just been a very bad predicament with her ex boyfriend.  
  
Somehow Lily managed to explain what happened, but it was difficult with everyone laughing…except her and James. James was looking tense.  
  
"Oh come on Jamsie boy, lighten up! We know how much you enjoyed it!" Sirius said slapping his friend on the shoulder. James blushed a deep crimson, and didn't say anything. Jimena looked at him and then looked at Lily.  
  
"Lily are you and James-."  
  
"No Jimena, we haven't and never are going to date. Too many complications and the fact that I have no feelings for him what so ever." Lily said, 'hey it wasn't too bad of a lie' Lily thought to herself. "Well, anyways, it's good to see you!" Lily said, and they headed back to the girls' dorms.  
  
"Lily, you have to tell me what all happened over the holidays, because SOMETHING definitely happened. I can tell, I'm not stupid, and you're a terrible liar." Jimena said to Lily, but Lily didn't hear much of it; she was to busy thinking about how strangely good it had felt bouncing around with James Potter.  
  
"So when's Sierra getting here?" Lily asked.  
  
"She's here already, and I can't wait to tell her what happened!" Jimena said and they opened the girls' dorm door to see the room mates all back and unpacking.  
  
"JIM! Don't blow this out of proportion!" Lily shrieked, a little too loud. "Oops."  
  
Jimena, Sierra and Lily had a long talk about their holidays; Lily noticed that when Lily told them about Remus' parents Jimena looked exceptionally sad about it. 'Awe, does Jimena like Remus? Too bad she's all for those rules, as much as Sierra…and me." Lily told herself.  
  
"So Lils, do you like him?" Sierra asked.  
  
"Who?" Lily asked stupidly,  
  
"Duh! Like you don't know, James of course!" Jimena informed her.  
  
"Of course not! We've just become better friends is all…Over break we had this prank war going on, and I was hanging out with them a lot since I didn't have anyone else. Even if I did like him, I would never act on it. Too many things…Too many bad things keeping us apart. That's why I'm never going to have another relationship."  
  
"What if HE likes you?" Sierra asked grinning away at her friend's discomfort.  
  
"He doesn't he knows as well as I do that it would never work, and that it's impossible." Lily said playing with stray stings on her bed spread.  
  
"What is that? Did you tell him about our dreams?" Jimena asked.  
  
"Yeah, sorry I didn't tell you, but it involves him in a certain way…" Lily's voice trailed off.  
  
"Hey, changing the subject a bit, but I was thinking, since we are never going to get married or anything like that, what are we going to do with our lives? Ever since I was little I planned on getting married, having kids, getting a good job; the works. Then this stuff comes up and I'm so afraid too!" Sierra said sadness filling her voice.  
  
"Don't worry Sierra; me and Lil will always be there for you." Jimena said softly.  
  
"Yeah, when we get older we'll get our own flat or something, and then when we've retired from our jobs, and have become old fat maids, we'll move into the same retirement home and eventually go brain dead!" Lily said it so happily that they started laughing, even though it was quite as sad thought.  
  
"What do you think we'll look like when we get old?" Jimena wondered aloud.  
  
"BEAUTiful of course!" Lily said laughing. "I am of COURSE getting a nose pierce so I can scare away children."  
  
"I want to get false gold teeth, so I can smile and REALLY shine!" Jimena said laughing.  
  
"I've always wanted to get that old lady smelling perfume, just because it reminds me of my Grandmother." Sierra said smiling.  
  
"Oh guys I have an idea!" Lily said excitedly. "We're going to make a pact right here and now, that no matter what happens, we'll be friends, and won't let each other be alone. So put your wands in girls!" They touched their wands together. The three of them made a magical promise that day to always be there for each other, and to look out for one another, they never knew just how important it would end up being to them in the end.  
  
(A/N damn that made me so sad, just thinking while I wrote it I was like, no, no, no she's going to die!! Wahh!! Yeah I'm pathetic, but oh well!)  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
The three girls went down to dinner that evening and sat by the Marauders, happy to talk to them. Lily observed how much happier her friends got around them, and Lily noticed something she hadn't noticed since third year. Sierra and Sirius were flirting…and enjoying it! Sierra was going to be pounded with questions when they got back upstairs.  
  
Jimena was talking quietly to Remus, while Lily talked to James and Peter. It was like it was back in first year. Just being able to talk to each other, then the fight broke out.  
  
"James Potter it's not my fault you wouldn't bloody wake UP!" Lily yelped, he'd been badgering her a bit too much on the subject.  
  
"WHY were you even waking me up in the first place?!" James said it angrily, but his eyes were laughing.  
  
"AHEM, but I was under the impression that you liked it, or am I mistaken!?" Lily shouted.  
  
James eyes filled with mischief, and the next thing that happened was very unexpected. James picked up his goblet of pumpkin juice, and poured it on Lily's head. "Uh, I decided to cool you off a bit." James said innocently, ignoring the angry glances from the teachers.  
  
Lily was so shocked she didn't no what to do; at first. She growled at him. Picked up a half eaten pumpkin pie, and before he could get away from her, was smashed in the face with it. (A/N they are sitting next to each other.)  
  
James wiped it out of his eyes, and Lily didn't notice his next move since she was too busy laughing on the floor. James picked up an UNEATEN chocolate pie, and plunged it onto Lily's face.  
  
That stopped her laughing.  
  
She got up and tried to hide her smile, as did he. She went up and picked up a bowl of green beans and threw it on him, but in the process she accidentally got Sirius, Sierra, Remus, and Jimena (Peter was UN harmed) and this started a very large food fight.  
  
It ended up girls against guys, and no one got it worse then Lily and James who continued to cover each other in food. The teachers were starting to get in on it too. (A/N remember the mean ones are still young…ha-ha!) Some were hiding under their seats but Dumbledore himself was doing the honors of throwing some mashed potatoes at Professor McGonagall who was VERY shocked, and threw her pumpkin juice on his beard.  
  
Everyone noticed that the most active people were Lily and James. Lily at that moment squished peas in James robes. And he threw j-ello down her shirt making her scream. She took the liberty of taking the rest of that j- ello and gelling down his hair, making it the smoothest it had ever been. James tried to run from the rest of the j-ello but Lily chased him, and tackled him, and gave him some devil horns with his hair j-ello.  
  
"Lily spare my hair!"  
  
"Don't think so Potter!" Lily who had been sitting on James was all of a sudden on the wrong side of things; James pinned her down easily, and took some very lovely blue j-ello and covered her with it, making her whine.  
  
"All right, all right! I give up you win!" Lily squeaked, and finally got to stand up. James made the mistake of turning around and found himself covered in a pitcher of pumpkin juice.  
  
"Evans! You're dead!" He bellowed, and Lily took off running from him, and he chased her, Lily tried to hide. He spotted her in her hiding place behind Sierra, and Lily took off running again when she noticed he was carrying a bowl of creamy mashed potatoes.  
  
Lily was giggling profusely, and could hardly breathe. Then Lily had to stop to get some air, and met her doom. James was coming at her again with the mashed potato bowl, Lily let out a loud yelp and ran from the hall, followed closely by James.  
  
"James, *gasp* have *gasp* mercy!" Lily squealed as she tried to run up the steps but slipped from her squeaky shoes. James caught her and her hair was soon thick with creamy mashed potatoes. And her face had a scowl.  
  
"It's a good look for you Lils." James said smiling at her and playing with his devil horns. "You were smart when you gave me these!"  
  
Lily couldn't help but smile, they sat down on the steps, and Lily regained her breath.  
  
"Now I look like an old lady!" Lily whined, but a smiled played on her lips.  
  
"But a beautiful old lady." He said getting closer to her. 'Oh shit, this is bad!' Lily thought worriedly. James started getting closer to her until she could feel his breath on her face.  
  
"James, we can't-." Lily started to explain and backed away.  
  
"Lils, it's just a kiss, we're not getting married or anything." James said I tried to kiss her again.  
  
"James that's not being fair." Lily started to pout, by James silenced her the best way her knew how. James barely had his lips on hers before Lily jumped back 'that felt too good, I gotta get outta here!' Lily thought desperately, and stood up and while dropping chunks of mashed potatoes ran up to the common room.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
(A/N well that was unexpected, it just sort of popped in there while I was listening to some kc and jojo stuff…sorry unless you're like me and like fluff like that!)  
  
James was trying to decide whether to go after Lily or go back to the Great Hall.  
  
(A/N I just sat down to write checked my reviews and WOW!!! 27!! Oh my god!! 6 reviews! Wow! It's a miracle! Not really, but it's as close as I'm going to get to one! SexySam (a reviewer btw) I'm not going to tell you what James was thinking about at the end of the last chapter…it's private! I love the weekend! Continuing.)  
  
James decided to go talk to Lily, or if she didn't want to talk, he would just go to his dorm. The Great Hall wouldn't help him any. His friends would just ask him where Lily went, and then he'd have to explain…  
  
James got up to the common room, and Lily wasn't there, so she must have gone to her dorm 'to be left alone.' James decided to go get cleaned up, he didn't like having j-ello in his hair.  
  
James was getting his stuff and his thoughts were still on Lily, he KNEW she liked him. And he liked her so why did she have to push him away so much. He liked her a lot, and it wasn't fun hiding his feelings, or keeping them to himself. He'd liked Lily all along, but she hadn't seemed to like him. Things were getting too complicated for James' taste.  
  
James went to the prefects' bathroom, and found Lily already there, in her bath robe. Mashed potatoes still in her hair. Her eyes went wide with shock, and then filled with pain. "James surprised to see you here." She said calmly.  
  
"I have every right you do to be here."  
  
"I never said you didn't." Lily said quietly, he could tell she was upset about it, he shouldn't have tried anything, but he couldn't help himself. He'd just gotten caught in the moment was all.  
  
"Lily, do you want to pretend, that what happened back there never happened?" James knew that was what they were going to do anyways, so he might as well ask.  
  
"That was my plan." Lily said coldly. "James, I can't believe you did that; after all I told you and what we read about…We're most likely going to die if we get together."  
  
"We're probably going to die either way; at least we could be together for a while."  
  
"James, we still have a chance of living, but it won't work if we're together!" Lily said raising her voice.  
  
"Lily, we could at least try-."  
  
"James stop being selfish, and think about it!" James listened to Lily and began to think about what she had just said. 'Selfish? I never thought of it like that, Lily doesn't want us to die, so she won't let us date? That's pretty stupid still, but I don't know how much she likes me…or what dating her could lead to. She's probably right, but I still wish we could try.'  
  
"All right Lils, if you don't want to date more or anything, I can deal with it. Just don't stop being my friend okay?"  
  
"James I love being your friend, you don't have to worry about that. But we can't have feelings towards each other."  
  
"Too late for that." James muttered.  
  
"We're just going to have to give each other space, it will get better since classes start tomorrow, and the holidays are over. Things will go back to normal." Lily's voice didn't have the assurance he wanted.  
  
"I hope so Lils. Now, I'm going to wash out this j-ello. I suggest you keep the mashed potatoes they improve you looks by 10 times!" James said and disappeared to the boys' side of the bathroom. Thinking about how to change Lily's mind…  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lily went back to her dorm feeling much cleaner, and a while later was joined by her two best-friends after they had finally gotten cleaned up.  
  
"Lily, where did you run off to with-?" Sierra started to ask.  
  
"James Potter!?" Jimena finished.  
  
"Um, no where." Lily mumbled, she wasn't sure if she wanted to tell her friends about it.  
  
"Lily are you okay? You look upset?! Did James do something stupid, because if he did I'll-?" Jimena said her temper rising.  
  
"Jim, it's nothing don't worry about it." Lily quieted her friend.  
  
"Something is wrong, you are going to tell us everything, or else!" Sierra said and she and Jimena sat on Lily's bed awaiting the story.  
  
"I don't know, it's really confusing right now, and I don't know what to do…" Lily started to explain everything that happened, starting with the 'scene' in the hallway. "So now we are just pretending nothing ever happened. But I don't know, I just have no idea of what I'm going to do about this!"  
  
"So you do like him!" Jimena said grinning.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, leave my alone!" Lily said teasingly. "I didn't want to tell you guys, because I've been trying to convince myself…other wise."  
  
"Lily if you want we won't have the rule anymore." Sierra started to say.  
  
"No I think that's an important rule, we can't let ourselves get to THAT point. I just don't want to have a serious relationship with anyone right now." Lily told them.  
  
"So don't, have an immature relationship!" Jimena told her.  
  
"I think- We already have that." Lily said with a grin.  
  
"Lils, I think Jim had a good plan!" Sierra exclaimed.  
  
"I do?" Jimena asked.  
  
"Yeah! It could work! You could just-."  
  
"SNOG James?" Lily asked sarcastically.  
  
"Yeah, that could work." Jimena laughed.  
  
"No, I wouldn't do that to him, I just CAN'T do it. I like him too much as a friend."  
  
"I bet he wouldn't mind." Sierra said thoughtfully.  
  
"Actually, I think he would enjoy it a lot." Jimena put in.  
  
"I can't believe we're talking about this!" Lily said laughing. "I hope Vanessa and Catty get here soon, before you guys drive me insane!"  
  
"I don't think they'll be here for a while, they both have been flirting like mad with some Ravenclaw quidditch team guys." Jimena informed Lily.  
  
"Marvin?" Lily asked absent-mindedly.  
  
"Yeah, I think he likes Vanessa." Sierra noted.  
  
"They would make a cute couple. Hey speaking of cute couples, have you seen Mindy?" Lily asked.  
  
"Yeah, with-."  
  
"Robert." They all three said together, and laughed.  
  
"Those two are so adorable! I haven't seen Mindy for a while; I think I'll go talk to her…" Lily said and went out the door to the common room, where Mindy was finishing up on some homework. And unfortunately, the Marauders were in the room too. Lily figured they were planning a new prank, hopefully not one for her, considering she just turned down one of them.  
  
"Hey Mindy, have a good break?"  
  
"Yeah, I went over to Robert's house, and met his parents, how was yours?" Mindy asked not looking up from her homework.  
  
"You don't want to know, I mean, I put on a singing act, SAW a singing act, and got sold, all in front of the whole school." Lily said smiling as her friend looked at her in shock.  
  
"Details please." Mindy said with a smile. The two of them caught up on some lost time, and stayed up late, and went to bed after Mindy finished her homework.  
  
Mindy had gotten up to go to bed already, but Lily sat there a moment deep in thought, not wanting to go to bed. She hadn't had nightmares…at least not bad ones for a long time, and she knew a scary one was coming soon, and was starting to dread it. Holidays had been nice because she'd gotten a lot of good sleep.  
  
Lily was walking up towards the stairs when she felt a gust of wind reach her. Lily had a good guess to 'who' had made it. The Marauders of course, since no one else was in the room.  
  
"You guys, I know it's you're there; show yourselves." Lily felt another breeze and figured it could just be James, since the wind was so fast, and they couldn't move like that when it was all four of them. "James? Sirius? Remus? Peter? Which one of you is it?!"  
  
Lily put her hands out trying to find who they were, and heard them laugh a bit. "It's not funny, now come out!" Lily pouted. Secretly she was hoping it was James. "Fine, be that way!" And Lily went up to bed not knowing she was followed.  
  
Lily changed in the bath room, brushed her teeth and went to bed, Lily couldn't sleep, she had a weird feeling at the bottom of her stomach, and it wasn't going to let her sleep.  
  
She had been laying there for a while when she felt some one sit on her bed and cover her mouth softly, Lily knew who it was, but it was still a bit weird, since she couldn't see them.  
  
She felt them lean over her, and she felt their breath on her face, and then they were kissing her; for the second time that night. He kissed her gently, and then stopped. Lily sighed, he had a way of making her melt, that she could deal with at that moment, when she was in such a sleepy state of mind.  
  
Lily smiled in the general direction she thought he was at. "James." She whispered, and she felt him lean in again to kiss her, this time he didn't hold back, he kissed her deeply and she felt light headed, and shocked that he felt so strongly for her. He pulled away for a moment.  
  
She put her arms around him, and pulled off the cloak to look into his beautiful chocolate brown eyes. His eyes were looking deeply into hers longingly. She pulled him closer to kiss him again, and they stayed that way for a while until they were disappointedly interrupted.  
  
"James, you better get to your dorms, before someone important catches you." Vanessa whispered from her bed, making him leap away from Lily. "Sorry to interrupt…your um moment, but if Jimena or Sierra so you guys, you'd never live it down. I won't tell unless you want me to, are you guys an item?" They shook their heads; Lily's head was still spinning.  
  
"Um, good night Lils." James said embarrassed, and left putting his cloak on after he left. Lily was smiling brightly 'that was fun' she thought happily.  
  
"So Lily, what's going on between you and one of the most popular guys in the school!?" Vanessa whispered crawling over to Lily's bed.  
  
"Honestly, I have no idea."  
  
"Must be a full moon." Vanessa commented.  
  
"No, last week." Lily should know, Remus was having the worst day of his life during the full moon  
  
"Well, then I'm going to bed we've got school tomorrow if you didn't notice."  
  
With that they both went to sleep, Lily was very happy.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
(A/N just wondering, but do you guys think it's gonna be THAT easy! No way! I've got plans for them…Muhahaha!)  
  
Lily woke up feeling ecstatic, and Vanessa was the only other person to be awake. They went down to breakfast anyways, they were both starving, Lily was pleased to see James already in the common room, and all three of them went down to breakfast together.  
  
They took there seats, and Lily noticed that Snape was looking very smug about something, considering Lily had walked into the hall holding James' hand.  
  
They all started drinking their pumpkin juice with out a care. Some second years screeched as their eyes glowed yellow in mid conversation.  
  
"Um, James what's going on?" Lily asked nervously looking around.  
  
"I was just about to ask you the same thing."  
  
"Vanessa, weren't you just sitting over there?" Lily asked, and pointed to the other end of the table.  
  
"Where'd everybody go? Weren't they just sitting here like two seconds ago?" James asked confusedly.  
  
"Wasn't it dark outside? It looks like morning!" Vanessa exclaimed looking out the window.  
  
"Oh no, I know what this is!" Lily muttered. "Our memories have been taken, this happened to me before, I have reason to believe it was Professor Kenyon, but this is weird! What could have happened that made all three of us lose our memories!?"  
  
"Come on girls; let's go talk to the Professors."  
  
"Do you think they'll believe us?" Vanessa asked worriedly.  
  
"Me and my friends saw your guys' eyes turn yellow. We'll tell them what we saw." Just then a second year Gryffindor boy said, they'd been sitting across from them.  
  
"Okay let's go." Vanessa said, still a bit confused.  
  
"Erm, let's bring your guys' pumpkin juice to be tested." Another Gryffindor said, they picked up their goblets, and went to explain the situation to the teachers. McGonagall listened, and came up with a very stupid excuse.  
  
"Another student probably just did it as a joke, I hope nothing important happened to you three yesterday. When do you think it was that you last were at?" Professor McGonagall asked.  
  
"We were right here but it was in the evening, it was…Sunday evening." James told her.  
  
"Oh right before your little food fight eh?" McGonagall said, and smiled when they looked confused, at this point Professor Flitwick jumped in.  
  
"You two." He said pointing to Lily and James. "Started arguing and throwing food at each other, and then the whole school joined in!" He laughed happily.  
  
Lily was wondering what on Earth was going on, she felt very confused, and was hoping to figure it out, she needed to talk to Jimena and Sierra. Lily was getting really fed up with people messing with her memories.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I hate this feeling! I've been trying to remember what happened so hard…and yet nothing comes to mind!" Lily shrieked as they sat there in the Hospital Wing a while later.  
  
"Me too." Vanessa said grumpily, James was still trying to think of what could have happened.  
  
"I bet Snape did it, that bastard, he's always doing stupid stuff like this! And he'd excellent in potions; I HATE saying that." James muttered darkly.  
  
"But why would he do it to me and Vanessa, I can understand me but Vanessa?!"  
  
"Um, I should tell you guys, I turned down Snape a while ago when he asked me out." Vanessa said a bit embarrassed.  
  
"That might be it! Maybe we should go tell McGonagall!" Lily said angrily.  
  
"She won't believe us! She never would!" James said sadly.  
  
The three of them pondered over the situation for a while, but didn't know how soon they would be finding out who had stolen their memories.  
  
Lily through out that day kept thinking she was now missing something oddly important, and she couldn't remember. Later that night Lily was walking through the halls on her way to dinner, after classes and heard some one bragging.  
  
"I put in their goblets right before they got there! They had NO idea!" Lily recognized the haughty voice as Snape's. It was too bad she couldn't prove that it was him who poisoned their drinks.  
  
"I hope nothing important happened yesterday for them." Another voice mocked.  
  
"Oh something did, but they'll probably find out anyways." Lily couldn't hear any more so she went down to dinner, and found out one of the things that had happened, and Lily was quite glad to forget it.  
  
Sierra and Jimena were looking grim, as Lily sat next to them at dinner.  
  
"What's bugging you two?" She asked concernedly.  
  
"Lily we have to tell you something, we think you need to know." Her two best friends re countered what had happened with her and James in the hallway.  
  
"I can't believe we did that, thank god we forgot it, I hope he didn't tell his friends about it, or else I'll have to DEAL with it, and I don't want to deal with something that he can't even remember." Lily said firmly.  
  
"Lily, I just have a bad feeling about this, I think something really important happened to you, and maybe Vanessa and James saw so THEY took them out too!" Jimena said.  
  
"No, it was Snape, over heard him talking about it, my guess is he saw me and James. Plus he likes Vanessa so that gives him another reason, to get back at her for saying no. He said we did forget something important, but he found it funny so it wasn't anything big." Lily informed them of her 'encounter' with Snape.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lily couldn't get rid of the empty feeling in her stomach that evening, James looked uncomfortable too. It's a very weird feeling have your memories swiped. But Lily, James and Vanessa were good at adapting to changes.  
  
(A/N I think it's funny, I'm so fickle! I make this really long day and then have them forget it! I don't think there was too much of a point to that, but I'm not having them get together in this year, so sorry! I was thinking of writing some more, but… what I have been thinking of doing might take a while, and then I'll end up staying up late. again, and tomorrow's Easter, CAN you believe I didn't know it was Easter this Sunday until yesterday? So REVIEW please! Oh and thank you to those reviewers…who keep reviewing!! I just like reviews…they all say good things! Well on to chapter 17 a place I've never been before!)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*SIERRA*~ 


	17. Chapter 17

DISCLAIMER: JK ROWLING OWNS EVERYTHING, BUT MY CHARACTERS!  
  
A/N Well, I hope you like this chapter…fifth year to be done soon! 35 reviews last time I checked! Wow! That's so cooooooooooooool!!! I love my wonderful reviewers; gosh some of you seem to know what's gonna happen…Eh, who cares! Okay I'm calm. In this chapter Lily and James have an…interesting dream…Lol its amusing at first! Uh, but then it gets worse, so sorry!  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
CHAPTER 17  
  
January went by and Remus getting back to his old self. But Voldemort seemed to be killing more and more people. The Slytherins all the while were being very smug about everything. Muggle borns like Lily were afraid of all Slytherins, because more and more of them had turned to the dark side. Lily's friends were very protective of her, and didn't let he go anywhere alone, to be on the safe side; especially James, Lily was of course getting annoyed.  
  
There was one, very exciting thing that happened during January, Lily went to bed a few days after losing her memory. She'd been thinking about how fun potions had been. That day they'd made a potion that would bring out your happiest memory and help you dream of it.  
  
Lily was wondering what she would dream about, as were all the Gryffindors. Sierra, Jimena, Vanessa, Catty and Lily had promised to tell each other what their dreams were just in case they got something good out of it.  
  
Lily had no clue that she was going to be in for a very confusing dream. (A/N Muhahaha! This is making me laugh and I am still on a review high!!!) Lily also didn't know that James Potter had the same dream as she did, and yet neither of them could remember it.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lily fell asleep and found herself in her own dormitory, watching herself…Well it was an odd sight. She seemed to be pretending to kiss someone. Then she stopped, then Lily watched herself put her arms around them and the person was revealed.  
  
'James?! What the hell, did he sneak in my room and do that for? I can't remember, oh I'm letting HIM!' Lily thought worriedly, but couldn't help but notice that she seemed to be enjoying herself greatly. 'God shove your tongue down my throat!' Lily thought, watching angrily. 'I can't believe this!' With that Lily walked over and tried to pull James off herself, which is a weird thing to do when your hands go right through him.  
  
Then Lily and James were interrupted by Vanessa and James left the room. Lily watched herself fall asleep looking very happy. Lily suddenly figured out it was a dream, and strained to remember when this dream 'happened' but it was gone from her memories… 'Did that mean it happened that Sunday the day before I lost my memories?' Lily glanced at the clock that had the dates on it and it read: January Eighth, Sunday. 11:47pm.  
  
Lily was about to freak when the dream was over, and Lily awoke suddenly. 'That was my happiest memory!? Wow, I've got problems! What happened that night…Something happened, but I'll never find out. God I'm never going to get to sleep!' Lily glanced at her clock and it was three in the morning, she didn't have classes the next day, so she climbed out of bed and went down to the common room and found she wasn't the only person awake this early in the morning.  
  
"Hullo James." Lily said nervously.  
  
"H-hullo Lils." James said just as nervous as her 'Does he know?!' Lily thought worriedly.  
  
"What are you doing up at this time of night?" Lily asked sitting next to him.  
  
"I woke up from this dream…You remember that potions from Potions?" Lily gulped.  
  
"Uh, yes."  
  
"The dream I had was totally twisted, I don't remember it happening, but I know it did. And now I can't sleep." James admitted.  
  
"That's exactly what happened to me, Erm, James what did you dream about?" Lily asked worried that he was going to tell her what she already knew.  
  
"Uh don't laugh or anything, but I dreamt about you and me…and we were in your room, it was that day we lost our memories." James said turning red.  
  
"James, I have a funny feeling you and I had the exact same dream!" Lily exclaimed, and then blushed, this was an uncomfortable topic. "I wonder what happened that made us…Do that."  
  
"I have no idea, but it was probably something big." James said thoughtfully.  
  
"All I managed to get from that day was the food fight, talking to Sierra and Jimena, talking to Mindy then Mindy left… Maybe that's when you and I talked or something, or you followed me into my room under you invisibility cloak." Lily said with a small laugh.  
  
"You had a very vague day, mine was similar…but the weird part was Sirius said I disappeared somewhere. Now I know where." James said grinning.  
  
"James, there's some thing I forgot to tell you about. After the food fight, Jimena and Sierra said you tried to kiss me, but I refused, and you and I decided to pretend it never happened, but I think you or me change our minds…to not pretend." Lily said quickly.  
  
"Well, it would have been nice if you would have told me that earlier. Damn it sucks not being able to remember what the hell I was thinking!" James grunted and leaned back in his chair, closing his eyes to think.  
  
"You know James we can't be together. It would never ever work! We'd end up killing each other indirectly!" Lily told him knowing his thoughts.  
  
"Lily, we can still try right?"  
  
"No James, we can't we never can. All though my friends-…No that would only complicate things."  
  
"What about your friends?" James asked wondering what she had almost said.  
  
"They thought…they thought it woodbfnifwhehadafwing." Lily mumbled inaudibly.  
  
"Huh?" James asked, looking confused.  
  
"They thought it would be fun if we had a fling, but that's out of the question!" Lily told him firmly, and glared when he grinned mischievously at her.  
  
"Well, I think it could work, just senseless snogging like no tomorrow-." James said happily, but was cut off by Lily.  
  
"NO James, that's NEVER going to happen, not between you and me!"  
  
"Funny, but it seems to me that it already did." Lily glared at him again.  
  
"Shut up, now think about this, remember the only person who knew about what happened was Vanessa, and look what happened to her, it's a sign that we aren't suppose to be together!"  
  
"Or it's a sign that we should!" James said standing up ready to fight.  
  
"James, I'm not fighting with you, so sit back down." Lily told him, reading his body language. James obeyed Lily's command with a scowl on his face. "James, I wish you weren't the bloody heir of Gryffindor, or I might actually give us a chance, but you are, and we can't."  
  
"Lily, why do you do this?! It won't last-."  
  
"That makes me just want to jump into your arms and say yes, now doesn't it?!" Lily yelped, getting annoyed at this pointless conversation.  
  
"Oh come on Lils, you know you want to go out with me! Just say yes, and we'll see what it's like!" James pleaded. "I know you like me, and I like you how else would we have dreamt about…THAT?"  
  
"Urgh! Your getting on my nerves James Potter, now please, let's just forget about this okay?" Lily begged.  
  
James sighed deeply. "Okay, if that's what you want…" Lily nodded vigorously, "Okay then I'll pretend it never happened. I hope I don't hate you or myself for this."  
  
James looked longingly after her as she went back to her dorm.  
  
When Lily got to her bed, she held back tears 'Life is not supposed to be this complicated! I want to be normal! At least Sierra and Jimena reminded me that we're going to grow up and never stop being friends…Or I would just end this right now!' Lily thought angrily, and hid under her covers of her bed until morning.  
  
(A/N that conversation was a bit of a repeat, but oh well it gets through to your heads!)  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
February started, and Lily was studying like the exams were the next day. She always had a text book with her, just in case she had time to study. The only other person who came close to studying as much as her was James, but he would still have fun, unlike Lily.  
  
The quidditch team practically had to drag her onto the field to get her away from studying.  
  
That type of situation was happening during the first week of February.  
  
"Lily hurry, we're going to be late for practice!" Sirius whined.  
  
"Just a moment, I've almost finished this essay, and then I'll be there."  
  
"LILY! Your coming right now or Rob will kill us all!" Sirius roared, and dragged Lily to practice against her will. ("Sirius, Sirius! My books! OWLS! I'M GOING TO FAIL!) Could be heard all the way there. (A/N this reminds me vaguely of myself right before a big test, except no one drags me off to practice)  
  
Quidditch practice was getting difficult, they had a match against Slytherin very soon, and everyone was working hard trying to get into top shape. James, Lily and Steven were going through plays like crazy. Sirius and Winnie were beating their brains out during practice (not literally). Samuel was working hard defending the goal post. Robert was trying to be captain and seeker at the same time and often got himself confused. Mindy was often there after or during or before practices to see him play. Most of the time she would talk to Lily too.  
  
The new Flying Professor scared Lily a lot and she was always running from her. Her name was Professor Deathems (Pronounced Dee A Thums) Lily just got creeped out around her  
  
And of course the Professor had to supervise all of their practices, and Lily was constantly on her guard. Lily was afraid of playing quidditch around professors Lily had a strong reason to believe Professor Blint had sabotaged the bludger the year it went hay wire on her.  
  
Lily had a feeling everyone was out to get her these days. Nothing had happened for so long, she was beginning to get worried about herself. She knew Voldemort was still after James, and she being who she was, ended up on his list of people to kill too. 'Thanks a lot James.' Lily thought to herself with sarcasm.  
  
You should always go with your instincts, unfortunately at this moment Lily didn't.  
  
Lily had a bad feeling when she saw the Professor show up at practice that day. She wasn't the only one of course. When you are up fifty feet in the air talking to James Potter about it though you tend to not notice what is going on fifty feet below you.  
  
"James, I want to get back to the common room RIGHT now. I'm getting freaked out! I should get on the ground before I find myself with a broken neck or something!" Lily complained nervously to him.  
  
"Calm down Lils, I'm here for ya if anything bad happens. Has that Professor ever been mean to you?'  
  
"Um no."  
  
"So why do you suspect her?"  
  
"I suspect every professor I don't know personally." Lily said in a matter- of-factly way.  
  
"So that's everyone?"  
  
"No! I don't worry about McGonagall, or Dumbledore. They know about my…situation."  
  
"Lily you need to take a break a think through this, seriously you're getting paranoid!"  
  
"Sorry to interrupt you but there's a bludger coming AT US!!" And the two of them leapt out of the mad bludger's path.  
  
"Well, you're still alive; I think this day is going well."  
  
"Shut up Potter."  
  
"You know when you say my last name like that it kind of turns-."  
  
"Shut up James."  
  
"Awe Lils, your no fun today." James was trying to calm Lily down as best he could, while he himself was keeping a close watch out for anything strange, and wasn't leaving Lily alone.  
  
"I'm trying to stay alive until I'm sixteen thank you very much, so excuse me for being UN fun today!" Lily yelped, partly because she was mad and partly because another bludger just barely missed her.  
  
Lily and James were continuing to bicker, while they did this they managed to miss something they desperately shouldn't have missed.  
  
I cannot tell you how this happened; I can only tell you that it did happen. While Lily and James were up fifty feet in the air, they missed watching their Professor turn into a dreadful Dementor.  
  
No one in school liked the Professor, but now they knew why. Who the hell wants a Dementor for a teacher?!  
  
"JAMES! LILY!!" James and Lily swiveled around and saw on the other side of the pitch the rest of the team waving for them to get over there. Lily and James headed over there, and Lily noticed how she couldn't keep the sad thoughts from entering her head. Her parents dying, Petunia abandoning her as a sister, James and Lily's curse.  
  
Then Lily and James noticed the Dementor, and stopped in mid air to look at it..  
  
"What the hell is that!?!" Lily screamed.  
  
"A Dementor." James said quietly, but loud enough for her to hear. Then Lily remembered what she had read about them, and immediately wanted to get away.  
  
Lily felt fear creeping into her, seeping into her skin, and scaring her to death. James noticed her state of being, and brought his broom closer to hers, and urged her to get to the rest of the team.  
  
"Come on Lils; let's get moving quickly, the team is over there, see…there goes Sam and Winnie to get some help right now! Let's go meet up with everyone they're waiting for us."  
  
Lily didn't budge, she was too afraid and her thoughts were controlling her. James was having troubles of his own and was having problems convincing Lily to move.  
  
James was starting to panic, and Lily was crying, he was trying to think of what to do, when a beam of gray light (A/N which is weird in itself) came up to James and knocked him off his broom.  
  
James lay on the ground gasping for the air that had been knocked out of him. He looked for Lily, thinking she'd been knocked off her broom to, and might need help, but noticed she wasn't on the ground he looked up in the air, to see both of their brooms falling to the ground. 'Where's Lily at?'  
  
He looked at the Dementor, and saw it holding Lily with its gruesome hands. James struggled to get up to get to Lily; he knew she was in trouble. 'Happy thoughts, happy thoughts!' James told himself preparing to use the advanced spell. 'Hmm, Lily and me…'  
  
James took out his wand and walked over to where the Dementor was pulling off it's hood; 'That's not a good sign!' James thought scared. 'Concentrate or this isn't going to work!' James thought forcefully to himself.  
  
He stood in front of the Dementor and yelled out "Expecto Patronus!" (A/N I don't know if that's right because I couldn't find my third book to check! My HP books have gone missing!) A large stag poured out of his wand and charged at the Dementor.  
  
The Dementor let go of Lily and she fell to the ground, then before his eyes the Dementor disappeared in a poof of gray smoke. James ran over to Lily who was looking very shook up. "Lils? You okay?" James asked leaning over her.  
  
"I'm no Damsel in Distress Potter, I can take care of myself." Lily mumbled quietly.  
  
The rest of the Quidditch Team had flown down, with the arrival of Professor Dumbledore, and McGonagall.  
  
"Mister Potter would you explain to us what happened here?!" McGonagall said.  
  
"Well Professor, I think that you need to choose which teachers you hire a little more carefully. Because so far three of them have tried to kill Lily or me." James said with a slight smile, while Lily tried to sit up  
  
"Mister Potter we shall try harder to pick out good professor from now on." Dumbledore said with his eyes twinkling. (A/N now we know while Dumbledore started getting more 'good' professors, ones that don't kill people. He now only hires people he trusts, thank you very much…Except for Quirrel and Gilderoy and that fake moody, I think he's done okay.)  
  
James told them most of what happened while Lily ate a piece of chocolate, James barely ate his piece. Remus had appeared with Sirius while they told the story. (A/N that's how Remus knew to give Harry the chocolate!)  
  
Lily told the only part she could remember well. "I remember being in the air and then this gray light thing, came and knocked James off his broom, and I panicked some more, then the light wrapped around my body and pulled me to the Dementor." Lily took a deep breath. "I tried to get away but it was like suffocating me, it pulled me right off my broom. Then the Dementor got hold of me and was going to…going to…" Lily's voice trailed off in fear. Everyone shuddered at the thought of a Dementor's Kiss, and James gave Lily a hug to comfort her since she had started crying again.  
  
"Let's get back to school you two need some rest! I don't want to see you over stressing yourselves." McGonagall said this and gave Lily a glance.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lily and James sat in the common room talking to all their friends about it, later that evening.  
  
"They sure do try a lot of things to get at you Lils." Sierra said after they had explained what happened.  
  
"Yeah, they always go after you; I'm surprised they haven't gone for James." Remus said.  
  
"Maybe because he has more strength then her when they get together." Jimena wondered.  
  
"I think we should try an experiment to see if this curse really works." Remus suggested.  
  
"Yeah, but what can we do?" Jimena asked, but her eyes showed that she was already planning something.  
  
"Remember how it gives you more strength in courage, physical strength, and magical ability when you're together. Well I think what it meant by that was that when one of you is in danger you can do things to save the other, you normally couldn't have." Remus explained his theory.  
  
"Yeah, how else could James have produced that Patronus if he's never done it before successfully?" Jimena asked.  
  
Lily looked at Remus and Jimena they were a lot a like, constantly thinking about what could happen, everybody else was just watching them brain storm.  
  
"Then back in the beginning of fourth year, we couldn't figure out what had happened to drive the death eaters away…maybe it was the magic ability getting strengthened." Sirius joined in.  
  
"Then that time James caught Lily during that insane bludger bit? Physical strength and I think courage comes in every time." Sirius said.  
  
"Poor Lils nothing seems to happen to you except getting saved, unless-."  
  
"That time Lily knocked out the professor with a base ball bat! That was wicked!" Sirius said excitedly.  
  
"Yeah, that's strength and courage, I doubt Lily could've knocked out a professor she'd wimp out or she wouldn't be strong enough." Jimena said thoughtfully.  
  
Lily and James watches their best-friends talk about everything, the two of them were just laying back on the couches relaxing.  
  
"Do you think there's more to this curse then we know about? I mean some times I fell like there's something missing. Do you know anything guys?" Remus asked James and Lily.  
  
"I don't know anything much, Professor Dumbledore took away the books we had been researching that one night so we haven't been able to find anything out, we could possibly find something out ourselves, but normally that involves putting Lily in a life threatening state. Because that's what the whole curse is basically about." James said not missing a beat.  
  
"Uh, that just about sums it up." Lily said grinning at how well James had explained it.  
  
"Lily it's quite sad everyone's out to kill you." Peter said dumbly.  
  
"Yes, I know Pete." Lily said smiling sweetly at him. (A/N Lily you are too trusting dear, don't you see him for the scum he really is??!) "Well, I'm going to bed, I'm really tired."  
  
"Wait up I'm coming too!" Sirius yelled at her.  
  
"Yeah right Sirius." Lily said rolling her eyes. "Good night guys." Lily said and went up to the dorms.  
  
"PLEASANT DREAMS!!" Sirius bellowed, just as Lily was closing her door, making a few fourth years open their doors to see what was up.  
  
"I hope I do Sirius." Lily mumbled, it was still early yet, so Lily couldn't find sleep immediately, but soon it came and Lily wished it hadn't.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lily awoke screaming; from her nightmare. It had been about the Dementor coming to steal her soul away. Lily hated Dementors and they scared her more than anything.  
  
"Lily? You okay?" It was Catty's voice.  
  
"Um, yeah just a nightmare, you know those purple polka dotted crocodiles again."  
  
"Yeah, whatever Lils." Catty went back to sleep.  
  
Lily remembered that James had been coming to save her just as the dream ended. She felt bad plaguing him with her nightmares, but maybe sometimes; when she didn't know it, he plagued her with HIS dreams, she wouldn't have been able to tell much difference.  
  
Lily went back to an uneasy sleep, and didn't dream anymore.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
~A few hours before, Boys dormitories. ~  
  
"So James…you like Lily?" Sirius asked casually.  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
"You ask her out?" Remus asked getting interested.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"So why didn't you tell us about this?!" Sirius said in mock horror.  
  
"Because we decided to ignore our feelings and-."  
  
"WHAT!? Why? Who the hell does that?!" Sirius yelled.  
  
"We have our reasons which I'm not at liberty to talk about with out her consent." James said simply.  
  
"Well, I think that being your best friends, me and Remus should get to know."  
  
"Hey what about me?!" Peter squeaked.  
  
"Wormtail too." Sirius said.  
  
"I can't, sorry guys, now I'm going to bed so leave me alone." James muttered closing the hangings of the bed.  
  
"Prongs is really starting to worry me." Remus grumbled. "He forgot we came up here so we could go to the kitchens!"  
  
"Ah, forget about it I'm not that hungry anyway." Sirius said with a grumble of his stomach. "Eh, maybe that's not true but whatever I can live with out food."  
  
"Let's go to the common room for a minute." Remus said, while gesturing with his arms that he had an idea.  
  
"Uh yeah sure, I think I left my book down there anyways." Sirius said. Peter came along in a rush behind them as they left for the common room.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
(A/N I'm nervous about going back to school tomorrow so I'm staying up late writing this if my parents don't make me go to bed!)  
  
Lily came down to breakfast and was very shocked when she saw James with some Ravenclaw bimbo drooling all over him. It was a sickening sight. Lily grimaced as a pang of jealousy pelted her in the stomach, but she ignored it and went to sit by Sierra and Jimena who were waving down.  
  
Sierra and Jimena were talking about the upcoming quidditch game soon, but Lily couldn't listen, she was too busy watching James fawn over that slutty Ravenclaw. It was a sickening sight. 'Well I guess James gets over crushes quicker then I imagined.' Lily thought miserably. 'Damn he's actually liking it! That's not how it's supposed to happen!' Lily was snapped from her thoughts by Jimena.  
  
"Lily….Oh Lily come here girl!" Jimena laughed. Lily looked at her friends.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You've been staring at James for an hour, and we KNOW you like him especially after that dream you told us about." Sierra said with a smile.  
  
"It wasn't an HOUR, and the only reason I told you was because I promised, I do recall a certain person dreaming about a certain best friend of his. And his name rhymes with seri-."  
  
"Lily shut up! You promised!" Sierra yelped covering Lily's mouth.  
  
"I said I wouldn't tell anyone else, but you didn't say I couldn't tell you." Lily smirked.  
  
"Lily just admit that you like him a lot and that you are jealous and want to go out with him." Jimena said laughing a bit.  
  
"Jimena I'd watch it I remember what you dreamed about too, and it's funny how we all seem to like the same group of guys." Lily said, and Jimena glared at her.  
  
"Don't say a word Lily Evans." Jimena said firmly.  
  
"I won't don't you guys trust me?" Lily said with an innocent look.  
  
"No." They said in unison.  
  
Lily looked away from her friends and continued to stare at the Ravenclaw while getting more and more evil looking by the minute.  
  
"Lils think he hasn't noticed yet?" Sierra piped in.  
  
"Uh, sorry can't help it! I'm off to Charms you coming?" Lily said grabbing her bag.  
  
Her and her friends left in a hurry; mostly because Lily was practically running out of the hall.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
All day long was spent with Lily glaring at James while he flirted endlessly with that Ravenclaw, or when SHE wasn't around it was that Hufflepuff. Lily didn't bother to learn their names.  
  
Lily was getting really jealous. It was obvious to her friends, even Peter caught on. Lily would get one look at James and her face would grow red, and she would glare at him for the rest of the time they were in that class, or until he moved out of view.  
  
This went on for a week.  
  
During Quidditch Lily lost her temper and through the Quaffle at his head. Of course he yelled in pain and Lily got chewed out by Robert. "Can you get over this lovers spat and get on with the game!?" Which only made him get hit by a Quaffle in his head too.  
  
"Lily, calm down girl you have to get over this! The Slytherin game is tomorrow!" Winnie said as she knocked a bludger away from Lily.  
  
"Well, if HE wasn't being such an ass, I wouldn't be acting this way!" Lily said casually, but the anger was still there.  
  
"Lils, he's a guy, get used to it." Winnie said. Lily was glad Winnie was on the team or she might have blown her top already and knocked James into oblivion.  
  
"Steve, bludger!" Lily called, and continued the plays, but never warned James of a bludger…unless it came out deadly or something.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lily managed to get over her hatred for James enough to play Quidditch with him. And they managed to beat Slytherin 250-100 after Robert caught the snitch during a dead tie.  
  
Lily was really fed up with James by then, and needed to get revenge and quick, and then the idea came to her. It was down right perfect, after all he wasn't that bad looking, he was quite attractive if you went for guys like. Him.  
  
The day after defeating the Slytherins Lily decided would be the perfect time to make her scene. She knew he'd started liking her, because at the match he had made several comments, and kept winking at her. She was confident her plan would work.  
  
The morning flew by, partly because Lily was in good spirits, but at the same time she was dreading what she had to do.  
  
Lily had told Jimena and Sierra what she planned to do, they just shook their heads and muttered something about "Hopeless".  
  
"Hey Lils, still planning to…go through with it?" Jimena asked worriedly as they walked to the Great Hall for lunch.  
  
"Of course, I just hope it goes as well as I've planned. James is already there right?" Lily asked.  
  
"Yeah, I saw him head down with Sirius and Remus, have you thought about what THEY are going to think about this situation?" Sierra asked.  
  
"Yes, but I don't care, they're the ones letting him…be the disgusting git that he is!"  
  
"Lily it's not like they can control him." Jimena interjected.  
  
"There he is Lils, good luck. I hope it works…Sort of." Sierra mumbled that last part so Lily wouldn't hear.  
  
Lily walked over to the Slytherin table, and made sure that James was looking at her, and could hear her well.  
  
"Hello Lucius, would you be so kind to give me a moment of your time. I know how busy you are, but would you mind?" Lily said in a sickeningly sweet voice.  
  
"Uh, sure Lily." Lucius said and stood up, the two of them only walked a little farther away from the Slytherin table, but closer to the Gryffindors.  
  
Lily whispered her proposition to him, and he was about to say no when she told him who it would make the angriest and he agreed eagerly. Especially since it helped him get the girl he liked, Narcissa Hathaway.  
  
"So Lucius, you DO like me?" Lily said pretending to be happy. Lucius was grinning cheekily at her. Lily took a chance and glanced at James and noticed he was turning red in the face and staring at the two of them, as were others all over the hall.  
  
"Of course I do Lily, you're beautiful, popular, brilliant, and everything I could ask for!" Lucius said, and tried not to gag, Lily tried not to laugh. If looks could kill Lucius would have been good and buried.  
  
"Oh Lucius, that's the sweetest thing anyone's ever said to me!" Lily exclaimed with more false happiness.  
  
"With my charm, and your beauty we'll rule the school." Lucius was just about to seal the deal; 'Oh God, I hope I can do this I hope I can do this!' Lily thought and went to kiss him, when they were rudely interrupted by a loud cough.  
  
"Oh hello Potter." Lucius said coldly. Lily just sneered at James.  
  
"I just need to deliver a message all of Gryffindor would like me to give." James said hotly and punched Lucius straight on the face.  
  
"JAMES!" Lily screeched if fake horror, honestly though she was a bit happy, and at the moment Narcissa ran over and started fondling over Lucius, and Lily went back to sit with her friends. James all of a sudden figured out that he was tricked, but he was already losing points for Gryffindor for fighting and had gotten detention.  
  
"Lily, I guess you accomplished your plan!" Sierra said with a laugh.  
  
"IT was nice seeing Malfoy get punched, that's what she means." Jimena stated.  
  
"Eh, so what I got James back didn't I?" Lily said curtly. Her two friends just rolled their eyes, and continued to eating lunch.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lily was hiding from James all day, she knew she was dead. He would be getting her back sooner or later. But through out the day nothing happened. It wasn't a good sign.  
  
  
  
(A/N Sorry this is short, but I just wanted to get it posted…I hope you liked it. I couldn't have them forget EVERYTHING could I? I'm too nice, oh well REVIEW please…damn I've got 37 reviews! Thanks to those reviewers who keep reviewing! Later!)  
  
  
  
  
  
*~Sierra~* 


	18. Chapter 18

DISCLAIMER: JKR owns everything okay? You happy?!  
  
(A/N Meredith, nice review, but I'm going to take your word I that…fresh gagh and leola root. I'll pass. I'm going to finish everyone don't worry! This chapter isn't so great…sorry! Btw seven more REVIEWS UNTIL FIFTY!! YEAH!!! THAT IS SOOO KEWL!!! Fifth year is ending! I'm finishing quick cause I'm lacking inspiration at the moment, and I've been lacking some interesting fan fiction so if you got any good stories please says so in your review.)  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
CHAPTER 18  
  
Lily was still hiding from James in her dorm; all day it had been the same. If she saw James and took cover behind her friends or in one case a very hefty Hufflepuff boy.  
  
Lily kept her door shut and was careful when people came in because she knew he had an invisibility cloak.  
  
"SIERRA SHUT THE DOOR!" Lily yelped when Sierra carelessly left it open.  
  
"Sorry, didn't know you were so-."  
  
"I'm afraid James is going to get me back, and he can sneak in with his invisibility cloak!" Lily said urgently, hiding behind her bed hangings.  
  
"Lily stop being paranoid." Jimena said from her bed. "I can't sleep when you're paranoid."  
  
"That's not my fault now is it?" Lily said smoothly and lied down to sleep, well she was pretending to sleep. She kept herself awake just in case James tried to prank her during the night for revenge.  
  
For the first hour of fake sleeping, Lily jumped at every sound and kept an eye on the crack in her hangings. All though Lily tried to stay awake, the sandman came and visited and she fells asleep. (A/N sandman…that's a creepy thought, a man coming into your room to put you to sleep…God I'll never sleep again!)  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lily found herself in a dream, not even her own for that matter.  
  
There was James holding onto Lily's hand trying to keep her from falling off her broom stick; they were younger looking. Lily saw herself getting hit several times by a bludger; then Lily knew where she was and who was dreaming. It was James having a nightmare about the Quidditch Accident.  
  
Lily looked at her dream self and then found her 'real' self on a broomstick; she flew over to James and thought of something to say; but instead she just gave him some help. She helped pull her dream self on to James' broom, and he smiled gratefully, and they found themselves somewhere else. The dream Lily was gone and it was just her and James.  
  
"Thanks Lils." James said distantly.  
  
"You're welcome, couldn't let myself fall you know." Lily said with a grin, James returned it.  
  
"This is a REAL dream isn't it?" James asked touching Lily to make sure she was real.  
  
"Yeah, I think so." Lily answered, flinching at his touch. "Uh, while we're here I hope you don't mind if I ask you not to take revenge on me or anything…for earlier."  
  
"Can't say that I won't." James said sadly.  
  
Then the dream ended and they went back to 'normal' sleeping.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lily awoke to her two best friends' voices talking quietly to each other. "Those to belong together! Sirius and Remus said to meet them in the common room tonight, and then we'll go off and plan." Jimena informed Sierra.  
  
"Oh great!" Sierra said enthusiastically. "I hope they have a good plan in mind, because I haven't thought of anything yet."  
  
"I have SOME ideas, but not many. I'm sure Remus has something in mind already though, let's wake Lily up."  
  
Lily pretended to be asleep and her best friends 'woke her up'. Then the three of them headed down to breakfast. James and Lily continued to not talk: James was mad at Lily for the Lucius thing, and Lily was mad at James for flirting with all those girls when he KNEW she liked him, she used to think that he liked her too, but that was definitely not true.  
  
As March came and went James became…as some girls would say "A flirting animal!" Which only made Lily angrier at him; he never retaliated on the 'Lucius incident' as everyone had started to call it. Most everyone in the school knew about "James and Lily" and how they liked each other, but were mad at each other for something that nobody knew about; not even their best friends.  
  
Lily began to study until the early morning hours every night trying to be ready for their Owls, James studied enough, but always in a different place then Lily, and since Lily was mostly in the Common Room he ended up in the Library.  
  
One day while Lily was in the common room, as small first year approached her.  
  
"Are you Lily Evans, the prefect?" She said in a high pitched voide.  
  
"Yeah, what's it to you?" Lily snapped annoyed that someone had interrupted her while she was studying.  
  
"I was wondering if you like James Potter or not, because me and my friends were wonder-."  
  
Lily cut her off "I don't like James, never have never will! Now will EVERYONE LEAVE ME ALONE!?" Lily screeched enough for the entire common room to hear.  
  
The first year yelped and ran to her friends who were giggling like made hyenas.  
  
Lily scowled and continued to study; lying wasn't any fun.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sierra and Jimena were talking to Lily about Quidditch or something, but Lily wasn't listening she was thinking about a certain dark haired, fellow chaser who was making her very pissed by snogging some sixth year Hufflepuff.  
  
Jimena sighed, "Lily, you need to get over him. You chose this fate so get used to it."  
  
"Are you sure Jimena? Lily might still have a chance he might just be doing this in retaliation to her rejecting him." Sierra said thoughtfully.  
  
"I don't think so guys, and I am over him but he just frustrates me so much!" Lily grumbled, and went up to the common room not wanting to eat anymore.  
  
Jimena turned to Sierra "I hope this plan works, I know Sirius has good intentions and all but we could end up making them HATE each other, the exact opposite of what we want."  
  
"Yeah, I know but Sirius knows James better then anyone, and if he thinks it might work, we're going to have to try." Sierra said with a sigh, the two girls hated seeing their friend so upset and angry ALL THE TIME.  
  
"I'm going to meet up with Remus, he wanted to talk to me about something…"Jimena said blushing a bit.  
  
"Jimena? Do you like Remus?" Sierra asked grinning.  
  
"Shh, maybe a little, but don't say anything to Lily she- Hey you don't think THAT'S why she won't get together with him, do you?"  
  
"It might be, but I think if she likes him enough she would just go out with him anyways, it won't lead to anything right?" Sierra said with worry in her voice.  
  
"I hope not because then I would feel terrible making her go through with that, it's bad enough going through with this stupid rule myself-."  
  
"JIMENA! You don't like this rule either?!" Sierra hissed.  
  
"No I hate it! DO you think we could-."  
  
"Call it off? Who cares? We can date all we want we're teenagers we can do whatever we want, and I'm going to go snog Sirius!" Sierra declared and covered her mouth immediately.  
  
Jimena burst out laughing, but recovered long enough to say. "So you admit you like him, so I guess this has been going on since last week right?"  
  
Sierra blushed redder. "Yeah." She mumbled. "I- I was going to tell you guys it- it was just the rule…and stuff, so what about you and Remus?"  
  
Jimena blushed again "I was just going to meet him as I said, so later!" Jimena jumped out of her seat and ran off to meet Remus somewhere.  
  
Sierra was whispering to herself something like this, "Teenagers and our hormones finally took over."  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
That night Lily found herself getting pulled away from her books, by Jimena and Sierra.  
  
"Lily come on! We found this AWESOME passage way and we want to show you right NOW!" Sierra said pulling Lily through the portrait hole before she could object.  
  
"Guys, sorry to tell you this but my homework is WAY more important then one of the MILLIONS of passage ways in the castle…unless it's a secret one."  
  
"Yeah, yeah that's what I meant…a secret passage way, it's so cool!" Sierra said happily.  
  
"Please hurry!" Jimena pleaded since Lily kept trying to walk slowly.  
  
"Okay, I'm hurrying!" The three girls took off at a run, and soon made it to a statue of a one eyed witch.  
  
"Dissendium!" Sierra said taping her wand on it. The statue moved so there was a space big enough to crawl through.  
  
"Wow." Lily breathed before finding herself pushed inside it. They were in a dark passage way and she heard Sierra say "Lumos!" Then it was a bit brighter but still dark, she heard her two best friends whisper things inaudibly she only caught one word "Sirius". 'What are they planning!?' Lily wondered to herself, but started walking down the passage way.  
  
Lily was getting bored and was about to say something, when she saw the passage way opening open, 'Did someone come in?' then she saw three people leave, and she had a distinct feeling that someone was in there with her.  
  
"Um, Jimena? Sierra? Where'd you go?" Lily called softly into the dark.  
  
"They left." A voice said harshly making Lily jump, then she recognized the voice. (A/N Oh this is weird I just had Déjà vu! Dunno why!)  
  
"What are YOU doing here? Lumos!" Lily said emphasizing the word you a lot.  
  
"I have every right to be here as you do, plus it was me and my friends who found this palce in the first place." James said fiercely.  
  
"Well, for your information I didn't want to be here in the first place! I was tricked into coming here! So if you don't mind I'm LEAVING." Lily said and tried to push past him, but found it was a bit too small a space to do so. "Move over!" Lily said, giving him a push in the chest. They ended up pressed together facing each other tightly.  
  
"Uh…This is uncomfortable." James said after a moment of trying to fight their way through it. "I feel like I'm glued to the wall!" James muttered trying to escape.  
  
"Me…too." Lily grunted trying to set herself free. "Oh I bet we are!"  
  
"Are what?"  
  
"Glued to the wall!" Lily yelped; it was very uncomfortable to say the least. "Uh, know I spell to get us free? I bet this was their stupid "plan"." Lily grumbled angrily. James was breathing heavily, and Lily was having trouble concentrating on concentrating on getting out of there. It seemed much more to stay there with him… 'Lily what are you thinking!?' Lily scolded herself.  
  
James grunted, and tried to back away from her, but couldn't. Two fifteen year olds in a small tunnel is easy to get trapped in when there's glue involved.  
  
"So James do you have any ideas?" Lily asked again.  
  
Still no answer. "Um, James we can't stay here all night you know." James grunted something and it sounded like "why not?" but Lily ignored it, she was starting to feel dizzy, or tired or light headed and happy, it was weird, it probably had something to do with James being so close to her.  
  
"Lils, do you still like me?" James said speaking finally, but his voice sounded strained, as if he were trying to control something.  
  
"James, you probably know the answer to that." Lily said, her voice sounded similar to his, except in came from a girl.  
  
"Well, actually no, and since I don't know I think I'm going to choose your answer." James said, and she felt him leaning closer, and Lily of course couldn't escape.  
  
"James-." Lily immediately forgot what she was about to say, because she was stopped by James kissing her gently. Lily was shocked. "James, you know we can't, we've been through this before."  
  
"So who cares? I don't, why do you care so much? Right now all I can think about is you. I want you so badly I haven't known what to do with myself for months…That's why I've been with all those girls, I had to get the feelings out some how…But it didn't help and I find myself dreaming about you all the time! Lily you have to give me just this one try!" James pleaded; the intensity in his voice was frightening.  
  
"James…I just don't know…I don't want to risk it." Lily said her eyes betrayed what she really thought, she tried to look away but it was too late James had seen it.  
  
"Liar." James whispered, and drew her closer to him, and kissed her and it soon turned into a crazy snogging session. They came up for air a while later.  
  
"James, it won't work why do we jeopardize our friendship? I don't think we should."  
  
James looked frustrated, normally his kisses got whatever he wanted out of a girl, but this girl was making it difficult.  
  
"Lily, I don't give a shit about our friendship at this direct moment, so would you please stop thinking so far ahead and be spontaneous for a moment!?" James begged.  
  
Lily was quiet for a moment, "One month at the most."  
  
"Excuse me?" James asked a bit confused.  
  
"If we go out it can only be for a month, and then we stop. That way we can't get too attached or anything."  
  
"All right, that's a deal then Miss Evans." James said, and the snogging continued for quite a while, until they were rudely interrupted by four nosy people. "Grr, Sirius, Remus, Peter, Sierra and Jimena please leave me and Lily alone for a while; we're busy."  
  
Lily giggled and so did her friends. "Could you get us unstuck please? We've been like this for…Like an hour." The rest of them burst out laughing, but came and helped them out, but James kept mumbling something about 'finally I get some and THEY have to show up.'  
  
They went back to the common room, all having a special someone except for poor Peter of course.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
(A/N I didn't expect to do that…but I couldn't help putting it in…I dunno how small that passage way is…but it's quite a small space now? Okay?! Thank you!)  
  
Lily and James for a month were inseparable, they studied together (because of Lily's protests) but their 'study sessions' always turned into snogging sessions, and every class was much more enjoyable now that they were talking.  
  
James' invisibility cloak came in handy a lot when they wanted to hide from their friends. Sierra and Sirius were now open about their relationship, as were Jimena and Remus. The rule had been dropped, but they had set a limit on relationships to one month at a time. (A/N quite sad really, they just torture themselves.)  
  
While Sirius, Sierra, Remus and Jimena had to say goodbye when they went to sleep Lily and James had a very good benefit. They could sometimes say 'hello' in their dreams…which normally meant dream snogging… a lot. Lily's nightmares were almost gone. They were very rare and she was always smiling and in a good mood, then the end of the month came and EVERYONE was in a bad mood knowing their relationships were going to be over very soon.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
(A/N Err this might be a bit depressing, but I'm not exactly sure yet. Also it's around the end of April early May time wise.)  
  
Jimena, Sierra and Lily were talking late at night in the common room alone.  
  
"I don't want to do this, I don't I can't do it, I caaaan't!" Lily whined loudly, she was devastated, tomorrow was THE day.  
  
"I don't want to do it either!" Jimena complained.  
  
"Why'd we all have to get together on the SAME day, that was so…"  
  
"It was probably for the best if you think about it, that way they can suffer together." Jimena said, all three girls were holding back tears, they felt terrible.  
  
"Guys, why don't you just keep going out with Sirius and Remus? It's no big deal right? We're only fifteen it won't become something huge or anything." Lily suggested. "Yeah that's what you guys should do it's for the best, but I still have to… break it off with James."  
  
"Lily why? If you're still breaking up with James I'm still breaking up with Sirius!" Sierra informed her.  
  
"NO your not, keep going out with him your happy and I don't want you guys to ruin that okay? The dreams have basically stopped for you guys anyways; it must mean that whoever they are is safe!" Lily interjected.  
  
"Lily, stay with James-." Jimena started.  
  
"I CAN'T there's some things I haven't told you that…well….I can't tell you, but you're going to have to believe me that I HAVE to do this, or else James and me will be in danger, one month was no biggie, anything more then that…" Lily's voice trailed off and her friends just stared at her.  
  
"It's that curse isn't it?!" Sierra said jumping up.  
  
"Yeah…it's ruining my life." Lily muttered.  
  
"Lily fight it, why won't you tell us anyway? We're your best friends your suppose to tell us these things!" Jimena yelled.  
  
"I CAN'T I told you…All I can say is that if me and James are together…it could kill us both, I can't go into details, but that's the truth, that's why I have to do it." Lily said the tears finally falling down her cheeks. Her two friends gave her hugs, finally understanding. They talked for a while about how unfair it was, and went up to bed, dreadfully tired. Lily tried to sleep, but decided now was the best time to tell James the bad news, it was after midnight so it was already their one month anniversary for most people this is a good thing, for Lily and James it was awful.  
  
Lily crept into the boys' dorm, and went to James' bed. She tapped him quietly on the cheek trying to wake him up. Then she remembered another time she tried to wake him up and smiled, as sad smile. She fought the tears that came to her eyes, and sat next to James, and held his hand.  
  
All of sudden James started moaning in his sleep, Lily smiled a bit more then he shocked her greatly, by saying something she didn't exactly like him saying while he was moaning. "Lily." He mumbled and Lily started laughing not wanting to know what he was dreaming about.  
  
"James honey, wake up." Lily said shaking him. She was getting fed up with him, and crawled on top of him and gave him a kiss; That woke him up quickly.  
  
James rubbed his eyes, and his eyes bulged, when he put on his glasses and saw Lily.  
  
"Don't worry James, you didn't get lucky." Lily said laughing slightly, then she pulled James out of bed and took him into the common room; she sat down on a seat opposite of James, and noticed just how upset he looked.  
  
"I know what you're going to say Lils, and I wish you wouldn't." He said, she noticed for the first time his eyes were shining; like hem might cry.  
  
"James I told you about this almost everyday; I reminded you, you knew it was coming. I wish we could be together…but we can't." Lily felt more hot tears filling her eyes, and her throat was burning. (A/N this is making me depressed. I'm listening to Destiny's Child song: Emotions and that song with out any help can make me cry!)  
  
"Please Lily, I know I'm being selfish, but I really want to stay with you…just for a bit longer…"  
  
"No James, we can't it will only make things worse." Lily said as firmly as she could, but her voice was still shaky.  
  
"Thanks for waking me up, for a moment I thought I was going to get one last snog, but I guess I was wrong." James said and laughed coldly. Then he half smiled at her and asked. "How about it?"  
  
"What?" Lily asked dumbly.  
  
"One last snog?" James said grinning as best he could.  
  
"Why not? Might as well." Lily said and sat on James lap and continued to snog for…a very long time. Lily couldn't help but cry as they snogged, she was going to miss his kisses, and his hugs, talking to him, joking with him, 'studying' with him, she was going to miss everything, even the fights.  
  
Finally a few hours later, the departed and Lily went up to her dorm, lay down on her bed and cried herself to sleep. 'It's for the best, it's for the best.' Lily kept repeating to herself, but she didn't believe it.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
(A/N God I sure do know how to depress myself…Well, I should warn you it doesn't get better for a while, just be happy I changed my mind about breaking Sirius/Sierra and Jimena/Remus up. I almost did, but I didn't have the heart (or the time) to do it. I want to finish this and get it posted because I got school, and stuff, I neglected my homework to write this…good thing it's not do till Wednesday…)  
  
Lily woke up the next morning and felt miserable, she'd slept in since it was the weekend, and mopped around in her dorm until lunch. She tried her best to hide her puffy eyes, and went to lunch when Sierra and Jimena came up to get her.  
  
"Lils are you okay?" Jimena asked softly.  
  
"No, I don't think I'll ever be okay, I just hope James doesn't hate me for this…" Lily's voice trailed off as she saw James sitting in the common room with Sirius, Remus and Peter. They seemed to be trying to cheer him up with a game of exploding snap, but it wasn't working, when he saw Lily staring at him, they gave each other weak smiles, and looked away, not being able to bear the pain. (A/N *Sob!* and not son of a ***** either!)  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
During May Lily buried herself in her studies trying to escape the pain, as did James, and they could barely look at each other, Lily would cry every time she saw him happy. Her heart had been broken, and she didn't think she would recover. OWLs weren't far off, and by then and everyone was worried and studying and the common room was a tense place to be.  
  
During meals, Lily would be forced to sit near him, because her best friends were going out with HIS best friends, making it difficult to escape him. Lily would look away from him or talk to Peter. Peter turned out to be a very nice guy; he was just a bit misunderstood. (A/N yeah right.) Although sometimes she would get distracted from ignoring James, when she would catch him staring at her; licking his lips like he might eat her or something, she could only wonder what he was thinking about.  
  
Sirius and Remus had started setting up James with girls all the time, trying to help him out. Lily tried to date a few times, but it ended up horrible. In the end neither of them dated at all.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lily, Jimena, Sierra, Vanessa and Catty were in their dorm getting ready to go down to breakfast, and Lily was moping around as usual…  
  
"Lily, you are so depressing you need to stop with this 'James' nonsense!" Vanessa said shaking Lily's shoulders, maybe trying to get out all her thoughts about James.  
  
"Calm down Vanessa, I'll be fine, it's just hard at first…but I'll be back to normal any day now don't worry about it." Lily said reassuringly.  
  
Her friends were getting worried about her; it was just about the same in James' case.  
  
~In the boys' dormitories~  
  
"James! Wake up! We have to get to breakfast!" Remus said loudly to his friend who was still sleeping deeply. James mumbled something about Lily, and kept sleeping.  
  
"JAMES, Lily is NOT coming to wake you up, so get over it and get OUT of bed!" Sirius said, and pulled James out of his bed.  
  
"Okay, I'm awake; just give me a minute to get ready." James muttered looking through his trunk for some clothes.  
  
(A/N I just had a major brain block all of a sudden…weird. This chapter is taking forever!)  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
June came snuck up on Hogwarts quickly and Lily was still moping around during the day, and at night the nightmares were getting worse; she was always dreaming about death. Not very comforting.  
  
Then Exam day came. Lily was doing some last minute studying while walking to her classes, every one was afraid to disturb her since the last person who had (the same annoying first year from earlier) had gotten cursed the color red, it became Lily's trade mark, every time some one bothered her they turned up red. Soon the hall ways were dotted with red people.  
  
Exams were over, and everyone was feeling relieved to be FREE. Everyone ran to the outdoors, as soon as possible, enjoying their freedom for a while, soon school would be over, and they'd be going home.  
  
Everyone was very excited as they went down to breakfast; the day they would see their results.  
  
Sierra and Jimena did well, but Lily was at the top of the year, along with James, which didn't make Lily happy. She looked at James who was grinning happily at getting top grades. Lily glared and continued to talk to her friends.  
  
Before long Lily found herself approaching the Hogwarts train, she'd been dreading this since she knew that she would be sitting with The Marauders, not exactly the best place you want to be when you're trying to get over one of them.  
  
The train ride home was spent uncomfortably. Unless you happened to be Remus, Jimena, Sierra or Sirius. They were snogging half the way home.  
  
During that time Peter tried to get a conversation started with Lily and James, but Lily was just staring out the window, and James was observing his feet which were very interesting to him all of a sudden.  
  
The other half of the time was spent with the three girls talking about summer, and hoping to meet up at Diagon Alley.  
  
When the train ride was finally over, Lily said a long good bye to her friends and was soon dragged away by Mindy, and taken away to the Ewing home.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N that's that! Thank goodness it just kept dragging on and on…I'm having a writer's block moment…or a blonde moment, I'm not sure which, but please review!! THAT encourages me to write a lot more then staring at a blank page…If I get to fifty I think…I think I'll faint!! Short chapter huh? ZOPE (My new word for 'welp' that invented while sending an email to my sister in college.) PLEASE REVIEW!! It will truly make my day, feel free to tell me what you think…even if it's bad! ( Laters!  
  
  
  
  
  
*~Sierra~* 


	19. Chapter 19

DISCLAIMER: JKR Owns most everything  
  
A/N I'm tired and got homework and my grammar is coming out bad, so no more writing and stuff, so wish me luck on getting this finished before the end of the week, even if it is just the summer I'll send you something! I might get inspired, but otherwise I'm going to just drag on the summer with boring stuff…JUST KIDDING it will be funny if I think so I just got an idea a while ago and have got some work to do!  
  
OH MY GOD!! I just noticed….I GOT 52 REVEIWS AHHHH!! **~! Faints! ~** (10 minutes later) Yeah!! I'm soooooo happy I never thought I would get this many…wow!! Okay now I owe you a chapter 19!!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
CHAPTER 19  
  
Lily spent her first week listening to Mindy talk about Robert, she was beginning to think they would get married as soon as they got out of school It was so funny, the two of them sent letters to each other everyday, and he was in Paris for the first week, Lily was actually looking forward to him coming back, then him and Mindy would start snogging and Lily would have some peace and quiet.  
  
Mindy tried not to make Lily feel bad about not having a boyfriend anymore, by trying not to talk about Robert but failed miserably.  
  
"So do you want to play Quidditch? I'll get some neighbors to play, and I'll be seeker, Robert's position." Mindy was practically drooling, and Lily kindly, but firmly refused to play Quidditch. Talking about Quidditch reminded Lily of James, and that made her wonder if she would be able to survive all the Quidditch practice with him next year, Lily was turning the idea of quitting Quidditch, but Mindy found out and chewed her out about it, making Lily decide to stay on the team.  
  
Once Robert got back from Paris, Lily had much more time to herself, and was getting bored. She wrote Sierra and Jimena frequently with Socrates. Lily was trying to find something to occupy her mind besides James, which was something she found impossible. She finally got desperate enough to talk to him, that she wrote Remus to ask how he (Meaning James) was doing.  
  
Remus wrote back telling her she should get back with him, or to stop moping around.  
  
Lily decided not to write Remus anymore.  
  
So she decided to write Sierra to tell her to write Sirius to ask HIM how James was.  
  
~In the Wizarding World with James~  
  
James wrote his friends just like Lily did, but little did Lily know that he was thinking about her and was wondering what she was doing.  
  
James decided to write Jimena to ask her to see how LILY was.  
  
Jimena wrote him back telling him that he was being stupid and should ask Lily herself.  
  
James didn't write Jimena anymore.  
  
James decided to write Sirius to ask HIM to write Sierra to see how Lily was doing.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lily and James both got identical letters from Sirius telling them to get back together and that they were acting like fools. They both replied back to him telling him HE was being an insensitive jerk (as Lily said) and a clueless imbecile (as James said). Lily could only guess that Sierra had told him that it was SHE who was wondering about James.  
  
The two of them were pondering over whether to write the other a letter or not, and had no idea what their friends were up to. Here are some of the letters.  
  
(A/N just random letters to everyone.)  
  
Remus-  
  
Do you know why Lily and James broke up, when they both still like each other, I know something important to it, but I was wondering if you knew anything else.  
  
Love Jimena  
  
*~!*~!*~!*  
  
Sierra-  
  
Ha-ha this is funny, I got a letter from James trying to convince me to write you to see how Lily was, don't bother telling me, because I'm going to make him do it himself!  
  
-Sirius  
  
*~!*~!*~!*  
  
Wormtail-  
  
Have you heard about James and Lily? The two of them have been trying to get Jimena, Sierra and Sirius to cooperate by giving them information on each other. So if you get a letter from either of them asking you about it, ignore it, or reply saying you know nothing, you might not know anything, but look out all the same. I wonder why they split up in the first place, maybe we should get them back, no never mind James wouldn't like that. Remember what happened last time?  
  
-Remus  
  
*~!*~!*~!*  
  
Jimena-  
  
This is too funny, the two of them (Lily and James) I just got another letter from Lily begging me to find out how James is doing, I feel bad but I don't care! I hope Lily feels better soon, I hate seeing her this way! Lily is getting pathetic! Has she sent you any of THOSE letters; you know the ones where she gushes about James. She also told me about having more nightmares, how's it going for you? My nightmares have stopped! I haven't had one yet and it's already three weeks into break!  
  
-Sierra  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lily was getting bored when towards the end of July she got a letter from Jimena telling her that they (Meaning the Marauders and the girls) were going to meet up at Diagon Alley to get school supplies before everyone else did and it started to get crowded.  
  
  
  
Lily found herself falling through the fire place and out onto the floor of the Diagon Alley ice cream shop. Lily groaned and rubbed her head which had gotten hit on the floor. She looked for her friends but all she saw was James. She decided to be brave and go sit by him and wait for everyone else to come.  
  
"Hey James." Lily said, her voice strained with trying to sound normal.  
  
"Hey." He said in the same tone. Lily sat across from him, wondering what she was supposed to say now.  
  
"Um, so where is everybody, have you seen them?" Lily asked trying to start a conversation which they hadn't had for months.  
  
"Don't know, I just hope they aren't trying to set us up again, look what happened last time." James said bitterly.  
  
"Yeah, I know what you mean. I wish they hadn't meddled in OUR business in the first place." Lily said mournfully.  
  
"There's Jimena and Remus, let's go get them!" James said hurriedly so they could end the strained conversation. They were soon met by everyone else, and they got some ice cream and talked about their summers so far. Then they went off to get their school supplies.  
  
As they passed a broom store Lily saw a broom and thought of something her and Mindy had argued over. "I was thinking of quitting Quidditch this year." She said mostly to know one.  
  
"WHAT!?" Her friends said in disbelief except for James who just stood there staring at the broom.  
  
"I was just thinking about it, Mindy said she wouldn't allow me though so don't worry about it." She said hastily.  
  
"I was thinking about it too." James whispered when they had continued to the next shop. Lily just smiled sadly up at him.  
  
A few hours later they stood in front of the ice cream shop with their newly bought supplies, and were talking about more plans to meet up when Lily had an idea.  
  
"Hey what do you guys think about going to muggle London for a day?!" Her friends stared at her thinking the idea over in their minds. "It would be so much fun! I could show you around and Sierra and Jimena are already taking Muggle Studies so it would just be YOU four who had absolutely no idea about what's going on! I haven't been in the muggle world for so long…I miss it a bit, and Mindy's Mum was thinking of letting me go anyways, so what do you think?" Lily said finishing her short speech.  
  
"That sounds great! We should all go! When? Where? Time?!" Sierra asked happily.  
  
Soon plans were made to go to Jimena's house who was closest to London, and then catch a muggle bus.  
  
Lily was of course very excited to leave Mindy's house since all she ever did was talk about Robert, Lily would just laugh at her and mutter 'young love'. It was however annoying the fiftieth time you hear her tell you the story about how they finally started liking each other… "The summer I was going into fifth year, I still can't believe I had no idea what was going to happen..." Mindy would then explode into the story starting with that first summer day when she and Lily had gone to the ice cream shop.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lily got up earlier then she normally did on Saturday, especially for the summer. She was ready to get to Jimena's house as soon as possible. She got dressed quickly, and said good bye to Mrs. Ewing then hurried through the Floo Network. Lily fell out into the living room of the Jenkins.  
  
She didn't see anyone, so she just dusted herself off where she was standing. And was about to get out of the way of anyone else coming through the fireplace when, she was immediately hit by someone else coming through.  
  
"Ouch!" Lily's voice came muffled from underneath someone's chest.  
  
"Oh sorry, sorry!" They said, moving off her, Lily recognized the voice as James, and her heart totally flip flopped.  
  
Lily and James blushed, and they both dusted themselves off, since Lily had gotten swamped by more because of James. They stood there awkwardly for a moment, and were soon saved when Peter tumbled through.  
  
"I wonder where Jimena is." Lily wondered aloud, and went off to look for her, but as soon as she opened the door to leave there was Jimena and Sierra.  
  
"Oh good you guys are here! Sorry I wasn't here but Sierra came and got me anyways." Jimena said while they all sat on the couches and chairs in her living room.  
  
Soon Remus and Sirius had made it and everyone walked to the nearest bus stop, which wasn't too much of a walk. They had already changed into muggle clothing.  
  
The whole way there Lily was answering the 'interesting' questions they came up with.  
  
"What's that red thing?!"  
  
"A fire hydrant."  
  
"Is that house for house elves?"  
  
"No, no that's a dog house."  
  
"What's this box doing on a fence?'  
  
"That's a mail box; it's where the muggles put letters."  
  
"What, is that a cage for PEOPLE!?"  
  
"NO it's a fence to keep your pets in or just for looks."  
  
The questions only got worse as they went, but Lily kept patient and kept answering them. She was very thankful when they finally got to the bus stop, there was already some one waiting there, an old man.  
  
"Is that a…muggle?" Sirius whispered to Lily. Lily only nodded trying to contain her laughter which had been building up.  
  
They boarded the bus and were soon in London, Lily headed straight for the mall, since she had missed it dearly. She laughed at everything her wizarding friends asked about or were clueless about.  
  
One of her favorite times was when they came upon a merry-go-round. Sirius, James and Remus insisted on going, and when they got off, Sirius had to go puke.  
  
"Imagine, he can handle fifty foot dives on a broom stick no problem; then put him on a child's merry-go-round and he loses his breakfast!" Jimena said shaking her head.  
  
After that Lily decided they needed to get out of there. They came upon something on their way that they just couldn't pass up; a carnival with rides and everything.  
  
"NO, NO I won't go on….that!" Sirius yelped looking at a small spinning ride.  
  
"Oh come on you big baby!" Sierra said tugging on his hand and getting tickets, everyone else followed suit. Lily ended up with Peter and James and they were spinning around and around and around. They were all laughing and getting dizzy when the ride was finally over. Sirius didn't even throw up!  
  
They rode some more rides, then went off to the game stands. "What how does this work?!" Remus said investigating a stand that was handing out gold fish.  
  
"You just have to knock over the pins, and you win one!" A perky teenage girl said, who was operating the stand.  
  
"All right I'm going to try this!" Remus announced, and ended up totally missing it. Sirius didn't do much better when he tried. James made it easily since he WAS a chaser, he had a good arm at throwing.  
  
Considering all the weird looks they got through out the day, it was truly fun. They went back to Jimena's tired, but happy.  
  
"That was too much fun!" Sierra exclaimed landing on the couch again.  
  
"Yeah, those muggles know what they're doing!" Sirius said with a grin on his face.  
  
"Lils you muggle borns know what you're doing!" Jimena said giggling as she sat on Remus' lap.  
  
"I told you this would be fun." Lily said. "I have to get back, I told Mindy's Mum I'd be home in like five minutes!"  
  
  
  
Lily was sad to leave her friends she said a quick goodbye and ended up at the Ewing home in front of the fire place, only to find it totally empty.  
  
She searched everywhere and when she got into the kitchen she found a quickly scribbled note.  
  
Mum-  
  
Went to Robert's house, be back by nine.  
  
-Mindy  
  
  
  
Lily was wondering where Mindy's Mum was, Lily was thinking of Mindy's dad, when she remembered that he was hardly ever home, he was always gone doing work for the Ministry, he was an auror. Lily had only met him a few times, and he seemed like a smart guy who could read her personality well. But he wasn't very friendly.  
  
Lily was getting worried, she didn't like being in the huge house all alone. She was thinking of going back to Jimena's when she was surprised to hear some people in the living room. 'Must be Mindy and Robert.' Lily thought, but when she got there she found The Marauders standing there.  
  
"Err, what are you guys doing here?" Lily said, they hadn't noticed her yet.  
  
"Lily, thank God your okay!" Remus yelped and hugged her.  
  
"Why? I was only gone for twenty minutes." Lily said confused.  
  
"James here just had a…feeling that he should come here, and we insisted on coming with him, Jimena and Sierra are sill at Jimena's home." Sirius explained.  
  
"Where's Mindy?" Remus questioned.  
  
"At Robert's still I think, but her Mum isn't home and she normally is by now…I was getting a bit worried, do you think something happened?" Lily asked nervously. The boys shifted uneasily, and said nothing.  
  
"Lils, I honestly don't know, but I was thinking you might want to come home with me…Err one of us or something or maybe we could stay with you." James said unsurely, Lily had a feeling he was in big brother mode.  
  
"I'm sure they'll be home any minute, Mr. Ewing will be home soon anyways he normally gets home at this hour and goes straight to his office. He'll know where Mrs. Ewing is and by then I'd be safe anyways." Lily told them, she didn't want to get into trouble if she left with out asking to stay at someone's house. "I CAN take care of myself you know."  
  
"We just don't want you to get into trouble." Peter said finally, but she noticed that he was scared, even though he tried to hide it.  
  
"GUYS I don't need to be babysat, now would you PLEASE leave! This isn't your house, it's not even MY house now leave!" Lily yelled and stormed off up the stairs, she knew she should have burst out like that but she was scared, nervous, and she had a bad feeling something terrible was about to happen, and if it was she didn't want them hanging around when it did, she didn't want to be held responsible if James got killed; he was always playing hero; but then again it was his destiny to protect her. 'Lily stop thinking like that!' Lily scolded she was trying to stay as far away from him as possible.  
  
Lily got to the top of the stairs and went into her room after checking to see if Mindy or Mrs. Ewing were in their rooms (no). She left her door open which was unusual for her, so she could hear when they came home.  
  
She waited another twenty minutes and went to see if the Marauders had left, and fortunately they had. Lily sighed and sat down on the couch, after a while she dozed off, and when she awoke no one had come home. Then Lily thought she heard someone opening the front door on the other side of the large house.  
  
Lily walked hurriedly to see who it was, and when she got there she saw; blood everywhere. It covered the walls, the door, the floor it was disgusting. Lily let out a loud scream against her own good judgment. Lily backed away from the OPEN door, and ran for the living room, and then she noticed something eerie. The blood trailed down the hallway where she had just been, but yet she hadn't seen it on her way there.  
  
Lily's breathing became uneven, and quickened its pace. She began running down the hallway into the kitchen, and found a body lying there on the floor, it was a mangled bloody mess, and Lily started crying and getting hysterical.  
  
Someone was in the house, and they were killing people! The first person who could have done this that came to mind was 'Voldemort'. Lily didn't want to see who was dead in the kitchen, and she continued to run this time she took another way that would get her to her room, and hopefully to an escape.  
  
Lily went to her trunk and when she tried to open it she felt legs! Lily let out a shriek but felt some one cover her mouth. Then before her eyes appeared James Potter.  
  
When he let her out of his grip, she slapped him across the face. "You jerk! Don't you ever listen! I'm running from a crazed evil killer wizard guy, and I don't need to deal with you!"  
  
"What Lily? What's going on? Where's Mindy? I'm sorry I dozed off on your trunk and then you woke me up so I missed something!" James said panic filling his voice.  
  
"We have to get out of here right now! I should have listened to you, but- but now someone's dead in the kitchen and someone's in the house trying to kill me!" Lily said hurriedly, still trying to calm herself down, and wiping away the tears.  
  
"Let's get out of here, were you about to get your broom?" James asked putting his arm around her to comfort her. Lily nodded, they got out her broom, and put on the invisibility cloak, and opened the door that led to her small deck. "I'll steer the broom you just hold on okay?"  
  
"Okay." Lily said nervously. James got on the broom and Lily got on behind him, holding on tightly to his waist, and still under the invisibility cloak.  
  
They flew off in some unknown direction, and Lily noticed just how nervous James was. He was breathing heavily and shaking a bit. He was scared.  
  
"James, we need to get help, we need to tell someone, we need to get to Robert's house! He lives nearby-."  
  
"I know where." James said quietly and they flew higher in the sky and headed towards Robert's house. They landed with a thud, and ran to Robert's door, and were greeted by Robert.  
  
"Rob, Rob is Mindy here?!" Lily just about screamed grabbing Robert by the collar.  
  
"Uh n-no she just left by Floo-." Before he could say more Lily ran into the house and was soon greeted by Mindy who had just come back from her house looking terrified.  
  
"LILY! OH THANK GOD YOU'RE ALIVE!!" Mindy screamed and hugged Lily and they both started crying. "I saw some one dead in the kitchen and I knew my Mum was out with my Dad so I thought…I thought it was you!" Mindy said sobbing into Lily's shoulder, the two boys just stood watching then Mindy ran to hug her confused boyfriend.  
  
Lily was still sobbing and just fell into James' arms; he was only a tiny bit less confused then Robert. James hugged Lily, but it still felt awkward since he still had feelings for her.  
  
A while later Lily and Mindy were calmed down, and they got a hold of the ministry and told them what happened and they sent some people down there straight away.  
  
The four of them waited up to hear from the ministry; Robert's parents had helped a lot. Lily was worried sick 'Who could be dead?' They tried to keep up high spirits thought out the time they were waiting. They were still waiting around three in the morning when Robert's parents came back into the room.  
  
"I think you kids need to get to bed, we'll put you up in the guest room." Mrs. Saratoga said. The three guests nodded and went to bed.  
  
They entered a large room, and there were three beds set up. They got into bed and Mindy was able to get to sleep, but Lily was still awake, she had been very upset and it wasn't going to disappear that quickly, plus James was across the room from her, and she kept thinking about him.  
  
Lily sat up in bed and crawled over to the window seat. "Lily?" James voice whispered softly from the other part of the room.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"What are you doing up?"  
  
"I couldn't sleep what about you?" Lily asked as James walked over and sat by her.  
  
"The same. So…how are you?" James asked looking at her.  
  
"I'm…still upset; it was so scary I've never been more afraid in my entire life! All that blood…And a person dead, and then I thought that the murderer was still in the house! I was glad you showed up, even though I told you to leave, I really was glad you didn't listen. Honestly though you should listen to me once in a while, YOU could have been killed; you're always risking your life trying to help me out!" Lily whispered loudly.  
  
"So…" James didn't know what to say to that. "I can't say that I'll listen to you, but if it helps I have a funny story about when I found out about that curse and how much it's…changed." James told her he was smiling slightly with amusement.  
  
"All right I guess, it's not like I'll be sleeping any time soon anyways." Lily replied.  
  
"Okay here it is…"  
  
~Flashback seven years ago~  
  
(A/N I always wanted one of these! This is just for fun, since I'm waiting for great sneeze of inspiration to catch me or catch it…never mind.)  
  
"James sit down son, we need you to be a serious little boy for a moment okay?"  
  
"Dad, I'm not Sirius, SIRIUS is!" he young James Potter said smiling at his dad, but decided to be good since his Dad looked like he needed to tell him something important.  
  
"Son, me and your mother have reason to believe that you are under a curse. I'm not going into too much detail since you are still young, but you are going to be like a big brother to someone and take care of them. You understand?"  
  
"Yeah, so like am I getting a little brother or something? That would sound like a curse to me."  
  
"No, no it's not a sibling, it's more like…It's someone your age and we think it is a young girl, but we aren't positive yet Albus is doing some work on it."  
  
"Eww! I have to take care of a girl! Dad…." James got close to his dad's ear. "They got…cooties!" His father laughed heartily. "Dad, it's not funny YOU might be immune to it, but I'm still young, I have to be careful!"  
  
"James, I don't think you have to worry about that."  
  
~James discovers Lily is the other part of the curse and is thinking about it in his head~  
  
'At this point a girl seems much better then a guy, then I'd think I was going to turn out gay!'  
  
~End of Flashback/story~  
  
"James were you worried you were gay? I always wondered about you and Sirius but-."  
  
"LILY I told you that to make you feel better not so you could make fun of me! I'm perfectly straight thank you very much." James said in a dignified way.  
  
"Yeah, I know that by the way we snogged." Lily said and instantly regretted it when Mindy sat up in bad and was grinning like a maniac. "Mindy it's not what you think, so shut up now before I hurt you." Lily said warningly and Mindy lied back down.  
  
"You sure took care of that uncomfortable situation." James stated.  
  
"Yeah, now I'm going to bed, since MINDY probably won't stop listening to us talk." Lily looked towards Mindy's bed and she saw Mindy shaking with laughter. "I'm just surprised she hasn't snuck off to Robert's room yet."  
  
"HEY! Me and Rob haven't done anything THAT bad!" Mindy said, and Lily just knew she was turning red. They all went to sleep and Lily was still wondering about who could be dead.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
(A/N Okie dokie, is that good enough for the wonderful reviewers of mine? I hope you like it! Next up 60 reviews!! PLEASE REVIEW!!! I know begging doesn't work, but nagging does, and I've asked you at the end of like every chapter to review my story, so THERE! Sorry this was so short!)  
  
  
  
*~Sierra~* 


	20. Chapter 20

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the HP characters okay?  
  
A/N um, getting to writing. Holy shit! Twenty chapters!!! OH MY GOD!! 64 REVIEWS!! AHH!! WOW this is A MIRACLE!!! That's 11 in one DAY!!! AHH!!! **Runs around flapping arms like a chicken** Now On with the story! But first..  
  
Answering a few questions. Kate: just because Lily is supposed to have James' kid doesn't mean they want it to happen! WELL I can't speak for James or anything, but honestly if you found out at fifteen that THAT was supposed to happen what would you think, I personally would try and fight my destiny, let James pick who he wants. At least that's how I see it (Did that make any sense?) Hope that helps!  
  
BTW this is a bit of a weird chapter. I was just having a bit of fun, messing around with it. Lots of screaming in fright!  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
CHAPTER 20  
  
Lily awoke the next morning looking around the room, she couldn't remember where she was, she THOUGHT she had been at Robert's house, but now she was alone, and in a room by herself. 'What the Hell happened?'  
  
'Was I moved, did the room change, oh my god was I kidnapped!?' Lily thought worriedly, she jumped out of bed, and found herself still in the clothes she'd worn the day before.  
  
Lily figured she must have been taken in her sleep somewhere else, but she wasn't sure. She was about to open a door when a man entered the room, and Lily immediately recognized him as Mindy's Father.  
  
"Oh! Mr. Ewing! What's going on? Why am I here?"  
  
"Oh Lily, I'm glad to see you're awake I was just coming into wake you. I'll just tell you what happened right now. Last night I got home and found a dead person in my kitchen and couldn't find any of you, I thought you were dead, but noticed Mindy's note to her Mum and immediately apparated over there. I found you and Mindy safe, and that relieved me greatly, but I didn't know where my wife was, so I contacted the Ministry and found they were already on the case-."  
  
"Mr. Ewing were you on 'business' last night?"  
  
"Oh yes got into a nasty blunder, but the ministry informed me that Mindy's Mum was missing." Mr. Ewing stopped and took a breath, and it was then that Lily noticed the deep sorrow in his eyes, aurors are normally good at hiding their emotions, but he must be really hurt, maybe some thing happened to Mrs. Ewing!  
  
"Is she okay?! What happened have you found her?!" Lily asked worriedly.  
  
"They haven't seen her yet, Mindy and I fear the worst, and you may go see her when I'm finished if you like. Continuing I'm sure you're wondering who was dead in the kitchen." Lily nodded vigorously. "It was a client of mine, I was on my way to his house just last night, I had been informed earlier this week that he had gotten himself on You-Know-Who's List and needed protection, he came to my house after he was attacked, and died before he ran into you, right there in the kitchen. He had come to me to make sure I warned his family in time." Mr. Ewing took a deep breath and continued again. " Luckily he didn't go after them, you know this family as the Jenkins, I assume?" Lily gasped, poor Jimena, she needed to go see her as soon as possible to make sure she was okay.  
  
"Is Jimena all right? Oh and poor Mrs. Jenkins!" Lily said trying to keep the tears from flowing.  
  
"Lily do you want me to stop?"  
  
"No, what else IS there?" Lily asked, but she still didn't want to know what else he was going to tell her.  
  
"Mr. Jenkins was killed, because he was a Great Divinator, he himself was the one who predicted your future as…well you know with the curse and all." Lily's mouth dropped, Jimena had never said a word of this…Maybe Jimena hadn't even known. "Last week he made an important prediction that You-know- who's down fall would be soon, and this of course made You-know-who murderous, and so he sent his death eaters after him. We are worried about Jimena, and he mother's safety, and they will go into hiding, but Jimena will be going to school in the fall, so don't worry. I am truly sorry you had to find Mr. Jenkins when you were alone in the house. Not too many people know about his prediction, but all the same it brings hope to the good side that he will be defeated." Mr. Ewing finished his big speech, and Lily sat down trying to take it all in. It was a lot to handle so early in the morning.  
  
"So where am I right now?"  
  
"You are at the Potter's, during the night Harold Potter came to collect his son, and I was already there, and we made plans and decided to move you all to this house. It's quite safe here at the moment. Mr. Potter is out looking into what happened to my wife right now, so I must be going to help, keep Mindy company. I'm afraid you might be here until we know my house is safe." Mr. Ewing left hurriedly, and told Lily where to find Mindy.  
  
"God, he was blunt." Lily muttered, and for the first time noticed her trunk had some how been moved there. 'How long am I going to be here?' All of a sudden Lily's stomach dropped, she was at James' house, not exactly the place she wanted to be at the moment.  
  
Lily put on some robes, and went to see Mindy; she was praying the Mrs. Ewing was all right, Mr. Ewing didn't even seem to know where his wife was, and why she was missing. It was probably because of his job, poor Mindy.  
  
Lily went to Mindy's door knocked and found James and Mindy talking.  
  
"Oh hey Lils." Mindy said sorrow filling her voice. "Did my dad tell you?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm so sorry Mindy!" Lily said and gave her friend a hug.  
  
"I can't believe it, it just happened so fast…" Mindy was quiet a moment. "I just figured she'd gone shopping or somewhere and didn't think anything of it. She could be…dead" Mindy said barely above a whisper.  
  
"Mindy, she could still be okay. You never know, maybe she just got stuck somewhere. Your dad and James' dad I working on it right now and soon you'll find your Mum."  
  
"I hope so Lils. How long do you think it will take?" Mindy asked turning to James.  
  
"Hey, how am I supposed to know?" James said shrugging. The rest of the day was spent with everyone keeping to themselves, deep in thought. Lily was trying to cheer up Mindy, while still worrying about HER own problems.  
  
They were sitting in the living room by the fire place, when they finally got some news.  
  
Lily was talking to Mindy about inviting Robert over when Mr. Ewing stormed into the room, a pained look on his face. "Th-They found her, she…she."  
  
"OH my God she's dead!" Mindy cried out.  
  
"No. Worse." Everyone stopped and stared at him, Lily was thinking 'What the Hell could be worse?!'  
  
"Dad?" Mindy whispered and got up to comfort her father who was in total shock. They sat on a couch opposite Lily, and James had moved over to let Mr. Ewing sit, and was now by Lily. Lily knew she didn't want to hear the words he was about to say, but she knew that she was going to hear them whether she liked it or not. Her heart was pounding, in fear, worry, sadness, and pure terror, at the news she was going to hear.  
  
"Your mother, she-she sold us out!" Mr. Ewing said angrily. "I had told her of Mr. Jenkins prophecy and she went off, got caught by death eaters, got scared and told them everything! That's why he's dead, that's why his family has to go into hiding, and it's terrible. I can't believe she did that, she'll probably become a death eater soon." Mr. Ewing's voice filled with rage, as he talked of his wife.  
  
"Mum wouldn't do that! Are you sure?!" Mindy said, starting to cry.  
  
"She did Mindy, I'm sorry, she was a coward, and I'm ashamed to say I thought I knew her." Guilt filled his eyes. "I should have been home more." Mr. Ewing got up and left and Mindy began to sob, and Lily comforted her as best she could. James left, probably to get away from the tension. They stayed like that for a half hour, and Lily had started crying herself, finally though Lily was rescued.  
  
Robert came in the room, and took Mindy from Lily and cradled her in his arms, and whispered to her trying to calm her down. James walked into the room, and motioned for Lily to follow him out of the room.  
  
They walked into the dining room and sat at the empty table. It was a beautiful place, furnished perfectly; Lily's room had been the same, now that she thought about it. She prayed she didn't break anything while she was there.  
  
"Are you okay?" James asked Lily, who still had silent tears falling down her cheeks.  
  
"Uh, yeah I'll be fine, I'm more worried about Mindy at the moment, that's terrible. I never thought her Mother would do THAT. Going to the dark side, with out a care about her daughter or husband or anyone else. It makes me sick!"  
  
"Want to something to drink?" James asked a while later.  
  
"Sure, my throat is sore from all that crying." Lily said standing up, and James went and got her a glass of pumpkin juice. "Thanks." They sat there sipping their drinks, not knowing what to say. They were getting back to where they had been before they went out. They could talk freely with each other, and wouldn't have any awkward silences, but they were still fighting to keep down feelings that kept resurfacing when they were around each other.  
  
Lily went to bed early, but had to have James escort her because she was totally lost inside the huge house.  
  
"Thank you, good night!" Lily said, went in her room and closed the door.  
  
James shuffled down the hallway; missing Lily. (A/N switching to James' thoughts.)  
  
He was beginning to wonder what would happen with his life, all he could ever picture his future with was Lily, and he had a feeling he was never going to find some one as perfect for him as Lily, but he couldn't put her through the pain of him dying, or for that matter HER dying because of him. The two of them were in a terrible situation.  
  
James' thoughts moved on to Mindy's dilemma. He knew his mother would never do anything like that, but then again his mother had never been in that position before; his dad had though, not long before his own Dad had gotten into a fight with a few death eaters, but his Dad escaped and kept to the good side. James decided that his Mum loved him enough that she would never do that.  
  
James thoughts were soon back on Lily, and James went to bed too, and tried not to dream of her, and blocked her out.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lily found herself in another dream, this one frightened her more then normal, because she just had a feeling that she wouldn't be saved by James this time.  
  
Some one was chasing her through a dark, deserted, island, and water surrounded the area. They held a gleaming knife in their hands. Screaming at her to stop, and join him. Lily started screaming for help, but she knew that nobody was going to save her.  
  
The ground started changing and got steeper and steeper and sharp rocks stuck out of the ground, and Lily discovered she was heading into a cliff, a dead end. Lily didn't have any shoes on and her feet were bleeding from the rocks that cut into her feet.  
  
Lily got to the edge of the cliff, and stared down into the deep murky water a hundred feet below. Lily turned around and her pursuer caught up to her. "Voldemort." Lily whispered and stared into the beady red eyes.  
  
"At last Lily, I managed to catch you. You stupid Gryffindor boy won't help you now. He's blocked you out; you've hurt him too much." Voldemort hissed, Lily had never met him and talked to him before in her dream so she decided now was the best time to find out why he wanted her.  
  
"Why do you insist on terrorizing me?! Can you please leave me alone? I'm no harm to you, please just leave me alone!"  
  
"I can't, your future is too fatal to myself to let you live much longer. I've sent my death eaters after you and they were pitifully useless t me, and failed. I will do it myself if my next plan doesn't work, which I hope it does work, for it will save me some trouble."  
  
Lily stared at him in horror, the dream felt so real at that moment; she could feel the wind blowing her hair and the coldness got to her.  
  
'James where are you when I need you!' Lily thought desperately.  
  
"Now, since that's said." Voldemort said he stepped closer and shoved Lily right over the edge of the cliff Lily tumbled over the side, falling faster and faster. Lily shrieked the whole way, screaming her lungs out not knowing what else to do.  
  
Normally this is the part where you wake up in your dream, but for Lily that didn't happen.  
  
Lily hit the water hard on her back,, and the wind was knocked out of her. (A/N that happened to me once, I dove from a dive and the wind was knocked out of me, and I was like six-seven feet underwater, scared me shitless, but I managed to get up, but I choked on water…closest I ever got to drowning! Lucky the life guard didn't notice! Oops sorry rambling again! But imagine this happened to Lily but going a billion times harder into the water.)  
  
Lily couldn't breathe, she couldn't think; the world was getting dark. She finally found some sense and pushed herself upward and gasped for air, but only got water. She pushed, and choked and managed to get to the surface.  
  
She coughed and her lungs were burning for air. She floated in the water on her back trying to regain some sense of things. She looked up finally and saw at the top of the cliff, Voldemort stood there watching her.  
  
"Not awake are you Lily dear?" He called down to her, Lily groaned, and started to swim away hoping to wake up or at least get back to the island. She kicked her feet and tried hard to swim, but then she noticed Voldemort was floating down to where she was. Lily cried out and swam harder.  
  
'Wake up Lily, wake up!' Lily thought to herself in panic. Voldemort reached her, and grabbed hold of her wrist and dragged her up onto the land. His grip on her was so tight Lily's arm was bleeding and Lily was begging him to let her go.  
  
He threw her onto the ground, and Lily tried to stand up, but he put the Crutacious (Sp?) curse on her, and Lily screamed out in pain. Tears filled her eyes, and all she felt was pain. She couldn't breathe anymore, it was pure torture and she wanted to die. Voldemort let the curse off her, and she lay limp on the ground. "That will teach you for sure, don't mess with Lord Voldemort. Now heed my warning don't try anything with Potter." Voldemort spat out, and disappeared.  
  
Lily looked around dazedly, and was wondering when she would wake up from the nightmare. She closed her eyes and prayed that when she opened them she'd be back at the Potter's in her own bed.  
  
Lily opened her eyes after a minute and found her self still in the dream. She didn't know what else to do, so she unsteadily stood up and began walking around. She took one fatal step, and plunged into the ground, her brain only had one thought 'quicksand', but it wasn't much later when Lily fell through on the other side, gasping for air.  
  
"That was too weird." Lily muttered and stood up looking around and she saw something in the distance, a house the lights were on. So Lily ran over to it, opened the door and immediately recognized it. It was the house in her dream. She went up to the familiar room where she always died and found a sleeping baby in a crib.  
  
Lily patted its little head, and for the first time noticed its hair color. Jett black, it was oddly familiar, but she shoved those thoughts from her mind. Lily smiled at the baby, and all of a sudden there was a terrifying cry. Lily blinked and found herself in another place, a grave yard. She was getting tired of the dream changing on her so often.  
  
There was a young boy maybe fourteen or fifteen years old. Tied up to a tombstone. Lily recognized him as James, 'Had he come to save me?' Lily ran over to him, and knelt beside him trying to free him, but was unable to.  
  
"James, James?" Lily called trying to touch him, but her hands didn't seem to come into contact with him. He finally looked her way, and she noticed something…it definitely wasn't James, he had striking green eyes behind his glasses, and he was slightly different looking then James.  
  
The grave yard rippled and Lily found herself staring at a different scene in it, the same boy was there, but this time he was up and fighting Voldemort. A gold light bonded their wands together. Lily then saw something horrifying happen. An old man appeared from the Voldemort's hand, then a woman, (A/N is this the right order?) And then she saw herself. Lily let out a very loud and terrified scream.  
  
Lily felt herself being shaken hard and roughly and she opened her eyes, and stopped screaming, there around her was Mindy, Mr. Ewing and Mr. Potter. James came running in later, in his boxers, asking what had happened. His eyes looked fearful as he look at Lily. Who was pale and looked like a mixture of confusion and fear.  
  
"It was just a nightmare don't worry about it!" Lily told them. "I just…I don't want to talk about it." Lily could only remember parts of her dream, Voldemort was definitely there, and James too or was it someone else?  
  
Everyone went back to bed, except James who stayed behind to talk to her. He sat on the end of her bed.  
  
"Lils what happened? I…Erm…blocked you out tonight, I'm so sorry I know I shouldn't have but I was just having problems…with my…Erm feelings so I did it, and then you wake up screaming. It's all my fault!"  
  
"James quiet, it's not your fault I just have awful dreams, I don't know why for sure, but I suspect it's because of this curse or something. Now I'm fine you can go to bed, all right?"  
  
"Lily I don't know maybe I should stay here with you for the night."  
  
"NO. NO, no that would NOT work. Trust me, which would only make it worse. Remember the last time we slept in the same room!? We ended up in some other world! I don't want that happening again, thank you very much." Lily said getting out of bed and pulling James up and out the door.  
  
"Lily that might have been just a one time-." Lily shut the door on him. "Thing." James let out a sigh and went back to his room, but he didn't get too much sleep, but he wasn't the only one. In a other part of the house, Lily was wide awake, trying to remember what had happened in her dream that had scared her so much. Lily gave up on sleeping and got ready for breakfast after an hour of restlessness.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
(A/N how was that scene? I don't know how good it was, the grammar is probably messed up a lot because it was coming out of my fingers quickly. It was an inspiration moment!! Yeah for me! Kind of weird though.)  
  
Mindy, Mr. Ewing, and of course Lily stayed at the Potters for a week, and Lily owled Sierra telling her what happened to Jimena and that they wouldn't be able to talk to her until Hogwarts. Lily prayed to God that nothing happened to her best friend. Sierra came over to visit and she talked to Lily and Mindy for a while.  
  
Lily kept away from James as much as possible. Harold Potter noticed the friction between the two of them, and seemed to be laughing at them with his eyes; whenever he saw them choose seats farthest from each other at dinner; or avoiding eye contact with each other when they talked; the emotions ran high, and Lily was getting irritable and was relieved when they said they could go back to the Ewing Home, they didn't believe that the Dark Lord was after them anymore, it was just the same as always, except no Mrs. Ewing around any more.  
  
Mr. Ewing was home a lot more. He got home at reasonable hours and would bring home work from his clients, and sometimes the clients would visit and they were always nervous wrecks. Who wouldn't be if they knew the Darkest evil Wizard was after them?  
  
Lily tried not to speak with the clients; whenever she tried to talk to them she always began thinking that they might be dead the next week. Luckily Mr. Ewing was good at his job, and seemed to take care of their problems, getting them the proper protection and such.  
  
Robert came over and visited Mindy everyday and Sierra started visiting too, it was difficult for her to get away normally, but her mum was being extra nice. Steven came along some times, and more then enough times, Sirius came too.  
  
Peter came over once or twice, to have a small chat and then he left. He seemed really nervous; worried that he might say the wrong thing around Mindy.  
  
One person Lily hadn't seen yet, that she had already sent an owl to, was Remus. He was upset about Jimena, Lily was sure of it. So needless to say she just about jumped out of her skin when he came unexpected into the living room. Poor Remus had been staying with another wizarding family, since his parents had died. Someone called the Prewetts, they didn't have any children, and were young, and he said it was more like they were room mates then anything.  
  
"Remus! What are you doing here?!" Lily said giving him a hug, and then she noticed just how tense he was. "Remus did something happen?"  
  
Remus nodded solemnly "The Prewetts got attacked, they're dead. It's partly my fault, and they were wanted by You-Know-who, we barely found out yesterday, they knew he was coming and they sent me out…I can't believe they did that…" Lily gave Remus another hug and they sat down and talked about it for a few minutes. "The ministry sent me here, said it was safe."  
  
"Yeah, they've been putting charms to deflect dark magic and such since…you know." Lily said. "So what do we do now? Where are you going to go? I guess we can wait until Mindy's Dad gets home, but I'm not sure if he knows about this."  
  
"I'm sure he does, it's probably already in the Daily Prophet!" Remus growled, he didn't particularly like the news paper since they did a bad article on werewolves.  
  
Lily and Remus waited around until a head appeared in the fire place, and told Remus he could stay at James' house for the rest of the summer. Remus said good bye to Lily and went throw the fire place by Floo, 'Damn we're going through that stuff quickly' Lily thought about the floo powder. Then picked some up herself and headed for a quick visit to Sierra's all the while through the floo she was thinking 'Now I remember why they don't like visiting me so much! The Floo makes me sick!'  
  
Sierra and Lily only talked for a short while before Lily had to go. They were thinking about whether or not to ask the ministry to contact Jimena and tell her what happened to Remus, but decided they wouldn't since school was starting in a about a week and a half.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lily spent the next few days being bored, sleeping, eating, playing quidditch, reading up on news about Voldemort, and making sure she had all her homework done. Lily and Mindy were both getting impatient about the upcoming year, and Mindy was surprisingly happy the day before they were to leave; they were all packed, sitting in the spotless kitchen that had been remodeled, and were talking about the new school year.  
  
"Lils, did you here that Winnie made head girl!? I just got a letter from her, she was so excited, and Marvin made head boy! It's so great all my friends are doing great! This year is going to be awesome!" Mindy said while trying to make pudding the muggle way.  
  
"I hope this year is great, Hogwarts owes me at least one year where I don't almost get killed, or get mixed up in a curse situation!" Lily said mixing some water into the 'pudding' that looked more like a clump of dirt.  
  
"Sixth year was a blast for me! I hope it's as good for you as it was for me."  
  
"You snogged away for half the time with Robert!"  
  
"Did not! Only one fourth of the time!" Mindy said giggling.  
  
"Same thing, I don't even have a boy friend!"  
  
"That's your own fault; you have been pushing all the guys away from you! Dumping James like that-."  
  
"I didn't dump him. We agreed together that it was far time that we break up! There were certain circumstances which I cannot discuss that would be backing me up well if I could tell you-."  
  
"Oh my God, he cheated on you!"  
  
"No, no James was perfectly loyal to me the entire time."  
  
"YOU cheated on HIM?!"  
  
"No! Mindy stop jumping to conclusions!" Lily said and smacked Mind with a spoon, splattering pudding all over her robes.  
  
"HEY! LILY! That was cruel!"  
  
"Sorry-." Lily was quieted by a handful of pudding be smacked into her mouth. "Yubck thwats desgwustineen." Lily said spitting the stuff out in the sink.  
  
"You deserved it." Mindy was all of a sudden hit by pudding, and a small scuffle of pudding brawl started. Lily was the loser, with pudding in her hair and down her shirt.  
  
Mindy was the winner with it only on her robes. Mr. Ewing came in just in time to get their robes cleaned, and to get the kitchen cleaned.  
  
"Excited about Hogwarts girls? Or are you having enough fun here?" He asked as they went into the living room to talk.  
  
"Dad are you still taking us to the train station tomorrow?" Mindy asked.  
  
"As long as nothing comes up I think I am." He said smiling at them.  
  
Lily felt a pang of jealously, she wished she could be having this conversation with her own Dad or Mum. But that was impossible they'd been dead for a few years, Lily was becoming good at handling grief, she was able to hide it easily. Her parents had been so proud of her becoming a witch, showering her with compliments, Lily was happy that she had made them proud.  
  
Lily, Mindy and Mr. Ewing went to bed early since they would be daring the impossible the next morning. Getting to King's Cross station by muggle car. Mr. Ewing had never done it before. They were having a professional drive them, so they got there with out any problems.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N I'm ending it there because I don't want to end a chapter with the beginning of the year! So that concludes the twentieth chapter! YEAH! That's great isn't it?? I think so. REVIEW PLEASE!! I will love you forever!! I'm thinking of starting another fic, but I want to finish this one first…I always go crazy when my fave author has three fics going and they update the one I like the least, the most. DID That make any sense?? Well I hope you enjoyed..  
  
  
  
*~!Sierra!~* 


	21. Chapter 21

DISCLAIMER: Uhhh I wonder! Duh, I don't own the H.P. characters.  
  
(A/N I hope you liked the last chapter!! This chapter… I think is going to have an interesting, temporary character. MUHAHA, oh my god I just checked my statistics and it said I had 71 reviews!!!!! AHHH!!! Seventy used to seem so far away. I remember when I first started this fic, and I was only getting two reviews per chapter…but YEAH now I've gotten seven from last chapter!! Okay, okay, I know I'm pathetic! All right on with the story! Oh yeah, Amanda…sorry about the author notes…I'll stop, thanks for telling me! I'm still keeping them at the beginning though! I can't stop that! If you all REALLY want I can go back and take them out of all the chapters…I want people to like this story! When I read fan fics with lots of author notes and half the time I don't even read them…I didn't know you guys would actually read through all of them So if you see anymore of the in text they will have stuff I NEED you to read! But apparently it didn't bug you enough to stop reading my story! LOL)  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
CHAPTER 21  
  
Lily, Mindy and Mr. Ewing made it out of the muggle car alive, much to Mr. Ewing's surprise. The driver knew what he was doing, and Lily was used to it and had no problem with it.  
  
Mindy and Lily said good bye to Mr. Ewing and went quickly through the barrier, and immediately found Sierra. They talked to her for a while, and were wondering if Jimena would come onto the train, or if she would already be at Hogwarts.  
  
They waited a while for her, and were happy to see her show up.  
  
"JIM!!!" Lily, Sierra and Mindy all screamed, ran over to her and tackled her.  
  
"Where were you?" Sierra asked referring to where she'd been that morning.  
  
"I had to say hi to Remus, we have to go sit in his compartment!" Jimena was beaming with happiness at finally seeing her friends.  
  
"I'd love to stay and chat, but there are some certain seventh years I would like to sit with today!" Mindy said and ran off onto the train.  
  
"Let's go find…The Marauders." Lily said with a sigh, she was happy for her friends, but dreadfully depressed for herself. It sucked being alone when everyone else just about had someone or was at least happy.  
  
They found the four boys in the last compartment, whispering about something. "Planning your pranks already?" Jimena asked stepping into the room, Remus jumped up and gave her a hug and quick kiss, and they sat down next to each other.  
  
Sierra greeted Sirius the same way, Lily looked uncomfortable, and sat next to Peter, who was next to Sirius and Sierra. Leaving Jimena, Remus and James across from her, meaning Lily had to look at James the whole way to Hogwarts. Then Lily had an idea, she was going to sit with the "Prefects." She hadn't the year before, and she might not have much time left, so she decided to go. Lily stood up, and opened her door.  
  
"Lils where you going?" Sirius asked curiously.  
  
"The prefects' compartment, it's a bit…crowded here, so I'm going there, I would normally stay, but I just want to see what it's like in there." Lily said grabbing her trunk and heading out the door.  
  
Her friends looked at her in shock. "Lily, don't go in there, it's too dangerous! You don't want to be with those brainy, book wormy people! They'll eat you alive!!" Sirius said pulling her back in.  
  
"Sorry guys, but I'm going!" Lily said getting loose from Sirius' grip and went out the door once again. She heard some clunking noises from inside the compartment and a ("Make sure she doesn't get herself hurt!") Lily shook her head, and went to the Prefects compartment.  
  
"Hey Lily wait up!" It was James, carrying his trunk behind him. "They sent me to protect you from the other prefects, only because I'm the only one who can go in there." James added quickly.  
  
"Um, okay." Lily said nervously, and a little irritated that her plan hadn't worked out.  
  
The Prefect compartment seemed like the perfect place to go to get study tips, because that's all they talked about! James and Lily got so bored they even started talking to each other about Quidditch to save them selves from the book talk.  
  
They left after only a few hours, to join their friends who were in the middle of setting off dung bombs in Malfoy's compartment. James and Lily joined right in, and they had fun for the rest of the trip.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
The school year started in the usual way, everyone got used to the old routine. Quidditch practice started up working them as hard as ever, Robert was obsessed with the Quidditch Cup. Lily wasn't having as much fun flying as she usually did, probably because of the fact that she spent half the time staring at one of her fellow chasers…Not Steven I might add.  
  
Two weeks had soon passed and Lily was bored late Friday night. She went to bed early, so she wouldn't be kept up by her friends' snoring, she hoped she didn't have any nightmares.  
  
Lily had been in bed for about twenty minutes when she fell asleep. Then she awoke to an odd sound coming from her open window. Lily discovered two people running around the edges of the Forbidden Forest, and Lily was unable to stop herself she grabbed her broom and was out the window before you could say "Quidditch'.  
  
Lily rode her broom to the place she had last seen the two people, and circled around in the air. She heard a few noises coming from a tree not a foot below her, but before she could look, she felt a large cold hand grab hold of her ankle, and drag her down to the depths of the Forest Floor. She didn't even have enough time to scream, before the same cold pale hand covered her mouth. It was obviously a man, by the shape and size.  
  
She tried to get a look at her captor but was unable to. Lily was scared, but was trying to think of a way to escape, before James had to come to her rescue. The person took off running deep into the forest, and eventually tossed her to the ground, and Lily tried to move, but found she wasn't able to, even though nothing held her. It had to be some invisible force field holding her.  
  
For the first time Lily was able to get a look at her captor in the face, and Lily screamed as loud as she could when she did.  
  
It was a vampire.  
  
The teeth stood out brilliantly in its evil smile, and made Lily shudder. He never spoke, but only looked at her. Finally he said something. "My master will be pleased if I bring you to him, dead, alive, or a vampire. And I'm so thirsty right now, and your blood smells so sweet." Lily was officially disgusted. "You could be my Queen you know." He said simply.  
  
Lily had heard about this kind of thing, but she'd never believed it. Vampires didn't make innocent girls vampires and then turn them into their Queens or what ever that official name was, especially not Lily Evans, that kind of thing wasn't real.  
  
The Vampire lifted Lily up and she felt her body go rigid then limp. And she couldn't move anymore, he held her close breathing on her neck. Inhaling the smell of her blood, Lily wanted to scream, but enough air didn't come into her lungs do so.  
  
Lily got a good look at the vampire's face. It was pale, and its lips were blood red, it was the ugliest thing she'd ever seen, it was so gruesomely dead looking, and she wanted to run right for her life. Lily felt him move his teeth onto her neck ready to bite. Lily all of a sudden felt all her fears leave her. She felt at peace, then the Vampire was all of a sudden let go of her, or more likely dropped her because of the fact that James had kicked him in the head and knocked him out.  
  
He grabbed Lily's hand, and Lily felt her self come out of the trance, and James pulled her in front of him onto his broom that he'd been hovering on. Brooms are unimaginably useful things.  
  
Lily felt fidgety being so close to James after so long. James flew the broom out of the forest and landed by the lake. Setting Lily down, she was a bit disappointed to leave him, but she knew she had to.  
  
James made her explain what had happened, and James just shook his head, and said they'd better tell Dumbledore there was a vampire nearby. But before they walked back to the castle Lily picked up her courage and pecked him on the cheek. Making her and him blush pink. "That's for saving me for like the 10th time." Lily said smiling at him.  
  
"Um, no problem" James finally stuttered breathlessly.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
The Vampire was captured easily and taken away to somewhere Lily didn't know about. Things went back to normal once more.  
  
Lily was studying, trying to keep on her best behavior so she could become head girl.  
  
James did the same thing, but not the best behavior thing, he and the Marauders continued to pull pranks on the Slytherins. Occasionally other houses would get pranks too, but those weren't as bad as the Slytherins.  
  
Before they knew it, September was over, and October had begun, and with it came startling announcement.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lily went down to breakfast with Sierra and Jimena. They had made sure to get there on time because they had heard Dumbledore was announcing something important to the school.  
  
Not far into breakfast Dumbledore stood up to talk.  
  
"Excuse me for interrupting your breakfast, but I have a very exciting announcement to make that will involve our wonderful Quidditch Teams." Everyone started whispering loudly. Lily's ears were very alert not wanting to miss what he said. "Well, as a lot of you know there is going to be a Quidditch Convention at the Ministry of Magic Head Quarters." Everyone quieted down again. "They have decided to allow one Quidditch House Team to go to the convention, and that means the ball they are holding on Halloween." The room burst into excited chatter, and Dumbledore hushed them once more. "Since only one team can go, we are moving up the games, Hufflepuff vs. Slytherin will be next week, and the day after that will be Gryffindor vs. Ravenclaw, and the winners of those matches will play each other to see who goes." More people began talking; Dumbledore only looked slightly irritated that he kept getting interrupted, quieted the hall again. "Then the Quidditch games will continue as normal towards the cup, since most teams are quite unprepared for this. The Quidditch Team members will be able to bring dates to the ball, but that is the only time anyone else will get to go. The convention will be held from the 26th to the 31st I hope the best house wins." With that Dumbledore finished at sat down.  
  
"Wow, this is great! Lily you are going to have a blast! The Quidditch conventions are amazing, pros are there! You can meet all those hunky-." Jimena was quieted with a look from her boyfriend. "Well I've heard it's a lot of fun."  
  
"Yeah Lils, you guys are going to win for sure! You have the best team! Plus we're the only house with out new players to train!" Sierra told her happily. "Too bad we can't go, unless…Sirius, you are SO taking me to that ball!"  
  
"Oh Jim, if we win you still can't go because you won't have a date! Unless you want to hook up with James, or maybe you could go with Sam or maybe Sierra's brother!" Lily said jokingly Jimena didn't look that disappointed that she wasn't going so they dropped that part of the subject.  
  
"Robert is going to be working your butts off at practice to night!" Jimena said. "Hey I just remembered, since Mindy's going out with Robert, she can go with you guys too! Everyone's going but me, Remus and Peter! Unless Peter gets a date with Winnie, I doubt he'll be going." Jimena said smiling.  
  
"Um, didn't you hear? Winnie likes Peter, so more then likely he'll be going." Sierra said trying to hide her laugh.  
  
"Is that a joke, or are you telling the truth?" Jimena said suspiciously.  
  
"It's the truth; you can ask Winnie about it!" Lily said grinning at Peter who had started listening. "Don't worry Pete she'll ask you."  
  
"Hey Lils, who are YOU going to go with?" Sierra said, and glanced slightly in James' direction.  
  
"Um, I don't know…Maybe I'll just go by myself."  
  
"NO, no, no we won't let you! You are going to go with some one." Jimena said firmly.  
  
"You guys are acting like we already won! Right now I'm going to worry about the game before I worry about a date." Lily said standing up and going to class, with her friends trailing behind her.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Quidditch Practice got extremely hard over the days that followed, they practiced all the time, early morning, late at night, during lunch, breakfast, dinner, and once during Transfiguration.  
  
Then finally the day of the game came. Lily was nervous; everyone was counting on them, all the pressure! Robert came into the locker room looking like he hadn't slept all night. He looked stressed and panicked. Then he tried to say a quick pep speech.  
  
"Erm, today we're going to win. Um…We practiced hard, we may be tired but we're going to win." Then he said the exact same thing a few times, and finally started saying something different. "Try as hard as you can, don't let them intimidate you, not even ex- boyfriends." He said looking at Lily; he was still a bit angry at her about that. "Also look out for out of control bludgers, Dementors, death eater professors, and anything else out of the ordinary that might try to finish Lily off." Most would have thought it a joke, but it wasn't. He was being dead serious. The rest of the Quidditch team knew something was going on with Lily that made her have awful bad luck, but had no idea what, and they didn't ask. "Um, I'm trying to think of something…" Robert was hopeless he was so nervous; finally Sirius saved them from listening to him stutter for words.  
  
"Let's go kick some Eagle butt!" Everyone cheered and headed out to the pitch.  
  
The game got started quickly, James, Lily and Steven were getting most of the action they had scored 3 goals within the first 5 minutes of the game and the Ravenclaws didn't have any.  
  
Marvin came up and hit a bludger at Lily which she swerved to miss. He then hit one towards Steven who missed it by an inch. As this was going on James scored a goal. James ad scored a great deal of the goals, he was playing magnificently. He was the best on the team followed closely by Robert.  
  
Lily found herself in possession of the Quaffle and swerved around the other Chasers, got above them and passed it to Steven who passed it to James after a brief run in with a bludger again, and then James passed it to Lily when a bludger almost knocked him over, and Lily took off at a fast pace dodging other players, and finally she saw James was open and threw the Quaffle at him, he had a clear shot at the goal and they scored. 'We're going to win!' Lily thought happily. She chanced a glance at Robert who was hovering above them looking for the snitch.  
  
Winnie and Sirius were hitting bludgers left and right towards the end of the hour they'd been up in the air. Sam Wobblesby was doing great, the Ravenclaws had only gotten two goals through.  
  
The game seemed to have the tension of the end of the game. Gryffindors were killing the Ravenclaws with a score of 170-20 It was a sad sight to look at the score board. Right then if the Snitch had been caught the Gryffindors would have tied the game, so Lily, James and Steven needless to say when they saw the two seekers diving, they ran for the goal, Lily had the Quaffle, and the other Chasers were after them the beaters had slowed their paces because they were watching the seekers.  
  
"JAMES HERE!" Lily yelled and threw the Quaffle, James caught it and flew as fast as possible to the goal, he scored and then ten seconds later the snitch was caught by Robert. There was a lot of cheering and yelling, and they were happy to be going against the Slytherins in the finals…No they weren't happy that they were fighting the Slytherins, but just going to the finals was great.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
There wasn't much time to celebrate victory, for the next day was the match against Slytherin. The whole team got lectures about their strategies from Robert who became even more a nervous wreck. All he talked about was Quidditch; Mindy tried to calm him, but he didn't listen well when she told him everything would work out okay. He was determined to win, and he didn't let them forget about it.  
  
"WE ARE GOING TO WIN!" He yelled for the umpteenth time that day at breakfast, the day of the match.  
  
Everyone was tired; none of them had gotten much sleep. Sam Wobblesby had fallen asleep on his plate. When Winnie went to wake him he yelled out "Die Slytherins!" And everyone burst out laughing, calming them for a brief moment.  
  
Lily wanted to win, she really did, but she didn't exactly want to deal with the ball that was only two weeks away. Lily felt sick at breakfast, so she just sat and watched everyone else eat. Sierra and Jimena were being supportive, telling her to look out for Crabbe who was a new beater that year, and was sickeningly strong.  
  
Lily was so wrapped up in her thoughts she didn't notice the odd looks they were getting from the Slytherins (odder then usual anyways). Sierra finally brought it up into conversation.  
  
"Look at them, it's like they're…laughing at us! Do you think they'll pull something at the match?"  
  
"Huh what?" Lily asked, finally tuning in to the world.  
  
"The Slytherins, they've been staring at us! Or should I say you and the rest of the Quidditch team." Sierra said.  
  
"Yeah, you might keep a close watch out on the game; they might try and jinx your broom!" Jimena said worriedly.  
  
"Don't worry; we keep a good look out every game!" Lily said standing up with the rest of the team, to get ready for the game, early.  
  
"We have to win, we have to win, we have to win." Robert kept muttering to himself all the way down. Lily, Sirius and James all looked at each other nervously; Robert was starting to scare them.  
  
Before long, Lily found her self up in the air and in the middle of the game. The Slytherins were playing dirty. Several times there were penalties. The first one was for grabbing onto Steven's arm so he couldn't catch the Quaffle. The next one was when a beater held on to a bludger, and then let it go while he was standing next to James, and it hit him hard in the stomach.  
  
Lily was only waiting for them to mess with her, when the storm started. Everyone had seen it coming, but they had been hoping the game would be over before it started.  
  
It started as a light sprinkling at first, they into a down right hard pour. Everyone was soaked, and James and other kids with glasses had to call a time out so they could cast a charm on their glasses to get the rain off.  
  
Lily had trouble seeing where she was going, everyone huddled close together so they could tell what was going on. Lily knew the game was going to be a long one, because Robert had to catch a snitch in this, and it was going to be quite a task.  
  
The goals were few, and several times Lily had lost her grip on the Quaffle, since it was wet, and her hands were slippery. But while the goals were few, the tricks were many. Sirius was almost knocked off his broom by that Crabbe guy, and Sam had even been smacked in the face by the bristled end of a broom!  
  
Then the worst trick happened, Crabbe, and a Chaser on the Slytherins side, followed Steven around, if he went left one of them was there, if he went right one of them was there, he was surrounded, making it hard to score goals, while short one player. Then Crabbe and the Chaser closed the space and Steven tried to lose them once more. Then Crabbe made a quick swerve and knocked Steven off his broom.  
  
James and Lily took no time to think, they just dove straight to him, and they saw the look of shock on his face, he wasn't even screaming. James grabbed hold of his robes and Lily got his foot and they lowered him to the ground, he almost slipped a few times from the rain, but it ended up all right. They collected his broom, and they continued play.  
  
The game went smoothly, the rain was still pouring. Lily couldn't even hear the announcer any more, if they'd won the game, she wouldn't have been able to tell unless she saw Robert with the Snitch.  
  
The game had been going on for three hours, and showed no sign of ending any time soon. Lily was getting cold and tired, and they hadn't made any goals for half an hour, Sam looked bored with nothing to do. The Quaffle went back and forth between players, but the game had lost its competitiveness.  
  
That was of course until, Crabbe called her a mud blood and he found himself being pelted by a bludger from Sirius and Winnie, who looked pleased with themselves. Then the game started to get back into action  
  
Lily, Steven and James were playing their hearts out tossing the Quaffle every which way, using their best moves. Even in the rain, they were doing well, the rain had let up and it was much easier to see. Then it happened, Robert and the Slytherin Seeker broke into a steep dive. Their hands were stretched out in front of them Robert took the lead and grasped the snitch in his hand. The Gryffindors broke into cheers, the team landed and surrounded Robert, Lily and Winnie hugged him and kissed him they were all jumping up and down, then Robert got a reward that pleased him a lot. Mindy came running over to him, tackled him and started snogging like mad, the rest of the unoccupied team hid them from the teachers' views.  
  
They were all beaming with smiles as the rest of Gryffindor came to congratulate them. Sierra ran over and hugged Sirius then her brother, telling him she was so worried when she saw him fall. Remus and Jimena came over to Lily and James and started talking about how cool the game had been, and that Lily was lucky to be the only one who hadn't been hurt by the Cheating Slytherins.  
  
"So Lils who you taking to the ball on Halloween? And WHAT are you going to wear?" Jimena said while they were walking back to the Gryffindor tower to change out of their wet clothes.  
  
Lily's heart froze for a moment, she knew who she would LIKE to take, but she also knew they wouldn't want to go with her…She didn't even think he liked her anymore.  
  
"Um, I'm not sure; who do you think I should take?" Lily asked finally.  
  
"James you ninny! He doesn't have anyone to take either…Not that he can't find anyone, but still you should ask him he still totally likes you!" Jimena said.  
  
Lily tried not to blush. "He still likes me? I thought that he would be over me by now…"  
  
"Lily! Seriously don't you notice anything?! Whenever you are around each other, the emotions are running hay wire!! It's so obvious it's not even funny!" Sierra said smirking at Lily.  
  
"No he doesn't…It's not like that, I don't like him, I'm over him!" Lily tried to defend herself.  
  
"No your not, you do know that you talk in your sleep, don't you?" Jimena said grinning.  
  
"Yeah Lils me and Jim heard you one night mumbling something about 'James'! Frankly it disturbed me a bit; your lucky Vanessa and Catty weren't there!" Sierra said giggling slightly.  
  
Lily turned bright red, and tried to think of something clever to say, but wasn't able to. "Uh, so what, maybe I was just talking to him in my dream…" Lily blushed harder when she saw Remus and Sirius appear. Lily hoped they hadn't heard what they had been talking about.  
  
"So Lily, taking James to the ball are you?" Sirius said grinning like a maniac, Lily glared; he had heard what they had been talking about.  
  
"NO, and may I ask WHY were you listening to our PRIVATE conversation!?" Lily demanded, trying not to blush.  
  
"Um, no reason, but seriously James does still like you, but don't tell him WE told you!" Remus said.  
  
"He does?" Lily asked a little too hopefully.  
  
"Yeah, he talks in his sleep too!"  
  
"I DON'T talk in my sleep!!" Lily yelled.  
  
"Yes, we know, we know." Sierra said trying to calm Lily down, they got to the fat lady and entered the common room, where a party had started. Celebrating victory, the party lasted late into the night.  
  
Lily went to bed exhausted, it had been a long day and she'd stayed up too late that night, and she'd barely gotten any sleep the night before and the Quidditch game had been so loooong. Lily fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
The Quidditch convention was a blast, the first day they were given tons of tips on playing Quidditch and they got new plays that would certainly beat the Slytherins.  
  
The second day they actually GOT to play Quidditch, with the Pros. Lots of autographs were handed out and James got lots of compliments from the pro Chasers, and Robert did from the seekers. Lily didn't mind not getting any; they were the two that wanted to be Professional Quidditch Players, not her.  
  
The third day was spent talking about this year's season of Pro Quidditch. The kids got to help plan out the schedule, which was fun.  
  
The fourth day was spent talking business, and new recruits and the kids learned what they were looking for in Pro Quidditch.  
  
The fifth day the Ministry met with the Quidditch players of England and they were discussing boring stuff which made the kids fall asleep in their chairs, but they didn't mind, since they still got out of school, and that nasty potions test.  
  
Then that night, the day before the ball, Lily was thinking of asking the first guy she saw to go to the ball or James. She had her dress robes laid out, and she, Sierra, Winnie and Mindy were planning on getting ready together. Steven and Sam had asked some girls in their year to go. James was still dateless. Lily was seriously thinking of asking him; just as friends though.  
  
Lily was telling her friends this that evening, while they were talking in their dorm after dinner.  
  
"So do you think I should ask James to the ball-but just as friends?" Lily asked.  
  
"Yes definitely! You need a date! Plus your so perfect for each other and- ." Sierra was quieted.  
  
"Err, I don't know Lils, you don't think it will…like, bring up old feelings or anything do you?" Jimena asked sensibly.  
  
"Yeah, that's what I was wondering about myself, I'm still trying to put him in the past…but I'm not sure; sometimes I wonder if I really should have broken up with him in the first place." Lily had been thinking about it a lot, she was thinking about how James' parents were still alive, so why couldn't she be with James? They were already destined to be together, so why not just give in?  
  
"Lils, you two are depressing! Just DATE him already! I know you love each other-." Jimena started to say.  
  
"I do NOT love him; I just like him…a lot." Lily said doubtfully.  
  
"God, WHY do I put up with you? You know you like each other," Sierra glanced at her watch. "Come on Jim let's go talk to our boyfriends!" Sierra said jumping up. "Err, didn't mean to rub that in your face or anything, but honestly just date him already!" The two of them left with Jimena apologizing quickly.  
  
Lily sat there alone for a moment, and then got up and stormed out of the room knowing what she was going to do.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lily went down to the common room, and found James doing his Transfiguration homework, Lily grabbed his arm and pulled him out the portrait, ignoring Sirius' calls that they shouldn't be snogging anymore.  
  
"So Lils, what do you need? If it's not that important, I have something I want to ask you." James said staring at his feet.  
  
"Uh, I just wanted to ask you if…well you know that thing tomorrow?" Lily stuttered, she'd never asked anyone to a ball before, and it was kind of hard!  
  
"Oh that ball?" James asked, and Lily nodded. "That's what I wanted to talk to you about." Lily looked James in the eye. 'Did he want to ask me too?' She wondered to herself.  
  
"Do you want to go to the ball with me?" They asked at the same time.  
  
"Yes." They answered at the same time again. "But only as friends." They said once again at the same time. All nervousness left Lily and they agreed to go to the ball together as friends and nothing more, no feelings would get in the way either.  
  
Lily went back to her dorm, and Sierra and Jimena followed her immediately. When they got to the dorm and the door was shut they pelted her with questions.  
  
"Did you ask James to the ball?"  
  
"Did he say yes?"  
  
"Did he say no?"  
  
"Was it awkward?"  
  
"Is it going to be a real date?"  
  
"QUIET!!" Lily yelled hushing her friends. "Yes I asked him, and he also asked me, it wasn't that awkward, and we're going as just friends; happy?"  
  
"Awe! That's great! Yeah! Now everyone has a date!" Sierra said jumping up and down happily and dancing with her.  
  
"Well everyone who's going." Lily said looking at Jimena who was grinning.  
  
"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine with Remus here." Jimena said with an evil grin.  
  
"Hey don't do anything that I wouldn't do!" Sierra scolded.  
  
"What DON'T you do?" Lily asked laughing, and got a scowl from Sierra.  
  
"I can't wait until tomorrow night! I am so doing one of your guys' hair!" Jimena squealed.  
  
Lily, Sierra and Jimena were talking when Vanessa and Catty came into the room. They were talking about the Marauders.  
  
"James was grinning like an idiot! I think he really likes her-. Err hi guys!" Catty said nervously looking at the three girls who were staring at her.  
  
"Lily, I told you he likes you! Now you've made him so happy!" Sierra giggled, as Lily glared, but couldn't help but smile.  
  
"Oh dear, now I have to put up with this!" Lily said gesturing to Sierra and Jimena who were laughing and holding onto each other for help. "Cat, you just had to come in when we were talking about him and add that into the conversation just proved their point!" Lily said shaking her head.  
  
Lily went to bed with a smile on her face, and when James came out to help her while she was sleeping he for once stayed, and they talked decently to each other and enjoyed it. Lily had missed seeing James, they had had something special. They'd had a close bond something she would never find any where else.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
James was smiling when he woke up; Lily still liked him so life was good. Everything was going great; he couldn't wait for the ball.  
  
James got dressed and spent the rest of the time until the ball with his friends, but half of that time he spent day dreaming about his favorite red head.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lily, Jimena, Sierra, Mindy and Winnie, were getting ready for the ball together in the Head Girl's room since Winnie was Head Girl after all. The Head Girl room was nice, you had it all to yourself, your own bath room; the only bad part was the Head Boy was across the hall from her, so of course Marvin barged in and started talking to them for awhile while they were doing their hair.  
  
"Why did I ever give YOU the password?" Winnie muttered, mostly to herself.  
  
"Because you needed help with your homework even though your head girl and are supposed to know everything-." Marvin started to say.  
  
"Shut up!" Winnie said annoyed, Lily was beginning to wonder if something was going on between the two of them, but didn't Winnie like Peter?  
  
"All right, so should I curl my hair or leave it like this…All wavy and stuff." Lily asked, looking at her hair.  
  
"I think you should give it nice thick curls like Sierra's." Mindy suggested.  
  
"Yeah Sierra you have great hair, as we've talked about before." Lily said smirking at the glaring Sierra.  
  
"I don't care what you guys think of my hair, but what should I do about it? Leave it or straighten it?" Sierra asked brushing her hair out.  
  
"Straightening it would give you a different look, but curling it is still beautiful, it depends on what you like." Winnie said fingering her own straight blonde hair.  
  
"Hmm, I guess I'll keep it how it is." Sierra decided.  
  
Jimena started putting Mindy's hair up in an elaborate bun with bits of hair hanging down the sides of her face.  
  
Lily did Sierra's hair and Winnie did her make up while waiting for Jimena to do her hair. Sierra and Lily traded places and soon everyone's hair was done, except Jimena and Marvin. Marvin got bored and left not long after that.  
  
The girls spent a few hours getting ready, and went down to the Gryffindor Common Room where they met up with the guys, and the two girls and went to the carriage that would take them there.  
  
Lily was pleased to see the boys stared with their mouths open as they traveled to the Ministry Headquarters. When they arrived the boys escorted the girls to the ball arm in arm. James grinned at Lily as he took her arm, and they started talking about what was going to happen at the ball.  
  
"I heard the 'Cackling Hags' are playing tonight, and they are awesome!" James said excitedly.  
  
"Really, I think I've heard them once or twice they seemed pretty good." Lily agreed.  
  
They arrived at the ball, and it was packed with people who were sitting down to dinner, and there was a wide space in the middle for dancing which would start later. Lily glanced down at her Forest green silky dress robes, and hoped she looked all right.  
  
They got two tables to themselves and sat down and ate an elegant meal among some of England's best wizards and witches, Lily felt nervous. James looked nervous too, several very important people were there including the Minister of Magic, who was talking to the head master Dumbledore.  
  
When dinner was over James led Lily onto the dance floor, and they both happened to be very good dancers. You couldn't say the same thing for Peter who was stepping on Winnie's feet and she tried to hide the pained look on her face.  
  
Lily liked dancing with James, it was so…magical. He just about swept her off her feet. She felt warm and fuzzy the whole time, and was afraid to leave him when a young Quidditch Player asked her to dance, but she went on ahead and James went off with some girl.  
  
Lily found herself back in James' arms right as a slow song started, and he looked uncomfortable for a moment then covered it up and held her close. Lily had her arms around his neck and her head on his shoulder and the world seemed perfect for a few precious moments. When the song ended James said something Lily found a bit funny, as in strange.  
  
"This seems like a day that something really important will happen." Little did Lily know just what kinds of important things would happen on future Halloween nights.  
  
The ball ended all too soon, and the Quidditch Team was disappointed to leave as they got into the carriage that took them home. Lily felt funny under James' gaze, he kept looking at her, but she could tell he was deep in thought.  
  
Lily stepped out of the carriage and the students headed up towards the Gryffindor Tower and just as Lily was about to step through the portrait James pulled her back and the others went on through.  
  
"What is it James?" Lily asked looking at him, she noticed how intense his eyes looked, she saw a flicker of doubt or worry cross his face and then he closed the gap between them and kissed Lily passionately for a few moments. During that time Lily wound her arms around his neck, and when they parted she smiled at him and he grinned back at her. "Um, thanks?" Lily said finally breaking the silence.  
  
"Uh, sorry about that, I just couldn't help it, tonight you looked so beautiful, and it made me miss you more than ever. Sometimes Lily I just wish we could be together."  
  
"Me too, maybe…maybe we should try you know? I mean everything is telling us that we are supposed to be together, so why fight it?" Lily asked him, and he looked at her attentively.  
  
"Maybe- Maybe we should, I mean if we like each other, why torture ourselves?" James said casually and they silently agreed to it with another kiss, but this one lasted much longer.  
  
They went into the common room and found their friends including Jimena and Remus; looking at them awaiting an answer to a silent question, Lily and James ignored their friends and went straight to bed with out a word.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N ALL right, that's done, I bit short I know, but oh well! It's my story and I say how long the chapters are, even if I'm not happy with the length, but I try really hard to get lots of chapters out on weekends. So maybe if you all get lucky (not it a nasty way) you will have another chapter by Sunday night, but it's not likely since I have this HUGE church thing tomorrow, so I get to go be bored. REVIEW and tell me if you like it, or if there are some screw ups some where, cause I know I made them!!  
  
  
  
*~Sierra~* 


	22. Chapter 22

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Marauders, Lily, some Slytherins and some staff.  
  
A/N I know it was happy last chapter, but do I ever let it be THAT easy for them…No course not! This chapter goes pretty fast…I have a tinge of writers block…so sorry…I'm mad at myself for waiting so long to start this, LOL the next day, but who cares, I have high standards and have a firm belief about updating every two days…not truly, but I wish everyone would!! And I wish that people wouldn't forget about their stories and leave you forever hanging at the death of your favorite character!! BTW I have 80 ReVIeWs!! Yeah!!! That's great for me!!! Can't believe it…**stares at computer screen with mouth open** Wow. No scratch that Hermione037 just gave me 81!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
How can I change the font? Every time I upload it comes out how you guys see it! Anybody know how to change it?  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
CHAPTER 22  
  
Lily and James went to bed ignoring their friends questions, and were quite content and for a while the world continued its perfect ness; but as most everyone knows, such good things mean something terrible is about to happen.  
  
Lily woke up and something didn't feel right, she got dressed quickly and ran down to the common room, and met four distraught boys hovering over a piece of parchment which Lily figured to be a letter.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
James stared at the letter that had just told him his parents had been murdered by Lord Voldemort; and fought the tears and felt an extreme amount of pain. He went to see his friends in the common room, and handed Sirius the letter who read it and his face looked sad. The same looks came from Peter and Remus.  
  
James couldn't believe they were dead. One minute everything was perfect, and then his parents are murdered. A dark emptiness filled him, and he didn't seem to hear his friends' words of comfort.  
  
Then Lily came into the room, her face was filled with concern, James wanted her to hug him and comfort him, but he had something to do the exact opposite of what he really wanted. Lily came over to see what was gong on, and Remus handed her the letter and James stared up blankly at her.  
  
"Oh James I'm so sorry." Lily said and went to hug him, but he pushed her away, Lily was taken-a-back.  
  
"Lily," James' voice was strained. "I need to talk to you for a minute…alone." And he pulled her out of the room. Out side the portrait hole they stood there a moment and James was thinking about what to say when Lily spoke up.  
  
"Um, what is it James?" Lily said nervously. "Do you need to talk?"  
  
'Lily knows what it's like to have your parents murdered.' James thought sadly, James cleared his throat. "Lily, I-I don't think it will work out between us, and…I think we should stop right here and now."  
  
Lily's eyes widened in shock, first it had been her; not wanting to be together, now the tables had turned and he was the one breaking them apart.  
  
"Erm, may I ask WHY?" Lily asked hurt filling her voice.  
  
"My parents they died Lily, it WILL happen to us, he'll kill us, I know it, you know it. It's destiny, and at this moment I don't like that fact that I can't choose it." Just the night before he'd been saying to go along with it… What was Lily going to say about that?  
  
He expected her to yell at him, lecture him, cry, scream, hit him, or at least something drastic, he didn't expect her to say nothing and just walk away…it seemed to simple. But that's what she did, and James stood there alone for a few minutes as she went off somewhere, and James finally went back into the common room. He couldn't stand his friends for much longer so he went to bed and stayed there for the rest of they day.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lily retreated to the Hogwarts Grounds. She walked around the lake once, twice, three times and few more times; finally it was dark and she was starving she'd been outside all day. Being November first it was a bit chilly and so she went in the Great Hall finally and was met with the concerned faces of her best friends, Lily shrugged them off telling them that she needed more time to think, she ate a quick dinner and went up to bed.  
  
Lily had a problem going to sleep would normally make SOME people better, but to Lily who wasn't SOME people, it only made it worse.  
  
Lily was in another nightmare, that week all she had was nightmares, and it was making her exhausted and sick, and it was showing through. This time her nightmare was clear and had a detailed message from Voldemort himself. Lily was tied up on the ground he looked down at her and hissed something she didn't understand. Then he spoke in English. "You will die, I told you to leave Potter alone, now you will face my wrath. I don't like to kill couples separately, it's not as fun, but MAYBE this time I will make an exception." Lily wanted to tell him she and James weren't a couple but she couldn't speak.  
  
Lily woke up drenched in sweat, she calmed her self down and hurried to take a shower. The dream, she knew some how that Voldemort had been sending her messages, but she wasn't sure how yet. She should probably ask Dumbledore, but she was afraid of what he would say. Would he yell at her for not coming sooner? No, he wasn't like that. Would she find out something she was better off not knowing? She should probably talk to James and ask him if he'd been having stranger dreams lately, but she hadn't talked to him since November first, and that was a week ago.  
  
Lily had a feeling something terrible was going to happen, something worse then before, she knew it; and she couldn't' say anything because she didn't want anyone to worry anymore.  
  
She was sick of being abnormal, she wanted to be like Vanessa and Catty whose worries were limited compared to hers. She hated it so much, she couldn't date the boy she liked, because the Curse, or that maybe he didn't like her at all anymore. Lily hated the feeling of knowing something awful was going to happen, and yet she was powerless to stop it, since she had no idea what it was.  
  
James wasn't doing any better; if anything he was worse. He moped around the school like a zombie. If anyone talked to him he only snapped at them, and he became with drawn from everyone, and when Lily looked at him; she saw something she hadn't expected to see, fear. Maybe he had the same feeling she did, Lily's was worried that she might not live to see seventh year; after all when a evil murdering wizard is after you get used to the idea, but Lily was worrying about it worse then ever and was giving up her hopes on having a future farther then the end of schooling.  
  
Lily tried to cover up the way she felt while she was with her friends, Sierra and Jimena were busy with Sirius and Remus for the most part, so it wasn't often they were together. Lily struggled with her school work, since worry filled her up, and her concentration was lousy.  
  
  
  
Finally Lily couldn't take it anymore, she went up to see Dumbledore, and being prefect she knew the password. "Lemon Drops" Lily said and the statue jumped aside and let her enter his office which she had been to a few times to talk about the curse, and was getting quite familiar with it.  
  
Lily planned to tell Dumbledore she'd been having nightmares for a long time about Voldemort, and ask him if it was something she should be worried about. When she got there, Dumbledore looked pleased to see her.  
  
"Miss Evans, do sit down; tea?" Lily shook her head.  
  
"Um, Professor I need to talk to you about something important. It's about these dreams I've been having."  
  
"Ah, dreams such fascinating things." He said with amusement.  
  
"Err, I was wondering if there were any way that You-Know-who is able to get into people's dreams and…speak to them?" Lily asked nervously, Dumbledore's face went solemn.  
  
"I'm sorry to say there is. Have you been having visions lately?" He inquired.  
  
"Yes, several, for a long time now." Lily described the many dreams she had had, and what had happened. "The other night he told me I was going to be killed…by him I assume."  
  
"That is not very good news I'm afraid, but there's nothing we can do. Just keep a good look out, don't go anywhere alone, and Quidditch practice is the ONLY time I will allow you to be on the grounds. Same rule Jimena had been following all year, to protect her self. You must be careful. Lily, you have a great future ahead of you, many Divinators have predicted you have an important role in the Wizarding World's future, and you must be kept safe; as you already know many precautions were taken. Gryffindor Heirs have been known to have highly important roles."  
  
"Um, Professor, I was wondering if, well, maybe there was some way to change who is chosen to be the next…Erm… you know the person who mothers the next heir?" Lily blushed deep crimson; she hated talking about this with her Professor.  
  
"I will not answer that, if I was in your situation, I would like to know that I was in control of my life, and not some curse. Isn't that how you and Mister Potter are feeling?"  
  
"Yes, well I know I am, but I haven't talked to him in a while."  
  
"Ah, yes since his parents passed I've noticed he's taken to…Not speaking with anyone. Quite sad, people push away their friends when they need them most." Dumbledore said shaking his head. Lily didn't know what to say to that so she just kept quiet. "Now, there is something interesting I found out about the curse, that I found interesting, it has to do with dreams. Sometimes you can predict the future, and it will affect those around you, I was reading about a case of Lady Catalina she predicted her own death and her husband's Godric Gryffindor. Has anything unusual happened to you lately?" Lily shook her head, and excused her self from the office.  
  
'I'm going to be murdered by Voldemort and so is my husband!' Lily thought worriedly, it only proved her fears true; Voldemort was going to kill her, but hopefully not in the near future. Then Lily's thoughts went to a place they went frequently 'James could be my husband, it almost seems…no, no, no I'm not marrying him and that's the end of it. Even if it all fits together I'm not marrying HIM.' Lily told herself firmly, and went back to Gryffindor tower to enjoy her weekend.  
  
The visit with Dumbledore didn't help her any, it just kept her confined to the school and the Quidditch pitch, and when she went to Herbology she was followed closely by a pack of friends. She didn't get any alone time anymore, and she was craving the out doors, even though it was cold out.  
  
So altogether; November was a sad, depressing month and neither James nor Lily were happy about it. Lily wasn't aloud to go to Hogsmeade either, and she was MAD about that. Her friends would bring her back things and would continuously ask her why, but Lily kept her mouth shut and didn't say a word about her situation with Voldemort.  
  
Lily's nightmares didn't get better, she was becoming afraid of sleep, and spent her nights reading or studying instead of sleeping. She always had dark circles under her eyes, and her Quidditch skills were dropping since she had to fight herself to stay awake, and if she hadn't been so busy with her own problems, she would have noticed the similar changes in James.  
  
Lily was for once looking forward to the holidays, Sierra and Jimena were both staying, and Mindy was going home to visit her dad. Lily also found out the Vanessa and Catty was staying. So for the first time in all her years t Hogwarts Lily was going to be in a full dorm.  
  
Everyone was getting excited about Christmas Holidays…Except Lily who barely said a word about it. One day she found her self cornered in her dorm by Sierra and Jimena.  
  
"Lils we're worried about you." Jimena started to say.  
  
"You're sick and tired all the time." Sierra interrupted.  
  
"You wake up screaming in your sleep."  
  
"You've been acting quiet, which isn't like you."  
  
"We know your hiding something."  
  
"So spill the beans!" Sierra finished with a muggle expression.  
  
"It just these night mares…They worse then normal, then ever before! Its keeping me awake, I'm so afraid to sleep. That's all it's about really; I just need more sleep is all."  
  
"Maybe Madam Pomfrey can get you a dreamless sleep potion, I've heard of those." Jimena suggested.  
  
"Really? Do you think she'd give it to me like a prescription?" Lily asked hopefully.  
  
"Uh what's a prescription?" Sierra asked confused.  
  
"What I mean is will she give me one until my dreams get better?" 'Whenever that is.' Lily thought angrily to her self.  
  
"I'm sure Madam Pomfrey will love to help, I'm just sorry you didn't tell us sooner, we could have had this problem solved ages ago!"  
  
Lily was able to get the potion, and used it often when she needed it. Though it didn't take care of that feeling that never left her sub- conscious. Lily was even more worried as Christmas approached, and she tried to shrug the feeling away, but it stuck with her, and it was driving Lily crazy.  
  
Lily would be walking the halls with Sierra and Jimena and if someone came up behind them she'd scream bloody murder. Lily would apologize and then mumble something under her breath like "Stupid curse, I wish I could take it off."  
  
Christmas Eve brought back memories of the year before, and made Lily smile, even if the happy memories always led to sad ones. Then that put Lily in a bad mood and this wasn't a good thing for the Marauders…  
  
The Marauders had a reputation for doing pranks, but were never caught, but that didn't work when they dumped itching powder in the sixth year's girls' dorm.  
  
Lily and The Marauders had a serious hex fight and Lily ended up growing and extra ear and her arm had fingers growing out all over the place, but she didn't come out half as bad as the Marauders, who were missing pieces of their bodies, and were turned into different colors.  
  
They ended up at the Hospital Wing for an hour being treated by Madam Pomfrey who clucked at them and didn't even ask what had happened. While they were getting ready to leave Madam Pomfrey asked an innocent question, which got Lily tons of annoying ones from the Marauders.  
  
"So is that dreamless sleep potion still working? Need anymore?"  
  
"Uh, no I'm fine thanks." The Marauders stared at Lily; she suspected they knew something about her nightmares, but she wasn't for sure. When they got out of there Sirius was the first one to start asking her questions.  
  
"Lily, why are YOU taking a dreamless sleep potion?" He said sounding like a mother.  
  
"BECAUSE I wasn't able to sleep for a month because my nightmares were terrorizing me." Lily said simply, but the boys were satisfied with that answer. They kept asking and asking and asking about what was in the dreams, even James showed an interest. AS they walked through the hallway though they ran into Professor Dumbledore.  
  
"Ah, Mister Potter, Miss Evans, may I see you in my office a moment." The two teenagers nodded glumly and went into his office, and Lily noticed how worried his eyes looked.  
  
"What do you need Professor?" James asked after they'd sat there for a moment in silence.  
  
"Well, I guess there's only one way to tell you this, but…I have found out from some inside sources that your names have been moved to the top of Voldemort's hit list." Dumbledore said gravely.  
  
"WHAT?!" Lily and James yelled at the same time.  
  
"As I have told both of you separately, Voldemort finds you as a threat and wants to get it over with quickly before something happens. I just wanted to tell you so you should be on extra guard, I'm sorry to tell you on Christmas Eve, but it had to be said as soon as possible."  
  
Lily was mad, her Christmas was completely ruined. She hated this mess, she wished there was a way to take the curse off her forever, but she didn't think it was possible. Lily and James were excused from Dumbledore's office, and they exited and they both had the same mood about them.  
  
"Can you believe it?! You-Know-Who find you and me a threat to his 'future'! What did we ever do?!" Lily spat out angrily to James.  
  
"I know, can you believe it?" James said bitterly. The two talked with bitterness towards the Dark Lord all the way to the common room.  
  
"Should we tell our friends?" Lily asked him before they stepped through the portrait hole.  
  
"I think I will, they'd be pissed if I didn't tell them, are you telling yours?"  
  
"I'm not sure, Sirius and Remus will probably ask about it anyways, so I think so." Lily said with a shrug and entered the common room.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lily was so angered with her situation that she forgot to take her potion, and so on Christmas Eve Lily was troubled by a nightmare of truth, and she wasn't alone.  
  
Lily looked around, she found herself in a dimly lit room with a large round table in the middle with seven chairs around it, including the one she sat in.  
  
Instantly James appeared at her side, then Sirius, Remus. They gave each other questioning looks and before they could ask any questions Jimena and Sierra appeared on the other side of Lily leaving one space open next to her and with Jimena on the other side.  
  
"Do you think that's for Peter?" Lily whispered to Jimena but the words had barely come out when the most feared person in the Wizarding World appeared in front of them. They all let out shrieks of fright, except Lily and James, who seemed used to what was going on.  
  
"Afraid I see? You recognize me?" He said giving a hideous smile. Jimena and Lily scooted their chairs away from him. Lily could only wonder what was going on. Voldemort turned towards Lily and James and looked at them with disdain. "I warned the two of you to stay away from each other." And with that he flicked his wand and James and Lily were sitting on opposite ends of the table, with Lily still next to Voldemort.  
  
James' and Lily's friends gave them looks that said 'What-the-hell-is-he- talking-about? Why-didn't-you-say-something?'  
  
"I have the perfect plan, to rid you two of getting in my way; by making you join my side. Your friends will join too, for they put in a bit of an obstacle themselves." The teenagers could only wonder about what he was talking about. "I shall give you an offer you cannot refuse. Crucio!" He said pointing his wand at Lily. "I always love torturing little mud bloods, you won't join my death eaters, you will only serve them for their own…pleasures." Lily writhed in pain and was screaming out in pain, her friends tried to get to her, but he cast a spell that made them freeze.  
  
When the dream was over Lily, Jimena and Sierra were screaming, and on the other side of the Gryffindor Tower so were three of the Marauders.  
  
"Lily! Is THAT the kinds of dreams you were having?!" Sierra demanded, Lily tried to play innocent, but failed.  
  
"Uh yeah, but never before have you guys been in it, that was so weird!" Lily was scared, she was worried for her friends now too, and for her self.  
  
Jimena opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted by two things: 1.) James, Sirius and Remus barged in through the door. 2.) Vanessa and Catty screaming; since they were awake anyways.  
  
"Did-Did you guys have a dream that-." Lily cut Sirius off, and she motioned for them to go into the common room.  
  
"Happy Christmas." Sierra muttered under her breath, but Lily heard it and muffled a laugh.  
  
The six of them talked about the dream, and couldn't come up with much, Lily didn't tell them that it was in fact THE Voldemort, she didn't want to frighten them, after all he hadn't truly hurt her in the dream, but the words were real, and that was frightening enough.  
  
They decided to open presents together in the common room, since they were already up anyways. Vanessa and Catty joined them, they were nice enough not to ask questions about the quote "Abominable Screaming Episode." as Catty had said later on.  
  
Vanessa and Catty knew enough that they knew to keep a look out after Lily, but that was about it.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
The rest of Christmas day were spent playing games, the Christmas feast, Lily walking in on Sierra and Sirius snogging. Then trying to get away and walking in with Sierra and Sirius on Jimena and Remus snogging.  
  
Lily decided she would forever call this Christmas Day 'The Snogging Christmas at Hogwarts'.  
  
Lily was running from her snogging friends when she stumbled into an empty room, even though she was supposed to be accompanied by someone at all times, she was disregarding that rule for the moment to hide from her friends who had started to chase her for quote from Sierra "Interrupting a special, private moment!" Lily fought down the giggles and hid behind an empty desk, then for the firs time she noticed a fire burning in the room.  
  
Then Lily heard some one walk in the room, assuming it was Sierra, Sirius, Jimena, or Remus she stayed behind the desk hiding. When she heard a much higher pitched squeaky voice, she was shocked, 'what was he doing here?' Lily thought to herself. Then she heard another voice in the room, but no one had come in.  
  
Lily listened to their conversation.  
  
"The Master wants them t-tomorrow?" 'THE Master?' Lily thought worriedly, what was he talking about?  
  
"Yes, as soon as possible, and don't screw up, or you'll pay dearly." Another cruel voice hissed.  
  
"All-All right, he hasn't c-changed anything has he?"  
  
"No, Potter and Evans must be taken care of and quickly."  
  
"All-all right, I assure you everything will go as planned, don't worry." The squeaky voice of Peter Pettigrew said a bit more confident. Lily chanced a peek from behind the desk and noticed Peter was about to leave.  
  
"PETER?!' Lily asked her voice filled with hurt from betrayal. "What were you DOING?!" Lily barely got another word out before Peter did the only Charm he was able to do well.  
  
"Obliviate!" Lily passed out cold on the floor, and Peter fled from the room in a hurry. Sierra, Sirius, Jimena and Remus entered the room laughing but stopped abruptly when they saw the red head laying on the floor; out cold.  
  
"What happened? Oh Lily! Oh my God!" Sierra yelled and ran to her best friend praying she was alive.  
  
"Oh God." Jimena and Remus both said following Sierra. Sirius stood there a moment, and ran to get James.  
  
Sirius ran to the common room where James was talking to Robert about Quidditch. "JAMES!" Sirius bellowed and jumped over a couch and reached his friend. "Lily- *Gasp* passed out *gasp* empty classroom *gasp*." James took off at top speed out the door dragging the tired Sirius behind him to show him the way.  
  
"Where Sirius WHERE?!" James cried out as they headed down the corridor.  
  
"DOWN *gasp* third door *gasp* 4th floor!" The two boys raced down the corridor and Sirius was soon left in the dust, so to speak.  
  
James burst into the room where his four friends were hovering over Lily trying to wake her.  
  
"Is she okay?! What the Hell happened!?" James demanded kneeling next to the still out cold Lily.  
  
"We don't know she was just like this when we found her…She went off alone." Remus said shakily.  
  
"Ennervate!" James shouted, and Lily's eyes fluttered open.  
  
"What happened?" She croaked.  
  
"That's what we wanted to ask you!" Jimena said drying her tears.  
  
"I-I don't remember! Err why does this always happen to ME?" Lily said exasperated and a bit over whelmed by the situation.  
  
"Oh Lils thank God your okay!" James whispered looking at her; his eyes filled with worry.  
  
"The last thing I remember is walking in on Sirius and Sierra snogging…Not a pleasant memory." Lily said huffily.  
  
"Yeah, that wasn't too long ago, then you, Sirius and me ran into Remus and Jimena snogging, and then you ran off and you disappeared we went looking for you and found you fifteen minutes later like this!" Sierra said.  
  
Sirius barged in with Peter behind him, both looking pleased (sort of from peter) to see Lily awake.  
  
"Ouch my head hurts…" Lily moaned and passed out again, James, Sierra, Sirius, Remus, Jimena and Peter, gave up on keeping her conscious and decided to take her to the hospital wing. James demanded that he carry her there, and got weird looks from the rest of his friends, but he didn't care, he wanted to take care of Lily.  
  
James picked up Lily carefully, and carried her to the hospital wing with his friends behind him; he found out quickly that he LIKED carrying Lily, it felt right except for the part that she was out cold.  
  
They got to the hospital wing, and were surprised to see Madam Pomfrey there; on Christmas Day doing work at her desk.  
  
"Oh dear! What happened now?" Pomfrey demanded with concern, as James reluctantly set Lily down on an empty bed. Jimena and Remus did most of the explaining, saying they found Lily this way, and didn't know what happened.  
  
"So we decided to bring her here." Jimena finished.  
  
"Well, I guess she needs rest and I want YOU," She said pointed at James "To get Professor Dumbledore, the rest of you leave." Madam Pomfrey directed, and James went to get Professor Dumbledore.  
  
James ran as fast as he could to Dumbledore's office, when he got to the statue he was pleased to see Dumbledore already coming out. James was out of breath and panting as he talked.  
  
"Professor! *Gasp* Thank God I found you *Gasp*. Lily's in the *gasp* hospital wing *gasp*.  
  
Dumbledore didn't wait any longer, and the two of them headed down to the hospital wing, with James explaining what had happened. They both suspected similar things; someone was trying to get to Lily or she'd seen something she shouldn't have.  
  
When they entered the Hospital Wing, James and Dumbledore were surprised to see Lily fidgeting violently in her bed with Madam Pomfrey looking shocked at her actions. James knew immediately what had happened.  
  
"Sleeping Draught; right now! Please?!" James shouted at Madam Pomfrey who with a look from Dumbledore gave it to him.  
  
James drank it down quickly and fell asleep as soon as he laid his head on the bed next to Lily's.  
  
James found himself in a dark place, and he could hear Lily's distance screams. I faint sound of water dripping could be heard, and it strongly reminded him of the dungeons. James' dream self ran after Lily's screams with urgency.  
  
He found Lily running from a pack of snakes 'Ugh creepy' James thought and ran towards Lily not sure what he was going to do. He had a feeling that all he had to do was get to Lily and everything would be okay. He ran quickly and caught Lily by the arm, her eyes were wide with fright, and then the dream ended.  
  
James and Lily both sat bolt upright in their beds, and looked at each other, then at Professor Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey who were standing around them.  
  
"Well done Mister Potter." Dumbledore congratulated.  
  
Madam Pomfrey didn't look at all pleased, she made BOTH of them rest for the rest of the night even to their protests ("Please let us go; It's CHRISTMAS!") But Madam Pomfrey was unrelenting.  
  
Nothing else could be done, they could only speculate, and keep an even closer watch on Lily. James and Lily tried to keep a strained conversation going for a while, and then went to sleep; when they got up the next morning, Madam Pomfrey let them leave and told them she didn't want to see them back there for the rest of the year.  
  
The two were happy to obey.  
  
Lily raced up to her dorm, and was met by four very worried girls.  
  
"Lils you okay?" Jimena asked worriedly.  
  
"Yup, fine there wasn't anything wrong with me except that I was knocked out for a while." Lily said, leaving out the part about the dream; they were used to stuff like that anyways; why worry them more?  
  
"Lily, you have to stop getting yourself in trouble…you know like losing your memory every year-." Sierra started to say, but Lily interrupted.  
  
"It has only happened…three times altogether, so keep quiet!" Lily spat out, ignoring her friends muffled giggles.  
  
"Lily, just promise us you'll be more careful from now on, okay?" Jimena said in all seriousness.  
  
"I promise I'll try, but I can't say nothing won't happen." Lily said bitterly.  
  
"Well, at least you'll be trying; it will lower your chances…of anything happening if you aren't looking for trouble." Sierra said. Vanessa and Catty looked confused, but said nothing.  
  
"Well, it seems you guys had a lousy Christmas." Vanessa said finally.  
  
"Hell yeah, I never thought it could get THAT bad." Lily muttered.  
  
"Hey Lily, I was wondering about something…do you STILL like James Potter?" Jimena said with an evil grin.  
  
"Do I have to answer that?"  
  
"Yes." Four voices answered at the same time.  
  
"I don't like him, plus I doubt he even likes me after…" Lily still hadn't told them they'd gotten together on Halloween and then broken up right after; she didn't want them feeling sorry for her, and her pathetic love life; if you could call it that.  
  
"Lily are you serious?" Jimena asked with suspicion.  
  
"NO, Sirius is Sirius!" Lily said hoping to change the subject.  
  
"Lily!" Sierra said warningly.  
  
"Well, I'm pretty sure I don't like him, when I have no feelings for him!" Lily yelled.  
  
"Okay, okay, okay we believe you!" Catty said shutting Lily up. Lily, was officially irritated, so she stomped off to her bed and covered her head with a pillow.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N GRRR I want to put in this new scene I've been thinking of for a long time; but I can't yet because I want to wait a bit and put in some new scenes, but…can't think of them!! (Did that make sense?) Now this chapter is really short…well it's longer then some but still short to me. So I hope you are happy, I've spent to days and this is where it gets me, staring at a blank screen, then running off to fan fiction and running away from this problem, but don't worry I'll have something up soon…I hope!! I will not let writer's block get in my way!!  
  
  
  
*~Sierra~* 


	23. Chapter 23

DISCLAIMER: All right, I'm telling you this every chapter, because I don't want to be sued, I'd love to own Remus oops did I just type that? Eh oh well it's the truth; I've always liked him best! **blushes** it's a werewolf thing.  
  
A/N Erm, all right again; this is the 23rd chapter, YAY! Okay I'm happy for that I hope you guys like this one, I don't know how it's going to work out…I'm afraid. Oh wow, coming back; I just wrote the first two paragraphs, and it's not so bad! I just noticed I have 101229 words altogether in my story! That's neato, most I've ever written in my life! How the hell am I going to end this thing?! **Shakes head at self** should have thought of that earlier Sierra dear. Wow I'm so close to 100 reviews I can ALMOST taste it and it smells sooo good!! Hmm, not as good as this one- oops never mind about that…**Blushes again** nobody you need to know about… Let's see if ideas come as I write, I feel a bite of inspiration on my finger!  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
CHAPTER 23  
  
Lily was sleeping the night of December 26th happily for the first time in months. That wasn't a good thing. Lily woke up the next morning, and knew something was up; this had to mean something was going to happen; something bad.  
  
Lily got ready and soon the rest of her dorm was up and moving. Lily was thinking of telling them; she really wanted too, but she didn't want to worry them anymore then they had to.  
  
Catty and Vanessa went off to breakfast, and Lily was still waiting for Sierra and Jimena, when she got bored and started to open the door, and found herself tackled onto the floor by two concerned friends, who were determined to never EVER leave her alone again; except to do 'private' things. Lily had just laughed at this.  
  
"Guys, get off me! I'm just going to breakfast!"  
  
"We can't let you! Sorry Lils, but Dumbledore AND James ordered us to, and we listen to the Headmaster when he tells us to do something!" Jimena said as she and Sierra got off of an annoyed Lily.  
  
Lily groaned exaggeratedly and waited impatiently for her friends. They hurried as best they could, since they didn't like the looks Lily was sending their way; he stomach was calling her to the Great Hall for breakfast, and she'd already been up for an hour!  
  
She was very rewarded for her wait, for when she got into the Great Hall she found the entire Slytherin table, in the Gryffindor colors, with a scowl to match. The schemers of this prank, were obvious, since they were the four boys sitting at the Gryffindor table smiling pleased with themselves, and with a perfect view of the Slytherin table; that is until Lily, Sierra and Jimena blocked their view.  
  
"Hey we were just watching the-." Sirius didn't finish his words, for McGonagall shut him up.  
  
"Black, Potter, Lupin AND Pettigrew you have detention tonight with ME!" McGonagall said, and she managed to scare the four boys out of their wits with the ME she added to the sentence. They were in for some torture over break; once again.  
  
McGonagall left them with their eyes wide in fear, afraid of what their detention beheld for them.  
  
"You guys are in for it." Sierra said stating the obvious. The four boys gulped nervously.  
  
"Remember the last time re got detention…with her?!" Sirius whispered.  
  
"Yeah, you guys had to go into every bath room and clean it with out magic!" Jimena laughed.  
  
"Those bathrooms were dirty too!" James groaned, and banged his head on the table.  
  
"Hey do you guys ever wonder what SHE was like as a student here?" Lily asked, smiling evilly, a plot forming in her mind.  
  
"Err, no I don't really want to-." Sirius started to say, but then he saw her look. "What DO you have in mind?"  
  
"Hmm, some complicated potions, and a very furious McGonagall." Lily said with her smile getting bigger.  
  
"Let's go some place…more…safe." Remus suggested, and the teenagers ran to the common room, hoping it was empty; which it was.  
  
The planning began, and they were quite proud of themselves.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
That night while the boys were in detention, the potion was easily slipped into McGonagall's goblet, and it was all down hill from there. Lucky for Lily, Jimena and Sierra, they were under the invisibility cloak watching.  
  
First McGonagall started shrinking in size, from 5'7 to 4'9 then she got skinnier and prettier, and she was back to being her fourteen year old self.  
  
The Marauders who were 'busy' cleaning out some rather disturbingly dirty cauldrons; burst out laughing. She wasn't THAT bad looking, but she still looked as stern as ever, even when she went into a panic.  
  
"Oh dear God! Look at me!? What HAPPENED!!?" She screeched, the three girls in hiding had trouble controlling themselves as they watched McGonagall run around the room, demanding to be turned back, but only five minutes later she was back into her old self.  
  
The four Marauders ended up in an even longer detention and more evil duties of cleaning; but it was worth it.  
  
When they came back at 1:00 in the morning, they weren't surprised to see the three girls grinning like idiots at them. The Marauders, weren't happy at all; after all it WAS Lily's idea and they'd taken the blame for it.  
  
The boys needless to say, didn't say a word to the grinning girls, and went straight to bed, much to the disappointment of Lily, Jimena and Sierra.  
  
The boys were planning, a very nice revenge on the people who went free of charge, or something like that. More like free of punishment, but who's keeping score here?  
  
Lily, Sierra and Jimena went up to bed, and found a fifth year girls' dorm door open, and they were still awake. They didn't recognize their voices, but they couldn't help eaves dropping.  
  
"Yes, that Potter is such a hottie!" A girl who sounded like a totally ditz said.  
  
"So is that Sirius Black, too bad he's taken!" Another ditz said, Sierra was looking very smug.  
  
"What about Lupin? He's so…well there's something mysterious about him that I like." Lily snorted, and so did Jimena, Sierra had no clue about the were wolf thing.  
  
"James has his own mysteriousness, like remember at the beginning of last year, he had girlfriends all the time! Then that month where he went out that- that Lily EVANS." The voice said Lily's name with disdain. "He's changed into…some mysterious guy that I find totally attractive." A third ditz said. Lily shifted nervously in her spot next to the door; and her friends eyed her suspiciously.  
  
"Yeah, I like that in a guy, but he still likes her, it's so obvious. I've seen him staring at HER dozens of times! I wonder why they ever broke up, especially if he still likes her."  
  
"She likes him too, I just don't get them!"  
  
At that moment a much SMARTER (in Lily's opinion) person interrupted the conversation.  
  
"Well, some things just aren't meant to be our business, they probably had reasons that were good enough for them, after all do you guys KNOW how many times she's almost died? He's probably afraid she'll die and doesn't want to get attached or something."  
  
"Yeah, maybe so. Three Professors have gone wacko on her!" Lily smiled to herself, it sounded so much more amusing from that fifth year's mouth then her own.  
  
The three girls then stopped talking and Jimena, Lily and Sierra ran off to their own dorm.  
  
They shut the door quickly and burst into laughter, waking up Vanessa and Catty who only threw pillows at them.  
  
"That month where he went out with that LILY EVANS!" Sierra mimicked, walked around like a (in Lily's opinion) penguin with something up its butt. Bad mental image there.  
  
"Shut up! I didn't- Err, well-." Lily was trying to think of something smart and clever to say, and didn't notice another pillow getting thrown at her head. "Ouch!"  
  
Thus this started the Grand Pillow fight.  
  
Lily ended up with a large amount of feathers in her mouth, and somehow so made it down her robes. They finally went to bed, giggling like mad and ever so often one of them would yell out something like "James Potter the MYSterIOUs mystery Man!!!" Then they would burst out giggling again.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sierra, Jimena and Lily woke up in a very…out of body situation. Lily woke up and found herself looking like Jimena and Sierra woke up looking like Lily and Jimena woke up looking like Sierra.  
  
Their screaming woke up the entire girls side of the tower, and it was fairly early for break (8:00).  
  
Winnie barged into the room; since she was Head Girl. "What the HELL is going on?!" Winnie demanded tapping her foot looking at the freaked out girls.  
  
"The Marauders." The Lily/Jimena said angrily, and she stormed out of the room with Sierra/Lily and Jimena/Sierra following behind her, over to the boys dormitories, and no one complained; a dozen girls followed them, wondering what they would do, and to find out what they did.  
  
They were not at all surprised to see the Marauders grinning at them.  
  
James approached Lily/Jimena "Hey Jim what's up?"  
  
"As if you didn't know." Lily/Jimena growled.  
  
"I honestly don't and would like to know." James said innocently.  
  
At this time Jimena/Sierra and Sierra/Lily stepped up approaching their boyfriends, who were slightly confused (Or pretending to be).  
  
Remus was afraid as "Sierra" Approached him and started hexing him like there was no tomorrow, and Sirius was shocked when "Lily" jumped him and put a STRONG tickling charm on him. Lily just stood there looking at James thinking of what to do; but she couldn't.  
  
"Just wondering but HOW did you do this?" She asked patiently, and James gave up on acting innocent; it wasn't his look.  
  
"An advanced spell we learned in transfiguration, it should be going off any minute now, you've only been under it for 10 minutes anyways, it lasts fifteen." James said, proud that he accomplished such a feat.  
  
Lily rolled her eyes, and then hexed him to do the opposite of whatever he did; which would last half an hour; it would be fun to watch.  
  
Lily a minute later was back into herself, and so were Sierra and Jimena; who had stopped what they were doing and were getting at Peter with Cheering Charms and Jelly Legs.  
  
They all stopped when they saw James jump instead of sitting on the bed, then grin instead of frown, then whisper instead of yell at Lily; at least his words came out normal. "Lily! What'd you do?!"  
  
"Nothing, I don't have ANY idea what you're talking about." Lily lied and she said it in a sickeningly sweet voice. James managed to get his steps coordinated enough to walk towards Lily, and when he tried to push her out of his way, he ended up hugging her. Lily looked up at him, lost at words and confused at what to do; their friends just watched the show in silence. He tried to back up, but only walked closer to her, and knocked her over and fell on top of her.  
  
In frustration, he apologized and managed to get off the breathless Lily. Jimena and Sierra came to the rescue by picking Lily off the ground, and making excuses to leave to their dorms.  
  
"That went well." Lily said sarcastically as they got into their dorm, fighting through the crowd of girls who had watched the 'incident', the rumors would be spreading like a Devil's Snare! "I bet he didn't like that at ALL." Lily moaned flopping on to her bed.  
  
"Lily, apparently you didn't see the way he looked at you!" Sierra said simply.  
  
"He likes you Lily! It's obvious to the world; everyone except you seems to notice." Jimena said annoyed at the two of them once again.  
  
"Even if he DOES like me-we-can't-be-together!" Lily said frustrated with herself once again. Lily caught herself "And I don't like him anyway!"  
  
"Lily, I pity you." Sierra said shaking her head at her best-friend.  
  
"Lily- Get a boyfriend." Jimena demanded. Lily looked at her in shock.  
  
"W-what?!"  
  
"She SAID get. A. boyfriend! Can't you hear?" Sierra answered, spitting out each word.  
  
"Uh sure if I like a guy and he likes me, I'll ask him out, but right now I don't like anyone." Lily said.  
  
"No, more like you STILL like James, you need to get over him if your going to go anywhere in life; men wise." Jimena said sternly.  
  
"That's where my point is, I'm not going to get married, fall in love- all that shit, it's too messy and I plan on skipping that part of my life." Lily said hotly.  
  
"Lily you're missing out on a lot-." Jimena started to say.  
  
"Jimena! Do you love Remus?!" Sierra demanded.  
  
"Uh…Hey how did this get put on ME?" Jimena asked.  
  
"Hey Jim, I'm all of a sudden very interested…So do you love him?" Sierra asked.  
  
"Well, I think so…"She paused for a moment and grinned. "Do you love SIRIUS?"  
  
Sierra took a step back in shock. "Erm, maybe, yes, no, I'm not sure!" Sierra yelped trying to hide.  
  
'Awe, poor Lils has nobody.' Sierra and Jimena thought sadly.  
  
"Lily, you can't DO THIS to your self, I say you should take a chance with him!" Jimena shouted, ignoring the looks Vanessa and Catty gave as they exited the room in a hurry.  
  
"NO, no and NO! I won't, I can't, and I don't have to!" Lily said getting frustrated.  
  
"Why? WHY!?" Sierra demanded, siding with Jimena.  
  
"YOU WANT to know WHY? I'll tell you why! If me and James get together, we're sure to die sooner then he and I have to; that's why!" Lily shouted, and her friends stared in shock.  
  
"LILY why didn't you tell US?!" Sierra bellowed.  
  
"BECAUSE I couldn't, I hate worrying you guys, all this nonsense and stuff." Lily grumbled, softening her tone. "I like James I really do, but it might just be because it's my destiny, not because I WANT to."  
  
Sierra and Jimena's faces filled with worry, concern and sadness and went to hug their lonely friend. Lily was starting to cry softly, and was trying to compose herself.  
  
The three talked for the rest of the day, and Jimena and Sierra never left her alone.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
IT was getting late that night; and Vanessa and Catty hadn't been seen all day, when Lily saw an owl fly into the room, she was shocked to it addressed to her. What she read sent fear through her body.  
  
Lily-  
  
Vanessa and Catty are with me, and if you ever want to see them alive again, come to the Quidditch Pitch, pick up the broom stick and you will be further instructed from there. Don't go to Dumbledore, trust me, I'll know. (TRUST HIM?! Lily thought angrily.) Don't bring your friends or that Potter boy.  
  
The Dark Lord  
  
  
  
Lily read it once more and thinking quickly, raced to the Quidditch Pitch as fast as possible, and was 'luckily' not caught.  
  
Lily had just barely touched the broom when she felt herself being pulled from her naval inwards and off to another place.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N Hee hee this is my first cliffy! I'm so proud of myself…not too harsh right? Tell me what you think! I want 90 reviews before I post again…that's only like seven, so don't freak! REVIEW REVIEW!!!! Sorry this chapter was soooo short, but I'm not going to be writing much tomorrow!  
  
*~Sierra~* (the author) 


	24. Chapter 24

DISCLAIMER: UH I wonder…I don't own, Sirius, Lily, James, Remus, Peter, Voldemort (not that'd I'd want to) Dumbledore, McGonagall, Flitwick, Snape, Malfoy, Crabbe (last chapters) umm, I don't own…Harry who is in the story for this spilt second once, and maybe in the future. Uh, maybe some other characters, but a lot of them our mine! MUHAHA! Also, I don't own some scenes in the story completely; I get ideas from other people stories, like the very short and sweet scene of truth or dare, and the fun food fight!  
  
A/N Did I ever say what Catty looked like? Well, I don't remember, this story is getting to big for me!! Yikes I should have taken notes on my characters; that's probably what the Queen herself does. (JK Rowling). Um there's a little bit of L/J in here. Also, I'm sorry if this is a bit confusing, I kept going back and changing things because I wasn't happy with it, all day I was at school thinking of how to change it around…but I didn't want to change it completely. Here it goes! I was thinking, do you think I should end this like Pulling the Moves ended? And have a sequel? That'd be funny, but they wouldn't break up, but hold on I'm just brain storming!  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
CHAPTER 24  
  
The whole time Lily was getting pulled she was thinking 'How could I have been so STUPID?!' Now, she was going to die, and Vanessa and Catty would too, and she'd never become a fully certified witch, or see her friends again-that was another thought, what if they went looking for her. Lily was struck with horror at the thoughts of them looking for her. Lily thought of James and how they could never be together, which depressed her even more.  
  
Not much later, Lily found herself falling onto a cold stone floor, in what looked like an old room in a medieval castle. Lily knew it wasn't Hogwarts, and was wondering what she was thinking just picking up the broom like that; okay, so she had really wanted to save Vanessa and Catty, but that wasn't the way to do it.  
  
Lily picked herself up, looking around for what to do next. She then remembered exactly what the broom might be: A portkey, but as she went to pick it up to take her back it turned into ashes. Lily was dead meat, done for, finished, meeting her maker, dead and buried, pull the plug, she was dead. And she could only wonder what had happened to Catty and Vanessa, and HOW had they been taken in the first place…or had it been a bluff. It was likely 'Why had I been so GULLIBLE!? Gullible: susceptible, naïve, easy to fool, innocent, trusting, credulous' Lily thought angrily to herself.  
  
"Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, and did I say STUPID?!" Lily yelled out angrily to know one, but was surprisingly answered.  
  
"Yes, what the Hell are you doing here Lily?" Her favorite other red head, Catty bellowed, coming in from the door that Lily hadn't noticed. Vanessa came in quickly behind her both looked shocked, scared, and annoyed that Lily had come after them.  
  
"Stupid: unintelligent, dim, thick, dumb, dense, slow, brainless, foolish, mindless, dim witted." Lily said, this is what happens when she gets nervous.  
  
"Lily, I think we know what it means, but what we need to know is why you are here? We know You-Know-Who is after you, and partly why, but you shouldn't have come here!" Vanessa said with her hands on her hips, looking worried.  
  
"Because, I came to SAVE you! Save: rescue, free, SET free, release, liberate, unshackle-." Lily started going into her defining the word phase again.  
  
"LILY, shut up! We need a plan and we need it now if we're going to get out of here alive." Catty shouted.  
  
"Alive? You guys think we can make it out of here ALIVE? Well, maybe you guys can, but I can't I know it, he wants me dead and he has since I was 12! I couldn't stay safe for long; with me out of the way…At least James will be safe." Lily said sadly.  
  
"LILY EVANS, don't think like that! You'll make it out of here alive if any of us do, and James is probably already trying to get here-." Vanessa was cut off.  
  
"I pray to God he's not coming here, the rest of us are already dead meat." Lily growled. "So tell me how long have you been here, and what you know about this…place."  
  
"Catty and I were…walking by the forbidden forest, I know we shouldn't have, but we were curious, and then we heard some one crying, it sounded like you, so we went in and well-."  
  
"We were caught, kidnapped, and knocked unconscious, which to me sounds like something that happened to you." Catty finished. Lily glared, in spite of the situation, she felt like laughing and she couldn't do that.  
  
"What do you know about this place, does that place go off anywhere?" Lily asked pointing to the door they came through.  
  
"No, just another room, these two are connected; it's weird, no other doors or windows, not even a FIRE PLACE!" Vanessa said frustrated, she and Catty had been trying to escape for hours, and had no such luck at anything.  
  
"I guess we just…wait for HIM to come along and-." Lily started to say.  
  
"Lily are you in Gryffindor or NOT? You are suppose to be brave, not wait around like a-a new born puppy, waiting to die!" Catty shouted, she had no plans of dying that day, and she wasn't going to let Lily give up that easily.  
  
"New born puppy?" Lily and Catty asked at the same time.  
  
"There's nothing we can do now, I just hope he let's you two go, it's not even your fault you're here, it's mine and I'm sorry for getting you into this mess." Lily said.  
  
"It's okay Lils, plus it's not entirely your fault…You-Know-Who has been after me and Vanessa's families for a while now. He wants us dead too, just to kill off the muggle born witch and wizard families, so no more can be 'made' from our dirty blood or something like that." Catty explained.  
  
"That's terrible, but I didn't know you two were muggle born, I thought I was the only one!" Six years in the same dorm and she never knew this!  
  
"Well we are, we kept quiet, we didn't want any trouble with…the Slytherins, like you do." Vanessa said blushing.  
  
"It's okay, I understand perfectly." Lily said with a small smile.  
  
"Hmm, considering we are probably going to A.) Either die by morning B.) Starve to death C.) Go insane; I'm having an interesting conversation!" Catty said sitting on the floor cross legged, and Lily and Vanessa followed suit.  
  
"Yeah, I never really thought too much about being in a life or death situation before; it's…disturbing, how do you put up with it Lils?" Vanessa asked.  
  
"I have no clue, it just comes at you so quick sometimes, you don't have time to think, and half the time it seems I'm unconscious." Lily said with a shrug.  
  
"What do you think it's like to die?" Catty asked out of almost no where.  
  
"Hmm…I always pictured a bright light, like in muggle movies." Lily replied. "But it's probably a bit different then that, I just hope my death is quick, and I don't have to be tortured or something…terrible like that."  
  
"I always thought everything went black, and then you are in heaven and everything's over." Vanessa said thoughtfully.  
  
"I personally, always thought of an angel taking my hand and lifting my soul out of my body." Catty said grinning at the thought of an angel.  
  
"Not that I believe we are all going to die or anything." Lily lied. "But what would you say to your family if you had the chance to say good bye before you died?"  
  
"I love you, and don't grieve about me too much." Catty said after a moment of thought.  
  
"I would probably say that, and to take care of my cat, Fluffy." Vanessa said. "Probably anything else that came to mind too."  
  
"I'm with you guys, except…I have no family to say good bye to, I mean my sister Petunia has shunned me from her life, and my parents are dead. I think I'd tell Jimena and Sierra not to worry about me and to move on with their lives."  
  
"You wouldn't say anything to James?" Catty said grinning.  
  
"No, why would you ask that?" Lily said trying not to blush.  
  
"Duh, because we both know you love him!" Vanessa said also grinning.  
  
"I. Do. Not! He's just my friend…if even that!" Lily defended herself.  
  
"Uh huh, suuuure." Catty said and the subject was closed…mostly anyways.  
  
"What if James does get here? You guys know he's always out to save me…but I couldn't bare it if he died because of me." Lily said with a shudder.  
  
"Lily, you have too much to worry about."  
  
The three of them talked for a while sitting in the middle of the windowless room that was only lit by a few torches.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sierra and Jimena woke up at the same time when owls flew into their faces. Dropping identical letters:  
  
  
  
Look around your dorm.  
  
  
  
Was all it said, the two girls jumped up and were relieved to see each other, then they went straight to Lily's bed and found it empty, as were Catty and Vanessa's.  
  
"What the HELL is going on?!" Sierra screeched in fear.  
  
"How am I SUPPOSED to know??" Jimena yelled back.  
  
"Do you think they went some where together? I mean that way Lily wouldn't be alone right?" Sierra asked nervously.  
  
"It's possible, we shouldn't jump to conclusions right now, let's look around-." Jimena noticed a piece of paper lying on Lily's bed; it was the note Lily had gotten hours before.  
  
"This is bad." Sierra said fear seeping into her voice.  
  
"Yeah, I think Lily went to get them; and SHE DIDN'T EVEN WAKE US!" Jimena yelled, she was mad, scared, afraid, and she didn't know what to do.  
  
"Let's go get Dumbledore-." Just then another owl flew into the room and dropped a letter that said:  
  
  
  
Don't go to Dumbledore, or they are dead in a flick of my wand. Please inform Mister Black and Mister Lupin that I give my condolences for their deceased friend Mister James Potter.  
  
  
  
Jimena and Sierra were out the door running to the boys' dorms as fast as they could. They ran to their boyfriends and woke them up from sleeping, while trying not to wake Peter.  
  
"Sirius! Sirius!" Sierra whispered shaking him as Jimena did the same with Remus. The two girls explained the situation as best they could, for there was a lot they didn't know themselves. James wasn't in the room.  
  
"Dear God, what are we going to do?" Sirius said shakily, thinking his best friend was dead.  
  
"D-Do you really think he's- gone?" Remus asked the room Peter had awakened and was just as worried as the rest of them.  
  
"I don't know, You-know-who might just be messing with us, but I'm not sure." Jimena whispered.  
  
"We have to do something!" Sierra cried, and yet another owl flew into the room and dropped four letters labeled to each of them and inside each of them was an odd looking snake charm…  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
~Two hours before~  
  
James awoke with a start, he'd just seen Lily talking to Catty and Vanessa about death, and they seemed to be planning on dying. James knew something had to of happened to Lily, but he didn't know what, and he didn't know where to go, and this had never happened before.  
  
An owl flew into his room and dropped off a small snake charm. James picked it up and was instantly pulled into another place, and landed right next to Lily, Vanessa and Catty.  
  
"JAMES?!" The three girls shouted and stood up in shock, Lily's face looked panic.  
  
"James Potter go back now! NOW! Before it's too late!"  
  
"Too late for what? What the Hell is going on?!" James demanded Lily went looking for the way he came and saw some ashes fall out of his hand and knew it was too late, how ever he'd gotten there; it was too late now to go back the portkey was burned up.  
  
Lily, Catty and Vanessa all explained all that they knew, and James was pissed at Lily for going.  
  
"Lily! What the hell were you thinking?! You shouldn't have come here at all! Why didn't you wake me, or at least Jimena and Sierra? Are you insane?!" James bellowed at her.  
  
"James, it's just I was worried, I didn't want them to die on my behalf, I admit I didn't think, it was stupid and I should have gotten help, but I didn't so deal with it." Lily said turning her back and ignoring him. James grumbled to himself for a few minutes.  
  
Out of no where they heard a 'snap' 'crackle' 'pop' and Voldemort appeared before them. Catty and Vanessa shyed away from him, while James and Lily stood before him ready to die. Of course James wouldn't have Lily trying to get her self killed so he stepped in front of her.  
  
"So, finally I have you to myself, Mister Potter, I have a proposition to make to you. Join my side; the 'good' side and you will have everything you ever wanted." Voldemort hissed in a snake like way.  
  
"What I want is to get out of here." James said bravely. 'God he goes right to the point.' James thought to himself.  
  
"You will, but only if you join with my ranks, and give me the mudblood you are so fond of." Voldemort demanded, James managed to keep himself from blushing about the fact that it seemed EVERYONE knew he liked Lily.  
  
"I will never join with you; I stand beside Dumbledore and the Ministry of Magic." James said firmly, and hid the fear he felt within himself.  
  
"Dumbledore is a fool, who doesn't know power when it hits him in the face!" Voldemort spat.  
  
"If he's such a fool then why are you so afraid of him?" Lily spoke up angrily, James and Voldemort both glared at her. Voldemort for her bringing THAT up; and James for her say something that could get her killed.  
  
"I'm not afraid of the mudblood loving fool; he's just not worth my energy." Voldemort said carelessly. "Now Potter join me or die, decide now, or watch HER die, and then suffer your own fate."  
  
James looked at Lily and gulped, he didn't know what to do it was a hopeless situation and was getting confusing. "I won't let you kill Lily; you can kill me but not her." James said.  
  
"I'm sorry to say, but if I kill you there's no reason not to kill her. I just can't have you two getting in my way, your future as I've said to the mudblood, is highly fatal to me, and I would prefer you to not cause those problems." Voldemort said, getting more and more annoyed.  
  
"What about our future? Do you even know what it is? Worried about something that hasn't even happened yet; or should I say you're AFRAID?" James asked coolly.  
  
"I'm not afraid, I just don't want any one getting in my way as I climb to power, and rid the world of mudbloods like HER. Now join me Potter, I'm losing patience."  
  
With one last look at Lily, James answered. "I won't ever join with the scum of YOUR kind."  
  
"Then prepare to die Potter." Voldemort said anger flashing in his eyes; he would have liked to have Potter on his side, it would greatly benefit him. "The mudblood dies, now." Voldemort lifted his wand and yelled the unforgivable curse that slowly kills you with torture. "CRUCIO!" He shouted, pointing his wand at Lily.  
  
Lily collapsed to the ground, and Catty and Vanessa went to her side as she screamed in pain, James stood there in shock and faced Voldemort without his wand, since it was back in his dorm by his bed side table.  
  
James has done many stupid things, but this by far must have been the stupidest. He was punching out Voldemort, and soon found himself hovering in the air and then being thrown into the stone wall 20 ft away, by a powerful spell. James could feel his head bleeding, as he hit the wall once more with a powerful blow, and the spell was cut off and James fell to the floor slipping in and out of unconsciousness.  
  
James could still her Lily's screams filling the room, then there was silence and James heard the most fatal words a wizard can say. "Aveda Kedavra" James struggled to get over to Lily, but he couldn't stand up.  
  
He heard Voldemort laughing, and James was angry that he couldn't do anything about the situation. He couldn't go on if Lily was dead, but he needed to get revenge. James slowly stood up and noticed Voldemort holding a red head which he assumed was Lily. If she was dead what was he doing with her? Voldemort conjured a portkey of yet another snake charm, and put around her neck he seemed disgusted touching her in anyway; then she disappeared.  
  
James felt hopeless; at least he could save Catty and Vanessa who were lying on the floor crumpled up. James struggled and used all his strength to walk over to where Voldemort was scowling at him, waiting for him to get there. He noticed Vanessa looked…dead.  
  
"Potter, I'm surprised at your strength, especially after your girlfriend just died."  
  
"She's not my girlfriend, I don't deserve her." James forced out.  
  
"Very well, it's a shame to kill such a powerful wizard to be." Voldemort said with fake pity and an evil laugh. "CRUCIO!" James stumbled in pain and landed on the red head on the floor. "I'll leave you to die in peace, it's the least I can do." He said with a laugh after watching James moan in pain for a while. "I have to send for your friends to find your dead bodies now. Good bye." And Voldemort disappeared. James felt the curse leave him, but he could feel himself dying he looked down at Catty, and noticed it wasn't Catty, it was Lily.  
  
James grabbed her hand and held it, and felt a little better, but soon he blacked out, on his way to heaven.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lily woke up and felt someone holding her hand and laying on top of her, she groaned in pain, and opened her eyes and saw James, he was covered in blood, and his breathing was shallow and faint. She prayed he wasn't dying; she'd been so sure she had died her self not too long ago.  
  
If he was dead, she'd never forgive herself. She couldn't live with out him, as much as she denied it to everyone; she honestly loved him, at least that's what she thought, she wasn't for sure what it felt like.  
  
Lily struggled to get up, but she didn't want to leave him either, and it hurt too much. So she stayed like that, and then she noticed how their hands were holding each other and a white glow seemed to appear from her hand and entering James'.  
  
She felt a surge pf energy collecting at her hand. She finally managed to roll James over so she lay next to him, still holding his hand, and the light grew stronger. James' body seemed to glow along with it, and suddenly Lily had an idea. She leaned over James and kissed him and immediately felt a surge of great power leave her body and enter James'; she didn't know she was giving up her own life force. She continued to kiss him, and James suddenly awoke and looked at Lily and started kissing her back, then she stopped kissing him and passed out cold next to him.  
  
James had no idea what had just happened, one minute he could see Heaven's gates, the next he felt some one tug him back to Earth, then found him self being kissed by Lily. He was surprised that she had passed out, and didn't know what to do.  
  
Just then his four friends appeared in the room and ran over to him. "James- Lily!" Sirius shouted.  
  
"What happened is she okay?" Jimena asked leaning over Lily and looked over at James who couldn't get himself off the floor.  
  
"What happened to YOU James?" Remus asked, eyeing James' gashes on his head that had bled to the front of his face dripping everywhere.  
  
"For that matter, what happened all together?" Sierra demanded. "Where's Catty at, OH God, Vanessa!" Sierra screeched and rushed over to the girl who lay dead in the corner of the room.  
  
"I'll explain later first, we need to get Lily and Vanessa's body back soon, before HE comes back to make sure we're dead." James said fear filling his voice, and they were happy to see the snake charms were able to take them back to Hogwarts.  
  
The four friends carried three immobile people back to Hogwarts by portkey, and landed in the Great Hall; where the entire school was eating breakfast.  
  
There was a lot of screaming as people ran over to see them and Dumbledore's face looked grave as he came over to them and McGonagall lifted Vanessa's body with a spell, and took her to the hospital wing. James and Lily were conjured stretchers and sent over too by Flitwick and Dumbledore.  
  
James could hear people sobbing, learning the Vanessa was dead, and Lily might be too, soon. Mindy had rushed over to Lily's side next to Jimena and Sierra, who were just walking with expressionless looks on their faces.  
  
James looked at Lily, her face was pale, and she looked sick. He felt terrible, and kept praying for her to be alive. He kept down a few sobs that threatened to come out as he was propelled up to the Hospital Wing, and was soon laid in a bed, next to Lily's.  
  
Dumbledore tried to ask James questions, as did his friends, but they were ALL shooed away by Madam Pomfrey who kept telling them that James and Lily needed their rest. James went to sleep, but only after he'd been given a sleeping draught.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lily was having her first good dream in a long time, she was with James and he was smiling at her and they were walking by the Hogwarts lake talking about all kinds of things, and then the dream changed, and Lily found herself facing the 'real' James Potter who had fallen asleep and entered her dream, the fake James of her imagination was gone.  
  
"Lily!" James exclaimed and hugged her, and he could actually feel it, unlike most dreams.  
  
"James! I thought you were…I- Erm…This is confusing; this is a DREAM right? Last I remember I was-." Lily blushed, and stared down at her feet. James just scratched his head thinking of what to say in the awkward moment, as they remembered exactly WHAT they were doing last time she was conscious. "I only did it to save you; it seemed I was healing you or something…"  
  
"You were, I think, but now your in the hospital wing unconscious, and I'm sleeping next you. Everyone's really worried about you; they think…they think you might die." James said, trying to hid the pain in his eyes.  
  
"I won't die James, and even if I did; it was going to happen anyways." Lily said simply.  
  
"Lily, don't talk like that! Plus, you don't know what your condition is! You're so pale, and sick and oh- it's awful!" James said eyes filled with fear.  
  
"I can't die James; I wasn't hurt that bad when I did what…I….Erm…did. I just passed out from using up too much energy is all." Lily said with a shrug.  
  
"Just don't give up on life okay? I know you'll be okay, you'll pull through." James said giving her one last hug and the dream was over and James awoke in the Hospital Wing.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
James looked at Lily and he noticed that it was late that afternoon. Lily continued to sleep peacefully, and then she awoke that evening. Sierra, Jimena, Sirius, Remus and Peter were finally aloud to visit them the next day, and they explained what happened; and then Dumbledore came in.  
  
James and Lily started explaining again, and Lily was feeling much better. Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling with happiness as they watched Lily blush crimson when James told Dumbledore that Lily had kissed him, and somehow pulled him back from dying. Sirius of course had to crack a joke, even if it wasn't very good.  
  
"God, Lils, you're a better kisser then I would have thought! You bring back the dead!" Sirius said grinning at her and James who were identical colors of red. Dumbledore chuckled, and finally spoke up.  
  
"It seems to me, that Lily was a lot less injured then we thought, for she was able to give you some of her own life force, it's incredibly fascinating that she could do that unless…well I suppose THAT is possible." Dumbledore said smiling as they looked confusedly at him.  
  
"What THAT?" Lily asked getting curious.  
  
"Ah, you'll figure it out; at least I should hope that my top two students could figure something out like that. The curse has a great many side effects and special things it can do; some that I wish you two could be able to experiment with, but then you have to- well you'd have to love each other as much as the past people under the curse." Dumbledore said, chuckling and the appalled looks he got from all the teenagers in the room. "Well, anyways have a good day, didn't Madam Pomfrey say you could leave tomorrow? That was a remarkable recovery if I've ever seen one." With that said, Dumbledore left, with business elsewhere like Vanessa and Catty's memorial banquet; he had had the wonderful experience of telling parents that their daughter was dead, by murder.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/NI was thinking, do you think I should end this like Pulling the Moves ended? And have a sequel? That'd be funny, but they wouldn't break up, but hold on I'm just brain storming! It took 4 days to get to 91 reviews from like…83 or something, I'm ashamed of myself! This Chapter is taking a long time because I keep changing it every time I open it to write more, I'm not happy with it, if you get confused just review and I will answer!!! **It's a promise** did you like this chapter?? I don't know what I'm going to do with it now, probably something interesting…I hope. It's a bit confusing now, and I can't shut up so bye!  
  
  
  
*~Sierra~* 


	25. Chapter 25

DISCLAIMER: I own the world and nothing can change that! MUHAHAHA! Okay boredom at its worst!  
  
A/N oh yeah, Catty is dead too. I need to get creative!! Here's something funny, whenever I get on Word I save each chapter on a different document right? Well my first ones were all off of songs I listened to as I wrote them, and then they turned into weird letters like this one "PJHPJD" which stood for Poor James His Parents Just Died. Creative, am I right? Well this one is called Charms25 and I think it sounds kind of…bad. But oh well it's probably just me! 25 is for the chapter by the way! Can you believe I got this far?? And still kept my 4.0 **Smacks people who snicker in background** I know that sounds sooo fake, but it's true I have good grades…but for how much longer?? This is taking up too much of my time, and my parents don't know I'm writing it, I was thinking of telling them, but they would bug me to read it, and then yell at me for spending too much time writing it or something…well they might like it, but I don't know. Sorry I talk too much **Meditates, be the character, look like the character, think like the character, smell- no scratch that! **  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
CHAPTER 25  
  
Over the next week, many different things happened that I'm not going to go into. For the over all overview…  
  
Lily, Sierra and Jimena along with the Marauders went to Vanessa's and Catty's funerals. This was in secret since their families were in hiding, still. That was at the end of the week, during the week they found themselves bombarded with questions from every direction.  
  
Lily was getting fed up with the questions, she had stopped going to meals, just to be left alone for a while of peace. James, Sirius, Remus and Peter would bring her food up from the kitchens, understanding why she was so irritated, Peter did it out of guilt.  
  
Peter, he'd done it, helped plan, helped Voldemort know what would get Lily there the quickest, helped by telling Voldemort that all he needed to do was send the charms in a letter and his friends would be there in a heartbeat. Peter himself had sent Lily the first owl, since his Master had been so busy with other matters.  
  
None of his friends had a clue that he had joined the Dark Side, he was still having doubts and wasn't a Death Eater yet…partly because he wasn't old enough, partly because he didn't want to, but he was a coward and would probably end up doing it in the end…  
  
Lily, Sierra and Jimena were trying to do what Catty and Vanessa had said to do if they died, they were not grieving too much and had sent Vanessa's cat Fluffy to be taken good care of by her mother.  
  
Lily was glad she had had that last good talk with them before they died, she was dealing with their death better then everyone had expected her to. The only weird thing was the fact that no one knew where Catty was, they knew she was dead, it was just obvious, but what had happened to her, nobody knew except Dumbledore, who had assured they she was dead.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N that's all folks, I just put that in to fix something I did on accident…you guys might not catch it so I'm not pointing it out!! So HA! Hope you like my little treat? 


	26. Chapter 26

DISCLAIMER: This is soooo stupid. I don't own a thing, but everything.  
  
A/N Chapter 26 is going to be longer then 25 which is the shortest thing EVER. But oh well, it's not that bad… I don't think you all liked chapter 25 or 24 because you guys didn't review or anything, but anyways I started another fanfic…READ IT, I like it a lot, maybe more then this one! Well I don't know this was my first (it will always have a special place in my heart) I'm thinking of ending it at this chapter…but I might not, I haven't been as creative with this story as I would like to be. Here goes nothing! FLUFFINESS ahead I think… *winks* song in this chapter I think it's perfect!  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
CHAPTER 26  
  
School started up again, with everyone in much lower spirits, not very many students had died because of Voldemort, but never two at once. Then there were other problems:  
  
Lily and James were talking, not easily, but still talking, and their friends were watchful of them. They'd figured something out, and they were wishing that Dumbledore hadn't said anything, and they wished they weren't as smart as they were; so maybe they wouldn't have figured it out. In a way they both secretly liked it, but in the long run, neither of them were happy about it since they both knew they could never be together.  
  
Lily and James both figured out why Lily had been able to save James, there were so many clues to show it. Lily loved James and he loved her back. They knew it, though not sure if the other knew how they felt for them.  
  
Back in fourth year on the train to Hogwarts, when the death eaters had attacked, James saved Lily with his love for her, that he hadn't even known he had and the thing that made it work was that she loved him too, fourteen year olds don't know they love each other, so they hadn't figured it out back then, but they had now.  
  
Every time Lily saw James she wanted to hide, she couldn't face him without him loving her back. Their conversations were terrible they went like this:  
  
"Hey Lily do you have that Charms Essay done?"  
  
"Yeah, do you?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"That's good."  
  
"Um, well, um, bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Not exactly getting around to professing their love for each other. Their friends were getting annoyed by their actions. They were fed up with the two of them, Lily had given in and told Sierra and Jimena how she felt for James, and they were two steps away from telling James about it.  
  
February started normally, and then Valentine's Day got closer and closer, and Lily was dreading it. Everyone was getting together with some one, except her. Sierra had Sirius, Jimena had Remus and Winnie had gotten with Marvin, and Mindy had Robert and even Peter had gotten with a fifth year from Hufflepuff.  
  
There was of course, one other person who was alone, and he was planning on staying that way until he died unless he could be with the girl he loved. He only told one person this, Peter Pettigrew.  
  
Peter was still feeling guilty as ever. He wanted to secretly make it up to James. So he did something he knew his Master wouldn't be happy with.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lily had started her annual "Study 'til you drop" procedure. She was always in the library; Jimena and Sierra were with her most of the time.  
  
Although Lily looked like she was studying she wasn't really. She was thinking of a certain messy haired boy in Gryffindor. She tried to shake away the thoughts of him, but everything reminded her of him.  
  
Sierra and Jimena were sitting next to her studying and doing homework. Then Peter came into the room, it was pretty late and the library would be closing soon; so she was surprised he was there.  
  
He walked over to them and seemed to be thinking of what to say.  
  
"Hey, Jim, Sierra I need your help on my Muggle Studies Essay, and since you two are the only people I feel comfortable asking for help with it…Well yeah, I need help and I was wondering if you would come to the common room with me to work on it."  
  
"Sure Pete, no problem." Sierra said standing up, and Jimena right behind her.  
  
"Lils, you don't mind do you?" Jimena asked.  
  
"No, course not, I'm going to stay here a little longer, I need to memorize this last little thing." Lily answered.  
  
"You sure? Because no one else is in here- except James he's over there." Sierra said nodding towards the table where James sat with piles of books scattered around him.  
  
"I can deal with it, don't worry." When Lily said this, Peter looked noticeably relieved, though she didn't catch it because she was staring at her parchment with Herbology notes written all over it.  
  
Peter, Jimena and Sierra left with Peter talking actively and then she heard Sierra squeal loudly and be shushed by Jimena and Peter, but she noticed the two of them were ginning broadly. James seemed to notice too and they looked at each other wondering if the other knew what they were talking about.  
  
The three left and shut the door and she didn't know they had just locked her in. The librarian had left an hour ago and Lily was feeling nervous sitting by herself. So she got up to open the door.  
  
It was locked of course, Lily shook the door knob a few times figuring it was locked and getting annoyed she yelled "Alohomora!" and James noticed what she was doing and walked over to her.  
  
"The door's locked and it won't open, not even with the Alohomora charm!" Lily said frustrated.  
  
"Locked? That's weird; I didn't know they locked the library door." James said scratching his head.  
  
"Me either, um, maybe, you should try opening it." James and Lily tried for about 10 minutes to get the door open, but nothing worked.  
  
"You don't think-." James said as they were deciding what might have happened to the door, but Lily's eyes grew wide as they both realized what had happened to them.  
  
"Peter, Jimena and Sierra locked us in here!" Lily exclaimed. "WHY would they do that? Those two know how I-." Lily stopped her self from saying 'How I feel about you.'  
  
"Wormtail is going to be in some big trouble when I'm through with him!" James growled clenching his fists. They stood there fuming for a few minutes and Lily finally spoke up.  
  
"I think they are trying to get us together." Lily said; stating what they already knew.  
  
"Yup, even though I've TOLD Peter why I don't go out with you, here he is still trying." James said shaking his head is disbelief at his friend's behavior.  
  
"And I told Jimena and Sierra, they totally didn't listen to me!" Lily said stomping over to her table where she had been studying, and James followed her.  
  
They were sitting there for a good half hour, when they tried the door again and still nothing happened, so they went back to sit.  
  
"Remember what we used to do when we studied together?" James finally said grinning, because Lily had started writing down names and places she'd memorized and her pen had just made a very long line across the page at what he said.  
  
"Um, yes, I- Erm, I- um- do." Lily stuttered nervously. Thinking back to that month when they had dated at their study dates where they ended up snogging, it had always been fun; but she DID NOT want to talk about it. James laughed slightly at her.  
  
"I wasn't implying anything, don't worry." James said, and Lily was wondering where his sudden talkativeness was coming from.  
  
"I never said you were."  
  
"But you were thinking it."  
  
"Maybe I was a little bit." Lily admitted. "So why did you bring it up?"  
  
"Well," James started blushing, "I was just thinking about how fun it was, and since you and I had just been studying together not that long ago…" James' voice trailed off.  
  
"And?" Lily asked curious about what he was talking about, all though she had an idea.  
  
"Maybe, I mean since we are already here, and that's what Wormtail wants us to do anyways-." James was interrupted by a loud thunder clap from outside, which made Lily yelp.  
  
She hadn't even noticed that it was storming, probably because her thoughts had been occupied on the other person in the room. The Library's windows were lit up with lightning and it was pouring down rain, and Lily and James got quiet for a while just listening to the storm build up momentum. There was constant thunder and lightning and it never ceased.  
  
The library was quite dark, since most of the lighting had been put out by the librarian when she had left earlier.  
  
"So as I was saying, since Wormtail wants us to do it anyways, we might as well-." James finally started speaking again.  
  
"SNOG?" Lily exclaimed, thoroughly shocked.  
  
"Yeah, I mean why not, I like you, you like me. We both know it." James said casually, and it made Lily get slightly mad.  
  
"James, we both not it's not THAT easy." Lily said standing up and walking to try and open the door once more and James followed her.  
  
"Um, why can't it be that easy? I mean I like you enough that I would risk it."  
  
"James exactly what are we risking?" Lily asked turning around to stare at him, when once again the door didn't open.  
  
"Uh…" James blushed furiously then composed himself. "I always assumed we were risking falling in love with each other, but in my case it's too late, I've love you the whole time. I can't stop myself, I've been trying for a long time not to love you Lily, and it's damn difficult and I still haven't succeeded. If you love me back, I'm willing to you know; take it the next step. I want to be with you forever Lily. You can't convince me to stop loving you, so don't even try. I'd die just to be with you. So the only question I need the answer to right now, is if you love me back."  
  
Lily looked at James taking all that he said in, she let it settle, and started thinking knowing full well that she was probably making the most important decision of her life.  
  
'I love James, its true, but if he dies because of me…I couldn't bare it! But if he's willing to be with me, even if it means death…Then I think I can do it too.' Lily looked at James and wiped tears that were starting to fall from her eyes. He was staring at her with an intense look in his Chocolate brown eyes. She struggled to speak.  
  
"James Potter, I love you and I don't want you to die because of me-." James' face fell visibly. "BUT." He looked up and his face brightened. "I don't think I could live any longer without you, and I hate the hurt I get whenever I look at you, and know your not mine, and could very well end up with any other girl. I know I'm selfish, but I want to be with you. I love being with you more then any other person. You're the person I WANT to be with, all the time and forever. You're the only person who can put up with my attitude that arises often; you're the only one I can imagine being with forever. Voldemort my try and kill me because I'm with you, but I don't care about what he thinks; I'm going to choose how I live my life from now on." Lily said finishing and wiping tears of happiness and strong emotions from her face.  
  
"So I take it, you're my girlfriend?" James asked, and Lily nodded.  
  
James looked at Lily and he grinned at her and she returned his grin. Lily felt butterflies in her stomach knowing what he would hopefully do next.  
  
He walked close enough to her, that she could feel him breath on her face. Then he bent down and kissed her with such power that she could hardly take it. Her knees felt weak and she wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
When you haven't kissed someone you desperately love for a long time, you tend to get carried away. James backed Lily against the side of an empty library table, and laid her on it and crawled on top her kissing her passionately.  
  
Lily was overwhelmed with feeling as he kissed her on the table during a raging thunderstorm. She was so happy it hurt, and when they finally took a break a few hours later, she was cuddling in James' arms in a comfy chair in the corner of the room and was reminded of a song:  
  
  
  
Lying here with you  
  
Listening to the rain  
  
Smile just to see the smile upon your face  
  
These are the moments I thank God that I'm alive  
  
And these are the moments I'll remember all my life  
  
I've found all I've waited for  
  
And I could not ask for more  
  
Looking in your eyes  
  
Seeing all I need  
  
Everything you are is everything in me  
  
These are the moments  
  
I know heaven must exist  
  
And these are the moments  
  
I know all I need is this  
  
I've found all I've waited for, yeah  
  
And I could not ask for more  
  
I could not ask for more than this time together  
  
I could not ask for more than this time with you  
  
And every prayer has been answered  
  
Every dream I've had comes true  
  
Yeah, right here in this moment  
  
Is right where I'm meant to be  
  
Here with you here with me  
  
Yeah  
  
These are the moments I thank God that I'm alive  
  
And these are the moments I'll remember all my life  
  
I've found all I've waited for  
  
And I could not ask for more  
  
I could not ask for more than this time together  
  
I could not ask for more than this time with you  
  
And every prayer has been answered  
  
Every dream I've had comes true  
  
Yeah, right here in this moment  
  
Is right where I'm meant to be  
  
Oh, here with you here with me  
  
No, I could not ask for more  
  
Than this love you gave me  
  
Cause it's all I've waited for  
  
And I could not ask for more  
  
No, yeah  
  
No, I could not ask for more  
  
(Sara Evans "I Could Not Ask For More")  
  
It described how Lily was feeling perfectly.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Around three in the morning the two of them heard the door squeak open, and jumped apart; praying it wasn't Filch. They watched as the door opened and closed, but no one came in.  
  
"Guys, I know your there, so please come out." James said annoyed with his friends, as Sirius, Remus, Peter, Sierra, and Jimena came out from a much enlarged invisibility cloak.  
  
"So?" Sirius said expectantly. "Peter just NOW told us what he planned, and I might add it was ALL him."  
  
"Are you serious?" Lily asked incredulously.  
  
"Yes, in more then two ways." Sirius answered with a smirk.  
  
"So…do you guys have something to tell us?" Sierra asked taping her foot in impatience; after all it was three in the morning and she was still awake, even if they didn't have class tomorrow, she wanted to go to bed.  
  
"Like what?" James asked he gave Lily a look that said: Let's-play-with- them-for-a-while. Lily understood the look and gave him a look that said: They-deserve-it-big-time.  
  
"Um, I don't know, just something." Jimena said her face wore an expression of 'I-hope-they-worked-things-out!'  
  
"Well, me and James were quite bored waiting to get out; what DID you do to that door, trust me we know it was you." Lily told them and they looked disappointed.  
  
"I used a five hour locking charm, so not even FILCH could get through. I was surprised it worked, with my skills." Peter said grinning slightly, he looked the most disappointed.  
  
"I don't know about you guys, but I'm going to bed." James said yawning, and they went up to bed; with James and Lily trying not to laugh the whole way. And their friends were frustrated that both of them were still single.  
  
Lily went up to the right side of the tower up to the girls' dormitories with Sierra and Jimena; it was lonely with just the three of them in the dorm.  
  
As soon as they shut the door, Sierra jumped at Lily.  
  
"Did something HAPPEN in there?!" Sierra bursting with energy.  
  
Lily jumped back in shock, but quickly recovered. "No nothing but boredom, why'd Peter do that? Or did you two have something to do with this?"  
  
"Well, we found out about it, but only right AFTER it happened." Jimena white lied quickly.  
  
Lily just smirked, knowing full well that they'd probably known about it, but said nothing.  
  
"SO?" Sierra asked urgently.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Did ANYTHING happen with you and James?" Sierra asked insistently.  
  
"NO, nothing happened." Lily said with her fingers crossed behind her back. "We just sat around the library and studied." Lily said simply, and she tried not to smile at the inside joke she had with James about studying.  
  
When she and James had gone out last year, he would always come up to her and ask to study, and it didn't take her long to find out what he really meant about that…  
  
"You and James just sat around and studied? You guys weren't even near the books, in fact it looked like you guys hadn't done anything." Jimena said.  
  
"Well, we didn't study for very long, I was quite studied out thank you very much." Lily said covering up for herself. "Now, I'm going to bed."  
  
They went to bed and Lily had a permanent grin stuck on her face, she wasn't too tired she had been tired but now she felt sudden excitement and couldn't sleep. She tossed and turned for a while.  
  
She didn't notice the door open and shut quietly or the breeze that flicked through the room as an invisible figure bounded over to her bed.  
  
Lily was almost asleep and had just rolled over on her back when she felt warm lips on hers, and recognized them as James'. She smiled tiredly at him, wondering what he wanted.  
  
He tugged on her hand and pulled her out the door under the invisibility cloak. They got down to the common room and pulled the cloak off, but were wary of noises since they didn't want to be caught.  
  
"So *Yawn* what brings us here in the early morning hours of the day?" Lily asked leaning onto James who was much more awake then she was.  
  
"I have an idea." James said and started to explain what he thought they should do to really shock their friends the next day, and Lily put her two Knuts in and they finally were finished with the easy plan.  
  
"I think I'm going back to bed." Lily said starting to get up from her comfortable place in James' arms. She gave him a good night kiss and went to bed; finally, and fell asleep immediately. Her last thoughts were:  
  
Her friends were going to be shocked in the morning…  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N LOL this is so funny, I don't know why, but it's late and I'm cracking up writing this, laughing at my pitiful attempts and talking about LOVE. It makes me laugh, I've never been in love, more then likely, I will be, but not for a long time yet…my parent won't let me! LOL I'm really hyper and…I hate hate hate milk! So yeah……that's all except REVIEW!! REVIEW!! And read my other fan fic! First chapter's up, and second is almost finished; I might have it up tomorrow or Monday!  
  
*~Sierra~* (the author)  
  
There's the review button! Now press it and write stuff!!!  
  
  
  
V  
  
V  
  
V  
  
V 


	27. Chapter 27

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Harry Potter characters; I'm not THAT much of a genius! *winks*  
  
A/N I hope you like this chapter!! I know I know the chapters are getting shorter then before, but my hands get tired easier then before, I've been working on this for like a month or something! ONE MORE REVIEW 'TIL A HUNDRED!!!!!! **Dances around the room like an idiot, scares parents** Heh, heh I 'm having a GOOD day, so I'm going to get to typing!! You know you have too much time on your hands; when you've read 97 reviews…Oh wedding bells are ringing (not James and Lily's). Sarcasm Queen; your review is my favorite!!! I just hope I can live up to how much you all liked the story so far…  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
CHAPTER 27  
  
Lily was in WAY too good a mood the next morning, and it was obvious to her friends that she was but they still had no idea why; even though they asked her a thousand times.  
  
Around the 1001 time they asked Lily was getting ready to go to breakfast.  
  
"Lily my dear, may I ask again, WHY are you in such a good mood? There's a reason I know there is; so will you please enlighten me?" Jimena asked with her brush in her hair.  
  
"There is absolutely NO reason, I'm just happy and HOW can you tell?" Lily asked, wondering what she was doing differently.  
  
"Lily if you didn't know: First I wake up to YOU singing some muggle song, and then you're skipping around the room! Then you were actually HAPPY to clean your side of the room! I was just joking and you agreed. Something's wrong with you and I'd like to know!" Sierra said finishing her little speech.  
  
"I just got a good night's rest is all." Lily said, smiling to herself, because really she was tired as hell because she didn't get enough sleep.  
  
"Sure Lils, sure." Jimena said and they walked to breakfast.  
  
When they arrived at the Great Hall they sat next to the boys, and Lily made sure to throw dirty looks at Peter; but inside she was VERY pleased with what he did. Lily was in a good position for the plan, seeing as she was sitting next to James.  
  
There plan wasn't that big of a deal; but it sure as hell was going to catch their friends off guard.  
  
During breakfast Lily kept looking at James, and hiding a smile. And finally came her queue.  
  
"Hey Lily did we have studying last night or what?" The three boys' mouths dropped, they were the only ones who knew what "Studying" meant to these two.  
  
Remus, Sirius and Peter sat there staring at them while the two other girls were wondering what was going on.  
  
"I can't wait to get studying James, are we meeting in the common room?" Lily asked as innocently as she could with out laughing.  
  
"You know I was thinking we should start studying right here in the Great Hall." James said smirking at his friends. Sirius leaned over and explained to Sierra and Jimena the word studying to Lily and James and their mouths hung open.  
  
"Y-You guys can't STUDY in the Great Hall!" Peter squealed in disbelief.  
  
"Hmm, why not?" Lily asked keeping a straight face.  
  
"The Professors are in here!"  
  
"I thought they'd like us studying." James said pretending that he had no idea what they were talking about.  
  
"Lily!" Sierra hissed at her friend "I thought you said nothing happened!"  
  
"What ARE you guys talking about?" Lily asked faking confusion. Their five friends whispered for a minute and Lily and James looked at each other smiling.  
  
"Let's get a preview of that study session." James said pulling her close and kissing her.  
  
Their friends stopped whispering to each other and stared at their friends who they thought 'Nothing had happened' between them  
  
Lily wrapped her arms around his neck as they deepened the kiss, only to be interrupted by Professor McGonagall, who was oddly enough smiling slightly at them.  
  
"Miss Evans, Mister Potter, would you please show a better example and kindly stop the 'inappropriate display of affections' in public. Although I'm glad to see you two finally got together again; out of all my student you two are a perfect match." McGonagall left after Lily and James went back to eating breakfast.  
  
"Wow, she didn't even take points!" Remus finally said staring at James and Lily who were looking quit pleased with themselves.  
  
"I guess she's just in a good mood." Jimena said also staring at James and Lily.  
  
"So, do you guys have something to tell us?" Sirius asked looking at them with a big grin on his face; not mad at all that his best friend didn't tell him he got a new girlfriend.  
  
"Uh, me and Lily are going out." James said as casually as he could.  
  
Sierra and Jimena looked at each other and grinned brightly. "So THAT'S why you are in such a good mood; something DID happen last night." Sierra said pleased that she'd been right.  
  
Lily rolled her eyes. "You always have to be right, don't you?"  
  
"Yes, it's a part of my personality that gets on everyone's nerves, especially Sirius'." Sierra said glancing at her boyfriend who did a small pout.  
  
The rest of breakfast went by happily, talking of things they would do that day, while Lily and James had different plans then the rest; they still joined in.  
  
When breakfast was over Lily and James excused themselves to go 'study'.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Life was good for the most part as the next few months flew by. Lily and James were together every moment, and were easily named the cutest couple at Hogwarts. They were always kissing in the hallways, and just plan having fun together. Their arguments were few, because they were trying to live their lives as best they could while they were still living, when you know you're going to die sooner then most people, you tend to put things in a different perspective.  
  
James turned into what Sirius called "A Pathetic Toy for Lily" as he was always around her trying to please her. Lily of course used this to her advantage, but only so much.  
  
Lily was very content and happy; sleeping well has that effect on you.  
  
During the month of May, Lily was sitting by the Lake leaning against James and having a pointless conversation, when they were interrupted by someone unexpected.  
  
Robert Saratoga, looking nervous and apprehensive stood before them. This was his last year, and he had made James Quidditch Captain for next year.  
  
"Yes Rob?" Lily asked.  
  
"Lily, I need to talk to you…about Mindy." Robert said, wringing his hands.  
  
"Uh, sure what's it about?" Last time Robert had asked her about Mindy, they'd ended up in a three year long relationship that was still going. They were as much a perfect couple as Lily and James.  
  
"Can I talk to you…err…alone?" He asked again. Lily looked at James who nodded and Lily went off with Robert a little ways away from James.  
  
"What is it? You look like your going to be sick!" Lily said noticing how pale he'd turned.  
  
"I-I-Err, I was, um thinking, and-well-well-." Robert stuttered.  
  
"Spit it out Robert!" Lily said getting impatient.  
  
"Iwanaaskmindytomarryme." Robert muttered inaudibly under his breath.  
  
"What? Something about Mindy?" Lily asked.  
  
"I want to ask Mindy to marry me." Robert said slowly, but his voice was a little shaky.  
  
"Oh Robert that's so great!" Lily said hugging him. "So why are you telling me?"  
  
Robert went off into a little rant. "Mindy's Dad…well, I was thinking, since he's an Auror and all, that he might not be so happy about it, and I want to ask permission or something, or maybe I should just ask her, I thought I'd ask you since you know her so well, and you were there in the beginning and I figured, that, well-."  
  
"Robert! Calm down." Lily said instructing him to take deep breaths. "Get to the point."  
  
"How should I go about asking her 'the question'?"  
  
"Well, she probably won't care how you ask her. She loves you so much she'll just want to be asked." Lily said surprised that he didn't know that himself.  
  
"I know, but I want it to be perfect! I just don't know what to do!" Robert said tugging on his hair.  
  
"Hmm…when was the first time you noticed you started liking her?" Lily said after a moment of brainstorming.  
  
"Remember that summer, when I was going into fifth year, and you and Mindy came into the ice cream shop? You know that nice little place?" Lily nodded that she knew what he was talking about. "That day when we had our first decent conversation, I couldn't get her out my head after that. I remember sitting their across from her thinking how pretty she was, and then wondering what the hell was wrong with me. That was where it was."  
  
"Propose to her there, I think she'd love it." Lily suggested.  
  
"Lily that's PERFECT! I never would have thought of that!" Robert said grinning like a maniac and swung Lily around for a brief moment.  
  
"Now all you have to do is set it up and ASK her." Lily said grinning at the way Robert started to turn a odd shade of green.  
  
"Yeah- I-guess-I will do that." Robert stuttered, and they said good bye and Lily went back to James.  
  
"What was that about?" James asked curious.  
  
"Robert's asking Mindy to marry her, but don't tell anyone, you don't know where that information could end up."  
  
"Really the two of them, married? I feel suddenly old."  
  
"I can't BELIEVE they used to down right hate each other! It's kind of funny in a way."  
  
"Yeah, remember how they used to torment each other? Ah, the good old days." James said and pulled Lily down where he was sitting.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lily was the only one Robert had told about proposing to Mindy, and he kept her up to date with what was what.  
  
So he decided to ask her on a Saturday, and he got permission from Dumbledore to go to Diagon Alley with Mindy, so the Dumbledore found out about his plan.  
  
The day came up quicker then Robert wanted and not soon enough for Lily who kept grinning at Mindy whenever she saw her and Mindy was suspecting something.  
  
Lily was getting antsy waiting for them to come back, she finally told Jimena and Sierra who were equally as excited as her.  
  
"WHEN ARE THEY GOING TO GET HERE?!" Lily shrieked. "I can't take this waiting!"  
  
She, Jimena and Sierra sat in the common room and Lily was pacing around, getting VERY impatient.  
  
"Calm down Lils, they've only been gone a few hours; it might mean a good thing, not bad." Jimena said trying to sooth Lily's nerves.  
  
They waited fifteen more minutes and finally someone came in through the portal Lily fell out of her seat in excitement and was disappointed by who she saw from her spot on the floor.  
  
"Oh, it's only you." Lily mumbled at James.  
  
"What do you mean, only ME?" James said faking hurt, and came over and picked Lily up from the floor.  
  
"Lily's waiting for Mindy and Robert to come back." Sierra supplied.  
  
"Oh today's THE day, is it?" James asked confirming what he already knew.  
  
James occupied Lily's mind for a while, and improved her mood a lot, until finally Mindy came into the room followed by Robert.  
  
Lily looked at their faces and was unable to tell how it had gone. The two of them plopped on the couch across James and Lily.  
  
Lily watched them intently looking for any expression, 'Why aren't they saying anything?!' Lily thought nervously. She had been so sure Mindy would say yes, but now she wasn't sure.  
  
Lily finally gave Robert a look that clearly said how she felt which was 'What-the-hell-happened? Did-she-say-yes!?'  
  
Finally she got an answer:  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N Muhahaha! I felt like leaving it, I'm not sure how THIS is going to end up at the moment. I'm not sure, yes or no? Hmm, tune in next week for- wait this isn't my once a week talk show is it? Hmm, well I have the next chapter up soon!  
  
  
  
*~Sierra~* 


	28. Chapter 28

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything, except the things…I do own. And the plot's mine!!  
  
A/N I am feeling really special, and kool kitty I will not be deleting your reviews, because they make my reviews go up! *grins evilly* I felt really special when I got 20 reviews for chapter 27, even though most came from kool kitty! I'm writing already so let's see how it goes!! The ending is coming soon, maybe chapter 30, I can't think of anything else much to write…so I'll have this 'party' *coughweddingcough* and that will be the end of it with a sort of epilogue. What do you all think? Should I go on?? I'll shut up now! UNEXPECTED HAPPENINGS…you all thought I was going to, but I didn't so yeah… I couldn't be cruel… P.S. sorry but I put something in here that was happening to me as I wrote it…it might be obvious…  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
CHAPTER 28  
  
Lily looked into his eyes, and he finally let something show through 'Pure Happiness' they were DEFINITELY engaged! Lily grinned brightly and waited patiently for someone to say something. Five minutes later Mindy broke out into a grin, Lily knew she couldn't hold it any longer-.  
  
"I'M GETTING MARRIED!!!" Mindy screeched and the whole common room looked up, Lily watched as Robert was tackled by Mindy and kissed rather…a lot.  
  
"I knew it I knew it I KNEW it!!" Lily screeched jumping on the couch and hugging James who looked surprised, but pleased when they started snogging. When Lily gets happy; that's what happens sometimes……  
  
A while later after a few people were waiting for Mindy and Robert to…finish so they could congratulate them, Lily and James came up for air.  
  
Lily got up and ran to hug Mindy and were soon emerged in talk of decorations, dresses, people, wedding dresses and of course 'telling daddy'. James and Robert were talking about a bachelor party of some sorts, but Lily and Mindy ignored them.  
  
"Hmm, how should I tell him?" Mindy asked speaking of her father.  
  
"I'm sure he'll be understanding, after all he knows how much you care about Robert and Robert's got a secure job as a Quidditch player on the Chudley Cannons, so no worries there, and he knows Robert well enough." Lily said just then Winnie came and joined them.  
  
"Lily's right, your Dad loves Robert; he'll be very pleased about it." Winnie said.  
  
"I suppose your right; I just wish my Mum was here…" Mindy said her voice trailing off and her eyes grew sadder.  
  
"Don't think about THAT Mindy, just think about being married and become Mindy Saratoga!" Winnie squealed.  
  
"Oh, I like that!" Mindy and Lily said grinning, and soon more talk was up about the wedding.  
  
The wedding would be in December of that year, on Christmas Eve. Just because Mindy liked that day. Lily would be a bridesmaid and Winnie was maid of honor. Robert had picked some of his friends for best man and such. All Quidditch fans, but Mindy was fine with it she was too! Mindy and Robert had already found an apartment to move into together.  
  
The year was coming to an end, and Lily along with other sixth and seventh years were feeling depressed. Seventh years, because they might never be at Hogwarts again, and sixth years because they were approaching their last year, there were also other thoughts that were depressing, someone might always die and everyone made sure to say good bye to acquaintances and friends just to make sure they got that last little talk, just in case.  
  
The big day was finally coming for Mindy: Graduation. Lily felt bad for her friend because she had really wanted her mother to be there, but her mother had traded her off in an instant. Her father had of course let Robert into the family with open arms, and for the first time Lily thought of something.  
  
Lily would be alone that summer with Mr. Ewing, and lately he had been working so much, Lily had a feeling she would be alone a lot more. He's been writing Mindy about things that were going on in the ministry and nothing good was happening.  
  
After the year was over and Lily found herself on the Hogwarts Express with her friends, she was worrying about being alone so much. She hadn't bothered her friends with this, but she knew they suspected something.  
  
Lily let out an audible sigh in the quiet compartment and everyone looked at her.  
  
"What?" Lily asked feeling weird at the center of attention.  
  
"Nothing." They all replied. Lily looked at everyone: James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, Sierra and Jimena. They weren't the same out going bunch she was used to, but she knew why and decided to change it.  
  
"Who wants to play exploding snap?" And soon they were having fun in the 'exploding' compartment.  
  
"So what are your plans Lil?" James asked as they were taking a break and eating chocolate frogs.  
  
"Uh, probably be bored out of my mind alone in Mindy's house." Lily said sulking a bit.  
  
"Maybe you can come by my house or something, and-." James was cut off by Sierra.  
  
"We'll make sure to come and visit all the time! Right guys?" Everyone nodded in agreement accept Jimena who had to go back into hiding.  
  
Remus had tried to stay with Lily, but had ended up with a ministry worker name Arthur Weasley, he was older then them and had a few kids and a wife from what Remus knew. Though they had said he could visit friends, so he would be visiting too.  
  
Sierra, Sirius and Peter had all the luck, no one in their immediate family had died yet, although Sierra's aunt died Sierra wasn't close to her. They could do just about whatever they wanted that summer.  
  
James had also tried to stay at Lily's and then at the Weasley's, but had been denied by the ministry but luckily they put him with Sirius' family.  
  
They planned to meet up somewhere soon. Jimena looked disappointed that she could hang out with them; but it was for her own safety. Lily had always wondered why she, James and Remus had never been forced to go into hiding, and Jimena had. After all she and James were wanted by Voldemort and for a lot longer too. Remus was wanted on the dark side because he was a dark creature, but yet Jimena was the one in hiding.  
  
They had barely even let her on the train, but she was using being picked up by an Auror and taken to her secret place, so they'd given in.  
  
The train stopped and Lily was hugging her two best friends goodbye and then went to kiss her boyfriend goodbye and then ended up getting swamped by hugs from Sirius, Remus and Peter. When she finally escaped she found Mr. Ewing and they went off to the house.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lily was soon, bored when Mr. Ewing had to leave immediately for his job. Lily busied herself writing letters to her friends saying "it's like living by myself!" and other such things. She played around with Quidditch tossing the Quaffle around, but it wasn't any fun by your self. She wrote Mindy often and Mindy was enjoying living with Robert and they had started planning and buying things for the wedding. Lily was happy for them.  
  
Every time Lily thought of getting married her mind directly went to James, but there was still that little bit of her that wanted to save James from his fate; that was also hers. Like THEY could defeat Voldemort? The man who had killed so many, with out a care. All he wanted was power, and he was getting it and quickly.  
  
Lily was in the middle of writing a letter to Sierra when she felt an itch on her head, and then her arm then her neck, back, legs, feet, and right under the toenail. MOST everything was getting itchy and Lily began to resemble some sort of paranoid monkey. She was in the middle of scratching her knee when she decided this was no ORDINARY itching.  
  
"All right if James Potter is in this room he better show himself right now and stop making me ITCHY!" Lily screamed as she began scratching her head. It was the tickling kind of itch that wouldn't go away and kept appearing everywhere.  
  
James came out from under his invisibility cloak with a small pout on his face and undid the slight itching charm.  
  
"Thanks, I was getting really annoyed. So what bring you here?" Lily asked James as she sat on her bed with James next to her. He tried to kiss her hello but she scolded him saying it was punishment for making her itchy.  
  
"Well I only came by to visit you, now that I see you don't want to talk to me, I'm just going to leave." James said and started walking out the door but Lily caught up with him and blocked his exit.  
  
"I know you James Potter, and I know why you really came here." Lily said pushing him away so he couldn't get through the door.  
  
"Really? And what is that?" James asked pretending to be innocent, but he knew that she knew what he wanted.  
  
"You came her e to snog and don't try to tell me that's not why." Lily said crossing her arms, to try and look intimidating.  
  
James sighed and looked a bit dejected. "How do you know me so well?"  
  
"It's a gift." Lily said flirting a bit. She got up close to James and almost kissed him, but instead ducked under him and ran off to the other side of her room, which was pretty big and you could run around in it with some space. James growled disappointedly and chased after her.  
  
Lily was laughing at James who didn't know his way around the room as well as she did and kept tripping on stuff, but he was a faster runner then her and soon caught her when she had jumped on her bed that was in the center of the room.  
  
James pushed her onto the bed and lay on top of her kissing. Lily melted into the kiss, enjoying herself. She didn't know why, but this was one of their much better kisses. It had so much feeling she felt overwhelmed. James' hands roamed over her and soon they were only a few steps away from- .  
  
"Excuse me, but would you please step away from the Lillian." Came a voice by the door and James jumped off Lily in two seconds flat.  
  
"My name ISN'T Lillian, it's LILY." Lily said grumpily getting up and catching her breath, all the while glaring at Sierra who was looking smug.  
  
"Whatever, it's all the same to me." Sierra said, grinning at James as she walked in and sat in an empty chair. "I just 'saved' you from getting lucky James, I'm quite proud of myself."  
  
"SIERRA!" Lily said looking shocked, and James only grinned, knowing it was most likely true.  
  
"Well, it's true. I mean his hands were ALL over you. Quite disgusting if you asked me-." Sierra started to say.  
  
"Yeah, and like you don't do that with Sirius, I bet you've done a lot more then I have." Lily said briskly.  
  
"Maybe so, but I don't get embarrassed about it like you do, and that makes ALL the difference." Sierra said still grinning, "Speaking of Sirius, why isn't he with you James?" Sierra had a look on her face that said: 'I-bet- he-knew-what-you-were-planning-on-doing-and-was-giving-you-time-alone-with- Lily.'  
  
"He's at home, I'm surprised your not there right now, since he is ALL alone." James said grinning at Sierra's look of shock.  
  
"I have more things to think about then sex; James Potter." She said, "I was just coming over to see my DEAR friend Lily, when I found you-."  
  
"We've been over this already. So really, why did you come over?"  
  
"I just came over to escape my younger brother, and his girlfriend- they're as bad as you two!" Sierra said. "Steven and his girlfriends, they make me sick."  
  
The three of them continued to talk for a while until they were interrupted by Mr. Ewing, who was finally home on time. Then James and Sierra left after talking with him for a few minutes, and Lily was once again bored.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N I'm just putting this up because I'm bored and want to get more reviews, JUST KIDDING! I'm still brain storming on what else to happen until the wedding…  
  
(Mindy and Robert's) did you know I originally put Mindy in as just some random character, and so was Robert, but I changed it when I was thinking Lily needed more friends, and a place to stay…and look what happened, the story took a definite twist. I hope you like this chapter…it got a little bad, but not too bad. I was proud. I just HAD to make them get married, I HATE torturing people, but I'm going to do it anyways.  
  
Just wondering, would you all like a SEQUEL with Sierra/Sirius and Jimena/Remus when they're old and stuff? Just so I can have a REAL happy ending…sort of. This one ends in a bad spot…I'm not writing their deaths, exactly. Oh shit I'm telling you all my plans…  
  
AHH, my house is under a tornado watch! (I live in tornado alley, great state of MO) Just pray that I update soon, otherwise that means, my computer was taken away by a tornado and I'm living with my uncle. (LOL) it's not likely to happen. Just telling you so, I was looking at the weather report. 


	29. Chapter 29

DISCLAIMER: Oh aren't these fun? I DON"T OWN ANYTHING! Except the World!!! Muhahaha!  
  
A/N I hope you like this chapter. I guess you all didn't like last chapter much, I only got one review! I'm having an off day I guess…no one was reviewing on either of my stories! *sigh* I guess you can't have everything. This chapter is really exciting in my opinion. Jimena gets into some trouble dragging others in with her. Oh and a lot of crying…Lots of talking…death…  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
CHAPTER 29  
  
Lily and Sierra were looking for the Marauders in Diagon Alley. Sierra was the one who was almost always at Lily's house keeping her company.  
  
"Jaaaaaaames!" Lily screamed annoyed that they'd run off again, to most likely go to the joke shop.  
  
"Siiiiiiiiiirius!" Sierra yelled.  
  
"Reeeeeeeemus!" Lily called.  
  
"Peeeeter!" Sierra screamed even louder.  
  
"Lillllllllllllllly!" James called from behind Lily giving her a hug.  
  
"James Potter where were you guys?" Lily asked noticing the rest of the Marauders were back from their 'school' shopping. Their bags were filled with all sorts of prank goodies.  
  
"Just shopping!" Sirius said grinning.  
  
"Let's go to the Robe Shop!" Peter said perkier then normal.  
  
"Let's Gooo Fly a Kite! Up where-." Sirius started singing a Marry Poppins song, but was interrupted by several ("SIRIUS!") and so he shut up.  
  
School shopping was fun, but it kept depressing them knowing that it would their last year for shopping. Plus they were all worrying about Jimena, the Dark Lord had recently found several families that were in hiding and had murdered them all.  
  
Remus was constantly worrying about her. "I hope Jimena's okay." And "I wonder what Jimena is doing." And "I bet Jimena's bored right now." It was quite a pathetic site to see him talk about her. His eyes would then turn all dreamy and he'd lick his lips and you'd wonder what he was thinking about. No one ever asked.  
  
They were busily shopping and went back to their separate houses with their bags full.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
That night Lily was wondering where Mr. Ewing was, since it was past eleven and he was normally home by then. She was sitting in front of the fire place in the main room; finishing up the last of her homework which she'd found at the bottom of her trunk and had been horrified she hadn't done it already.  
  
She was starting to get a bad feeling about something, she knew something was up, and she was starting to worry about Mr. Ewing, James and Jimena. The people she was worried about the most.  
  
Mr. Ewing because he had a dangerous job and wasn't home late and could be dead.  
  
James because she got bad feelings when he was in trouble because the whole curse situation.  
  
Jimena because she was worried that Voldemort might find her hiding place and kill her, Jimena was only with her mother since she was an only child and her father was dead.  
  
She became lost in thought and was tuning out the rest of the world.  
  
So this should go without saying, when a person crashed into her living room through the fire place she was very surprised and scared.  
  
It didn't take two seconds to recognize the sobbing girl who lay on the floor as Jimena Jenkins.  
  
"JIM! What's going on are you okay?" Lily asked loudly running over and hugging her best friend.  
  
"I'm fine, it's just- Lily we HAVE to get out of here! Is Mr. Ewing home?!" Jimena said grabbing Lily's arm and pulling her into the kitchen.  
  
"Uh, no why?"  
  
"Great, come on we have to leave right now! You-know-who is going to be here soon! God, I'm so sorry I put you into this mess!" Jimena said mostly to herself, but the two teenagers ran out of the house at top speed, and were a good distance away when they heard a loud band, and a scream of anger.  
  
"Is that-?"  
  
"You-know-who! He's after *gasp* me and now *gasp* you!" Jimena said running out of breath from running.  
  
"Just don't *gasp* look back and don't stop running!" Lily said equally out of breath. Lily's thoughts were zooming at top speed wondering what to do to get out of their situation. They needed to get somewhere as quick as possible, some place safe. Though at the same time Lily didn't want to endanger anyone, then Lily's thoughts turned to James. If her life was endanger he'd be getting there soon and sure enough a small figure appeared in the sky and there flying on a broom was James.  
  
Lily and Jimena ran as fast as they could in his direction. When he was close enough they started calling him.  
  
"Lily? JIMENA!?" James asked thoroughly confused at seeing Jimena, who was supposed to be hiding.  
  
With some quick thinking they enlarged James broom and jumped on it taking off for the Weasley's which was much closer to the Ewing home then Sirius' house where James had come from.  
  
The three of them were quite uncomfortable on the broom and tumbled off as soon as they reached the ground.  
  
They knocked on the door of a small house, and it was answered by a tired looking woman, with fiery red hair.  
  
"May I help you?" She asked looking at them curiously.  
  
"Is Remus here? It's urgent, and may we use your fire place to contact the Ministry, there's been an attack." Lily said bravely, Jimena was too busy sobbing, and they hadn't told James what had happened yet.  
  
"OH, yes come in, come in. Sit down here; I'll get Arthur- would you like some tea? Oh I'll get Remus too, or-."  
  
"Is it Mrs. Weasley? Well, just go get Remus and your husband and then we'll inform the ministry of what happened. Doesn't you husband work for them?" Lily asked.  
  
Mrs. Weasley got Remus who was surprised to see Jimena but quickly hugged her, and soon everything was being sorted out. Jimena was trying to recover enough to tell the Ministry Worker who came by what had happened.  
  
"My Mum and I were getting ready to go to bed when we heard a loud 'pop' outside our front door, Mum went to go see and she *sniff* came back scared looking and-." Jimena had to take a few deep breaths before she could continue. "She started yelling at me that it was the Dark Lord; he'd found us and then the door exploded open and she handed me floo powder and told me to get out of there." Jimena's voice cracked. "She went to distract him and I went to Lily's because I knew Mr. Ewing was an Auror and might be able to help me, but when I was saying 'The Ewings' ' The Dark Lord heard me, and by then my Mum was already- gone-. I heard him screaming that he was coming after me. I got to Lily's and we ran off as fast as we could. He was there- we heard him come." Jimena couldn't take it anymore and burst into tears and Remus just hugged her.  
  
"Thank you miss, a team of Ministry workers will be at the Ewing home soon to take care of things. You kids seem to be getting into a lot of trouble, not by your own fault mind you. I think it would be best if we move Miss Evans and Miss Jenkins to a new living place to be safe. The Ewing's home isn't safe anymore for you, even with all the precautions we took. I don't know where we're going to put you, not many people will take in kids that are wanted by You-know-who. I think since all four of you seem to be getting mixed in this mess, we may just put you all together some where new, but I'm not sure yet. I'll be back with you soon. I must be going." With that the man left with a small 'pop' as he apparated away somewhere.  
  
Mrs. Weasley offered for them to stay the night, and Lily and Jimena said yes without hesitation, but James contacted the Blacks before making a decision, and he too stayed.  
  
Everyone spent a good full hour trying to comfort Jimena. Mrs. Weasley's children woke up and she had to try and put them back to sleep. All four teenagers were orphans, and they knew what to do to help each other. In the end Lily ended up sobbing as well. She knew Mrs. Jenkins from the time she'd stayed at Jimena's house.  
  
Life wasn't being fair to them at all. Jimena was finally calming down and ended up falling asleep on a squashy chair in the living room. Leaving the other three still awake.  
  
"Poor Jimena, life just isn't FAIR!" Lily whispered harshly.  
  
"I know, look at us, no parents, all of us wanted by the Dark Lord for no REAL reason. Except I'm a werewolf, you two have that curse- but Jimena should be! She didn't do anything but have her father be a seer!" Remus said angrily.  
  
"Where do you think they'll put us? I mean that guy was talking about moving us? I'm just fine at Sirius' house, why can't you guys come there?" James wondered aloud.  
  
"I know, that would be fine with me, but I don't think they'd want us to all be in danger at once."  
  
"Maybe Jimena can at least stay here with me." Remus suggested, looking at his girlfriend. Lily had never known much about that relationship, only as much as she knew about Sierra and Sirius'; everyone knew they were together, but you didn't know WHY they got together or WHAT they did when they were alone- which most people didn't want to know anyway-just in case.  
  
"That could work, but I don't know, we'll have to ask her what she thinks when she wakes up." Lily said quietly. "It's just NOT fair! I hate this! Why!? Why, do they have to kill our parents! Why are we still living and our families are dead?!" Lily whispered with hatred filling her voice.  
  
"Lils, no one knows why- the only thing we know is that Voldemort is a crazy lunatic who wants power, but he won't get it. The only reason you, and Jimena are alive is because Voldemort isn't as good as he thinks, he doesn't plan on everything that could happen when he goes to kill someone, and that's why I was able to save you and Jimena was able to escape. And whoever said life was fair? We're going to have to adjust to the way life is going to be for a while, and have to deal with this and don't let Voldemort get to you, that's just what he wants." James said firmly, they soon went to sleep, worried about what would happen to them in the morning.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
When Lily woke up one thing she HAD expected would have been a letter from the Ministry, one thing she WASN'T expecting was a letter from Petunia. They hadn't spoken for years, no letters, none at all. And then THIS? Lily was in shock.  
  
Lily looked at the letter, and read through it quickly then burst out laughing.  
  
"What's so funny?" James asked rather annoyed at being woken up.  
  
"THIS!" And she burst into quieter giggles. James snatched the letter up and read it but didn't laugh.  
  
"What's so funny about her getting married?" He asked curiously.  
  
"Who's getting married?" Remus asked waking up.  
  
"My sister! To that fat bozo guy she calls her boyfriend! God, he's going to be my brother-in-law! She ACTUALLY invited me! We haven't spoken in years- and then this! HA! Petunia Dursley that sounds perfect!" Lily started laughing again. "God, what will their KID look like? I'm afraid to think of it!"  
  
"So are you going to the wedding?" James asked.  
  
"No-well maybe it depends, I'm not sure if she REALLY wants me to go or if she just wants to annoy me. Oh well, at least it cheered me up." Lily said with a contented sigh, as she watched Jimena wake up.  
  
"What's going on?" Jimena asked groggily.  
  
"Petunia's getting married, and she invited ME!" Lily said, hoping to cheer her friend up.  
  
"Oh that's great." Jimena said absent-mindedly and Lily burst into laughter. "What? Oh never mind." Jimena finally remembered how much Lily was hated by her sister.  
  
Lily continued laughing at the weird situation. "So," Lily said recovering again. "Should I go? It doesn't really matter, but she did go to all that trouble of getting me the invitation…I just don't know, I thought I'd never speak to her again!"  
  
"I think you should go, I mean you never know what could happen…it might be the last time you ever get to see her." Jimena said quietly, and her eyes shined with tears.  
  
Lily sighed, "I just don't want to go, and I mean what would I do? I'd just end up sitting there watching and then I'd leave; she probably just invited me to call me a freak, or to never talk to her again, or something really stupid like that.  
  
"LILY you should go! You don't want to regret it do you?!" Jimena asked loudly, Jimena was upset and now she was getting angry at Lily for almost know reason.  
  
"If I don't want to go, I shouldn't have to Jimena, just because she's my sister doesn't mean I have to go to her wedding, she hates me anyways!" Lily shouted getting angry herself.  
  
"LILY MARIE EVANS! I can't believe you can be so SELFISH! Your sister obviously wants you to go; because she DID invite you! She's your sister and you love her and she loves you even if you don't show it! Or MAYBE you don't love her! She's your SISTER it's your responsibility!" Jimena screamed, tears were flowing down her face, but Lily was too angry to care, this was getting out of hand.  
  
"JIMENA JACQULINE JENKINS! HOW DARE YOU, say that I don't love my sister! You don't know ANTYTHING about our relationship! You weren't THERE, she HATES me and that's that!" Lily screamed and stormed out of the Weasley's living room and ran out of the house James quickly behind her.  
  
Lily ran into the garden and sat down sobbing; ignoring the gnomes that scurried away from her.  
  
"Lily? What's wrong? You never fight with Jimena! What's going on? Is there something you not telling me?" James asked concernedly.  
  
Lily didn't reply. "Lils, come on tell me what's up." James ordered. Lily took a shaky breath and continued.  
  
"My sister and mine's relationship has always been a bit, I don't know- shifty? Then she sent me this letter a long time ago- she hates me for it, she asked me to stay with her and I said no…I'm just confused, I was laughing, not because it was funny, but because I didn't know what else to do! I DO love my sister, but Jimena KNOWS how I feel about Petunia and she just pushed my buttons and something just went off in my head. I didn't care that Jimena is really upset right now, I just was angry and frustrated and needed to take it out on someone, and she obviously was feeling the same way. I never did anything like that to HER when my parents died…maybe because it was summer- but I didn't do anything like that to anyone…well not really- I did yell at you, but that doesn't count." Lily said hotly, she was cooling off then, but she didn't know what to do about her and Jimena.  
  
"Jimena, is really upset right now, you're going to have to let it pass by, her Mum just died, and she's going to be grieving for a while we all know what it's like, everyone handle's it differently. We're just going to have to be there for her, not yell at her and make it worse…I think you should go apologize to her. Before it's too late." James said, and gave Lily a quick hug and walked back to the Weasley's house. And Lily was left alone with her thoughts.  
  
~Right after Lily left in the Weasley living room~  
  
"God, what's up with HER!?" Jimena shouted angrily.  
  
"Jimena, I'm not sure, but I don't think she liked you talking about her sister like that. Lily's touchy about her family; you know that." Remus said softly and wiped the tears off Jimena's face.  
  
"Oh, Remus I know I shouldn't have said it, but she was being so insensitive, my Mum just DIED!" Jimena screeched and started sobbing again. "It's not fair, it's not fair!" Jimena repeated.  
  
"No Jim, it's not fair, but you aren't alone, just remember that. My parents died, Lily's parent died, and so did James' no one is safe. The ministry is trying, but some things can't be stopped as soon as we'd like. Voldemort will be defeated."  
  
"Remus?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Don't say that bastard's name in my presence okay? It upsets me." Jimena said and started sobbing loudly again. Remus just let her cry on his shoulder for a while and then James walked in.  
  
"How is she?" Remus asked, referring to Lily.  
  
"Oh, she's thinking, she was crying. Jimena you know she's feeling guilty about it, I know nothing much was said between you, but I think it was the way you guys said it that hurt the most."  
  
"I didn't MEAN to hurt her, I was just angry and she was talking about her sister- I don't have a sister, but if I did I'd do anything for her. Plus Lily and Sierra are like my sisters, and if Lily can hate her sister like that, then what about me?" Jimena said after she had stopped crying.  
  
"Jim, you know Lily wasn't thinking like that. You know that her sister has hurt her a lot. I don't know the WHOLE story, I don't even know if there is one, but I don't think we should bring Petunia up in front of Lily again. Lily will decide whatever she decides-. Hey Lils." James said as Lily walked into the room.  
  
Lily's face was stained with tears. "Jim, I'm sorry, I'll go to the wedding, and- I'm so sorry!" She cried and started sobbing and hugging her best friend.  
  
"It's okay Lils, I forgive you and I'm sorry too!" Jimena said and started sobbing as well. They sat their hugging for a long time with the two boys just standing there awkwardly. Mrs. Weasley came down with her kids and they ate breakfast, in much better moods.  
  
Sitting at the table Sierra came up.  
  
"I think we need to tell Sierra and maybe Peter neither of them knows, Sirius found out- he might have told them- but I don't know he can be so irresponsible." Remus said buttering some toast.  
  
"Yeah, owl or floo?" Lily asked grinning slightly.  
  
"Well, if we owl she'll come over, if we go over there we have to deal with Steve, but she'll want to talk to us- Err. Let's just go over there." Jimena said, she wasn't looking forward to telling Sierra what happened, Sierra knew Jimena's Mum well, and she wasn't going to take it well.  
  
"I'll go first!" Lily volunteered and took out so Floo she carried with her. "We won't be gone long Mrs. Weasley if the Ministry comes by tell them to wait, we're talking to one of our friends. James will you stay here and owl Pete? He'll want to know too."  
  
"Sure, have fun guys." James said and waved to his friends as they went to the living room to go through the fire place. An owl flew in from the window and landed on his plate.  
  
It was addressed to Lily so he decided he should read it. It was from Mr. Ewing, saying he would stop by the Weasley's at 10:00 that morning and then discuss the situation with a ministry worker about where Lily would go, Mr. Ewing was going to try and get the kids at his new house, since he was deciding on moving.  
  
'That's good news.' James thought to himself, and folded the letter up and put it back in the envelope. All of a sudden James had terrible feeling wash over him. "Lily." James whispered, and ran for the fire place and grabbed the floo powder and jumped through calling out "The Sitruc's!"  
  
When he arrived everything was normal, sort of.  
  
Sierra, Lily, and Jimena were hugging sobbing and Remus was talking to Mrs. Sitruc. Who looked upset as well, Mrs. Sitruc looked remarkably like Sierra, curly brown hair that was the trade mark that Steven carried as well.  
  
Just at that moment Steven walked in looking…different. He wore and expression of hatred that flickered the moment her noticed the visitors. He had an aura of evil around him, that everyone noticed and they all looked at him with questioning eyes.  
  
"Steve?" Sierra asked through her tears, her brother had changed so much she scarcely recognized him.  
  
"Ah, just the people I'm looking for. Lily, James, Remus and JIMENA." He said Jimena's name with slight disgust that had been fainter on the other three names.  
  
"Steve are you feeling okay? You look…different." Mrs. Sitruc said, walking up to her son, who flinched when she put her hand on his forehead.  
  
"Mum, have you ever thought about which side you were on? You know with the Dark Lord or with…Dumbledore?" Mrs. Sitruc's eyes wavered in a weird way James' couldn't put his finger on, was it 'fear', or 'worry'?  
  
"Son, you know VERY well, what side I'm on, it's the same side as you." James had never thought about this before… but the look on her face didn't seem to be that her side was with Dumbledore, but with VOLDEMORT!  
  
Mrs. Sitruc eyes seemed to change when she looked at James, her eyes filled with hatred and disgust. "I know what side YOU'RE on James Potter."  
  
Sierra stood up swiftly. "Mum, don't, please. Leave him alone." Sierra's eyes filled with fear and she walked in front of her mother and whispered some things between them. James thoughts were swirling, what was UP with Sierra's Mum! The only things he'd heard about her was that she was a nice lady with two kids; he'd assumed she was on the good side since Sierra was.  
  
And what about Steven, what was his looks for? Had he turned too? Traded to the Dark Side? James wasn't sure, but he knew he'd better get Lily out of there quick and everyone else too.  
  
"Guys, we have to go, the Ministry guy is there already. It's urgent." Lily locked eyes with James and saw the look.  
  
"Okay, come on Jim, Remus, Sierra will you come along too?" Lily asked quickly.  
  
"Yeah, is it okay Mum? Steve why don't you come too?" Sierra asked grabbing her brother's arm. Steven's looks changed; they softened as they looked at his sister, but her eyes were still panicked when she looked at her Mum.  
  
"I don't-." Mrs. Sitruc started to say.  
  
"Thanks Mum lets go quick guys don't want to keep them waiting!" Sierra shouted and ran for the Floor powder instructed her brother and shoved him through.  
  
"You next Jim, hurry, then Lily, then James, then Remus and I'll be right behind you, hurry now!" Sierra said panic filling her voice as she hurried her friends through.  
  
~Sierra's POV~  
  
"God, guys go quickly!"  
  
'My Mum has Steve soon she'll have me, she won't have them! This is awful! Why'd Mum do this? She's too cowardly to say no! I did! Steven did, but she said no! No wonder she was in Ravenclaw, she had no bravery, I wonder where those brains went!?' Sierra's thoughts were rushed as she hurried everyone through.  
  
James had just gone through and had given me an odd look- I think he knows what's going on. "Hurry Remus!" I shouted my Mum was looking steamed and she wasn't moving at all, just standing there staring at me.  
  
Remus yelled "The BURROW!" and I looked at my Mum.  
  
"Don't even try and follow, the ministry's there and I'll have them arrest you as quick as I can, don't think I won't hesitate!" I hissed at my Mum, I couldn't believe she had tried to convert my FRIENDS! It's one thing with me, but them? That just made me explode!  
  
"Listen here Sierra Selene Sitruc! I'm your Mother and you obey whatever I say!"  
  
"You're not my Mother! Not anymore! You're a vile creature I don't ever want to see again! Let Steven go! Take the curse off! I'll report you if you don't! Don't think I won't!" I screamed and I held up my wand, I knew that my Mum had her wand on the kitchen table; she'd left it there at 'breakfast'.  
  
"Sierra, I only answer to my master-."  
  
"MUM! Don't think I won't take it OFF NOW!" I bellowed as loud as I could and I held up my wand, my Mum knew what I was capable of and I knew she'd listen if she knew what was good for her.  
  
"All right, but I need my wand." 'Oh shit, I forgot about that. Now what do I do?' I thought worriedly.  
  
"Okay, get it, but that's the only thing you can do." I followed my Mum into the kitchen and she picked up her wand, I kept my wand poised for attack.  
  
"Finite Incantetum." She said and I ran out of the room grabbing Floo Powder, I shouted back at my Mum.  
  
"If you want to live longer then a week, I suggest you leave." And I stepped through the flames and arrived at the burrow, and burst into tears.  
  
~Back To Normal~  
  
"Sierra!" Lily screamed and ran over and hugged Sierra who was sobbing like a maniac. "What happened?"  
  
Steven ran over. "Sierra, you got her to take it off! Thank you! Oh God I was trying so hard to fight it, I did for a minute…Thank you! What happened to Mum?" Steven asked hugging his sister hard.  
  
"Steve, we need to tell them, it's the only way- she'd of killed them or something if I hadn't got them out of there…" Sierra said sadly. The rest of their friends exchanged confused glanced. "Is the ministry guy here?" Sierra asked hopefully.  
  
"Uh, sorry, that was a lie I made up to get you all out of there, I had a feeling Lily's life was in danger so I got over there as quick as possible." James said sheepishly.  
  
"Arthur does work for the ministry though- just not in the area we'd like." Remus said comfortingly.  
  
"I want to talk to Sirius. Can we bring him over?" Sierra had a look of sadness, and sorrow on her face, and then determination.  
  
"Yeah, but first you have to explain what the Hell that was about!?" Jimena demanded.  
  
"I'm really sorry about your Mum Jim." Sierra said sadly.  
  
"It's okay." Jimena said with a shrug. "We were trying to prepare for our deaths anyway."  
  
"Okay, now I'll explain, but I really would like Sirius to be here when I do."  
  
"Oh all right."  
  
And so soon Sirius was in the living room next to Sierra with his arm around her.  
  
"Steve, you don't have to help if you don't want to- I know it's hard for you." Sierra said taking a deep breath.  
  
"It's okay, if I can help I will, but there's so much I couldn't control-."  
  
"I know, okay here it goes. This summer when I came back home, my Mum seemed the same, everything was normal. I'd been expecting something to be wrong, since she hadn't been writing to me, she and Dad were in constant fights…Me and Steve didn't know what they were about, but we found out quickly. My Mum had joined the Dark Side and was planning on taking Dad, Steve and Me with her. Dad was fighting against her saying he would never join. She kicked him out of the house last night, locked Dad out so he couldn't get to me and Steven; Dad was going to report her, so she stunned him and sent him off to so deserted island he'll be awake soon and will hopefully apparate here, I think he still has his wand. Then me and Steven started fighting back, and she put the Imperious curse on Steven, she had complete control over him! I was terrified and so I decided not to say anything- that was at breakfast. Then you guys came in and I was scared, but decided that Mum might not try anything if you guys were there- she was out numbered. But then she did as soon as James got there, I figured I'd better get you guys out quick, she'd Avada Kedavra you guys without a second thought! I threatened Mum that I'd report her as soon as I got out of the house if she didn't take the curse off…and she finally did after some arguing and now I'm here, I told Mum to leave…since after all she is still my Mum and I don't want her to die!" Sierra said and burst out crying again, and Sirius comforted her. He seemed to know the most out of all of them; Lily figured she'd talked to him about it before or something.  
  
"Oh, Sierra why did you tell us? Or come over?" Jimena asked worriedly, but before anything else could be said the ministry worker guy (Bob) walked in the room from the kitchen and right behind him was Mr. Sitruc who was looking very disgruntled.  
  
"DAD!" Steven and Sierra yelped and ran to hug their dad in a child like way. Their father looked very relieved to see them okay.  
  
"I'm glad your okay, where's…you Mother." Mr. Sitruc hissed with slight hate and sorrow.  
  
"I told Mum to leave, Dad." Sierra said hanging her head guiltily. "I know she's turned evil, but she's still my Mum."  
  
Bob the ministry guy finally spoke up. "Now we have to figure out what to do with all of you kids." It was going to be a long day.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N is it just me or am I making all the parents die, and certain Mums turn evil? Eh, who cares, I'm trying to make it dark and evil like Arthur Weasley tries to describe it in the books. How am I doing? REVIEW or I might not write more! This is going to be longer then I thought, I thought of some more ideas, and I'm going to do a LITTLE post Hogwarts, but not much and then I'll sum up where Remus, Sierra and Jimena end up and maybe Mindy and Robert and others…so yeah. REVIEW!!  
  
*~Sierra~* (The author) 


	30. Chapter 30

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but my characters, which there have become so many I lost count!  
  
A/N I hope you like this school is starting soon! 30 chapters, I don't believe it!  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
CHAPTER 30  
  
"Where are we going to go?" Lily asked nervously, and James held onto her hand.  
  
"We've been thinking it over, and we KNOW it's not safe to keep you together, it would only make it easier for the Dark Lord to kill you, since you would all be together. But we also know that school is going to be starting soon and you will be on your own. We don't want you to live in hiding until the Dark Lord is defeated. We have discovered that the Dark Lord has taken Mister Lupin, Miss Evans, and Mister Potter off his immediate Erm, kill list but Miss Jenkins is up there since she angered him when she escaped." Jimena tensed up at what Bob was telling them. "Since school is starting in a week I don't think it matters too much where you end up, but that wouldn't be a smart move. There are too many things to take into account with this…" Bob continued to think; obviously this was a troubling matter.  
  
"Can Jimena just stay here with me?" Remus finally asked.  
  
"Definitely not, we can't endanger two of you AND the Weasleys, okay I think this is what we will do. Mister Lupin, you stay here, Mister Potter stay with the Blacks, Miss Evans and Miss Jenkins may go to Mr. Ewing's new home today. It's only for a week, but I want all of you on the look out, no using floo powder or leaving the house. We'll send people to pick you up to take you to Hogwarts on September 1st. Mr. Sitruc I'll be checking your house and will send word if its safe to go there." With that Bob disapparated.  
  
"Err; I wanted to stay with you Remus!" Jimena whined.  
  
"That would have been okay, but at least you're with Lily. Which I find odd in itself." Remus said thoughtfully.  
  
"Probably because they think I've gotten out of trouble so many times I can do it again, but one of these days I won't be so lucky." Lily said with a sigh, everyone looked at her with their mouths open. "Its true guys, don't try and deny it."  
  
"Lily, are you crazy, don't think like that!" Sierra said slightly frustrated. "Don't give up on this."  
  
"I'm not, but I'm tired of all this. Mr. Ewing when are we leaving?" Lily asked.  
  
"Whenever you and Jimena are ready, but fairly soon, the Ministry set up a new house for us a long ways from here, and we'll use floo powder for the last time to get there." Mr. Ewing informed them.  
  
"All right."  
  
They large group of people were busily talking for a long time until Sierra and her family left to their house after a long good bye with their friends.  
  
The next to leave was Sirius and James and Lily didn't want James to leave her, she felt so much safer when he was around.  
  
Lily and Jimena said goodbye next, Jimena was crying again as she hugged her boyfriend goodbye.  
  
Remus stayed by himself with the Weasleys, none of them were very happy with how everything had ended up. If they were going to die, they would rather die together.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
~Jimena and Lily's~  
  
"Life sucks Lils." Jimena said as they sat that evening talking at the kitchen table of the new home. It was a large home that was safe for now.  
  
"Yep, only one week 'til we are back at Hogwarts where things are relatively normal." Lily said stirring her hot chocolate.  
  
"I can hardly wait. This has been a terrible summer." Jimena said staring into her own hot chocolate. "Drinking hot chocolate in the summer, what an odd thing."  
  
"Well, it tastes good and it's my comfort food- or drink." Lily said smiling.  
  
"Lily can I ask you for a favor?" Jimena asked quietly.  
  
"Yeah sure." Lily said softly, recognizing the sadness in her friend's voice.  
  
"Don't ever leave me, don't die, my life would be over if I lost any of you." Jimena said softly.  
  
"Jim, you know I can't stop that, but I WILL try not to get myself killed." Lily said. "Now I'm going to ask YOU for a favor- IF and I said IF I die, don't mourn over me, and don't let anybody else. And do me another favor and don't die your self." Lily said.  
  
"I promise Lil. Now lightening up the mood; what are we going to do while we under house arrest?"  
  
"Mr. Ewing is going to be gone a lot I'll tell you that so maybe we can play quidditch in the house or something!" Lily said, and they laughed imagining how that would turn out.  
  
  
  
~Sierra's house~  
  
Sierra was sitting on her bed talking to her younger brother.  
  
"Steve, I don't want to endanger him anymore. I think she'd use him to hurt me, she could kill him or something, and right now out of all my friends he and Peter are the only ones that are safe. If anything happens to him because of me, I'd just die- or kill myself more likely."  
  
"Don't talk like that Sierra! I've already lost Mum, and I don't want to lose you too. He'll be okay; you wouldn't be doing him a favor by getting rid of him from your life. Plus think about it, his best friends are dating your best friends, and unless you're willing to leave all your friends I don't think you'll be able to get away from him." Steve said firmly.  
  
"If You-Know-who even STARTS to go after him because of HER, then I'm breaking it off."  
  
"Don't you care about him Sierra?"  
  
"I love him, but I love him so much I have to let go." Sierra said sadly.  
  
"I think he'd be happier if you stayed with him." Sierra was quiet for a long while and they sat in silence.  
  
"All right, I think I'll stay with him as long as he'll have me, and I hope I don't regret this." Sierra said with a sigh, but she smiled.  
  
(A/N I don't think I'm having them break up until…you know.)  
  
"That's good."  
  
  
  
~Remus writing a note to Sirius and James~  
  
  
  
Prongs and Padfoot-  
  
I know, I talk about her too much, but I'm worried about Jimena. I don't know, last full moon was a close call you guys I mean she was there I could have bitten her! That would have been terrible. I wouldn't be able to live with myself. If Padfoot hadn't sent Snape to the shrieking shack and Jimena hadn't gotten Prongs to help…Jimena was there too! No more incidents like in May guys. All right? If one more thing happens with her getting involved with me, being what I am. Then I'll break it off with her just to be safe. I don't want to, but I care about her too much to do that to her. So changing the subject, what are we going to do this year? And where are we going to live after we get out of school? Are we still buying a flat like we planned? And what am I going to do with my monthly problem? I'm sorry to trouble you with all my worries, but I need some answers.  
  
-Moony  
  
  
  
Remus looked at the letter, he hated his life- well he hated what he was in his life. Why did things like this happen to people- much less him?  
  
(A/N foreshadowing Remus worries about the future for my sequel *grins*)  
  
  
  
~James and Sirius~  
  
"I'm bored."  
  
"Me too Padfoot."  
  
"Did you tell Wormtail what happened?"  
  
"Oh yeah I wrote him not too long ago."  
  
"That's good. I wonder what Sierra's doing…"  
  
"God Padfoot, I never thought you could fall so hard!"  
  
"You fell worse then me Prongs my boy!" Sirius said laughing as James hit him on the head.  
  
"I wonder what Lily's doing…"  
  
Sirius groaned, the two love sick boys continued to wonder what they girl friends were doing for the rest of the day.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Petunia's wedding was August 28th, heavens knows why. Lily found herself accompanied by Mindy, Sierra and Jimena. Mindy because she wanted to see other weddings to help her plan hers, even though Lily had told her Petunia's would probably be horrible. Jimena and Sierra came along for something to do, besides be bored and mope about their problems.  
  
Little did they know it would be an unforgettable experience.  
  
"Lily, how are you?" Petunia asked gleefully, after all it was her wedding day.  
  
"Just great, I can see you are…happy." Lily replied as they sat in a back room with Petunia in her wedding dress.  
  
"That's an understatement, I'm wonderful! Uh, how's things been going for you?"  
  
"Just great" Lily lied. "I've got a boyfriend- James Potter my friends and I are going to school in a few days, I made head girl." Lily added t he last part in with out a thought, she didn't consider head girl a big deal.  
  
"OH Lily that's wonderful! A boyfriend? Why didn't you bring him?" Petunia lied, Lily could tell.  
  
"Uh, I brought them instead; they know more about…us." Lily said quietly, Mindy, Jimena and Sierra were standing back away from everyone feeling odd in their muggle dresses. "So, where's the reception?"  
  
"OH, it's at this beautiful hotel Vernon booked, I can't wait your welcome to come."  
  
"I think I will."  
  
Sooner then expected Petunia was going down the isle to become Mrs. Vernon Dursley, the poor dear. Lily although she disliked her sister as much as her sister disliked her, she was incredibly happy Petunia would be married and have someone to live with.  
  
Lily, along with Mindy, Jimena and Sierra wrinkled her nose when they kissed, it was disgusting looking.  
  
Petunia and Vernon were beaming with joy as they went down the isle with people throwing confetti in the air.  
  
Lily and Jimena were the only ones to go to the reception, and boy was it going to be interesting.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N okay, I want the reception to be funny, I'm not doing too much of this wedding, because Mindy's is going to be (hopefully) bigger and better! I'm not sure what's happening exactly so your guesses are as good as mine and if you don't review I think I'll cry!!!!  
  
  
  
*~Sierra~* 


	31. Chapter 31

DISCLAIMER:  
  
A/N uh, yeah here it is THE END IS COMING!! Nooooo, this might be it, well its not likely, but this is getting to long for my own like and I'm forgetting parts of the story I wrote and that's quite sad. *sobs* I just can't let go…Seventh year…  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
CHAPTER 31  
  
The hotel was tackily decorated, but Lily and Jimena ignored it and tried to have fun.  
  
"I'm jealous of Petunia." Jimena said all of sudden which made Lily spit out the punch she had just put in her mouth.  
  
"WHAT!? Of that DURSLEY?!" Lily whispered the last part.  
  
"OH no, not of HIM just the fact that she's getting married, and has found that special someone."  
  
"Oh, me too, but we still have a long time to wait until we are old enough anyway." Lily said.  
  
"Actually its not that far away, lots of girls get engaged during their seventh year and look we're almost there!" Jimena said as they took a seat at an empty table. "I STILL can't believe the ministry even let us go you know after all that…stuff happened."  
  
"I know, but I don't mind its good getting out of the house. Okay let's go get some food."  
  
"Oh, I was half expecting it to appear in front of me, like at Hogwarts." Jimena muttered.  
  
"Don't say the name of our school in front of Petunia or she'll have a fit." Lily said giggling. "I don't want to mess this up, she might be testing me to see what I do-." Lily bumped into a large looking woman she recognized as Vernon's sister Marge (they'd met at the wedding ceremony).  
  
"Oh, hello Linda was it?" Marge asked.  
  
"Uh, it's Lily and this is Jimena and Petunia's my sister." Lily said trying not to get annoyed, people forgetting her name was a pet peeve of hers.  
  
Marge sniffed haughtily. "I'm not stupid."  
  
"Could've fooled me." Jimena muttered, but Marge heard her.  
  
"Excuse ME?!" Marge asked angrily.  
  
"She SAID you could have fooled me." (A/N cat fight!)  
  
"Are you saying I'm stupid?"  
  
"Yes, I'm surprised you were capable of figuring that out." Lily said Jimena was holding in laughter.  
  
"It's a good thing your parents aren't here or I'm sure they'd feel ashamed of the way your talking to me." Marge replied stiffly.  
  
Lily seethed in anger 'How Dare this woman say that?!' So Lily slapped Marge. Marge slapped her back.  
  
Lily grabbed cake and shoved it in her face.  
  
Petunia came over just in time to see Marge cover Lily with a large piece of cake.  
  
"LILY! What ARE YOU DOING?!" Petunia screeched as her husband went to comfort his sister who was 'sobbing'.  
  
"Eating cake what's it look like?"  
  
Petunia clenched her fists, "Lily Evans, I'm surprised at you! 17 years old and you still act like a child! You'll never learn! You ruined my wedding- I hate you! I never want to see you again!" Petunia yelled.  
  
"Don't worry; you'll be hearing from me soon, I'll write you every DAY!" AS Lily said the word 'day' she threw cake at Petunia.  
  
Jimena all the while was cracking up holding her sides with laughter. "Lils, you are going to get it-." Jimena started to say, but Petunia had already tackled Lily on the ground, Lily was stronger then her old sister and reversed the positions. Lily punched Petunia and got up off the floor.  
  
"Petunia dear, do look for my 'letters' they'll be flying your way soon!" Lily said fake sweetly and walked away and Jimena rushed to follow.  
  
"LILY I can not believe you did that to YOUR sister- do you think you overreacted just a bit?"  
  
"No, she deserved it; I plan on owling her everyday just to annoy her." Lily grinned evilly. "Maybe one or two owls." Lil let out a satisfied sigh. "I've wanted to do that for years, and Marge was just an excuse to go at it with Petunia."  
  
Jimena laughed as they hopped into the ministry car that was taking them home. "I'm never going to forget the sight of YOU punching Petunia Evans- Dursley. I wish I had a camera, have you ever punched anyone before?"  
  
"No." Lily held up her hand which was covered in cake like her face, and rubbed it in pain.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
School arrived and the friends all met up at the Train Station and found a compartment to go to Hogwarts for the last time. Jimena immediately started telling everyone about the Wedding and James looked at Lily in shock.  
  
"YOU punched her?!" James asked Lily.  
  
"Yes, what's the big deal?" Lily asked innocently.  
  
"Nothing I just didn't want your beautiful hands to get bruised." James said as he swiftly kissed her hand. Lily giggled.  
  
"Ha, beautiful that's a laugh."  
  
The seven friends were busily talking for the rest of the trip James and Lily being Head Boy and Girl were announced at the Feast and everyone agreed they were the most adorable couple.  
  
Sitting and eating a question came up between Lily, Jimena and Sierra which was not bound for goodness. Things had been strained with all that had been happening and they weren't the only ones affected.  
  
"So Lily if you had to choose between me and Jimena which would be your favorite best friend wise?" Sierra asked her eyes glittering with mischief and looked a lot like Sirius. 'She's been hanging around that boy too much.' Lily thought.  
  
"I am SO not answering that question." Lily said not looking at either of them: it was the most impossible question of all time to answer.  
  
"Oh come on Lils, just pick one of us!" Jimena pleaded.  
  
"NO!" Lily said firmly.  
  
"Puh- lease?!" Sierra said with puppy dog eyes.  
  
"No way on Earth! I can't choose!"  
  
This went on for a few minutes until Lily finally gave them an answer. "I'd choose neither of you I'd pick James!"  
  
"WHAT!?" The two girls said at the same time. "NO WAY!"  
  
James who was sitting across from Lily was looking very pleased.  
  
"Well, I was just fine with having a bunch of best friends but since you TWO were going to be like THAT I decided to pick James." Lily said simply. James was continuing to grin.  
  
"But-But he's a boy!" Sierra pouted.  
  
"Uh, no duh!" Lily said rolling her eyes.  
  
"But what about US!?" Jimena said also pouting.  
  
Lily giggled. "There was an US? I never knew I was a lesbian let alone you Jimena!"  
  
Jimena's mouth dropped open, and then she grinned slightly. "Well, think what you want about a girl with a BOYFRIEND, but I really want to know who'd you pick, if you put one person down as your secret keeper- you know with all this stuff, who would you pick?"  
  
Lily looked thoughtful, the question had just turned and she thought it was actually something she might have to consider in the future.  
  
"Hmm, I don't know," I light when on in Lily's head. "Which one of you WANTS to be my secret keeper?"  
  
Sierra sighed, "I can't I promised my brother I would get involved in that kind of stuff so this goes to Jimena."  
  
Jimena grinned. "I'm feeling all of a sudden very special!"  
  
Then the Marauders decided to join the conversation. "So you picked Jimena? Who would you pick James?" Remus asked.  
  
"Sirius." James said instantly. "I trust him completely."  
  
"I'd pick James." Sirius said.  
  
"Hmm, I'd pick Jimena." Remus said thoughtfully, Jimena grinned at him.  
  
"Now I feel double special!" Jimena said. "I think I would pick Remus for mine."  
  
Peter looked slightly put out since no one had picked him, but said finally "I'd probably pick…James or Remus."  
  
"What about me!?" Sirius asked mocking a pout.  
  
"I figure if you're my secret keep you'd forget where I was at!" Peter said seriously.  
  
"I would not!" Sirius said.  
  
Then something occurred to Lily. "So James you like Sirius more then me? Is there something me and Sierra should know about?" Lily said grinning at the shocked looks on the boys' faces.  
  
"Nothing is going on between me and HIM!" James said rather loudly.  
  
"Yeah nothing!" Sirius echoed.  
  
Lily smirked and the conversation was over.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lily walked up the stairs to her dorm and James was waving like an idiot good night to her, and she just shook her head as the first years stared at the 'insane guy waving'. James was helping the Prefects lead up the last of the first years yelling at some kid named 'Dedalus Diggle' or something like that; who had accidentally caught a fellow first year's hair on fire.  
  
Lily only had one thing on her mind 'It was good to be back'.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
The school year was starting off as good as it was going to get with Voldemort on the loose.  
  
Lily and her friends were just trying to get through everything. Things were going fine until October came around and with it the full moon.  
  
The three girls (Jimena, Lily and Sierra) were used to the boys disappearing on the full moon. Sierra had finally been told, and had been a bit annoyed that she hadn't been told but was fine with it; just like everyone else.  
  
They were sitting in an almost empty common room studying for a Potions test the next day.  
  
"What are the two uses for Cumblesbury?" Lily asked Jimena, but Jimena didn't answer.  
  
So Sierra answered. "There's only one and it's for a pain killer."  
  
"Right…Jim, are you okay? You've been spaced out all night." Lily said, concern filling her eyes.  
  
"Oh, its nothing really I don't want to trouble you guys with it."  
  
"Jimena, that's what we're here for, so you can dump all your troubles on us!" Sierra said.  
  
"I know, but well- it's just that lately Remus has been very distant, something's troubling him and I think it's that Werewolf article in the Daily Prophet. You know the one about that woman who was a werewolf and You- Know-Who killed her because she wouldn't join the Dark Side. I think- I think he's worried about You-Know-Who coming after him because of what he is. The werewolves are getting more and more popular on HIS side, and I don't know what's going through his mind because he won't talk to me. I've tried several times, but he just changes the subject. I'm afraid he might want to break up with me, because he doesn't want me to get hurt. But that's a load of rubbish because I'm in just as much trouble as him. We talked about this over earlier this year and he was willing to go on with our relationship, but things are getting worse out there and everyone's scared. I don't know what I'd do with out Remus." Jimena said sadly.  
  
"Remus won't break up with you for THAT stupid excuse." Lily said firmly. "If you want I can ask James if Remus has said anything about it."  
  
"Would you?"  
  
"Sure, as soon as I see him I will."  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Later on that week Lily finally got around to asking James about it and it seemed their best friends wouldn't be a couple much longer.  
  
"He actually wants to break up with her!?" Lily said in shock.  
  
"Yeah, I know and for such a horrible reason! 'I don't want her to get hurt!' That's so stupid! Sirius and I have tried to convince him even Peter's been helping, but yet I think he's going to go through with it and soon. They were having enough trouble as it was with him being; what he was, and Voldemort has to do this-."  
  
"Calm down James you're really getting worked up. You aren't the one that has to go tell her best friend who boyfriend really DOES want to break up with her. She loves him so much and yet he's going to do that?! I thought he loved her!"  
  
"He does, and that's why he's doing it. He loves her so much he doesn't want her to get hurt." James said shaking his head. "Good luck with Jimena I think Remus is going to do it tonight, I think we're going to have to comfort our friends for a while."  
  
"Well we probably won't be seeing each other as much, with them being broken up they will probably not want to see each other anymore. I hope maybe Jimena can convince him otherwise, but if not-."  
  
"The friendship is over; I got to go Lils, bye!" James said with a quick kiss and he was off.  
  
Lily went to go and tell Sierra and Jimena about what was going to happen.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Later that day Sierra and Lily waited in their dorm for Jimena to get back from talking with Remus; when they heard shouting they went to the top of the stair case to check it out.  
  
Lily looked over and saw James, Sirius and Peter watching from their stair case too.  
  
Jimena and Remus were having a heated argument. Jimena desperately wanted to be with him and didn't care if his life was in danger or hers, but Remus didn't want her to get hurt at all costs; and finally it was over. Their perfect relationship was over after almost two years.  
  
Remus sat down on the couch in a daze as Jimena ran to Lily and Sierra sobbing, but very angry at Remus.  
  
The two girls hugged their sobbing friend and escorted her into their dorm away from the staring eyes of the rest of Gryffindor.  
  
No one could believe they were really over. Lily didn't want it to be, it had happened so fast- she hadn't seen it coming. She always use to think they'd all grow up and marry their boyfriends, but now it didn't seem possible. What if Sierra and Sirius broke up too; would that leave Lily alone because she continued to date James? Or worse would she break up with James? They would be torn apart either way.  
  
Jimena and Remus didn't talk to each other or even look at each other for that matter, but occasionally Lily did catch them looking at each other, the only thing she saw was a mix between hate and sadness. The love was gone.  
  
Conversations ended up strained between the Marauders and Lily, Jimena and Sierra. They had trouble avoiding the subject of Jimena and Remus' break up.  
  
Over the next month Lily and Sierra would fall asleep to Jimena's sobs. Over in the boys' dormitories it was much different. Remus had become an almost mute and seemed to be shoving them all away, but they wouldn't let that happen.  
  
October and November dragged on slowly and it was easily one of the worst moments in Jimena's life. Her family was gone and her boyfriend who was like family to her had ditched her. All she really had was Sierra and Lily. (A/N and we all know what happens to Lily)  
  
Jimena tried to stay friends with the other Marauders, but it was hard for her since whenever she wanted to talk to them Remus was around.  
  
By Christmas break things were better, but not by much. They could all talk and have fun once more, but it was different and it would never be the same.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lily, Jimena, Sierra, and the Marauders were all going to Mindy's wedding and so that meant they had to leave Hogwarts for Christmas and they were staying at Mindy's house, but Ministry workers were all over the place for safety precautions. Mindy was even having a small wedding, but there were a dozen men from the Ministry keeping look out.  
  
Mindy was now working at St. Mungo's part time because Robert's Quidditch life kept her busy and she was only able to work part of the time.  
  
"Lils!" Mindy squealed hugging Lily so tightly Lily thought she was going to suffocate. "I've missed you! And tomorrow is going to be the BEST DAY OF MY LIFE!!" She screamed out the last part.  
  
"Nice to see you to Mindy, thank you for letting me breath? I take it everything is going well with Rob?"  
  
"Ah, yes he's wonderful." Mindy went off into la-la land for a minute. "So how're you and James?"  
  
"Just great, so where's this bridesmaid dress you were telling me about…" The girls all went off talking about the dresses and so forth, and Lily had to try hers on and it was adjusted magically to fit her.  
  
"Lily you look great! I can't wait to see you in a wedding dress of your own!" Mindy squealed, as Jimena and Sierra also fussed over Lily who was decked in green and SHE thought she looked more like a Christmas tree with a fire on top.  
  
"Really?" Lily asked nervously.  
  
"Yes, tomorrow you, me and Winnie are going to look like Christmas Angels!" Mindy said, still very hyped up on the idea of marriage.  
  
"A little full of ourselves aren't we?" Sierra asked about Mindy's extreme compliment on herself.  
  
"Shut up Sierra I'm getting married tomorrow and your not!" Mindy said and she stuck her tongue out at Sierra, who did the same back.  
  
"Stop acting like two year olds, now I'm going to change out of this dress and then we are going to do something FUN." Lily announced.  
  
After she came back they went to find the guys and found them of all things, drinking butter beer and talking.  
  
Sirius was telling constant jokes, and the guys were cracking up so hard butter beer had come out of Robert's nose.  
  
"See what I'm marrying?" Mindy asked walking over to her fiancé who was still laughing.  
  
"I'm glad we invited all these 'kids' they are very entertaining." Robert said grinning at Mindy.  
  
"We're not kids we're a year younger then you!" Lily said sitting next to James on the couch he was on.  
  
"Okay, back to what we came here for, we want you five men to play Quidditch with us in this very fine cold weather." Mindy announced. James, Robert and Sirius instantly agreed, but Peter decided to sit it out which made the teams even.  
  
Mindy, Sierra, Jimena and Lily made up one team, while Robert, Sirius, Remus and James made up the other. Boys vs. Girls and it was going to be a close match (not!).  
  
Mindy and Lily were the only two on their team who actually knew how to play and were good at it. Sierra and Jimena were okay, but not experts.  
  
While on the opposing team Remus was the only one not on a team, and he was still very good.  
  
Needless to say the girls were murdered; they ended up switching the teams around. Lily, James, Sierra and Sirius were on one and Mindy, Robert, Jimena and Remus on the other.  
  
Lily, James and Sirius were used to playing together and the only thing they had to do was get Sierra into the game. Mindy and Robert had played Quidditch together a lot and Jimena and Remus weren't getting along so well, but with a pro player on their team they did well, but were still beaten by Lily's team.  
  
They went inside feeling frozen and drank hot chocolate to warm up.  
  
"We kicked your guys' butts admit it!" Lily said to Robert who had gone quiet since he lost.  
  
Robert just shook his head. "Enjoy the last day of the unmarried life!" Sirius shouted as Mindy and Robert went into the living room to talk.  
  
"Don't scare them Sirius, before you know it they'll have cold feet because you keep reminding them of all the stuff they're missing!" Remus scolded.  
  
"I do not!"  
  
"Yeah you do remember earlier when you reminded Mindy she could never kiss another guy without cheating on her husband, did you see that look! There's a lot to give up when you get married and well stop reminding her of it!" Lily said and gave Sirius a smack on the head.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The morning of the wedding Mindy was even more hyped up; she came into Lily, Jimena and Sierra's room at 6:00 in the morning and screamed. "I'M GETTING MARRIED TO DAY!"  
  
That woke them up like this:  
  
Lily kicked both her feet so hard she hit her head on the wall, making her black out for a moment.  
  
Sierra fell off the bed complete with blankets and teddy bear.  
  
Jimena screamed bloody murder and grabbed her pillow for protection.  
  
"Oh." The three said at the same time.  
  
"My head hurts…" Lily moaned as she got into her dress, she'd been going in and out of darkness all day and wasn't feeling so great.  
  
"Lily stop moaning this is my wedding day AND Christmas Eve, and you get to spend it with me! Though I should tell you, you won't be seeing me tonight or tomorrow because I'm going on my honey moon in fact you won't see me for a long time after this day, so enjoy me while you can." Mindy stated, she was already in her wedding gown and her hair was done and make up had been applied.  
  
It was 3:00 in the after noon and she was being married in an hour.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N okay that's done, I'm writing three stories at the moment so give me a break! Not too many people can read this one cause they don't have the time *giggles* its SO much easier to type then to read, well most of the time. But anyways read my other stories and REVIEW!!!! The lastest one is only be updated by amount of reviews! REVIEW!! So yeah!  
  
*~Sierra~* 


	32. Chapter 32

DISCLAIMER: I just own the plot and several other characters that are none HP related.  
  
A/N Um, too bad I'm not getting very many reviews on this story as my other, but that's okay it's almost done!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 32  
  
The wedding was starting and a bunch of young girls were in the back of the church talking excitedly. Winnie was hopping up and down on one foot trying to get her foot on her shoe. (She didn't know the Marauders had cursed it to jump off).  
  
Mindy was anxiously fixing her hair that was already perfect and Lily was grinning and waiting for her cue to walk down the isle before Winnie and after the flower girl.  
  
The flower girl was Robert's older sister's daughter, who was four years old and was sitting cross legged on the floor and her mother was standing above her waiting for the song to end that gave her daughter the cue to walk.  
  
Lily started twirling her hair in impatience and then the music ended and the next song started and off went the flower girl tossing flowers everywhere, and curtsying at everyone. (How sweet).  
  
Mindy started breathing heavily in nervousness, and Winnie was calming she down saying it was going to be fine and nothing bad could happen. (She was right of course)  
  
Winnie's shoe was back to normal, and that was the last thing Lily knew about what was happening behind her before she started walked down the isle as well.  
  
Her partner was some guy named Alvin, who was Robert's friend; Lily went quickly down the isle and so James grinning at her from his place in the pews. She nodded at him before hurrying down to take her position.  
  
Before she knew it, Mindy was coming down and Robert was looking apprehensive in front of the church.  
  
Mindy was smiling brightly and looked like she might burst into giggles as she stood in front of Robert…she was ecstatic. The vows were exchanged and soon Mindy Ewing was Mindy Saratoga and they went down the isle as a couple. Lily met up with James and they talked for a few moments before their friends dragged them to the reception.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lily was dancing around the reception with James. The reception took place in Mindy's backyard and had places set up for sitting and eating and of course dancing; for that was what Lily and James were doing. The yard was charmed to stay warm the entire time.  
  
The two were quite a pair on the dance floor; they knew each other so well. They knew the other's faults and strong points and made the dance look perfect.  
  
Jimena and Remus stood aside and if you'd watched them you would have noticed them look at each other frequently, feeling uncomfortable that they were the only ones not dancing. Even Robert's four year old cousin was dancing with her Dad.  
  
Lily and James were discussing their friends' predicament.  
  
"Those two get on my nerves- they like each other yet ignore it." Lily muttered sadly looking at her best friend.  
  
"Yeah, reminds me of some one else I know…" James said smiling ever so slightly at Lily.  
  
"Well, we got together, and Remus and Jimena are both so stubborn…and besides they aren't us. I want Jimena to be happy, and she won't be with out him."  
  
"I've talked to Remus; he's heartbroken; though he won't admit it. Their friendship is certainly over. Now talking about something happy- look at Sierra and Sirius!" James pointed at the couple who were flailing around like idiots (as usual) and making people around them laugh.  
  
James and Lily were interrupted by Mr. Ewing who had been dancing with his sister or someone and took Lily by the hand whilst James went to save Jimena from being a wall flower.  
  
Lily soon grabbed Remus to the dance floor even though he was reluctant to go. She found out another reason why Remus didn't mind going to the ministry ball; he was not a very coordinated dancer. The poor guy, stepped on her toes, but she just laughed at him.  
  
Then Lily and James gave each other a quick nod and switched partners, and waltzed off leaving their two friends glaring.  
  
Jimena stared at Remus and they both stood uncomfortably for a few moments until someone (Meaning James) bumped roughly into her making her fall right to him. Remus grudgingly started dancing with Jimena but only to step on her toes and quickly they went back to where they'd been earlier this time glaring at their best friends.  
  
Lily giggled slightly and James and her wanted to take a break but were too afraid of their friends to sit and continued dancing the whole night, and when it was over. They took a look at Remus and Jimena and knew they'd better run for it.  
  
The two saw it was over and 'swiftly' ran into the house and into the living room and heard calls of anger from Remus and Jimena coming from the hallway. The pair ran into the bathroom and locked the door and turned off the light for effect.  
  
While the couple hung out in the bathroom…more like hid at; they started a very fun snogging session, until they were rudely interrupted by Winnie who had to use it for 'good' reasons.  
  
After that Lily and James were in constant hide and go seek mode where they were the constant hiders from Remus and Jimena who eventually gave up and went to their separate beds, and later on so did Lily and James.  
  
Mindy and Robert were on their honey moon and had surprisingly, left the teenagers alone in the house…It's not like they weren't teenagers themselves right?  
  
Jimena, Sierra and Lily's room, although they were tired turned into a very childish conversation on getting married.  
  
"I'm getting married no matter what…one of these days I'll find the right guy, but only after I'm divorced I assume." Jimena muttered.  
  
"Why do you say that?" Sierra asked perkily.  
  
"Oh because I've never done very good on m first try on things…" Jimena's voice trailed off. "Mostly though just because it seems most marriages end up that way; though I think Mindy and Robert will stay together; they are perfect for each other and get along so well."  
  
"I'm getting married…I think, maybe Sirius I don't know it seems likely now but my life is going to go on and it might change I might mean someone else though." Sierra said thoughtfully.  
  
"I want to get married…to James, we've talked about it a few times, and I know that if he asked me right now I'd say yes." Lily said grinning.  
  
Sierra and Jimena's eyes popped out "Really?!" The both said.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Oh my God he is so going to ask you!" Sierra squealed jumping up and down on her bed singing over and over, "Lily's getting married!"  
  
Lily was blushing furiously but regained composure. "I just said if he asked me I'd say yes it doesn't mean he truly will!" Lily defended herself. Though she wanted to marry him, she still wasn't sure about him asking her.  
  
"Maybe you should ask him…I mean if you really want to marry him…." Jimena started to say, but Lily started shaking her head and covered her head with a pillow.  
  
Lily started mumbling something into her pillow which they didn't here, but after that there was no more talking.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Christmas was the next day and everyone was enjoying presents, and Mindy and Robert dropped by for lunch.  
  
The rest of the holidays went by and before they knew it they were back at Hogwarts.  
  
It was April before they knew it, and Lily was contemplating something in her mind and her two best friends, and they weren't sure how to go about it.  
  
Lily never thought she'd be the one to do it, but so far she'd left so much to him, she owed him and the guy always did it and now it was time for a little girl power.  
  
At first the thought occurred to her on of course Christmas Eve, but later on it she seriously considered it as an option. It would be better then waiting for him to ask HER, but would she have the nerve? She might wimp out even though she had the Gryffindor Spirit, she wasn't sure; this was normally something guys did.  
  
Then Lily started thinking about how she would do it: Where, when, public? She suddenly felt sorry for Robert, how could he do something like that?  
  
Lily couldn't decide, and had just been thinking it over when she went into the common room and sat next to James on the couch. The rest of the Marauders instantly were quiet and James glared and shook his head at them: Lily felt clueless.  
  
"So guys what's up?" She asked finally, and wondered what was going on.  
  
"Nothing." They four said at the same time, Lily the KNEW something as up and was feeling VERY suspicious, they were probably planning a prank on her or something else she wouldn't approve of.  
  
"All right if you're going to be that way, I'm going back up to my dorm." Lily made a quick exit and the boys continued with their conversation.  
  
Lily told Jimena and Sierra what had happened and they too seemed to be hiding something from her, and just grinned at her all time.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
April 27th came around and Lily was really fretting about what the Marauders were planning to do to her, and not to mention he best friends who were obviously in on it. She tried talking to James, but he made an excuse to leave knowing she could very well get the truth out of him if he wasn't careful.  
  
Lily had tried several ways to get them to tell her what was going on, eavesdropping, confronting them in the hallway, blackmail, and yet she'd gotten nothing.  
  
Lily went down to dinner that evening still feeling very suspicious, especially since Jimena and Sierra were exchanging glances and then looked at Lily and grinned. They were definitely hiding something from Lily.  
  
Lily started talking about NEWTS which she had been studying for vigorously, as usual.  
  
When Lily entered the Great Hall she spotted James and noticed how nervous he looked, Lily herself began to feel apprehensive and as she sat fidgeted in her seat.  
  
All during dinner all her friends kept looking at her and then James back and forth back and forth; she was beginning to be annoyed. WHAT WAS GOING ON!? She wanted to scream, but kept her mouth shut, and ate quickly she was about to get up when out of what seemed like no where- James appeared next to her and escorted her out on the Hogwarts Grounds.  
  
Lily was afraid of what was going on, and was getting fidgety and James was quiet, thinking of what to do next. Then all of a sudden it all came together for Lily, she was almost positive of what was going on, especially when she saw a lone foot 'identified as Sierra's' walking near a tree she and James were by.  
  
Lily decided to get James going.  
  
"So James is there something of importance you wanted to ask me?" Lily asked innocently.  
  
James wasn't fooled and immediately knew that she knew what he wanted to say.  
  
"Actually…yeah." James said. Lily was trying to hide her grin. "All right so you know what I wanted to ask, don't you?"  
  
"Yeah." Lily admitted.  
  
"Well then maybe I won't even ask you!" James said and Lily didn't see his grin, and was a little bit hurt and unsure of the situation.  
  
"Uh, okay then…"  
  
"Lils, I was just joking; here…" James kneeled down in front of her, and for some reason they both found the situation hilarious and were both fighting down fits of laughter. "M-Marry me Lily Evans?" James asked biting his lip hard so he wouldn't laugh.  
  
"Yes!" Lily squealed and they collapsed on the ground in laughter, and soon after their friends appeared and were very confused, that they were laughing.  
  
"Isn't this supposed to be a quiet, sweet, romantic moment, with no laughter involved?" Remus spoke up.  
  
"Who makes the rules Remus?" James asked sitting up with Lily still on the ground laughing.  
  
"Uh…" Was all Remus could say.  
  
"This is just plain weird." Jimena said, shaking her head, but soon they were all congratulating their friends.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
  
  
Ahem, as you know, Lily and James are… to put it bluntly: dead, to bit the dust, six feet under, no longer breathing, lifeless, departed, deceased whatever you want to call it that's what they are, no matter how sad it is; you can't change it.  
  
Now on the other hand Sirius, Remus, Jimena, Sierra and most unfortunately Peter are still alive.  
  
The day before Lily and James died was a perfect day for them, so I can say they were quite content when they died.  
  
Here's what happened as their friends found out their friends were gone…  
  
  
  
Sirius Black at 21 years old stared at the rubble that was once his best friend's house. Lily and James' bodies were gone and nothing but Harry and a few other bricks and such were there. It was down right depressing.  
  
Sirius parked his motorcycle was left near down the street and Sirius tried not to cry as he tried to convince Hagrid to let him take Harry; the only thing keeping him sane at the moment.  
  
"Hagrid please, just let me take him, I'm his Godfather! Please!?" Sirius begged and tried not to break down and bawl in front of the giant who was himself tearing up.  
  
"I'm so sorry Sirius, Dumbledore's orders." Hagrid said sorrowfully. "I can't believe he has ter live with them muggles!"  
  
"No, YOU can't let him do that! NO please, not THEM Petunia hated Lily and James- don't please don't!" Sirius begged again he was losing it and he knew it, he started to sob right there and collapsed to the ground in pure emotional pain.  
  
"It's okay Sirius, calm down; at least You-Know-Who's gone right?" Hagrid comforted. "Now I gots to get him back."  
  
"Take my bike Hagrid; I have to go see Peter." Sirius said Peter's name like a cuss word, but Hagrid didn't notice.  
  
"Oh thanks."  
  
Hagrid disappeared into the night and Sirius apparated to his home.  
  
HE was surprised Sierra wasn't there, he wondered briefly if she knew, but by then his thought weren't clear all he thought about was killing Peter over and over it went through his mind. Sirius went searching all night for Peter.  
  
Sirius finally caught up with Peter in the middle of a town, and started screaming at him.  
  
"You killed them PETER you killed them!" Sirius bellowed, Peter looked unsure of himself, and was nervous, and then he grinned evilly and Sirius was hit with an explosion.  
  
  
  
Muggles were screaming as they noticed how all of a sudden so many were dead, and Sirius noticed that Peter was gone.  
  
Ministry workers apparated all over the place, and took Sirius away, who by then had realized his fate and found it strangely hilarious: he just couldn't handle the pain, it overwhelmed him and made him go slightly over the edge,  
  
He was quickly sent to Azkaban with out a trial, so he had no chance to prove himself.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Remus Lupin we up November 1st and knew immediately something was up.  
  
Remus stretched and went into his kitchen where he found several updated issues of the Daily Prophet on his table. Something big must have happened during the night.  
  
Remus picked up one and froze when he saw it.  
  
In big bold letters was the words "YOU-KNOW-WHO DEFEATED!" Remus at first didn't believe it, but yet hoped it was, and then he started to read the article.  
  
'Late October 31st the Dark Lord was defeated, at least that's what official Ministry workers have concluded; apparently last night the Dark Lord himself went to the home of the Potters with intent of killing them all, and yet he disappeared unfinished leaving one left standing.'  
  
Remus stopped reading, as he felt all of a sudden dizzy and racked with grief, he didn't want to read on but he wanted to see if it was Lily or James who lived…or if just maybe little baby Harry had survived.  
  
'Young Harry Potter or as many have started calling him 'the Boy Who Lived' as it HAS been said that it was him who defeated the Dark Lord by deflecting the killing curse that murdered both his parents.'  
  
That's all Remus could read, he collapsed in a chair and cried like a child, and couldn't think clearly for the rest of the day.  
  
His grief wasn't even finished yet.  
  
Towards late afternoon, he calmed himself down, and pushed the terrible thoughts from his mind, and another he tried to read the newspaper once more, and found out more terrible news, something he hadn't even thought about yet.  
  
In yet more large letters  
  
"POTTER'S BEST FRIEND TURNED THEM IN TO DARK LORD"  
  
Remus froze and it hit him so hard 'Sirius had turned them in a gotten them killed' when had Sirius messed with the Dark Lord? Although he had been most likely to go there, besides Peter since both hadn't any relatives killed by them he'd felt no 'true' hatred for him like the rest of them, Remus couldn't believe it, but it was there right in front of him Sirius was already in Azkaban.  
  
Remus felt so much pain and sorrow like never before in his life, then as Remus put the page down he saw a familiar name pop out of the print.  
  
'Peter Pettigrew'  
  
Remus read quickly and found out in an instant he was alone in the world. His best friends were gone, and all he had was his so called job. He was basically all that was left of his school hood friends (not counting Sierra and Jimena who he hadn't been able to talk to for six months)  
  
Remus sat there for a few moments, wondering what to do with his life now.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Jimena and Sierra who had been sharing a flat because Sierra hadn't been able to find one of her own yet; had woken up late and had instantly apparated to work after talking for a few short moments.  
  
They entered the Daily Prophet office and found it buzzing with excitement.  
  
Sierra's thoughts had been stuck on where Sirius had been last night since they were supposed to meet, normally she waited but it'd gotten so late she'd just gone home.  
  
"What do you thinks going on?" Jimena asked worriedly.  
  
"Oh, I bet it was another…big attack or something don't worry it won't be James and Lily; Sirius- oh God Sirius wasn't home last night…" Sierra and Jimena exchanged worried glances and ran to the newest copy of the Daily Prophet they could, and had to force them selves to read it all.  
  
"They're gone, all of them and Sirius-." Jimena choked.  
  
"Sirius- how could you!?" Sierra cried out and fell to the floor in a heap of sadness.  
  
A man named Jack who was friends with them came and comforted the sobbing Jimena.  
  
  
  
One thing that was true about all of them was they thought their lives were over and in a sense they were; they'd never be the same again.  
  
After that Remus drifter from job to job, and Jimena and Sierra excelled in their jobs; that was only after they recovered from their great loss. All three of them had tried to become legal guardian of Harry, but Dumbledore wouldn't have it and either would the ministry since none of them were single…only Jimena went to the most drastic measures…but that's another story.  
  
THE END  
  
(A/N God what weird ending, I found it thoroughly depressing myself. I'm posting the sequel though in the beginning you don't know what exactly Jimena did but you know she did do SOMETHING! OH yes I repeat there is a SEQUEL!! Though I don't think this will be a have to read, since it is incredibly long, for you guys' information it's called 'Believing in Magic' for no apparent reason at all except it goes with this title. Sorry if it was a bit rushed at the ending.)  
  
I can't believe it's over, my longest and only story I've ever finished (I don't write too much) this is so depressing, how will I cope!? Why of course go write a SEQEUL and finish my other fics! This is going to be fuuuun!! LAters!  
  
  
  
*~Sierra~* 


End file.
